Akatsuki Lives
by SylverX
Summary: Two characters, Natasha Kyuuti and Pez, have to fight together in an organization called the Akatsuki . . . but will evil temptations sway them from the path of good? Or . . . have they been tempted already? COLLAB FROM DEVIANTART.
1. Meetings

**I LIVE!**

**Wow, haven't submitted something to this account for a while. Sorry about that guys! ^^;**

**This is a story from deviantArt, a collaboration with my friend PEZ-candy1. Her username is exactly that on dA, but mine is SylverXX, so add either in place of the www on the dA home page, and you'll find them. XD**

**Since I'm lazy and can't get it to work, Imma just going to give you my fav's folder with all of the screenshots in it. SO . . .**

http:/ sylverxx. deviantart. com/ favourites/ 41265650

**Take out the spaces, people. There are five in all. ;P  
><strong>

**So, just to give you a good summary: Natasha is my fancharacter, and Pez is PEZ-candy1's. Pez is happy-go-lucky, and Natasha is a stoic kunoichi. The characters might be SLIGHTLY OOC, but that's only because in this view, they are sort of the protagonists, so they have to be SOMEWHAT human (except Hidan). That's all I can tell you for now . . . seriously.**

**Not much happens in the next two chapters, but they are significant - more will happen by chapter three.**

**Here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN! I wish I did, though.  
><strong>

**1 Meetings**

For the first time since joining the Akatsuki, Natasha was bored.

"Don't you find it odd, Itachi?"

"Find what off?"

The pair was sitting in the main area of the base, a room set off from the rooming and statue areas. The walls were a blood red, and two black couches faced each other in the center of the room. A lone, low table stretched between them in black onyx. A door that did not lead to the ritual statue opened normally to a spotless granite kitchen. The door was closed and locked with a sign (aimed at Natasha) to keep out.

Itachi and Natasha sat on opposite couches, each with an open book in hand but not reading. Itachi was looking at the blue-eyed, brown-haired kunoichi before him.

"The lack of activity," she continued. "Nobody's doing anything. No missions, no trouble, not even Hidan's comments! Isn't it weird?"

"I think that everyone's somewhat nervous," he guessed.

"Of Pein's absence?"

"Yes. He should've returned by now from his mission."

"It just means that he's taking longer than normal. He is not a fool."

"It doesn't mean that nobody's worried."

"It's a miracle, then."

Itachi chuckled as Natasha placed her book down and leaned over the table. "You know it's only half a joke," she whispered.

His face was immediately serious, and he mirrored Natasha's movements and leaned forward as well. "I suppose so. There is quite a bit of malice in the group anyway."

"It's not that I don't want to trust them, it's that I can't. They're dangorous people."

Itachi sighed. "This conversation again?"

"You know I can't stop. It's a big issue, where we stand in this group."

"Even so, we're dangorous people too."

"But we're honest, Itachi. I'm not sure you, me, or even-"

Her voice died there as her face went red. Itachi turned an equal shade - their faces were close. He reached forward and brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes, and they slowly moved closer to each others' welcoming, warm lips.

The second they heard the door open, they leapt apart like a tensioned rubber band, darting away from each other as they blushed. Pein simply stared at them, not betraying whether he had noticed their doings or not. "Am I . . .interrupting something?"

"No, Leader,"

"No, Pein."

They spoke at the same time, so fast that they were almost inaudible. It took mere moments for the two of them to swallow their embarassment and look up.

Pein stood in the room, but the person with him stayed within the shadow of the door. The most they could tell from the stranger's sillouette was that it was a girl - definitely not Konan, Itachi noticed immediately, seeing as this girl had more curves in her shadow than the stoic, purple-haired partner of Pein's. Natasha was the first to speak up. "Pein, who do you have with you?"

"This," Pein started, gesturing to the girl as she stepped out of the shadows, "Is our newest recruit."

Natasha's eyebrows shot up before narrowing as she scrutinized the newcomer. The girl had electric blue eyes with far less grey than Natasha's, and brown hair that was far thicker. She wore her cloak with a low collar and long sleeves, and her arms were wrapped around her waist. Natasha met the girl's eyes - the girl held it shortly before looking away.

"Her name is Pez - at least, the name she will give us," Pein continued. "I met her in the forest on the way back and she chose to join. Natasha, I was hoping you could -"

"Show her around? I don't have time to babysit." Natasha went, crossing her arms and matching Pein's glare.

That was the first time that Pez spoke up, in a shy, nervous voice. "H-hey, I'm eighteen! I'm not a little kid!"

Natasha turned back to Pez, who had started to glare at Natasha. The latter raised a brow. _Something's looking wrong with this picture . . ._

"Natasha, that was uncalled for. You _will_ get along with your partners, understood?" Pein demanded, the tone fiercer than Natasha had ever heard. She immediately bit her lip and bowed her head to Pez. "I'm afraid that was uncalled for. I'm sorry for insulting you."

When she looked up again, the abnormality she had seen was gone, and Pez was staring at her again, only with a different look. _Peculiarness? Curiosity?_

"You're an odd person."

_Weirdness. Huh._

A chuckle swept through the room, leading to Natasha sending a peeved glare to her partner. He shrugged back at her. "It's not every day we hear somebody standing up to you."

"Probably because nobody's as much of a fool to do so."

When she turned back, Pein was giving her a look and Pez was looking around the room. She bowed her head to the leader and stood with a sigh. "I suppose, then. What do I need to know right now?"

000

The two stepped out to an empty span of lake. The trees were steady miles out from the water, the gatetops silent. Natasha raised a brow at this; normally there was more noise, but she supposed that was because, as it had started, the day was boring.

Pez stared at the water with wide eyes, stepping onto the surface with ease. Natasha glanced at the new kunoichi. "What? Never seen a lake before?"

Pez jumped before looking at Natasha. "I have! It's just . . .nothing," she looked away. Natasha shrugged. _So I'm intimidating now. Whee._

The next moment, a scream penetrated Natasha's thoughts. She looked up - Pez had managed to leap on top of the gate and was clenching it with all the strength she had. Natasha was about to shout up to her when she felt it: something was swimming below her, brushing the bottoms of her feet. She side-stepped and rolled her eyes. "Kisame, it's not going to work!"

Apparently she was wrong, because the next moment found her under the surface.

When she resurfaced and shook her head, Natasha could hear two mingling, laughing tones. One she recognized as Kisame's, but the other's was happy - she only realized moments later that Pez was chortling along with the half-shark. With a sigh, Natasha forced herself onto the water's surface. "Classy," she accused as the shark smirked.

"Well, you DID fall for it," Kisame accused before pointing to the cheerful girl. "Who's she, might I ask?"

The laughter stopped, and a moment later dropped down Pez. "I'm Pez," she said, "You are . . .?"

"Kisame Hoshigaki, a rogue from the Village Hidden in the Mist," Natasha formally introduced. "Kisame, this is a new recruit - Pein returned here with her in tow."

Kisame smirked in his usual way as he shook hands with Pez. "Nice to meet you . . .you'd better hope that you don't become my enemy, now."

Pez hesitated for a mere moment before saying, "Only if I wish to find myself underwater, I guess."

"And that is suppose to imply what?" Natasha accused as the two laughed again. _Hmm, she seems different when she's not intimidated. Am I that scary?_

"Sorry, Natasha. My bad," Pez smiled slightly at the older girl. Natasha simply shrugged in response.

"So, you're a newbie, huh?" Kisame asked. "Why're you here?"

Pez blinked a few times. "For peace?"

"No, he means why did you join as in what drove you to become . . .well, one of our rank."

Pez lifted a brow. "What do you . . .?"

Natasha realized with a jolt what it meant, and placed a hand on Kisame's mouth before he could speak. "Oh, i-it's nothing. Don't worry about it." _Crap! How does she not know that we're all S-rank criminals?_ Pez was looking at her oddly, and Natasha tried to her best to keep natural. _Might as well mention it later._ "A-anyways, we have more people to meet! Nice to see you, Kisame!" She released Kisame quickly and started to drag Pez away.

"Oh, see you later Kisame!" Pez went with a wave, trying to match her stride to Natasha's quick steps. Eventually Pez broke free and walked besides the nervous Natasha as they made onto land again. "What's wrong? Don't you like him?"

"It's nothing, he just unnerves me a bit." Natasha said, more focused on her own thoughts than what was ahead of her.

Which is why the second scream of the day stopped her so suddenly.

"What the heck is that?" Pez pointed to the ground behind them, getting up from the ground. Natasha turned and saw the green pincers sticking up from the ground. When she turned back, Pez was brushing herself off with wide eyes.

Natasha bit her lip. "Well, that's Zetsu."

"What kind of a plant is a Zetsu?" Pez asked in a high voice.

Natasha sighed. "No, it's not a plant, it's another member of the Akatsuki."

Silence.

"The Akatsuki recruits plants?"

Natasha brought a hand to her face. "N-no, he's not a plant exactly, he's a-"

"AH! IT'S MOVING!" Pez stepped back as the earth near the pincers shook, breaking as Zetsu broke out from under.

"Ahh, what a nice nap," the white-sided Zetsu said. "I love a good meal of sun too."

"_Hey, who're you?_" the black half asked.

Pez blinked in shock as Natasha hurridly explained. "Zetsu, this is a new recruit, Pez. Pez, Zetsu is the spy of the group - he has a split personality, so he's a solo team."

"_So not food?_"

"Not from the looks of it," the white half sighed. "Aw well, we'll find something."

Pez managed to recover and laughed. "If you're a split personality, are you one person or two?"

"One,"

"_Two._"

Natasha stepped away, sensing an oncoming arguement. "Well, now that that's done . . .see you, Zetsu!" Natasha walked back in the direction of the base, Pez in tow.

000

"What's wrong? Don't you like those two?" Pez asked. "I thought they were nice."

"I don't talk much with Zetsu, but Kisame's my other partner. I assume he'll be your partner now, though."

"How come?"

"Technically, we're only suppose to have two-man teams so as to not cause suspicion. Kisame and I are part of the only three man team, but now that you're here, that'll change."

"Who's the other guy?"

"Itachi Uchiha, a friend of mine - he was in the room with me when we first met," Natasha sighed, seeing that Pez was looking at her with interest. "He's an old friend that I followed into the Akatsuki, and my oldest friend at that. We used to be in Konoha before we came here - he graduated at seven from the Ninja Academy there - he's really smart. Not only that, he has spot on aim better than I do," she smiled slightly. "He has a perfect command of the Sharingan, his clan's Kekkei Genkai. He's a fairly nice guy, I think you'll like him - he's pretty easy to get along with if you can get over first impressions, that's what I've heard at least. He's nice, though, so you shouldn't have a problem getting along-"

Natasha stopped, both in footsteps and voice. Pez had stopped mere steps behind, staring at Natasha as if she had thrown a brick into the young girl's face. "What?" Natasha raised a brow.

"In the fifteen minutes I have known you, you have never talked that much. Not everything before this _combined_," she gestured with her hands as she spoke, "Has told this much about you."

Natasha placed a fist on her hip, putting weigh on her other leg. "What do you mean?"

Pez's face suddenly lit up as if she had an epiphany as she jumped. "You like him, don't you!"

All of Natasha's composure disappeared in a moment. "W-what?" she blushed and looked away. "W-what a r-ridiculous assumption. Like him! W-we're just friends!" She turned back to Pez, who was hiding a smile behind a too-small hand. "A-and that's all! _Like_ him? That's s-s-silly!"

"Your actions don't say that!" Pez smirked.

Natasha stepped up to Pez with an angry look. "D-Don't dare tell _anyone_ about this! N-nobody! Right?"

For the first time, Pez looked at Natasha's eyes and held. Was it just her, or was there a trace of _fear_ in them? "Okay okay," she went, stepping back with a goofy expression and a waving-away. "I won't tell! Promise!"

Natasha sighed, slowly taking deep breaths as if she would burst apart. She turned back around, hiding a red face. "L-let's just go, alright?"

"Right-o!" Pez went, following Natasha with a slightly harsher pace.

000

The rest of the meetings went without much hassle. Sure, Hidan almost attempted to make the two of them Jashin's lunch, but that was atypical to the older kunoichi. Other than that and a strained conversation with a nervous Sasori (_Am I really THAT intimidating?_), every meeting went like normal.

At least, most of them.

"Where ARE they?" Natasha closed the door on Itachi's room, leaning on it and taking a breath before looking at Pez. "I'm sorry - normally I can find the last two easily."

"Who are the last two?" Pez asked.

"Itachi - I-I told you about him," she blushed and looked away for just a moment before continuing, "And Deidara. Normally I can find them pretty easily, but not today . . ."

"Say, isn't this Deidara guy the one who you said had mouths on his palms?"

"Yep. He's an artist - I think you'll like him. He's pretty funny too," she added. "Anyways, the only place I can think of would be the living area - but that's assuming Itachi hasn't moved. We might as well go look," she pushed herself off the door and started to lead the way out of the living area into the statue room. Pez walked beside her, looking at her oddly once more. Natasha looked at Pez out of the corner of her eye and asked, "What are you looking at me for?"

"It sounds like you like Deidara and Itachi more than the rest of the group," Pez pointed out. "But I can't understand why."

"It's too long a story to explain, but not one that you'll understand. Here," she stopped before the door. "Keep your voice down - the room echos sometimes, and then EVERYONE will know."

She opened the door, and the creak made both figures in the room turn. Pez gasped as she looked over Natasha's shoulder - a certain blond guy stared back at her with a dropped jaw as Natasha moved away to lean against the wall.

"Here you are," Natasha said, aimed at the other man in the room. "Itachi, you're not teaching him poker again, are you?"

"No," he shrugged, "Deidara just came in here to play Go Fish. He won," he added sheepily.

"As always, he always beats us. Deidara, meet Pez," she said as she turned, only to find that Deidara was already staring to the latter's face. "_Dei_," she went forcefully, enough to make him turn to her. "That's Pez. Introduce yourself."

"S-sorry, nee-san," Deidara turned to Pez and said, "I-I'm Deidara, un. Nice to meet you . . ."

"Pez," she went nervously, "It's Pez."

The two stared at each other more, until Natasha's sigh cut through their trances. "Deidara, you're turning red."

"Oh!" he turned away with a harsher blush, Pez mimicing. Natasha raised a brow. _Curious . . ._

"S-so . . .you're siblings?" Pez asked. Natasha looked at Pez oddly. "Well," she explained, "he called you nee-san, isn't that an honorary title for sis?"

"Oh, that," Natasha shrugged. "He just likes to call me that."

"I have a heritage that uses those honorifics, although I don't use them often enough," Deidara looked at Pez again, this time with more control. "I call her nee-san because . . ."

"Enough," Natasha sighed. "In any case, if that's all . . ."

"You brought her here," Itachi pointed out.

For the first time since entering the room, Natasha turned red. "O-oh, sorry. . ."

"That's all, then?" Pez asked. "All the members?"

"Yes, the last of them. These are the main members, at least," Natasha told her. "You might meet more on the way."

"Oh . . ."

They were quiet for a few moments. A grumble echoed through the room, and in a moment, the group was chuckling, "S-sorry, that was me," Pez went with a laugh. "I haven't eaten much in a while . . ."

Deidara jumped up. "I-I could make something for you, if you'd like," he offered. "I don't mind!"

"S-sure!" Pez smiled at him with a slight blush. "Show the way."

The two left through the door to the kitchen, closing behind them. Natasha stared after them, worry in her brow as she sat next to Itachi. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"N-nothing . . ." Natasha went before shaking her head, "No, that's not right. There is something wrong. I just don't know what to do about it."

Itachi chuckled. "Trying to look after the world?"

She shrugged. "If I don't, who will?"


	2. Mischevious Penguins

**Next chapter! So, not much happened last chapter (just a simple intro), but eh. More will happen soon.**

**HAVE FUN!  
><strong>

**2 Mischievious Penguins**

The breeze whipped into Natasha's face, and she would've been tempted to blow it back if Pez hadn't been on the gate top with her, overlooking the water silently. Natasha wasn't that shocked when Pez climbed her way to sit next to the older ninja, sitting without a word. It had happened several times before, and whatever it was that Pez was doing, Natasha was sure she'd find out soon.

What was more on her mind was something else: Pez didn't know completely about the Akatsuki, didn't know that their members were rogue ninjas. How could she not know? Everybody knew that Itachi had murdered his clan, that Kisame had murdered a fief lord, that Deidara had stolen a scroll of importance to Iwagakure. How did this girl, at the same age as Deidara, not know what she was getting into? _I hope Pein didn't trick her into this,_ she thought bitterly. For whatever reason, this girl didn't know. But that made Natasha wonder . . .

"Pez? May I ask you something?" Natasha asked the girl. Pez jumped slightly, obviously surprised by her companion's abnormal noise, before turning. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Why did you join the Akatsuki?"

Pez was silent for a while. She turned away and took a rock by her side, tossing it so it bounced on the surf one, two, three times. After a long silence, Natasha went to ask again only to be silenced by the answer. "I've been roaming for a while, and I've been looking to find a place to settle and . . .redeem myself for some things I did."

"I see." Natasha didn't press the subject.

"What about you?"

"Hmm?" Natasha raised a brow.

"Why are you in the Akatsuki? I thought somebody of your calibur would be part of the ANBU of a village or something, but you don't even wear a headband. How come?"

Put in the same place as her friend had been, Natasha realized that it did take long to craft an appropriote answer. When she spoke, she was cautious. "I was an ANBU ninja, for a while. But . . .like you, from the sounds of it, I . . .did some things that I am not proud of. I joined the Akatsuki with a friend in the hopes of redeeming myself . . .once."

"Itachi?"

Natasha stiffened a little bit before answering, "Yes, it was."

"What did you do? You don't seem like a person that-"

"Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't have left my village." When she realized that Pez had stopped throwing stones to listen, she continued very slowly. "I . . .was put under circumstances that I was not pleased with, and I made a choice that led to trouble. My last option was to pay the price or leave. I didn't want to be stuck doing nothing when I could redeem myself, so . . .I came here. I didn't do anything bad," she reassured with her lie on her lips, "But I was put in an awkward place. That's . . .all."

Pez looked deep in thought, and took a few moments before nodding. "I guess that makes sense. I suppose-" she stopped suddenly, eyes wide as she turned to the lake. "What's that?" she pointed to a black speck.

Natasha turned to look, noticing the moving speck and nodding absently. "Oh, that. It's odd, but a penguin has been around these parts, just skimming the lake. I think it's looking for food; Hidan wants to kill it, but luckily, nobody will let him."

"Does the penguin have a name?"

"No."

"Then let's call him George!"

"How do you know it's a boy? And why 'George'?"

"Because I felt like it," Pez jumped up. "Let's go after it! Maybe we can catch it!"

Natasha smirked up at her. "I wish you luck with that task. I can't do it."

"Why not?"

"The penguin doesn't seem to like me much. I fed it once, and it's ran from the sight of me since. You'll have to go at it alone."

"Why does she have to do it alone?"

Natasha and Pez turned so quickly that both girls almost fell off the gate. They shouted, "Itachi! Deidara!" at the same moment they regained balance. Both boys stood on the gatetop behind theirs, smirking at the girls' shock.

"What's going on, anyway?" Deidara asked.

"E-Erm-"

"We were looking at the penguin that's been on the lake," Natasha explained, saving Pez from a worse blush. "She's named it George and wants to catch it, although I can't help her."

Itachi tilted his head to the side. "Why George?"

"'Cause it's an awesome name!" Pez said.

"W-we could help!" Deidara went exhuberantly.

"What?"

"Yeah, Itachi! We can help!"

"I have things to do, though, I can't-"

"PLEASE?" Both Pez and Deidara made puppy eyes at him, looking for all the world like irresistable things. Itachi sighed and put a hand to his forehead, realizing he had lost.

"Fine, fine . . ." he went, jumping to the final gate and leaping down with words of, "Just c'mon."

Pez and Deidara chuckled, but once they realized they were doing the same thing, a blush entered their faces. Natasha sighed and jumped down, waiting for them to follow.

000

The lake was so big, it took them five minutes of running to get to the area with 'George'. They arrived and slid, catching their breaths as they looked around for the penguin. It was Pez who managed to point it out, hiding behind a rock. "What do we need to do to catch it?" she asked.

"We're probably best off getting it from all sides," Itachi said. "So . . .Pez, you get on top of the rock, I'll duck underwater, and Deidara will get it from the other side."

"Won't the cloak pull you down?" Deidara asked.

Pez could've sworn she'd seen him wink at Natasha, but she judged it to be a trick of the light. "Not if I don't have it on. Natasha, hold this," Itachi swept off his cloak and threw it to her - she barely caught it. It was only when he started stripping off his shirt that Natasha's jaw stopped fuction and a blush swept her cheeks. He threw it at her, landing in her arms as she simply blushed with nothing to say. Pez smirked before turning and beginning to climb the rock.

She got to the top and looked down at the penguin, who hadn't noticed their presense yet. Deidara was around the other side, waiting. Itachi was nowhere in sight, as was Natasha (who had probably gone away a safe distance). Pez finally saw Itachi under the water, and on his finger count of three, she leapt at the penguin.

Somehow, the penguin jumped at the moment Itachi leapt up, and 'George' headbutted Pez in the gut, flipping the shocked girl into the water away from Itachi. Meanwhile, Deidara had dived and missed, also falling into the water. Itachi, having missed, fell back into the water with nothing to grab onto.

All of them resurfaced to laughter.

"That is priceless!" Natasha was on her back, whooping with hysterical joy. "You were outsmarted by a PENGUIN!"

Pez went wide eyed as Deidara sported water out of his mouth, his hand-mouths following suite. "Har har, un."

"I thought you didn't have a funny bone!" Pez went, astounded as Natasha silenced.

"Hey!"

Itachi came to her defense. "She does have a funny bone."

"Thank you."

"It just happens to be very small."

The rest of the group laughed except for Natasha, who glared at them. Once it settled down, Natasha said, "Well, I guess you aren't going to get it. It seems very slippery."

"Never give up, never surrender!" Pez pointed into the air. "We need more assistance! We need PEOPLE! We need RESOURCES!"

"We need a sense of humor!" Deidara following Pez's lead.

"YES! LET US GO FOR VICTORY AND GLORY! PULL TOGETHER THE TROOPS!" Pez was on the water running to the base with Deidara following, whooping their way into the base.

Itachi and Natasha could only stare after them. "Quite a sight, huh?" Natasha asked.

"Indeed," Itachi answered.

Itachi lifted himself onto the water's surface as Natasha climbed the rock that had previously been Pez's perching spot, watching the two backs recede. She looked calm, but her brow was furrowed in deep thought.

Itachi hoisted himself onto the rock and settled himself next to Natasha, raising a blush on her face. He said, "What are you thinking?"

"Hmm?"

"You have that look again, the one that tells me that you're thinking about something."

"Ahh . . ."

"What is it?"

"I think Pez and Deidara like one another."

"It wasn't obvious before?"

"That's not it," she sighed and looked him dead in the eyes. "Deidara shouldn't even be in this organization in the first place - why Pez is here I have no bloody clue."

"We were both here at fourteen."

"This isn't the same! We were young and ignorant. Now we know better - nobody's old enough to be in this organization, especially a bunch of kids-"

Itachi reached out and laid a finger on Natasha's lips, silencing her. "We have no choice," he went firmly. "And they aren't kids. They can take care of themselves. They are not children," he said again, "And they are capable of taking care of themselves. Put more faith in them."

He took his finger off of her lips, leaving her to bit them. Itachi sighed as she furrowed her brow again. She opened her mouth and went, "I don't want them to make the same mistake we did."

Itachi reached forward and took her into a hug. "I know you don't."

He pulled away quickly, pointing to the cave where five, not two, figures were emerging. "There. She must've gotten reinforcements," he joked.

000

In the end, Pez managed to bring back Kakuzu, Konan, and Kisame, all of whom, by the looks of it, had no idea what she wanted them for. "What is it?" Konan asked the minute the group found Natasha and Itachi again. "Why do you want us?"

Natasha explained quickly what was going on, that they were trying to catch the penguin and they were having little sucess. The only interruption was Kakuzu asking why the penguin was named George, which Pez exhuberantly said was because the name was cool.

"And why should we help?" Kisame asked, his arms crossed. "Frankly, I'd rather have it for lunch."

Natasha sighed, going, "There might be some meaning to it. That's why we're going after it."

"Yeah!" Pez went. "Please, help!"

There was a few moment of silent. Eventually, Konan shrugged. "I really have nothing else to do."

"I guess I wouldn't mind, besides, it means some swimming . . ."

Kakuzu made eye-contact with Natasha, and the latter deciphered it with ease: _Is this really that important?_ She made a slight nod, shrugging towards Pez and mouthing, "Might show us how she operates."

"I suppose I can help," he said, halfly sighing. Pez's face glowed.

"Great!"

Natasha sighed as Pez started giving suggestions. Half of her wanted to ask what was TRULY the point of this, but she knew she wouldn't get past it. She sat herself down on a raised rock and waited patiently.

000

It had been hours, yet Pez was undeterred. After the final attempt (in which all participants were dunked), Pez resurfaced to see George waving at her, turning and dashing off.

"It may just be time to give up," Itachi sighed. "It's too quick for even us to get."

"Hey, I said never give up, right?" Pez told him as the group started struggling to the surface. "We just need to find a better way . . ."

"More people might be a wiser move," Kisame said, "Although I can't imagine anybody else assisting."

"Maybe you should take a break!"

The group turned at the noise, somewhat smiling when they saw Natasha coming towards them with a basket of onigiri. "You've been at it for hours - at least eat something if you're going to go after this penguin. Pein is starting to ask questions."

"Is it an issue, un?"

"Yes. He's coming here now."

Pez raised a brow. "Why would he be concerned?"

"I'm worried that you're wasting energy."

Pein came up from behind Natasha, who was throwing onigiri to every member of the penguin-grabbing group. "Why are you going after a penguin?" he asked. "Is there a point behind it?"

"Yeah!" Pez put her hands on her hips. "We're going to catch it and name it George. We can't just leave it out here alone!"

"Yeah, un!" Deidara agreed. "You never know, Leader."

Pein sighed with some aggravation. Natasha, who had finished throwing food, turned to him. "I think it's pointless to argue, Pein. If they were going to stop, they would've done so ages ago."

Pein didn't answer for a few moments. When he finally did answer, he said, "If you truly are dedicated, then I suppose . . .I'll get the rest of the group out here. Besides, it may be better to catch it than to skim around here - it could get in the way of training or missions."

Pez smiled at him. "Thanks, Mister Leader Sir!"

Natasha sighed and Pein turned to get the others. "I have a bad feeling."

"Why is that?" Itachi asked.

"If he's going to get the rest of the group, that means that he'll get everyone involved, and that means-"

"Oh," Itachi raised a brow. "Him."

000

"I am not helping those two!"

The entire group was getting exasperated, moreso Pez and Natasha. Most of the rest of the group was willing to help catch the penguin - all except Hidan. "Look, Hidan," Natasha tried, "It's not a big issue. You do not need to get upset -"

"Shut up, you -" his name-calling was zoned out with Natasha sticking her fingers in her ears. When she removed them, he said, "Why the hell would I listen to a bitch like you?"

"It's an order," Pein went, "And I expect you to follow it."

"Not if it means working with those two!" he pointed to both Pez and Natasha.

"You know what? If you catch the darn penguin, Hidan, I will admit to being a bitch! Is that what you want?" Natasha went exasperated.

Silence. Everybody was either hiding a smirk of amusement or shaking their heads at her nerve. The exceptions were, of course, Hidan, who was mulling over it, Pez, and Itachi. Pez was boggled-eyed at her proclamation. _He hates her that much?_ she wondered as she stared. Itachi, however, looked like he was resisting the urge to sock either Hidan or Natasha. Natasha just panted, her face slowly turning red.

"Fine, I'll agree," Hidan went, smirking. "That penguin's mine."

"Remember, you are not to kill it," Pein went. "Keep it alive, and bring it back to the rendevous point where Natasha is."

"Yes!" Most of the Akatsuki went, before Pein raised a hand and most of the group - minus Itachi, Pez, and Natasha - scattered.

"That was reckless," Itachi went slowly, looking on edge. "Why did you take such a risk?"

"It's only a word," Natasha said, "And besides, he gets on my nerves anyway. It's not like he can catch it - he's too slow on his own."

"You two really hate each other that much?" Pez asked with astonishment.

"Yeah, ever since we met. We don't really get along. You two had better get moving."

The two ninjas nodded and jumped away, Pez with a thought of, _What a secret keeper . . .what's up with her?_

000_  
><em>

Sunset. Natasha was perched on the rock named as the rendevous point, although by the looks of it, nobody was really rendevouing. She sighed as she looked across the water, the lake's expanse so huge she could hardly see the dots that were the members.

_Should I be telling Pez more?_ she wondered. _She doesn't even know the truth - even now, as she works alongside the rest of the members, she has no idea that the group - besides me, Itachi, and possibly Deidara - are really heartless S-rank missing-nins. How on Earth can I tell her? And . . ._she bit her lip, _Why would Pein want her in this group anyway?_

A sound broke her out of her thoughts. Looking down, near the base of the rock was the penguin so slippery to evade every Akatsuki member. They stared at each other with no words, no blinking, no moves. Natasha was careful not to make a sudden moment, realizing that perhaps George hadn't noticed her._ Great. Now I'm calling it by Pez's name for it._

She almost jumped the moment it lept up and into her lap.

They stared at one another. "What do you want?" Natasha asked, knowing she wouldn't get a human reply.

Surprisingly, she did get one, in a backhanded way. George nudged the basket by Natasha's side, drawing her eyes to it - there was extra seaweed inside that she had as spare. Realizing the intent, she took out a piece of seaweed and confirmed it - George was looking at her hand with wide eyes. She cautiously held it out to him, and he waddled to sit on her thigh and eat out of her hand.

Once down, George, oddly mimicking a yawn, scootched to sit leaning against Natasha and fell asleep. Natasha went wide eyed at the act of affection, gently placing a hand to protect the penguin from falling. _B-by the goddess!_ she realized with wide eyes, _He's only skin and bones!_

The gears of her mind started to turn.

000

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Pez yelped when she heard the shout a mile away, coming from the direction of the rendevous. _Crap! Did he find George?_ She turned and ran in the direction of the voice.

She wasn't the only one concerned. She was the last to arrived, the last to see the action - Hidan was trying to climb the rock leading up to Natasha, who was standing on top with a scared expression. Itachi, Pein, and Kakuzu were trying to pull down Hidan, whose eyes were locked on Natasha's arms.

"You got Geroge?" Pez went wide eyed. The rest of the group turned to her, giving Kakuzu, Itachi, and Pein the time to yank Hidan down and throw him into the water before he could get at Natasha.

Itachi turned to the rock and held his arms open, letting Natasha jumped down into his embrace. He let her down gently on the water, oblivious (as was Pez, unfortunately) to the stares aimed at them. Natasha mumbled a thanks, walking straight to Pez. "Take care of him," she said as she placed the penguin in Pez's arms. Then she turned to the group.

"I managed to figure it out," she went, "Why the penguin's been skimming the lake. I think it's been wanting food."

"Why didn't it get any, then?" Kisame asked.

"I'm not done. I had given it food before, so I think it was staying in this area in the hopes that I would feed it more. However, it kept avoiding me when I went towards it. I think it's because somebody else was nearby, keeping me from getting to it. It's been looking on this lake to see if it can catch some fish, but in a futile attempt," she aimed her gaze at Kisame.

"I see," Kakuzu nodded. "It couldn't find any food because of our fishing."

"So it was waiting for you," Konan added. "Interesting."

"So, what do we do with it now, though?" Deidara asked.

George stirred in Pez's arms, blinking sleepily at the young girl. He yawned, snuggling closer and dozing off again. Pez looked back up - the group was staring at her. "Well . . ." she thought for a moment before continuing, "It is our fault that he can't find food, and we do kinda owe him, so . . .I would like to keep George."

"_It would look out of place, as well._" Zetsu went. "_Penguins aren't normally around these parts."_

"I wonder why it would be here, anyways," Kisame went, "Unless somebody was up for giving us a snack."

"I doubt it. Itachi, what's on your mind?" Natasha looked Itachi. He had been looking deep in thought, and whatever it was, he stepped next to Natasha and whispered it in her ear. Pez could see the older woman tense abnormally, saying outloud. "Yes. Perhaps," once he'd pulled away. She sounded colder than she ever had.

Pez couldn't help but stare. What was going on? It was a question she couldn't answer.

000

Pez resisted a large yawn as she walked through the statue room, kept awake by the newly-claimed "pet" and a growling stomach. The time was late, and Pez couldn't help but think that a snack was in order.

She got to the living room door and stopped short, realizing there was a light on underneath. _Who could be up at this time?_ she wondered before hearing the voices.

"I still don't think she should be in this group, Pein."

Pez's blood ran cold. Quickly and silently, she pressed her ear to the door.

"You need to explain more than that, Natasha."

"Pein, listen to me: this girl is eighteen, and she has no knowledge of what this organization is all about. Is it really wise to be letting her stay here?"

"I have no need to explain my motives to you."

"This is a child, Pein! She should be in a village somewhere, not among us! I haven't even see any capability in her yet!"

"You haven't seen her train!"

"She hasn't at all! I will not put faith in a ninja who seems incapable! EVERY ninja has to train a little bit - the only person that wouldn't train their abilities is a fool, one who is willing to fall at a dark crossroad to a mysterious man!"

It was enough. Pez turned and quickly stomped away, not caring if Natasha or anybody else heard.

She could hardly realize that her eyes were glowing a bright blue, and that a soft rain was beating above.


	3. Storms

**After the last chapter, I think we all have the same question: "What happens now?"**

**Well, I guess the answer is here. By the way, this is the third chappy of the Introduction Arc, so yeah. XD Forgot to mention that.  
><strong>

**3 Storms**

"Ahh . . .I stayed up too late last night," Natasha stifled another yawn as she walked across the statue room, rubbing her eyes. "That's the last time I stay up so late!" Knowing that she wouldn't keep that promise.

Natasha almost ran straight into Pez, who had pushed open the door to the living room with a piece of toast in her mouth. Natasha didn't even get the chance to respond - Pez shot her a nasty look and stomped off, Natasha looking after her. "What was that?" she wondered as she stepped into the living room.

The living room was empty - all except for Kakuzu. He had just come out of the kitchen as Natasha stepped in. "Mornin'," she went.

"I can guess why it's not 'good'," Kakuzu guess as Natasha flipped onto the couch.

She grabbed a bagel and took a bite out of it before she responded. "What's up with Pez? She seemed a little . . .angry . . .when I bumped into her."

"I'm not sure," Kakuzu shrugged, sitting down across from the kunoichi. "Perhaps she's tired?"

"Heaven knows. She should've been sleeping instead of staying up all night with George."

"No, I don't think that's it. I heard her stomping to her rooms around midnight last night."

"Midnight . . ." Natasha's eyes went wide, and the bagel fell out of her hands. "Midnight! Oh, crap!" she leapt up.

Kakuzu stared at her oddly. "What's wrong?"

"That noise I heard! I-I had been talking about her to Pein, saying - " she put a hand to her head, "Geez! She must've overheard! I didn't mean for her to hear that!"

"Perhaps you shouldn't have said it in the first place, then," Kakuzu suggested.

Natasha turned. "I need to go apologize."

"Is that wise?"

"I don't know. But it'd better be." With that, Natasha ran out of the room.

000

Luckily for her, Natasha found Pez almost immediately when she stepped out onto the lake. The girl was about a mile out, sitting on a rock and throwing pebbles. Natasha bit her lip and went into a jog. _If I've insulted her, then I've made a bad mistake. Oh goddess, let her forgive me!_

"Pez!" Natasha had reached the rock, stopping to catch her breath. Pez barely gave her a moment's glance, continuing to throw pebbles at the water. Unlike before, the pebbles were only bouncing once or twice before plunging below. Natasha stood up straight as she asked, "Pez, were you awake last night? Near the living area?"

"Maybe." Pez tossed another pebble. Only one bounce.

Natasha bit her lip. "I-I wanted to let you know, th-that I never meant that personally. I-I didn't mean-"

"You didn't mean what?" Her voice was cold, and the final pebble she tossed plunked into the abyss below.

"I-I didn't mean to insult you, I was only-"

"It didn't sound like it, _Kyuuti._" Pez slid down and took at step towards Natasha, who had gone wide eyed.

"K-Kyuuti? Pez, I didn't mean it as an insu-"

"All this time, I thought you were a friend." Another step.

"I was! Am! Listen, I didn't mean it as you took it!"

"Then how DID you mean it?" Pez look absolutely furious, and clouds were starting to gather in the sky. Neither of them seemed to notice.

"Listen! It was meant in a completely neutral sense! Listen to me-"

"All this time, you were just an enemy."

"That's not what I-"

"All this time, you're just a liar."

"Wait, Pez! I didn't-"

"LIAR!"

Pez's eyes flashed blue.

000

The scream was short but impacting - everyone in the base heard it, and every person knew who had done it. Itachi heard it even from his room, and he leapt up faster than he thought he could and slammed the door aside the same moment Deidara (in the room across) ran out.

"Did you hear-"

"I did-"

Both of them ran for the outside.

000

_I'm going to drown, aren't I?_ Natasha was ready to lose it. When she first broke the surface, she thought she couldn't see clearly and was knocked back under. When she surfaced again moments later, she found she was correct anyways: it had started to thunderstorm, the rain was pounding on the lake, the entire lake was swarming as it usually did with storms like these, and Pez seemed to be the source. She was knocked down again, this time much deeper, much harder, and much farther out to the lake. Her breath was only held with stubborn difficulty, and she was unsure if she was crying at all, or if it was from the constant waves hitting her or from fear. She broke the surface again only to be pushed down again, not even able to catch a breath. She forced herself up again, this time gasping loudly for air. She couldn't control her direction - she couldn't even stand, the waves too erratic for her to even try.

She was slammed under again, and she knew for sure now that she was crying - the pressure around her was bruising her, and the next attempt at air smacked the air out of her lungs as she went under. She surfaced again with a gasp, realizing that she was near the gates, and a foot had just disappeared from her vision up the gate. She went to call out - anything was better than this! - before being dunked again, and when she resurfaced - _she was caught_.

Her savior had her by the wrist and pulled her out, letting her wrap her arms around his neck. She held on as tightly as she could as she felt the man ascend, worried if whatever little she had eaten was ready to make a reacurrance. She was dizzy enough already, and she vaguly realized she had a headache. It was only when she felt her feet hit land that she truly felt the dizziness of standing.

"Natasha?" It was Itachi's voice, and Natasha put a hand to her head, falling to her knees. "Are you alright?" she opened her eyes to see Itachi with a hold on her shoulders, and the rest of the Akatsuki behind him. "Are you hurt?" he asked again.

She cringed, suddenly remembering the wave that hit her head and pushed her out into the water. "C-concussion, I think," she said as she tried to resist the urge to lose her breakfast. She clenched her other fist as the hand on her head summoned chakra, and her headache lessened enough for her to think - and see - straight.

"What the hell is going on?" Hidan's voice was audible only barely among a sound of thunder. "Which one of you bitches caused this?"

"P-Pez," Natasha gasped as she stood, supported by Itachi. She shook off his grip as she went, "I'm fine, but we have a problem!" she explained quickly that Pez was the source, finally going, "We need a plan!"

"What the heck are we suppose to do then, un?" Deidara asked, his visible eye wider than a dinner plate.

"S-split up - deal with separate elements - " she shook her head to clear it, finally blurting out, "Kakuzu! We'll deal with the wind! Itachi - Kisame - the water! W-who can use lightning?"

"I have a puppet that can use it! Two, in fact!" Sasori shouted.

"T-then we need - " she shook her head again, finally shouting, "Damn wind! Can you . . . STOP!" She interlinked her hands in the Horse sign, and the wind started to blow away from her and the rest of the Akatsuki. She continued with, "Konan, protect Kakuzu and me! Zetsu, to Itachi and Kisame! Hidan, to Sasori! Pein and Deidara, get to Pez! _We don't have time for another plan!_" she shouted the moment Pein opened his mouth, "_And even if we did, there's no time! MOVE!"_

Nobody had the time to argue. Kakuzu had already started to help Natasha attempt to quell the raging winds, and Itachi and Kisame leapt down to the water to attempt to make it stop. Sasori took out a scroll and started to summon two puppets as Hidan gave a sigh of exasperation, taking his sythe out and rushing forward. Pein and Deidara jumped down, aimed at the spot where, a mile away, Pez was in a fury.

_Deidara . . .Itachi . . . Pez . . ._, she grit her teeth as she started to fight the winds through even more dizziness, _Don't get hurt! If you do . . .it'll be all my fault._

000_  
><em>

Deidara was surprised he could even move forward. The rain was thickening quickly, falling in sheets so he could only see a few feet ahead of him. Thankfully, his feet seemed to find most stable waters than Pein, who sounded like he hit the water often. The wind was shrieking, even despite the efforts of the wind users - _Is Natasha handling things?_

Suddenly, a screaming gust hit him dead in the side, forcing him almost down and tearing his shirt into shreds. "Hey!" he could barely hear his own voice. He ripped the remnants of his shirt off of his frame as he stepped forward, hoping to make it to Pez before something worse happened.

A splash nearby made his senses alert. "Go!" It was Pein's voice. "I'll catch up! We need to calm Pez down!"

Deidara didn't know if Pein was right, but he knew the situation was getting urgent, and he knew that he needed to get to Pez quickly. He broke into a run, his feet pounding on the waves as the rain fell harder, plunking on his bare shoulders and chest fiercely as he walked almost straight into the drops. _I have no time to stop,_ he told himself, _I need to hurry and get to Pez now!_

He didn't expect to be stopped by fire.

000

"Kakuzu!" Natasha shouted, hoping she could still be heard through the storm. Her stomach lurched for a second time, and she was thankful to feel Kakuzu's chakra taking over. She released her sign, fell to her knees, and vomited over the edge. _Crap, I can't keep this up,_ she thought as she gasped for breath. _If I hadn't gotten this darn concussion!_

"You really had a concussion?" Kakuzu's voice shouted over the wind. "I thought that was a joke."

"WHY WOULD I JOKE?" she screamed back, trying to stand without falling face-first, trying to settle the spirling vision in her eyes.

And then she heard the FWOOSH sound that usually meant she was about to be put on fire.

Natasha turned straight back to the lake. The rain had cleared enough for her to see chaos - a huge fireball, bigger than even Itachi could conquer, was twisting and growing despite the rain. Natasha didn't even think - she slammed her hands together and, with all her strength - forced it into the wind and shouted, "Stop the wind!"

It stopped immediately, both Kakuzu and Natasha's combined efforts deadlocking it to stop the fuel to the flames. Moments later, she saw two waterspouts hit the fire and steam, making the ball disappear in an instant. She almost sighed in relief - _Itachi and Kisame work fast._ She shook her head again, hoping to clear her vision, and held her chakra as she waited for the end of the battle.

000

Deidara barely noticed it when the wind stopped entirely and the waves almost settled. He had only barely missed the blazing fireball, but it passed him and he only took off at a faster run rather than be slowed down. The rain was still pounding in sheets, which was why he almost ran into a rock taller than him. _She must be up there,_ he realized, gritting his teeth and starting to climb with little breath.

He made it to the top only barely, the rain having picked up near Pez. Deidara could only barely make out her form through the curtains of rain, bright blue shining at him from where her eyes were. "Pez!" he shouted as loud as he could, only barely being heard.

"Why are you here?" he heard, only barely kept from shouting. "I thought it was only Natasha here."

"Natasha almost drowned!" he shouted. "We came to help her! To help you!"

"It served her right. She judged my capabilities."

He knew it wasn't the regular Pez talking, and he didn't know what to do. "Pez, listen to me!" he said again as thunder struck in the distance, "Stop this storm! Are you causing it?"

"Yes, and I don't intend to stop," Pez went angrily. "She deserves it."

"No, she doesn't! Pez, stop this!" Deidara shouted.

He didn't get a response, but he could feel the wind slowly picking up again and hear the waves slowly starting again. _They're starting to give out,_ he realized in a flash, and his body moved without his accord as he ran forward.

"PEZ! STOP!" he almost tackled Pez in a hug, his eyes squeezed shut from worry and fright and more emotions than he could count.

Pez's eyes went wide, suddenly dimmed the moment she was grabbed, and it was that same moment that the rain stopped abruptly. The clouds writhed in chaos, and slowly, they started to glide away and reveal the blue sky that had been there that morning.

Deidara pulled away from Pez, holding her shoulders as if she was made of glass. "Pez - are you alright, un?" he asked.

Pez's eyes slowly turned glossy, and tears started to roll down her cheeks. Her voice came out in a whisper before her eyes shut and she collapsed into his arms.

"I'm sorry."

000

Natasha could hardly breathe a sigh of relief. The disappearing clouds mean the end of the storm - and, hopefully, the end of Pez's rage.

But would that be the end of it? What if she exploded like that again? Looking around, she realized that the rest of the group looked either worn or well enough. Could they hold out if she brought a worse one upon them? And what if-?

Her head gave a mental shake, and she stopped her train of thought before it could hurt her anymore. She released her hands and sank to the gate top, giving a sigh of relief. "Thank the goddess," she went, "It's done."

"Are you well?" Kakuzu asked next to her.

"Not really," she went honestly as her world started to twirl again, "But I can at least heal if somebody needs it. Are you injured?"

"No - I'm fine."

"Well, that was fun," Kisame went, leaping onto the bridge. "Itachi ran off into the forest after it stopped - something about checking the damage."

Natasha's blood almost froze. "I . . .see," she went calmly. She stopped the train of thought before I could begin. _I'll think about . . .him . . .when Itachi tells me what he found,_ she told herself forcefully.

"Dammit!" Hidan leapt onto the bridge as Sasori did the same. "I was hoping you had died!"

"Thanks for the sympathy, but it's not that big a concussion. I think I'm OK," her world gave another twirl as she almost lurched forward. "I think," she added.

"I think Deidara's coming," Sasori pointed to a dot on the lake, slowly coming closer. Natasha tried to peer closer, but the effort gave her a headache, so she asked, "Is Pez with him?"

"_He's carrying her,_" Zetsu said. "_I wonder what that means . . ._"

"Oh, it can't mean anything!" the white half went, "Itachi carries Natasha like that when she's injured, and it doesn't mean anything!"

"_Um, about that . . ._"

"Hey, are you alright?" Natasha shouted down, turning Deidara's head. "Is Pez alright?"

"Y-yeah, un," he responded. "She's just passed out."

"Where's Pein?"

"I see him there," Konan, who had been at the gate's bottom, pointed to the rock Pez had been where Pein stood now. "He's probably looking to see if anything remains."

Natasha gave a sigh of relief, empasized by the fact that Itachi had run into sight. "No damage in the forest," he claimed, looking from Deidara to Pez to Natasha. "Let's get inside - we'd better heal."

000

"I'm sorry!" Pez went softly, tears at the corner of her eyes. "I'm so sorry!"

The group had managed to gather in the living room, the only major movements Natasha running around on healing duty and Pez rubbing her eyes. After hearing about the damage she'd caused (and about several other things she hadn't even known), Pez started to tear up and apologize without end. Deidara kept his hand on her shoulder, between removing the hand and hugging her. The rest of the group was just staring at her.

"It's alright, Pez," Pein told her, sitting across from her. "It's not an issue. Nobody's permanently harmed.

"B-but," Pez went, staring at Natasha.

The kunoichi, turning from healing a cut on Hidan's arm, smiled. "It's alright, Pez. While I'll probably be dizzy for a few days, it's not a big deal. I can still heal myself - I'll be OK. In the meantime . . ."

". . .you owe your teammates an explanation, Pez," Pein told her.

Pez took a moment to bite her lip and think. After a moment, she spoke:

"My chakra is special - I can call on weather and itensify it. Like with the thunderstorm - when I get angry, I can call upon storms that bad. It's been a skill I've had for as long as I've remembered, but it's pretty bad when I'm angry. The storms I call on get a lot more erratic, and I can't control them through blind rage. That's . . .that's why I came to this group. It's because of this that I've decided to join you guys. I did something bad because of this talent . . . so that's why I came here." She stopped for just a moment. "That storm . . .it was really small. If I had been a lot angrier, I could've possibly killed any of you. I-I don't want that happen. I'm really sorry."

The room was silent, digesting what they'd heard. Natasha was obviously mulling over it, her brows knit as she healed more cuts on the rest of the members. Pein was solemn, obviously unshocked, but Deidara was the first to react. He took Pez around the shoulders and hugged her, saying, "You could've told us before, un. None of us would've been mad. And we can help you now that we know."

Pez's eyes well with more tears, more with relief than sadness. "Th-thank you, Deidara."

They stayed like that a moment longer, just resting with each other's chins on the other's shoulders.

"Are you done being mushy?" Sasori asked, breaking the silence. "It's starting to get awkward."

Both Deidara and Pez jumped away, red in the face and staring at the ground. Natasha couldn't resist a soft chuckle - _How cute. Things get more interesting every day._

000_  
><em>

The room had emptied, and all that was left was Pez and Deidara. Both looked away from each other, nervous of what to say now that they were alone. Pez just inspected a patch on the rug, trying to come up with something, ANYTHING, to break the silence, before Deidara did so himself.

"You know . . ." he went, directing Pez's attention to him. He was also staring down. "I really don't have any malice towards you. I don't blame you at all. It was an accident, and while it was a pretty big one, now we know to prevent it. Not everyone will get over it, but . . ."

"That's what I'm afraid of . . ." Pez looked downwards. "I really don't want anybody to hate me. Especially anyone here. Everybody here has turned into the only family I have."

"What do you mean?" Deidara turned to stare at her with his sole, visible blue eye.

Pez met his for once. "I don't have family anymore. All of them are dead. That's why I don't want anybody here to hate me. I don't have any other friends."

"That's not true," Deidara told her forcefully. "You have Itachi, Nata-"

"But I attacked her!" Pez shouted, almost standing. "She has a concussion! I-I can't-"

"Hey, un, calm down," Deidara put a hand on her shoulder, but rose with her instead with his hand still on her shoulder. "I know Natasha, and while she may hold a grudge sometimes, she won't hold it for very long. She barely can with any of her friends," he added. "My point is, while the rest of the Akatsuki might be weary of you, you still have friends here." He finally took her into his arms, holding her tightly. "And that's my promise. You'll at least have me - I'll always be your friend."

Pez could hardly speak, her only reaction to slowly hug him back. "Th-thank . . .thank you . . ."

000

The room was solely lit by candles, casting a near-eerie glow on the scene that was so calm. Natasha was stretched out on the bed, staring at the ceiling with a thoughtful look. Her blue-grey eyes cast the candlelight as a contrasting orange, giving her a look that looked so calming Itachi could almost relax in the doorway as he stared.

Natasha could see him, just out of the corner of her eye. "How long do you plan on staring at me like that, Itachi-kun?"

"You've been learning too many honorifics," Itachi pointed out.

"Only because Deidara surprises me. I heard him tell 'Pez-san' something earlier. When I asked, he told me about that and several other things."

"I see."

He moved across the room and sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Natasha's form. She smiled slightly and tucked her legs together under her white nightgown. "Don't peek."

"I had no intention."

"Liar."

"How harsh."

"Okay, okay; sorry." she sat up, clutching her head as she winced. "S-still not better."

"Is it bad if I tell you what I saw in the forest then?"

"Heavens no; I've been wanting to know since you went in," Natasha released her head, turning to him with serious eyes. "Is it really . . .?"

"He has a new mask."

Natasha bit her lip, turning away to look halfly at the floor. "I thought so. So the cause of the fireball - "

"That was his."

"What on earth do we do?"

"Nothing - we can't, if he doesn't show himself."

"And if he does?"

Itachi wrapped his arms around Natasha, drawing her closer to his side and kissing her forehead. "Then we will decide what to do then. Natasha - you know I won't let him hurt you."

"I know," she wrapped her arms around him as she put her cheek against his shoulder. "I know."


	4. Training Time!

**Well, who guessed that Pez had control over storms? I don't think anyone did . . . until Natasha got concussion'd by a wave. *brick'd***

**4 Training Time!**

Natasha rapped on Pez's door once, twice, three times before getting half a groggy answer. "Can I come in?"

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Fine . . ."

Natasha stepped into the room, barely shocked to see that Pez was still in her bed. She gave in to a sigh. Pez shifted and stared at her with tangled hair. "How do you seem so chipper in the morning . . .?"

"Simple, I get up early. You should as well."

"My version of getting up early is at noon."

"Har har. Hungry?"

Pez shifted again, finally sitting up with her legs over the side. All she wore was a plain tee and shorts. "Yeah . . .food?" Natasha threw a piece of toast at the girl, who just managed to grab it out of the air. She took a bite and stared at Natasha as the kunoichi leaned again the closed door. "I thought you would still be pissed."

"About what?"

"Yesterday."

Natasha sighed, running a hand through her hair. "A little, I must admit."

George poked his head out from the other side of the bed, and with a jump, he ran over to Natasha. He put a flipper on her leg, almost demanding to be picked up. She did so as she continued. "However," she looked at Pez as she scratched George on the head, "I'm mostly surprised. And determined. Get dressed."

Pez rubbed her eyes with the opposite hand as she bit her toast. "Why?" she asked.

"Don't talk with your mouth full. I'll tell you when we get outside."

"Fine. Don't look."

Natasha sat on the floor, sighing. "I wouldn't. Besides, I'm not a pervert. Your more developed than me, though."

Pez looked at her with a glare. "How do you know that?"

Natasha sighed again. "Sight. I do have eyes, you know. And don't get angry - you'll start another storm."

A soft rain had already started. Pez coughed and looked down, and the rain slowed and stopped. "S-sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"I trust so. Let's go."

Pez shrugged and turned back to her rummaging. Natasha looked back down to George, who was looking at her eagerly. "Yes, yes, George, I have some." She pulled out a fish and held it out. George pecked at it once before taking it out of Natasha's hand, sitting down on her lap to eat.

Pez spoke over her shoulder. "You seem to get along well with George."

"I suppose I do."

"Like with Itachi?"

Natasha froze, her brow furrowed and mouth in a tight frown. She flicked her eyes back to Pez. "What do you mean?"

"You and Itachi . . .I've seen the way you two act together, and your initial reaction when you first told me about him was surprising. Not to mention that both of you are from the same village, if you did act together on . . .something." Pez shrugged as she held a shirt up before her. "I just find it odd. Are you really good friends?"

Natasha took a moment to answer. "Perhaps," she went coldly.

"You seem quiet about it."

"What are you implying?"

Pez put her shirt down and looked over her shoulder at Natasha. Her next words weren't cold, but curious. "Do you have a crush on him?"

Natasha looked away so quickly it was almost superspeed. Her cheeks turned a bright red. "N-no," she went cautiously. "It's more complicated than that."

"Nothing is too complicated."

"L-let's stop prying, shall we! Or we can reverse it - what about you and Deidara?"

Pez turned away and turned a similar red. "N-none of your business!"

"Don't like prying, huh?"

"Okay okay, sorry," Pez turned back to her clothes. "Let's forget it. Don't look!"

Natasha turned away, and while neither of them knew it, both were wishing the other wasn't so receptive.

They were to be shocked at how 'receptive' the rest of the members were.

000

Pez and Natasha stepped out into the blinding sunlight, rising right in their faces. Its blinding rays had almost soaked up most of the minor storm Pez had caused only minutes earlier, and it also temporarily blinded them to the sight of two others on the lake.

"Itachi? Deidara?" Pez looked back and forth between them as she ran out to meet them. "Why are you two here?"

"Ask Natasha, un," Deidara pointed to Natasha, who was simply walking after them. "How's your concussion, un?"

Pez looked down at her feet as Natasha caught up and said, "It's . . .better. It's good that I'm a healer, or else it would be much worse. Still a little dizzying, but I'll get used to it until it goes away."

Pez stared at her feet for a few moments as awkward silence stretched, making her finally look up and ask, "Well, what's up? How come you guys are here?"

"I asked them to be," Natasha told her. "We're going to do some selective training, all of us."

"Selective . . .training?" Pez looked at her oddly. "What's that?"

"Hmm? Oh, I guess it's not really a term you'd know - it's an ANBU program that aids with training in certain fields, like in ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu."

"Nin-whaat?" Pez stared at her quizzingly. "What's that?" Natasha's jaw dropped, and while she couldn't see it, Pez had a feeling the rest of them had too. "What? What is it?"

". . .how would you not know about the different types of jutsu?" Natasha asked with wide eyes.

"Should I know? H-hey, I haven't been professionally trained, so get off my back!" Pez went with an angry pout."

"H-hey, calm down," Natasha went, nervously looking at approaching clouds. "You're going to cause another storm. I said _stop._" Natasha went forcefully. Pez bit her lip and looked away. The clouds receded.

"S-sorry . . .I didn't mean to do that."

Natasha sighed, her shoulders dropping. "L-look, let me explain," she looked at Pez and cleared her throat.

"There are three main types of fighting jutsus; taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu. Generally, the easiest is taijutsu. That's physical, or hand-to-hand, combat. That's my specialty - I mainly fight using kunais and my fists. The midpoint is ninjutsu, which is Deidara's main technique. It's kind of what you do - it utilizes chakra to create an attack. Deidara uses explosives - those mouths on his palms use chakra to make clay into sculptures, which explode. The last one - and usually agreed to be the hardest - is genjutsu, which uses your own chakra to alter another's. It's mainly used in illusions, like a hallucination, but it can be used in many ways. Itachi out of the three of us, uses it the best. There are some other types - like dojutsu - but these are the main three, and anything beyond them is much more advanced stuff that regular ninjas don't use. It's best to know the basics, though, or else you can't know the more advanced stuff. Did that make sense?"

Pez knit her brows together before nodding. "Yeah, I guess so. Does that mean that the weather I call is ninjutsu?"

"The way you call it can be considered ninjutsu," Itachi filled in, "But only in the loosest sense. Ninjutsu usually requires hand signs and makes raw elements, but yours is different because you call upon already-formed storms and only requires your anger - can you do it when you're not angry?"

"Yeah, but it's a lot harder," Pez nodded slightly. "It doesn't take much when I'm mad - I don't have a very good control over it."

"And you won't, until you learn to control your anger," Natasha told her. "The sooner you do, the sooner you can learn how to utilize it to its full potential. And safely," Natasha pointed to herself. "If you cannot control it, you could get your companions hurt. I'm sure my aching head agrees."

"H-hey, un!" Deidara, who had been quiet, stepped forward. "It wasn't her fault! She just messed up, that's all! Don't blame her!"

"She can't, 'mess up' all the time," Natasha went, "And that's gets us back to selective training. Pez, we're going to work on three things; genjutsu, taijutsu, and emotions. We'll leave out ninjutsu, since it seems like you can do that well enough." She crossed her arms and blew her hair out of her face. "That brings us to a question, though - only about a third of ninjas can utilize genjutsu well enough. Do you know if you can?"

"I don't think so," Pez shook her head. "But I'm not sure."

"Then let me test that. Look me in the eyes." Pez did so, almost gasping at seeing Natasha slowly open her eyes to red. Itachi stepped forward hurriedly as did Deidara, but they had nothing to fear - Natasha gasped and stumbled back, her eyes suddenly reverting back to their normal blue. "T-the heck-?"

"Natasha, un!" Deidara grabbed Pez's shoulders. "What did you-"

"Huh?" Pez looked confused.

Natasha regained balanced and rubbed her eyes. "Don't worry - it didn't work. Pez, how did you do that?"

"Natasha, that was risky," Itachi had his brow furrowed.

Natasha continued to rub her eyes. "Like I said, don't worry - I was ready to pull back the moment it had taken affect, and if I didn't, I was only going to force her through three days of skipping through flowers. However, I needn't have worried - she can resist it."

"W-what?" Itachi just looked confused. "I-I still think it was risky, but what do you mean she could repel it?"

"That's what I'm wondering. Pez, when did you learn to repel it?"

"Um . . ." Pez looked at her oddly. "Repel what?"

"The Sharingan's Tsukayomi," Deidara went. "How did you stop it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"N-nothing, nothing," Natasha finally took her hands away from her eyes, leaving only Itachi to see a small streak of red and a lot of it on her fingers before she dipped them in the water below in an act of scrubbing them. "We'll talk about it later. For now, though, you probably don't have any abilities in genjutsu, although that doesn't mean that we can't train you in it. Itachi and I will show you how it's done, first. You and Deidara can spar with each other then. Yes, you too, Deidara!" She glared at the almost-protesting blonde. "You almost always use ninjutsu, and you haven't trained in weeks! You can at least get back into the habit!"

Pez sighed. "So, you and Itachi are-"

"If so," Deidara smirked, "we'd better move father out to 'sea'."

000

Natasha could feel the blood pulsing in the head - and in a good way. She didn't realize how much she was smiling, absolutely exhilarated by the movements of the battle. Itachi and her were almost evenly matched - she had decided, for Pez's example, to make it a purely taijutsu match. And did that get her adrenaline pumping.

Itachi dodged her next attack, coming up and under with the end of the blunt kunai. She sidestepped and grabbed his wrist, helping him trip into the water. She dived at him next, but he rolled out of the way and made her smack the water hard. Then she rolled over with a loud laugh as Itachi pinned her down, grappling for her kunai. She forced herself on top, freeing one hand to slice at his chest lightly, before getting thrown off. Both of them got up, and Itachi took out his kunai again and rushed at her the moment she did the same.

It had become a battle of speed, seeing who could find the opening and slip into it quickest. Natasha couldn't even see Itachi's hands - she blocked deftly, her teeth grit in concentration as her eyes gleamed at fighting an opponent who was so - _equal_ - to her in strength. She was moving too fast for her to register her moves, and she could swear she could feel her heartbeat resonate through her. She flipped and turned, dancing with blades with Itachi until it wasn't even a battle anymore, it was only a dance of blades and a game. She couldn't resist laughing, and soon Itachi was joining her, the two of them dancing and waiting to see the other fall. Both were breathing heavily past the laughter, but Natasha, at least, didn't care - for once, it wasn't a serious battle, and she could relax and fight her friend without fear for her life.

Finally, the battle was forced to a close as the two of them clashed blades once more, finally running out of breath and crashing into the water for lack of concentration. Both resurfaced to two sets of applause.

Pez, meanwhile, was shocked. "Holy - " her eyes were wide as she watched Itachi and Natasha both laugh as they helped each other clamber out of the water, both minorly wounded. "How on E-Earth did you - " Pez could hardly speak worth shock.

"W-we are so equal that we can't possibly beat one another at this point! At least, in taijutsu," Natasha had a genuine smile on her face, turning to Itachi and starting to heal him. "That's why it's so exciting to fight an equal - it stops becoming a battle of the death into a friendly match. That's why I thought you and Deidara would fight well together."

"Really, un?" Deidara asked as Natasha started healing herself.

"Yeah - both of you should be equally matched. Well, in age, obviously, at least." She finished healing herself, rubbing her head. "Yikes! I hope my concussion doesn't come back . . .hopefully it's healed enough."

"You're that good of a healer?" Pez asked.

"Yeah - well, mostly," Natasha waved it off. "I don't have very good control of chakra, so I'm not an expert. Basic cuts, though, I can heal quickly. Anyways, you two, now - how about you two go at it with taijutsu too, both of you? Pez, you have the task of handling your rage, too. Alright?"

"Sure, I guess." Pez nodded.

"Show me what you can do."

000

Pez was sure she didn't fight as well as Natasha and Itachi had been. She spent most of the time dodging Deidara's quick steps, swiping at him whenever she could get the chance. One time she was dunked, resurfacing with only a bare hold on her anger. She clambered out and jumped at Deidara, who jumped to the side. Pez gained her balance as Deidara cut at her shoulder blade, turning and throwing her kunai into his shoulder. He kindly ripped it out and threw it back to Pez, who caught it as she dived at him again. He sidestepped and grabbed her wrist, helping her to land on the water like Natasha had done earlier. Pez rolled over and grabbed his wrist, pulling him down with her and pinning him to the water as she tried to strike.

It turned into a rolling match. Neither of them could get the jump on the other, and when they tried, the intended victim got the upper hand. It was only at this time, Pez noticed, that Deidara's hair was falling away from his eyes, leaving both visible. She vaguly realized she was laughing as she gained the advantage again, pinning him to the ground. He pushed her over again, leaving her to laugh freely in his face. He didn't raise his hand - he stared at her as she chuckled, waiting for her to stop.

He kissed her cheek.

"Nice try - I win this one," he went, holding his kunai above her neck. After a moment, both of them turned ruby red, finally realizing what had happened moments before. They didn't even speak, both wide-eyed at each other.

"Looks like Deidara - " Natasha was interrupted as Deidara jumped off of Pez, almost stumbling in his haste as Pez stood, her face bright red. Both of them stood away from one another, avoiding each other's face as they coughed into their hands.

" . . .wins," Itachi continued for Natasha, who was staring at the two of them oddly. "Nice job, you two,"

"Both of you fought well," Natasha nodded. "That's probably enough for today - you guys can rest."

Pez stared at the water as she heard two sets of feet walk off. Both her and Deidara were silent, unable to speak. She raised a hand to her cheek, lightly toughing where he had kissed her. They were quiet for long minutes.

". . .you really did fight well," Pez jumped as Deidara spoke. She turned to him as he looked at her shyly. "You may not be as good as some of the others here, but I think you did really well for a first time."

"Why . . ." Pez blushed again, eyes turning down to the water. She heard Deidara take a step forward, and she walked to him as well. "Why . . ." she finally looked up to him. "Why did you kiss me?"

Deidara looked down at the water as well, unable to speak. "B-because . . ." he brought up a hand and rubbed the back of his head. "I-I just did it as a reflex . . ."

"Do you do it often?"

"No."

"Why to me?"

Deidara didn't speak for a long moment. He finally brought down his hand and said, "Pez . . .I don't really know what to say, but . . .I sort of like - "

His words stopped cold, and for a moment Pez thought he had changed his mind. But then she heard it again.

Somebody, a girl, screamed from the forest.


	5. A New Face

**I wish I could say that a small, kind part of me felt bad for the screamer in the end of the last chapter, but . . . no, not really. Not an ounce of pity. *brick'd* XD**

**5 A New Face**

The forest was dense, but it didn't slow Pez or Deidara at all as they ran. The scream wouldn't repeat itself - Pez and Deidara both knew who it was that screamed, but they refused to say who it was for fear that it would be made true. _What on Earth happened? How did _she_ of all people get attacked?_

Pez hadn't been paying attention, and therefore didn't realize when she took a turn that Deidara neglected. She finally slowed down to find her companion missing - she stopped in her tracks and looked around. "Deidara?" she asked to thin air. She turned, looking for her companion. She bit her lip - she had lost him. Now she had _two_ people to find.

"P-Pez . . ."

She turned in an instant and saw the clearing she had heard it from. She ran into it and stopped in her tracks, wide-eyed.

Natasha was sitting at the base of a tree, her hands pinned above her head, two thin lines of blood running from the corners of her mouth. Her eyes were filled with pain and her red sharingan. She was crying, face streaked with dirt and her own blood. A man was with her, keeping her hands above her head, with long, spiky black hair and red armor that matched his own sharingan eyes. He was staring at her face with a smirk on his face.

Pez didn't even speak - her jaw had dropped too far. She watched as Natasha suddenly slumped, passing out and falling forward so the mysterious man took her shoulders to keep her upright. The man looked at Pez with suddenly normal, grey eyes. She thought back to what Natasha had tried - something about her sharingan and a technique called Tsukayomi - and the pieces suddenly fit.

Pez's eyes started to glow, her hands fisting as she glared at Natasha's attacked. "I wouldn't do that," the man said. "Didn't Natasha warn you not to get angry?"

She was so shocked that her eyes instantly dimmed, leaving her wide-eyed and staring at the man. Both of them were silent, until suddenly they could hear pounding footsteps.

"There she is, un!" Deidara ran thought the trees, stopping and going wide-eyed as well at the stranger.

Itachi, however, ran through, stopping behind Deidara and going, "Madara!"

The man named Madara turned to look at Itachi, keeping his hands on Natasha's shoulders. "My my, Itachi, your little girl has become quite the fighter. She _almost_ hit me."

"She's not my, 'little girl', at all - she's my companion," Itachi stepped forward. "Even so, you didn't need to use Tsukayomi, did you?"

"You can heal her, I know that," Madara smirked and stood, leaving Itachi to dart forward and take Natasha by the shoulders before she fell. He tilted her chin up as his eyes turned to sharingan as well, seemingly causing Natasha to open her eyes to face him. Moments passed in silence, before Natasha suddenly cried out and hugged Itachi, crying into his shoulder. Pez and Deidara could only look from the stranger to Itachi to Natasha in shock.

"See, I told you," Madara told him. "No damage."

"No dama - Madara!" Itachi shouted at the stranger as Natasha tried to quiet her tears, obviously a mix of embarrassment and true fear as she clutched the back of Itachi's cloak in fists.

"Whoa whoa, un!" Deidara went, still looking between all of them. "What on earth is going on?"

"That's what I'M wondering," Pez went, "What the heck?"

Madara's eyes lingered longer on Pez, before he spoke. "Natasha, Itachi, and I are friends. I saw Natasha and we had a match to see how strong she had gotten since the last time."

Pez wasn't exactly sure what gesture Natasha made at Madara, but whatever it was, it went away too quickly to be recognized. Pez had a feeling it was obsene though. Itachi hugged Natasha, whispering in her ear, as she slowly calmed down. "We worked together once - plus Madara is related to me. We'd better get back to the base,"

Pez wanted to ask more, ask what the explicative was going on, but she had no chance as Madara said, "Hmm, let's do that, then." Instead, Pez shut her mouth, determined to get the answers for herself later.

None of them, as they walked away, noticed a mask pinned to a tree by a blood-dripping kunai.

000

"Waitwaitwaitwaitwait," Pez went, looking between the three now sitting on the couch. "You guys KNOW each other?"

The living room had been filled up since they had arrived, every member curious at what had happened in the forest. The man, Madara, explained about his test match with Natasha, and about how they all knew each other. That was went Pez had burst out.

Natasha defiantly stared away from Madara. "Yeah . . .we collaberated on something . . .that's all."

"What's she's not saying," Madara went, "Is that I'm part of the reason she came here."

Pez noticed the slight reflex that meant Natasha was ready to hit somebody, but Itachi held her shoulder tightly to keep her from rising. Madara hardly seemed to notice, only looking around the room lazily.

"Wait, so you're part of . . ." Deidara lifted a brow.

"Yes, I am," Madara nodded.

"He's . . .a friend of mine," Itachi said to the group. "Somebody I know fairly well."

"Hmm . . ." Kisame stood at the back of the room, staring at Madara as he spoke. "This guy seems pretty powerful if he could beat Natasha so easily . . ."

"There were special circumstances," Natasha snapped. "Don't go saying he's stronger than me."

"Even so, that is fairly impressive," Pein looked thoughtful, staring at Madara with a nod.

Madara smirked. "If nobody minds, I'm interested . . .I've been looking for a place to settle, and it looks like this might be a nice place."

"All in favor?" Pein asked.

Natasha turned red in anger. "WHAT?" she shouted. "He hardly knows about the Akatsuki, and you're just going to let him-"

She was silenced by Itachi, who put a firm hand over her mouth and spoke over her muffled yells of objection. "I suppose I'm fine with it," he said.

"I think it's an excellent idea," Kisame said.

Konan shrugged. "I suppose I'm fine with the idea."

"He'll cost us more," Kakuzu said.

"I totally don't give a damn," Hidan shrugged.

"I have to disagree." Sasori said.

"_I have no problem with it,_" Zetsu said.

Everybody stared at the last two, Pez and Deidara. Pez stared at her shoes, thinking. _Natasha really seems against this._ she thought, _So what should I do?_

"I've got to admit . . ." Deidara started slowly, causing Pez to look up, "I have to agree with Natasha - I'm not sure this is a good idea."

Madara stretched and smirked, standing and stepping to face Pez. "Well, that leaves just you," he went. "Depending on what you vote, I may be out of here. Your choice?"

Pez bit her lip, keeping minimal anger under control, and she finally went, "I'm fine with it."

She could see Natasha jawdrop more with shock than anything. Pez continued, "I'm fine with it, but only on one condition."

Madara smirked. "What's that?"

Because the hit came so quickly, Madara had no time to retaliate. He was punched in the face, not hard enough to break anything but enough to knock him back onto the ground. He looked back up to furious, barely-kept-from-glowing eyes. "As long as you never touch my friends again," Pez went coldly.

Everybody was silent. Natasha, Itachi, and Deidara had all started to gape at the hotheaded girl, the rest of them looking back and forth between Madara and Pez. It was almost suffocating until Pein finally sighed.

"He shall stay."

000

"I can't believe this!"

Itachi side-stepped as a pot went _whoosh_ing past his ear, hitting the back wall with a CRACK as it was smashed to pieces. "You shouldn't throw things when your angry," he went, halfly afraid.

"I can't believe that he's here!" Natasha shouted in rage, stomping around their bedroom with her hands in flailing fists. "I can't believe that - " she swore profoundly, " - is here! And I thought he would just play in the shadows like a good boy!"

"You can't believe that."

"I can! What a little . . ." Natasha continued to stomp, eventually coming to a wall and bashing her head into it, letting her forehead rest on it. "Last time, all he was happened to be a nuisanse. And now he's here? All he's doing is annoying us!"

"He had no option, I believe," Itachi told her. "You can't blame him."

He just barely dodged the candlestick that was aiming for his face. "Whoa, don't throw things!" he went, now definitely nervous as the kunoichi started to pace again.

"I can't believe it! After all this time, he's actually here! I thought I made it clear that I never wanted to see his face again!" She stopped and glared at the wall. "Besides, he's only a selfish, greedy, son of a gun that cares for nobody but himself! And now he's going to make all of our lives miserable, that jerk! He shouldn't even BE here! He promised not to get visibly involved!"

"Natasha," Itachi went cautiously, afraid to get something else thrown at him, "I doubt that was his intent. I'm sure if he hadn't noticed Pez finding him, than he wouldn't have even bothered. It was under helpless circumstan-"

"Now you're taking HIS side?" Natasha accused, obviously offended. "I thought - I thought!" She slowly started to take breaths, clenching and unclenching her fists as she tried to breathe.

Itachi waiting for a moment for her to truly calm down before speaking again. "I'm not taking sides. I know that Madara would have no choice but to stay here, and besides, this way we can keep a closer eye on him. I-I am sorry you got attacked," he went softly. "We shouldn't have split up in the forest. Then you wouldn't have been in those circumstances."

Natasha finally crumpled to the floor, staring at the floor in between her knees. "I was doing fine at first," she whispered. "I was doing fine - I even knocked off his mask when I threw a kunai at him. I was doing okay, until he pinned me down and used Tsukayomi. I-I had forgotten how scary that technique was . . .you haven't used it on me in forever . . ."

Itachi carefully stepped over, thinking that it was probably safe enough now. He knelt in front of her, looking at her face. "What did you see?"

Natasha shuddered, still staring at the ground. She answered softly. "You, and Deidara, and Pez. I saw all of you die while I was helpless - while I could do nothing."

Itachi wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she started to softly cry from anger and sadness and fear. He held her as close as he could, wishing again that Madara hadn't attacked her at all.

000

"How come you agreed with Madara joining?"

Deidara asked the question as the sun started to set over the gate tops, staring at Pez throw pebbles into the lake. She took a moment to answer, shaking her head as she did. "Really, I figured he'd get in anyways. And besides, it seems like he's something more to Itachi and Natasha," she sighed. "I also think that maybe those two should keep an eye on him, although I can't just say so. Natasha really seems to hate him . . .what about you, though?" she stopped throwing pebbles to stare at Deidara. "Why did you decide against him joining?"

Deidara bit his inner lip. While he wanted to tell Pez the truth, that he had been told by Natasha and Itachi themselves why he was dangerous, but he knew that he couldn't tell her - not yet. "I'm . . .not sure if we can trust him." he said with the partial truth. "He did attack Natasha - he makes me nervous, anyway."

"That makes sense . . ." Pez continued throwing pebbles at the water. Deidara looked away, staring at the setting sun as he thought. _How much longer will we leave Pez in the dark?_ he wondered. _I know Natasha told me not to tell her anything yet . . .but . . ._

"Say, Deidara?"

Deidara turned to Pez, who had started to blush. He raised a brow as she continued her question. "When we were fighting . . .you had knocked me down and kissed my cheek. Erm . . .why did you do that?"

Deidara blushed in turn and looked away, unsure of what to say. He bit his lip again as he looked into his palms, sticking their tongues at him. He finally came up with an answer. "It . . .was just a reaction. I'm not sure why I did it. That's all."

"Oh." Pez didn't continue throwing stones. She stared down at her shoes as Deidara did the same, both wondering what to say now that they had touched that topic. Deidara started to wish he hadn't kissed her. What was his excuse suppose to be? That it was pure reaction? He couldn't tell her the truth - he couldn't tell her that -

A loud grumbling made its presense known, making both ninja blush harder than ever. "Ehehe . . ." Pez blushed, finally looking up at Deidara with a smile. "I guess I haven't eaten much today."

Deidara stared at her smile for a moment, before quietly chuckling. It caught on, and it started to escalate so both of them were laughing and almost losing their balance. When they finally regained their balance, Deidara managed to speak through tears of laughter. "W-we'd better get something to eat, huh, un?"

"Y-yeah . . ."

They both stood, jumping down to the opening of the lake. All the while, Deidara wished that he could've told her the truth.


	6. Halloween 1

**HALLOWEEN SPECIAL! Yeah, you can consider this cannon. I mean, you don't have to, but it would be friggen hilarious. XD**

**Major OOCness for this chapter, I know, but what can I say? It was too funny, and this series started OUT as a comedy! (I dunno where that went, but . . .)**

**Oh, and yeah, Madara's around. No Tobi! But it's important in the future that Madara appeared and not Tobi. If you picked up on why he could not be Tobi, then a cookie for you. If not, then let's just say that Natasha has one good aim . . .  
><strong>

**6 Halloween 1**

The day seemed normal. The members were simply hanging around the base, Hidan was being a nuisance, all for one thing.

"Why am I always the one to set up the Halloween party?" Natasha shouted as she almost fell off the ladder where she was hanging a banner. Pez, who was working with her, grabbed the kunoichi before she could fall and helped her sit up.

"You're making a big deal about this," Pez noted. "Doesn't anyone help?"

"Not really," Natasha sighed. "They apply the stereotype that I'm domestic and make me do the prep work- except for food, since Kakuzu takes care of that."

Pez raised a brow. "Are you really that bad?"

"Rice is all I can make. And you?"

"Not much - I mostly pilfered to get food before I came here."

"Heh. Nice."

The girls turned back to their work, hanging a purple banner from the statue in the main room. Neither of them spoke much, except to keep the other from falling. Eventually, the stream of conversation picked up.

"Hey, Pez?"

"Yeah?"

"If somebody asks me where I am during the party, could you tell them I'm off for a walk?"

"How come? Besides, I won't be here either."

"Itachi wanted to talk to me in my room."

"You mean the one you barely use?"

"I-I use it!" she avoided the suspicious look. "A-anyways, he wanted to talk to me about something, so I told him I'd meet him."

"Huh?" Pez stared at Natasha, who stared right back. She blinked. "That's really odd. Deidara asked me to meet him in your room too!"

"What?" Natasha raised a brow. "Are you sure?"

"Oh no," she said with a roll of the eyes, "I'm not sure, that's why I told you so certainly. What do you think? Of course!"

Natasha sighed at the comment. "Do you know why?"

"No," Pez shrugged. "Why?"

"Itachi didn't give me a reason. He just told me this morning after breakfast to meet him there midway through the party. It was sort of weird."

"He was acting odd too?"

Natasha really stared that time. "Depends. What do YOU mean?"

"Deidara was really odd - he kept trying to hold my hand, or he'd put his hand on my shoulder or my chin. It was really weird," Pez shuddered slightly. "Did Itachi do that to you?"

Natasha nodded. "That and more," she went, unable to speak more through a bright red blush. "Do you think there is a correlation?"

"Maybe those two are playing a trick on us," Pez went.

"You may be right," Natasha let out a long sigh, turning back to the banner they were suppose to be putting up. "We can't do anything now, though. We'd might as well leave it for now."

"Right," Pez went. "We can only find out later."

000

Natasha knew something was off one she entered the room. Both of the guys were sitting on her bed, wearing tuxedos with the shirts buttoned down halfway. Both looked nonchalant, cool even, yet she was on edge as she closed the door behind herself and Pez. She knew Pez could sense it as well - the girl looked tense.

". . .you two wanted to talk to us?" she asked.

Both of the guys looked up with allure in their eyes. Itachi stood, staring at Natasha with a seductive look. "Yes, we did."

"Well, what about?" Pez asked nervously. "The rest of the group will get suspicious if-"

"No, no, Pez," Deidara stood from the bed himself and took a step towards Pez. "Let's forget about the stupid party. Let's talk about us."

"Us and the night ahead," Itachi went smoothly as he, too, took a step forward. "The night is young. The moon is full. And all I want to do . . ." he put a hand on Natasha's cheek, "Is spend it with my girl."

Pez must've seen the action from the corner of her eye. "You two have been drinking, haven't you?"

"No, darling," Deidara put a finger under Pez's chin and purred, "Both of us are in our right minds. We simply want to show appreciation for our loves."

"W-what are you talking about?" Natasha asked, almost stumbling backwards. "Th-this isn't fu-"

"My sweet, you're shaking," Itachi said as he stepped forward and wrapped one arm around the girl's waist as he pressed his body against hers. "Don't be nervous - we only want to spend time with you."

"S-stop joking!" Pez stepped back from Deidara, turning her face away. "You guys are scaring us!"

"Don't be afraid, my darling," Deidara slowly stepped around Pez, looking her up and down. "We don't want to hurt you."

"We only want to be with you. Don't be afraid of us," Itachi purred, moving his opposite hand to a place where Natasha knew it shouldn't be.

She took his wrist with her hand, trying to move it away from her breast as he moved his mouth to her neck, kissing it lightly. "I-Itachi!" she went angrily, "This isn't funny! Knock it-"

Fangs sunk into her neck.

Natasha cried out at the same time Pez did, the younger girl taken from behind in a hug as Deidara bit her. Natasha herself tried to struggle out of the man's grasp as she gasped for breath, feeling her blood run down her neck as her world slowly went fuzzy. _I-Itachi's a-_ she couldn't finish her sentence, even in her head.

Pez cried out, and Natasha saw the young girl slump over as Deidara removed his fangs from her neck. Natasha tried gasping for breath as the world started to go black, slowly disappearing -

"AHH!"

She sat up in her bed quickly, soaked in sweat. She took a heavy breath, realizing that she was in her own room - it had been a dream. She took an unsteady breath as she put a hand to her neck, where it really did feel like it had been broken apart. "J-just a dream," she muttered, making a mental note never to read a book about vampires again.

000

"AHH! HELP ME DOWN!"

Pez had managed to catch herself on the banner she and Natasha were hanging in the statue room, flailing like a fish out of water. Natasha sighed, reaching out a hand. "Take it." Pez did, and Natasha pulled young girl back onto her ladder.

"T-Thanks, Natasha. I guess I was just . . .distracted."

"Hm." Natasha pushed off the dream from her memory, trying to focus on hanging the banner. "What's on your mind?" she asked, hoping to change the subject.

"A dream, actually," Pez rubbed the back of her head as Natasha snapped around to face her. The girl didn't notice. "I had this really weird dream that the guys were vampires, and they invited us to your room and-"

"-sucked our blood?" Natasha asked, pale.

"Yeah! Wait . . .how do you know that?" Pez asked.

Natasha went wide-eyed and started to stutter. "I-I-I had the same dream last night. Exactly."

Pez's jaw dropped. "What? How is that possible?"

Natasha looked away, biting her lip. "Well . . .unless it's just coincidence . . ."

"Well," Pez went, thinking, "It IS Halloween . . . trick or treat, and all . . ."

_Trick or treat?_ Natasha wondered. "Wait a second . . .that's it! It must've been a trick by the guys!"

"Wait," Pez stared at her. "You mean . . .you think they made us dream that?"

"They must've," Natasha went. "It's the only explanation. They must've done it as a practical joke!"

Both of them went silent, thinking over what had been said. "Well," Pez went, "If they tricked us . . .why not get a little revenge?"

"Hmm . . ." Natasha put a hand to her chin, thinking. "You know . . .that doesn't sound like a bad idea . . ."

000

Deidara was shocked when he got to the area outside of Natasha's room and saw Itachi there. "What are you doing here, un?" he asked, confused.

"I could ask you the same," Itachi raised a brow. "Natasha told me to meet her in her room."

Deidara nodded. "Same. Pez said she wanted to speak with me about something."

"What do you think it's about?"

"I don't know - I just hope it's nothing major." Deidara shrugged and opened the door, stepping inside with Itachi behind him.

Deidara's jaw fell. The girls were there, alright. Except Natasha was in a black, cocktail dress with a circle cut out over her cleavage, leaning against the wall, and Pez was in a red dress with details under her chest, slit at the side and accenting every one of her curves as she posed on the bed. A loud sound was heard - Itachi himself had fallen against the wall in shock.

"Hello, boys," both girls purred as they welcomed the men, both of whom had lost the ability to speak, much less breath. Both girls looked at their guys alluringly, seemingly unshocked by their reaction.

Deidara was the first to react. "W-w-w-w-" he could hardly make his first word. "W-what on Earth is going on?"

"Oh, nothing," Pez slowly moved her legs over the bedside, standing up on red high heels as she stepped towards Deidara. "We just wanted to . . .speak . . .with you."

"Yes," Natasha whispered, pushing off of the wall and advancing on Itachi. "We have so-o much we want to do with you. Especially after that little . . .surprise . . .this morning."

"Surprise?" Itachi asked, not knowing that the girls were referring to the nightmares before.

"Oh, you two know, don't you?" Pez wrapped an arm around Deidara, moving behind him. "That little dream you gave us?"

"We simply want to repay the favor," Natasha put her hands on Itachi's shoulders and kissed his cheek, laying her head on one of his shoulders as her hand moved down to his elbow. "That's all."

Deidara bit the inside of his lip as Pez moved her other hand to his neck, brushing his hair away from the side as she leaned forward. "P-Pez," Deidara went as he felt her kiss his neck affectionately. "Really, we have NO idea what you're talking about. Seriously, what's going-"

He shouted as Pez's fangs sank into his neck viciously, blood rolling down his neck. Judging by the shout following, he realized that Natasha did this same to Itachi. He tried to grab the hand holding him back, attempting and failing to move it away from his chest. "P-Pez!" his world started to twirl as his vision went black, and he felt himself fall over her arm -

He screamed as he sat up in his own bed, panting for breath as he realized that it was only a nightmare. He brushed his sweat-drenched forehead with the back of his hand. "T-that's the last time I eat cake before bed . . ." he went, shuddering.

000

Deidara had to resist the urge to run out of the statue room when he entered and saw Natasha and Pez putting up the purple banners to the ceiling. What he didn't resist, though, was asking Itachi why he was resisting the same urge.

"It's . . .a long story," Itachi went, almost shuddering. "Don't worry about it?"

"We have time," Deidara went. "Besides, you never know."

Itachi sighed. Deidara looked back up at the girls, noticing Pez almost falling and just keeping her balance on one of the banners. He shuddered at the same moment as Itachi. They stared at each other.

"What?

"What?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Why did I do what?"

"You shuddered."

"You did too."

They looked away, ashamed. Itachi muttered something incoherent, making Deidara turn. "What was that?"

"Erm . . ." Itachi sighed. "I . . .had a weird dream last night about those two."

"You two?"

"YOU TWO?"

The girls both turned, having overheard what the guys had said. Both leaped from the ladders, flipping and landing perfectly in front of the boys. Both stood. "You had a nightmare too?" Natasha asked with wide-eyes. "So that's why you got up quickly instead of sleeping in!"

"Wait," Deidara went, looking between the two. "You mean . . .both of you dreamt - "

"We were vampires," Pez went. "Did you dream that?"

"Yeah," Deidara nodded.

Itachi put a hand to his chin as he looked between the three of them. "It looks like we all had the same dream," Itachi went. "But how?"

"The only way this could happen would be manipulation - a type of genjutsu," Natasha went. "Do we know somebody who would have that power?"

"Maybe somebody did it as a joke?" Pez asked.

"I doubt it," Deidara went. He held up his fingers as he counted down. "It can't have been any of us, so that's eight people - suspects. Pein can't use genjutsu - he told me himself. Konan isn't good at genjutsu."

"Neither the white nor black half of Zetsu could've done it, since the white half wouldn't have dared - he'd stop the black half too," Natasha went.

"Kisame can't, I don't think!" Pez added. "And Kakuzu said that he doesn't tend to use genjutsu either!"

"Hidan can't," Itachi went. "That leaves only Sasori and-"

"Madara!" Natasha pounded her fist into a hand. "He must've done it! He knows genjutsu well enough, and he could've robbed Sasori of some potion to trick Pez!"

"I think you're right . . ." Deidara thought hard. "I don't think Sasori would, since he's my partner, un. That leaves Madara as the logical choice."

"So . . ." Pez asked. "What do we do?"

"I think," Itachi went, rubbing his chin, "That this may be a good chance for revenge."

000

"Is there a point behind this?" Madara asked, easily keeping up with the two sauntering girls ahead of him.

"Of course," Natasha went, not turning to him. "Keep up . . . if you can."

Madara bit his lip, still trying to make sense of the walk through the nighttime forest. Natasha and Pez had been rather . . .persuasive . . . asking him to come with them into the forest, where who knows what was waiting for them. He couldn't help but notice that both girls were acting odd - both of them wore dresses that tugged at his memory, walking with a sway to their hips. Madara couldn't help but look at them both up and down, oddly interested in what they were planning - if anything.

They quickly broke through the trees into a clearing, where Itachi and Deidara, wearing tuxedos that also tugged at Madara's memory, were both leaning against trees. They looked up as the women stopped at the center of the clearing.

"We're here," Natasha went.

Itachi looked up, his eyes suddenly turning ravenous as he looked at Natasha, stopping at her neck. He pushed himself off the tree, stepped to the kunoichi and taking her hand. "Y-you're . . ." he licked the side of her neck, ". . . tempting . . ."

Deidara stepped to Pez and put his arms around her curved waist, whispering in her ear. "You're far too provocative for me to resist . . ." Deidara bared his teeth and suddenly bit into her neck, letting her gasp in relief as blood ran down her neck.

Madara jawdropped.

"Aww, don't scare our guest," Natasha went to the two, lightly touching Deidara's shoulder so he pulled away. "Besides, we don't want to make him go away . . ."

"We've been wanting to speak with you," Itachi went, the first to advance towards Madara. "You've been very bad, Madara - you know why, don't you?"

Madara stared at Itachi while stumbling back. "W-what on Earth are you talking-"

Itachi had him in one movement, his fangs in Madara's neck in an instant. Madara yelped, trying to pull away. Itachi did so himself. "Don't lie," he breathed into Madara's ear. "It's unbecoming."

"Now, how about you tell us the truth?" Deidara asked, stepping forward as Itachi backed away. "You tricked us, did you?"

"What do you-" Madara didn't get to finish his sentence as Deidara took his wrist, yanking him forward as he bit him in the other side of his neck. Madara cried out even louder, shoving Deidara away in an instant.

Both girls had him in a moment, each on the side their lovers had taken. They had him by the arms, stroking his hair and his chin as they whispered in his ear. "You've been a naughty boy, Madara," Natasha went. "You know that you deserve this."

"We'll make you cry until you can't anymore," Pez added, "Or until your blood runs dry."

Madara couldn't even break away, couldn't even speak. All he could do was gasp silently, horrified, as both girls sank their fangs into him. His world instantly went black -

"EEEEE!" Madara sat up in his bed screaming like a girl, gasping for breath. He looked around his room in a hurry - there was no one there. Quickly, he pinched himself - it hurt. Finally, the nightmare had ended for real.

He curled into a ball and hid under his covers, wide awake, until daylight came.

000

Pez flapped a tablecloth and laid it down on the table, whistling a tune to herself as she smoothed it out. "And . . .there we go!" She turned around to Deidara, who had a bundle of food in his arms.

"I never thought you'd be so cheery about something like this," Deidara went as he helped to lay out the food. "Natasha hates it."

"Yeah, but I'm not Natasha." Pez smirked. "And besides, after we got the banners up it was a piece of cake. No problems, no nothing."

"Hey, I have more food." Itachi walked up and placed a bowl of fruit on the table. "Has anybody seen Natasha?"

"She was going to get drinks, un," Deidara said. "Something about needing soda."

At that moment, Natasha came out of the living room with bottles of soda in her arms coupled with coffee. "Bad news, guys," she went, "We're out of apple cider."

Pez noticed Madara enter the room out of the corner of her eye, and she slyly winked to the rest of the group. "Really?" she asked, "Don't we have any fresh?"

"No," Natasha went, "Besides, if we had any fresh, we've drank it all already. We only have some old stuff, and it's all sticky now . . ."

"Ahh, I hate that, un!" Deidara went. "It always sticks to my chin when I'm drinking it."

"So, same person as last time?" Itachi asked.

Pez shook her head. "No, he struggled too much when we were getting it, and . . ."

"Aw man!" Natasha snapped her fingers in agitation. "I liked his, too! We'll just have to find another victim . . ."

A loud gasp went through the room, directing the group's attention to Madara, who was backing up slowly. "A-A dream . . ." he stuttered. He suddenly shook his head and ran out, screaming, "IT WAS A DREAM!"

The room stayed silent for mere seconds. Everyone burst into hysterics, leaning on each other to keep from falling. "T-That was priceless!" Natasha went, laughing. "Trick or treat, indeed!"

"That was awesome!" Pez agreed, "That was so cool!"

"Yeah, but it took a lot of work just for that moment," Itachi rubbed his eyes. "Maintaining genjutsu for that long made me tired."

"It was awesome, though," Deidara went, smiling. "I just wish I could've seen his dream.

The group agreed with whoops of mirth.


	7. Halloween 2

**YES! I feel sooooo evil for making Madara freak out like that, but hey, all's fair in love and war. D**

**7 Halloween 2**

"This is ridiculous!"

Pez ducked as a dress flew over her head, landing on the bed. Natasha was back at her closet, digging for - most likely - another dress. Pez was already dressed, wearing a red, sparkling, strapless dress that was slit at the side of her leg. "Do you have this much trouble every time?" Pez asked as a skirt flew over her head and onto the bed.

"I swear, I haven't worn a dress in YEARS." Natasha dragged out a dress, decided it was too small, and threw it to the side again. "Ever since I was - fifteen, or something."

"And how old are you now?" Pez asked.

"Twenty - it's been five years."

Pez gaped at the woman. "Well, no wonder nothing fits! How much have you grown since then?"

This time, Natasha actually stopped, thinking. "Erm . . . I'm five foot six now . . . I guess I was five foot five back then?"

Pez almost laughed. "If only you were taller, I could share with you."

"Sh-shut up!"

"Relax." Pez darted out of the room, returning a minute later with a black dress. "Will this work?"

Shown in full, it had no sleeves, but the neckline looked as if it was half of a turtleneck. A circle was cut out of the center where Natasha's cleavage would've started, and the dress was long enough to go to her mid-thigh.

It was Natasha's turn to gap this time. "W-where did you find this?"

"Hidan's closet."

"No, seriously," Natasha couldn't resist a smirk.

"Alright, alright. I found this in the back of my closet a week ago. Will it fit?"

Natasha nodded, slowly taking the dress from Pez's hands. "Th-thank you, Pez."

"Hey, don't worry about it! I'll wait outside," Pez bounded out of the door.

Natasha let out a sigh of relief, laying the dress out on the bed. Suddenly she winced, moving a hand to her collarbone as she looked to the window.

"Damn full moon . . ."

She rushed to find bandages.

000

The girls couldn't help but smirk triumphantly as they approached Itachi and Deidara in the Statue room. Both dresses fit well, but besides that, Pez hadn't been seen without a cloak before. Deidara stared at Pez wide-eyed, about to step forward before Itachi stopped him.

"Well?" Pez asked. "What do you think?"

"I think it's unfair that you have more curves than me," Natasha mumbled, unheard.

"You look . . ." Deidara couldn't even finish his sentence, shocked.

Itachi finished for him. "Both of you look beautiful." Pez noticed he was staring more at Natasha and her, and she smirked. Itachi took Natasha's hand, kneeling and kissing it. "Everything taken care of?"

"Yes, it's taken care of," she told him with a blush.

_How strange,_ Pez wondered as Itachi stood without dropping the girl's hand. The group remained silent, until -

"Like hell anyone can scare me!"

Natasha face-palmed at the same time Pez snickered, the group turning to look at Hidan, who was standing on a table.

"Nothing can scare me!" he announced. "I'm afraid of nothing!"

Pez knew what Natasha was going to do - the expression on her face always meant an oncoming battle. Pez was right. "Sure, Hidan," Natasha went. "Nice try. Everyone's afraid of something."

"Yeah right!" Hidan shouted. "Nothing can! Especially not a bunch of wimpy girls!"

"Hidan, just get off the soapbox already, before you embarrass yourself. Not that you haven't already." Madara stood at the table, plainly unamused. Hidan jumped off the table and walked off.

Pez and Natasha stared at each other, starting to smile. Itachi and Deidara looked at them warily. "You two aren't going to - ?"

"I'll bribe Kakuzu if you ask Pein to turn on the security camera," Natasha said with a smirk.

"You're on."

The girls ran off in different directions, both with not-so-innocent grins on their faces. Itachi and Deidara stared at each other. "Am I the only one that senses trouble, un?"

"Well, at least we'll have entertainment," Itachi smirked.

000

"Why the fuck do I have to help you?"

"Because Kisame threatened to gut me if I didn't bring out the pies, and there are too many for me to carry alone."

Hidan humphed as he stood before the couches of the living room, staring at Kakuzu. The older man shrugged and opened the door to the kitchen. "Are you coming?"

Hidan spat at him. "Like I'd help - !"

Suddenly the room went black and a door slammed. Two locks were heard. "Kakuzu?" Hidan stared blindly in the dark. "What's going on?"

A blue light - two of them - caught his eye. He turned to them, watching them glow. "W-who are you?" he asked.

A deep voice, angry and booming, responded. "Is that the way you address your god?"

Hidan's jaw dropped. He fell to his knees. "I-I'm so sorry, my lord Jashin. I-I didn't think - "

"I am displeased with you, Hidan!" Jashin shouted, his bellow strong. "You have not carried out my will. Your foolish attempts to follow my beliefs have been futile. You have attacked and not killed two girls. You expect me to turn a blind eye?"

"L-Lord Jashin!" Hidan got to his feet, wide-eyed. "I-It's not my fault, Natasha and Pez, they - !"

"SILENCE!" the boom of his voice send the room into a chaos of gusts. "Listen to me, Hidan," Jashin screamed over the wind as Hidan looked at him with fear. "If you do not follow my will, I will be forced to punish you! Tonight, you shall serve the girls you have failed to kill, and you will respect them from now on, for they have lived against you. If you do not, you shall lose your powers of immortality. DO NOT QUESTION ME!"

Hidan screamed and bolted for the door, finding it open. The wind stopped as he ran out of the room screaming, turning all eyes as he frantically looked for the two girls.

"Uh - Hidan?" Pein poked him. "Are you alright?"

Hidan could barely speak. "Natasha. Pez. Now."

He finally overheard them, setting pies on the buffet table. "You're welcome," Natasha told Kakuzu, licking some pumpkin pie off of her thumb. "Besides, I figured you would need help. Those were a lot of pies."

"YOU!" Hidan dived at the girls, both of them turning to him as he fell at their feet and pleaded, "I will do anything you ask! Anything! Just tell me!"

"Huh? Anything?" Pez asked innocently.

"Well, what a change of heart!" Natasha went happily. She turned to Pez. "Well, what do you think?"

"I dunno . . ." Pez went, thinking. "I wonder if there are strings attached . . ."

"NO! NONE!" Hidan told them, wide eyed and frantic. "NO STRINGS! JUST TELL ME!"

"Hmm . . .alright," Pez went, smirking. "I guess so."

"You cannot insult us tonight," Natasha went, smiling evilly.

"And you can't hurt anyone," Pez added, "And you must listen to all of our commands."

"And, if you even have the thought of betraying our orders," Natasha added, "Then you must do the Caramelldansen."

"OF COURSE! OF COURSE!" Hidan immediately stood and starting swaying his hips with a goofy smile, his hands on his head. Everyone in the room laughed, Natasha and Pez the loudest.

"OK, OK, you can go now. I want some pie," Pez went, showing him away. Hidan ran off.

Itachi and Deidara walked up on them as they dished up pie. "You did that on purpose, didn't you, un?" Deidara asked.

"Let's just say he'll be afraid of blue eyes for the rest of his life," Pez went.

"And we have excellent ransom in case of emergencies too," Natasha held up a DVD as she spotted a bowl of pretzels across the table. She dived at them as Pez ran off to find more food.

Itachi and Deidara stared after them, just smiling a little bit. "I was right," Itachi went in shock. "That was entertaining."

000

"Are the parties always this entertaining?" Pez asked, sitting on a nearby bench.

"Yeah," Natasha took a bite of pumpkin pie, swallowed, and continued. "Last year we painted Kisame green, and the year before the group attempted to duct tape Itachi to his bed."

"Attempted?"

"I stopped them. It was more amusing than the duct tape thing, though," Natasha smirked as Pez laughed. "Either way," she shrugged, "It only gets as far as that. Not much more entertainment."

"Ridiculous!" Pez went. She suddenly froze as the stereo started a new song. "Wait! Come on!" she suddenly grabbed Natasha's hand, dragging her into the center of the room.

"W-what are you doing?" Natasha demanded. The music went, _Don't look at me like that; You amaze me,_ and suddenly Natasha realized it. "W-We can't sing! I can hardly-"

"Oh, you're not tone deaf. Hey, Konan, c'mon!" Pez grabbed Konan and started dragging her as well. She continued to Natasha, "I've heard you hum a tune or two, and you're fine."

"B-But!"

"I don't think we'll get out of it," Konan told her as Pez jumped onto the table. Already they had gotten a crowd, and Natasha finally admitted defeat and jumped up behind Pez as Konan did the same.

"_Look at him; look at me; That boy is bad, and honestly;_" Pez sang, Natasha remaining quiet until she was needed, slowly swaying her hips to the beat. Eventually, she and Konan jumped in. "_I asked my girlfriend if she'd seen you 'round before; she mumbled something while we got down on the floor, baby; we might've - not really sure, don't quite recall; But something tells me that I've seen him, yeah, before;_"

The girls shot into the chorus with some laughter, Natasha smiling as she twirled and swayed her hips along with Konan. Pez was singing nicely, not dancing at all, just remaining still.

Meanwhile, Itachi walked up to Pein and whispered something in their ears, holding out ten yen. The boy nodded, both of them sneaking onto the back of the table as the girls sang again.

They were too distracted to notice. "_He licked his lips, said to me; Girl, you look good enough to eat-_" Natasha thought she heard extra voices. "_Put his arms around me-_"

The two background singers yelped as Itachi took Natasha around the waist, Pein doing the same to Konan. The girls shouted their next lines enthusiastically as they tried to get the guys to let go. They failed with laughter.

The song went almost normally, up until the final chorus. Only Pez got to continue - both Pein and Itachi kissed their girls and stopped them from singing in the first place. By the time they pulled away, the song was done.

Pez blushed as Deidara ran up to the table and helped her down. "W-what on Earth?" she asked curiously.

"I overheard Itachi offering ten yen to Pein if he went up and did it with him."

"Oh," she laughed. "That explains a lot!"

Deidara looked at her curiously. "I didn't know you sang."

"Not much," she admitted, "But I do it from time to time."

"No more drinking for you!" Natasha told Itachi as they walked up to Pez and Deidara. "That was actually really funny!" she laughed with tears at the corners of her eyes, making Pez's jaw drop.

"I-I didn't think you had a sense of humor!"

"I do - I just don't show it so much!"

A new song started up - the tune was certainly danceable. Itachi turned to Natasha and held out a hand. "My lady, may I ask for a dance?"

Natasha blushed as she took the hand, letting Itachi lead her away. The song started in spanish, and the two started twirling. Pez stayed back, tapping her foot with the beat. Deidara looked at his shoes nervously, a blush on his cheeks. It took Pez a moment to notice. She looked up at Deidara nervously.

"E-erm, Deidara? Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

Deidara blushed, leaning forward to whisper in Pez's ear. "Can you get out early? Do you want to walk in the forest?"

Pez blushed a brighter red, and she suddenly felt her heart beat faster. "S-s-s-s-sure," she stuttered. "W-w-w-when?"

"After this song, un?"

"O-o-o-okay," she went. With that, Deidara stepped away, waving as he walked to the other side of the room, clearly trying to regain at least some of his composure.

Meanwhile, Natasha spun on the floor as she held onto Itachi's hand, laughing as Itachi held onto her hand tightly. _Luckily, everybody thinks that Itachi's drunk, so at least nobody can hold it against us if he kisses me again,_ she figured as she took his other hand and danced with a silly grin.

Pez watched with raised brows, smiling softly. _At least she can dance,_ she thought.

Then, something odd happened - on one of the twirls, Pez saw, through the hole of Natasha's dress, white bandages around her chest.

They continued to dance as if nothing had happened, both oblivious to anything as the song continued. Pez bit her lip as the image ran though her mind. _Bandages? Is she injured?_ she tried to shrug it off as the song ended. Itachi kneeled and kissed Natasha's hand once more, causing the kunoichi to blush. _Well, if she's having this much, she can't be injured,_ Pez realized, brushing the thought away. Across the room she saw Deidara gesture, and without a word, she slipped away to the entrance.

000

The night in the forest was cold, and while Pez had changed into her pajamas before leaving, it didn't make her much warmer. Even the breeze was cool, flying through the trees like a ghost.

"Man . . . it's been a fun night," Pez yawned, smiling. "Is it this fun all the time?"

"No," Deidara smiled at her. "You being there made it so much better."

"Really?"

"Yeah, un."

Pez looked around the forest - it was getting darker with each step they took. "Hmm?" she turned to her companion.

"I was wondering why you were traveling before this - why you hadn't settled down in a village or something."

Her blood froze, and she stopped in the center of the clearing they were walking through. Deidara stopped with her, blushing. "I-If it's private, un, then I won't ask; you don't need to - "

"N-no, it's OK," Pez said, looking at her feet. "I . . . destroyed my village when I was young, because I couldn't control my anger and brought major storms. No one survived, except for an old man who sealed my extra chakra so I couldn't bring storms that big. I stayed at an orphanage for some time, but I had to leave once I turned eighteen a few months ago. Ever since, I've been . . . drifting . . ."

Deidara stared at her with wide eyes. She continued. "I came to the Akatsuki because I've had nowhere else to go. I've been attacked before and almost killed. If Pein hadn't found me . . ." tears started to well in her eyes, a tear falling on the ground, ". . .I would be dead. This is the last place I have. Everyone here is the last family I have." Another tear fell.

"Pez, that's . . . horrible!" Deidara went. "So why didn't you tell someone?"

"There hasn't been time - and I haven't been asked."

The breeze picked up, colder, and Pez shivered as she put her arms around herself in cold and sadness. More tears fell to the ground, resisting her command as she silently cried as old memories came back. She bit her lip to keep from crying, unable to tell anyone for so long and yet so sad to be picking the memories up again.

The next thing she knew, hands were on her shoulders, and she looked up with tear-filled eyes. Deidara had put his coat over her, his hands wrapping around her shoulders into a hug. "You can tell me if you need to, un," Deidara told her. "And you can drop the cheery act around me if you need to. Or you can just cry. Just remember that you always have a shoulder to cry into."

Pez could hardly speak. She squeezed her eyes shut. "Th-thank you so much, Deidara . . ."

Neither of them could speak. Deidara pulled away from her slightly, looking at her beautiful, blue eyes. He put his hands on her cheeks, slowly leaning in and touching her lips with his own. Pez went wide-eyed, before slowly letting her eyes close, the two of them kissing softly in the moonlight together.

000

Natasha sat the the windowsill, looking at the lake covered in moonlight. Bloody bandages were at her feet - her chest was rebandaged under her nightclothers, although one hand lingered at her collarbone where they started.

Itachi watched her from his perch on the bed, his eyes filled with worry and concern. "Natasha, you shouldn't be there. It'll make it worse."

Natasha nodded but did not move. Itachi stood and walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "What's on your mind, dearest?"

"A lot of things - mostly about Pez and Dei," she sighed as fell back so she leaned against his chest. "Some of it's about us, though. I'm afraid everyone else might find out."

"Maybe they already know."

"But that's the thing," she broke from his grasp and stood, back to the window. "Why haven't they done something about it? Wouldn't they by now?" she put her own arms around herself and stared down. "I'm afraid. I don't know what will happen to us. And what about Pez and Dei? I can tell they really like each other. What if the Akatsuki decides to split them? I-It's terrifying, especially knowing that I can't do a thing but watch. And I refuse to force them to do anything."

Itachi stepped forward and took Natasha's shoulders in his hands. "Must you always carry the world on your back?"

She buried her face his his shoulder. "It's the only way to reach redemption for me. Itachi - I wish you would do this instead of-"

"Natasha, we can't talk about that no-"

"But I _told_ you!" Natasha looked up at him. "I won't let him kill you! I don't want you to get redemption that way."

"Itachi pulled her into his arms and held her close. "Now's not the time to think about that. Natasha - I love you. We'll get through this together."

They pulled away slowly, still holding one another. Itachi leaned forward to kiss her cheek, but Natasha turned just in time so he met her lips. They kissed deeply in the moonlight, holding each other close as a single tear ran down both of their cheeks.

**I know I don't usually put comments AFTER the story, but I just wanted to let you all know that the Introduction Arc is OVER! The next arc is the Orochimaru Arc. I suppose you can all guess what happens . . . **

**Also, the songs mentioned are: Monster by Lady Gaga, and Clase de Amor By Juanes. I own neither of them.  
><strong>


	8. Wounds, Seen and Unseen

**And so the Introduction Arc has ended . . . and now it's the Orochimaru Arc! I suppose you can guess what's going to happen . . . D**

**8 Wounds, Unseen and Seen**

Pez stared at the water below her, but she could hardly see it. She wasn't even tossing pebbles. Her mind was somewhere else.

_He kissed me!_ she could feel her cheeks burn. _He actually kissed me! I wonder if . . ._ her blush intensified, and she giggled in spite of herself. _My first kiss, too! It was amazing . . ._ Pez recalled getting back to the base, Deidara walking her to her room before kissing her cheek and leaving. She couldn't help but smile in spite of herself.

Sounds on the water broke Pez out of her thoughts. She looked down - Natasha was walking on the water below, stopping at the farthest gate and starting to climb. She was wearing her Akatsuki cloak for once - none of the snaps were done, and the sleeves were longer than her hands. Pez raised a brow. _What's she up to?_

Natasha made it to the top of the gate, standing in the center. Pez watched as the older girl shrugged off the cloak, letting it fall behind her.

Pez almost gasped. Natasha was in swimwear - at least, in swimshorts. Her upper torso, from her one shoulder, to under her arms, down around her rib cage was entirely bandaged, but there was no blood on her back where Pez could see. It was the last glimpse she could get as Natasha dived into the lake.

Pez stood and jumped to the last gate, watching Natasha reach the surface and take a breath as she turned onto her back, staring at the sky. Pez finally saw it - three thin lines of red ran diagonally down from her collarbone from one end of her chest to the other. _So she is wounded,_ she realized. _But from what? Did someone do that to her?_

Pez heard someone shout - Natasha must've her it too, for she stopped swimming and started treading water. Another shout was heard - it was definitely Hidan. Pez watched as he walked out and stopped just outside of the last gate where Pez stood.

"What the hell are you doing out here? Trying to poison us all?"

"Hidan, do me a favor and shut up," Natasha went bluntly. "You're only being an ass."

"_You're_ the one trying to poison us with your filth," Hidan sneered. "And look at you - you're so indecent, you only have bandages for a top, you slut!"

"Wow. Slick." Natasha sighed. "Stop it, Hidan. I'm not going to fight you."

"Oh really, now?"

Pez decided it was time to drop in - literally. "Look out below!"

She crashed on top of Hidan and smashed him into the water, stopping her descent before she could sink with him. She watched his shadow disappear before looking up.

She heard a cloak swish and turned back to the gates. Natasha was already jumping back to the entrance, cloak tightly around her.

_That was weird,_ Pez thought, scratching her head. _Her temper was shorter than normal - she _must_ be hiding something._ Pez bit her lip and hurriedly followed, hoping to find answers.

000

Pez almost didn't breath as she neared Natasha's (or, as she also knew, Itachi's) doorway. She kept her footsteps quiet, afraid to ask Natasha questions for fear of getting anger as an answer. She tried to swallow her nerves as she reached out a hand, ready to knock on the door.

She didn't get the chance - before she could even touch the door, she heard a sigh from inside and froze.

"Pez, come in and close the door."

She did so slowly, afraid of what was coming. She closed the door behind her as she asked, "How did you know I was there?"

Natasha simply stood at the window, back in her skirt but with only a bandaged torso. Her back was to the light, making Natasha's face unreadable. "I figured you'd come and find me - I saw your shadow under the door."

"O-oh . . ." Pez went nervously, staring at the ground.

"I suppose you're curious, huh?"

Pez's eyes flashed up again. Natasha had stepped away from the light - she looked nonchalant but weary, staring at the younger girl with a knowing stare. Pez bit her lip as she hesitantly nodded. "I - Ever since last night, I've been curious. Are you hurt?"

The older girl let out a long sigh, moving one hand to the shoulder a single bandage covered. "I know you'd ask eventually. Just don't tell anyone - only Dei and Itachi know." She pulled on the bandage, allowing it to unravel only midway down her chest.

Pez's eyes went wide as she gasped loudly. The strong, unbreakable kunoichi wasn't just wounded - she was _scarred._ Three parallel red lines ran diagonal along her upper chest, the highest point at the corner of the ninja's collarbone. They were red, surrounded by pale skin like blood splattered on snow.

Pez could hardly speak, giving Natasha the chance to explain. "I was in a battle. The person I was fighting was ruthless - I let my guard down for one moment, and - " she traced one scar lightly with her finger. "I beat him in the end, but if I hadn't had help, I would've died. They reopen every full moon as well, so I bandage them."

"Did you get them . . .?"

"Yes. I did get them on business with the Akatsuki."

Pez shivered nervously, unable to stop herself staring at the red lines. Natasha turned away, stepping to the bed and reaching for a shirt. It fell off, and she swore as she reached for it.

That's when Pez saw it. A curved red line rose and dipped above the bandages on Natasha's back. Pez stared once more. "Um-"

Natasha stood up so quickly it was like a plucked bowstring. She stared breathlessly. "You weren't suppose to see that . . .get out. OUT!"

The object Natasha threw just barely missed Pez, shattering on the wall behind her. "I-I'm sorry!" Pez ran out of the room in a hurry and didn't stop until she reached the statue room, almost running into Itachi.

He stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "What's going on?"

"N-Nothing!"

She stopped - Itachi reached forward and put a finger on her cheek, drawing away with a shard between his fingers. Pez winced, aware of a cut on her upper cheek. Itachi spoke softly. "She threw something at you, didn't she . . .?"

He ran.

000

Natasha fell to her knees as the door slammed shut, and she clutched her shirt in a white-knuckled hand as red appeared in her cheeks. She pulled on the end of the bandages, letting them fall to the floor as she pulled on her shirt, holding back burning tears she would never let herself cry.

She stared at the ground as she heard the door slowly open and close. The room was deadly silent, leaving Natasha sure that the other person could hear her pounding heartbeat. She couldn't even move. She could only let the red of shame flow into her face as she forced away burning, hot tears once more.

She watched the person kneel in front of her, feeling Itachi's warm fingers lift her chin to face him. She couldn't look him in the eye and stared to the side. His voice was soft and gentle. "Did you throw something at her?"

Natasha knew who "her" was. She nodded only slightly.

"Why?"

Her voice came out as a rasp. "I overreacted, because she almost saw the scar on my back." The fingers moved from her chin to her cheek as she continued. "I was only showing her the scars from the jinchuruki - that's all. I shouldn't have overreacted like that. I sacred her, and I don't want to be feared."

Itachi shook his head slowly. "You made a mistake."

"I overreacted."

"You were sensitive."

"It doesn't mean anything, nor does it justify my actions. I-I need to apologize to her. I should never have thrown something at her, no matter what the circumstances."

Itachi started to run his fingers through her hair. "Give her time first. She _was_ frightened when I walked into her."

"What if I've already make too big a mistake?"

"You haven't," he told her sternly, gently taking some of her hair in his hands. "Just explain. Things will work out. I promise."

000

"Are you sure you're alright, un?"

"I-I'm OK - just shaken a bit, that's all."

Pez sat nervously on top of the gates again, Deidara besides her as she stared into the water. Trickles of blood wormed down her cheeks from where the shard had struck her. She didn't even notice. Her mind kept replaying the event over and over again, questions rising in her mind until she found herself speaking out loud.

"It was strange . . .she's never gotten that upset before. And she was OK with me seeing her scars on her chest, but not on her back. Is there a secret behind it? And why . . .did she look so afraid when I saw her back?"

Deidara took a moment to answer. "I think Natasha's just a lot more conflicted than you and I." He continued as Pez stared at him. "She was fourteen by the time she entered the Akatsuki six years ago. She worries about a lot of things - I think she might worry about the two of us, and Itachi. But she's told me before . . .that her biggest fear is dying for this organization. She doesn't want Itachi or me to, and I'm sure she doesn't want you to either."

"Then why did she snap now?" Pez asked.

Deidara sighed in return. "I don't know. She's told me little about it. She may not want to tell you yet."

Pez stared at him angrily, feeling her blood boil and eyes glow. Clouds in the distance started to gather. "You mean she still doesn't trust me?"

"Whoa, Pez, calm down!" Deidara put his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down, or you'll drown us both!"

Her eyes suddenly dulled, and a moment after a light rain started to fall. She looked away tiredly. "I-I'm sorry."

"She _does_ trust you," Deidara said. "But she may be afraid to tell anyone right now. Like I said, I know very little. Itachi probably knows more, but I doubt he'd tell either."

"Yeah . . .Itachi is a little intimidating," Pez admitted. "Besides, I doubt he'd say anything . . ."

"Take my word for it, un," Deidara smiled. "She trusts you. In fact, _when_ she apologizes, she'll probably act like she's accidentally murdered you."

000

Pez and Deidara entered the statue room at the same moment Natasha and Itachi did. Natasha's cheeks were red, growing even brighter as she saw Pez. She hurried over to the younger girl, stopping them near the entrance. "P-Pez," she went, "I'm sorry for earlier, when I - "

Pez smiled. "Hey, don't worry about it. It's fine."

"No, it's not fine!" She shook her head. "I threw something at you, and - GET DOWN!"

Pez's feet were kicked out from under her, her left ankle hurting as her eyes flashed blue and thunder crashed in the distance. "Pez!" Deidara as next to her in a second as she started to toss and turn.

Meanwhile, Natasha retracted her foot only to drag a cobra with it, covered in white with purple spots. She grabbed it in both hands and started to stretch it as it hissed, writhing in her grasp. Natasha clenched it, attempting to strangle it. It curved and flexed, screeching as it turned and sunk its venomous fangs into her arm.

Natasha almost cried out - she closed her right eye shut as she grunted, tightening her grip. "Y-you're," she grit her teeth, "A fucking NUISANCE!"

Her eye opened wide.

Everyone in range could've sworn that the snake _screamed_ as it burst into black flames. Natasha threw it at the stone wall before collapsing, writhing at the poison took affect. Itachi, who had stayed away for fear of getting in the way, finally ran over, staring at the flames and extinguishing them. He knelt by both girls and ripped off his cloak, starting to tear strips for tourniquets. He almost yelled. "Deidara! Find Sasori!"

"R-Right!" he hesitated for only a moment, staring at Pez before running to find the poison - and antidote - mixer.

000

"It was one of Orochimaru's snakes - I'm sure of it."

Natasha winced as Sasori daubed at her wound with gauze, drawing away blood. Pez sat on the floor and watched, a hand clutching her bandaged left ankle. Deidara sat next to her like Itachi next to Natasha, and hand on the girl's shoulder. Sasori didn't respond to Natasha's accusation as he started to bandage her arm.

"I'm sure it was his snake - it was white with purple streaks, it could've only been his. Sasori, you were his partner, do you - ?"

"And your proof?" Sasori went coldly as he fastened her bandage. "There is none, since you burned the snake to ashes. You can't make those accusations without solid proof." With that, he turned his back and walked away.

Pez waited until he was out of earshot before speaking. "This Orochimaru guy . . .isn't he a Sannin?"

Natasha raised a brow as she spoke. "I didn't think you would know that - but yes, Orochimaru is a legendary - more like infamous - Sannin. He also happens to be a former member of the organization - everybody has orders to kill him on sight."

Pez shuddered, unnerved. Deidara squeezed her shoulder - it helped to calm her down. "However," Natasha went, "It's odd that Pez was attacked first . . .I would've thought that Itachi and me would've been targeted."

"How come?"

"Natasha and I possess the Sharingan, which Orochimaru wants," Itachi explained. "He also wants to take over one of our bodies to use as his own, as part of a jutsu of half-immortality."

Everyone shuddered simultaneously, but nobody as badly as the older pair. "Th-That's why he left," Itachi said. "I severed his hand when he tried to take us, but he probably got a replacement body already. Luckily, both of us are stronger than him." He let out a long sigh.

Everyone silenced, mulling over the idea that Orochimaru could be targeting the older two once more. Natasha felt a tingle up her spine - fear? No, of course not - she'd beaten him before, she'd beat him now. Nobody moved until Deidara stood, brushing himself off.

"Well, un," he went as he walked to the lonely stereo on the other side of the room. "I think we need some cheering up. I want to show you guys a trick I taught George."

On cue, the penguin waddled to the group, jumping into Natasha's lap. "It's been a while, George," she pat him on the head as he gave her a hug with his flippers.

"When did you get the chance to teach him?" Pez asked.

"Never. But I saw him at the Halloween Party and decided to conduct some experiments, un," Deidara pushed the stereo closed and pressed a button as George jumped out of Natasha's lap, For a few moments, everything was silent as the music started.

"EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!"

The penguin started to dance, moving his flippers and feet like he was a robot. It turned into a full-on dance, George moving on the floor for all he was worth.

Natasha's jaw had fallen, eyes wide. Itachi stared in astonishment, his words caught in his throat. Pez's mouth was an O, disbelief on her face and in her eyes. Deidara looked smug.

"Y-y-y-you taught him how to _breakdance_?" Natasha asked shrilly.

"Yeah, un," Deidara smiled. "He was doing it in the corner as you two," he pointed to the older ninjas, "were dancing."

"T-that isn't physically possible!" Pez said in shock.

"That's exactly what I thought," Deidara held out a hand to her. "Shall we dance?"

Pez blushed. "I don't dance well."

"Me neither, un," Deidara went.

Pez nervously took the hand as the music played again, the whole group dancing Orochimaru, snakes, and wounds away.


	9. Surrounded

**Woah, Natasha and Pez were attacked by SNAKES? Hmm . . . maybe Sasori was right. Maybe it was coincidence . . . then again, though, that would be boring.**

**9 Surrounded**

SPLASH.

Natasha shot down into the lake, her breath held carefully and her Sharingan activated. She could see the fish swim by - the population of life in the lake had grown. Her vision was red black and white - all of the fish were tinted red, the moves they were about to make less opaque for each second in the future.

She waited a moment as she saw the form of a fish below her, and in a second she held a trout tightly in her hand, scanning for another one. It swam by quickly, and she chased it and grabbed it by the flipper. She angled up and aimed for the surface.

She gasped as she broke through, right next to the land before the base. She dropped the fish on the ground, and they were snatched up by Kakuzu in an instant. Natasha didn't stop to see what he did with them - she dived below the surface once more and went to the bottom, coming back up with four more fish.

The motions, the techniques, were repetitive enough that Natasha fell into a trend, and she let her mind wander. _Why on Earth is Orochimaru interested in us again? Itachi and I already proved we can beat him - is it Pez he's interested in? Or was it a mistake that his snake attacked Pez first? Could it be that the mastermind is really -_

"Natasha!"

She stopped above water, a bout to dump her next catches on shore. Two fish were in each hand, two more under her chin, two were under each arm, four were grasped between her knees, and two were held between her feet. She had sixteen fish total this time, some of them fairly big.

"We have plenty of fish," Kakuzu told her bluntly. "You needn't get much more."

"S-Sorry, Kakuzu," she went, throwing the fish in her hand, below her chin, and under her arms on shore. "I guess I got caught up in thought," she added as she took the fish between her legs and feet and dropped them. She looked up - Kakuzu was staring at her. "_Now_ what?"

"How on Earth did you get so many fish at once?" Kakuzu asked. "You only resurfaced once - I thought you were having trouble."

Natasha thought back, barely remembering swimming through a school of fish. "I guess . . . I was distracted."

"Obviously. We have more than enough fish for a month," he told her, standing with a huge bundle of fish in a net over his shoulder. "Thank you for the help."

"No problem," she said. "Shift's almost over - you'd better find Hidan. My shift was over this morning."

Kakuzu nodded, walking off and leaving Natasha to her thoughts once more. She kicked off of shore and floated on her back, swimming backwards with the sun in her eyes. She refused to let her mind go back to Orochimaru, refused to call back the memories of him pinning her to the ground, threatening Itachi to take her if he didn't offer his body instead.

She refused to focus on that. She focused on her body instead, feeling the cool water around her and the sun on her face, and the way the waves caressed her. She focused on that, trying to forget the worries in her head.

But when she opened her eyes, his face was above hers.

She screamed, immediately sitting up on the water instead of swimming in it. The logic hit her a second later that because of her Sharingan, Itachi's skin tone and cheek trenches has confused her. She turned her Sharingan off - as she did, she recognized the look of concern in Itachi's eyes.

"S-sorry, Itachi," she went, looking away. "I thought you were -"

She was pulled into a tight hug, his arms around her shoulder and fingers touching sensitive areas of her back. "- . . . someone else," she finished. She closed her eyes and let him hold her, trying to tuck the memories she hated back in her mind, trying to forget the memories she didn't want to remember. She tried to let herself be in the moment, tried to forget, and yet she felt the familiar burning sensation of tears held back behind her eyes.

Sounds on the water made Itachi let go of her, and she shifted so she was sitting next to him as Kisame and Pez made their way to them. They were deep in conversation, only ending when they reached the other two.

"Thanks for the advice, Kisame," Pez went, before turning to the other two. Her eyes went wide. "Itachi? Natasha? What are you two doing here?" Her eyes lingered on Natasha - the girl wore the same black shorts from before, also wearing a black, sleeveless turtleneck that came to the bottom of her ribcage as a top. Her hair was wet, hanging around her face and neck and sticking there. Pez could merely blink.

"What's wrong?" Natasha asked.

"It's nothing, it's just . . ." Pez continued to stare. "I've never seen you in so little clothing."

Natasha shrugged. "Get used to it - I swim often enough. Done with shift?"

"Hidan and Kakuzu were late," Kisame went. "Although it wasn't that much of a problem."

"That reminds me," Itachi said, standing. "Kisame, I wanted to have a word . . . could you walk with me for a minute?"

"Hmm, I suppose," Kisame followed Itachi as he walked away, leaving the girls to themselves. Natasha stood up, facing Pez. The girl looked nervously to the side. A sigh escaped Natasha's lips.

"Pez, listen," she said, looking at her bravely. "What I did the other day was a mistake - I didn't mean to frighten you, and I certainly shouldn't have thrown something at you. I'm so -"

"That's . . . not what I'm worried about," Pez said, still on edge. "I do forgive you; I just need to ask something . . ."

Natasha raised a brow. "What is it?"

"Erm . . ." Pez finally looked at her, blushing as she asked, "Could you . . . explain the thing about chakra elements to me?"

Natasha was sure her brows disappeared into her hairline as her eyes went wide. She tried to recover quickly. "Th- that's right - you never got a formal education as a shinobi."

"Could - could you just explain?"

Natasha took a moment before slowly nodding. "Imagine a big circle with five smaller circles around it. Do you have it?"

"Yeah," Pez nodded, her eyes closed.

"In the top circle is fire - going clockwise from that is wind, lightning, earth, and water. If you pick an element, what it dominates comes after it, and what it falls under is before it. Take fire, for example. Fire is weak to water, because it comes before it. But fire is strong to wind, which comes after it. The same applies to the other elements. Does that make sense?"

"Erm . . . sort of," Pez said, opening her eyes. "What about other elements? Like, what if fire and lightning go against each other? Does lightning lose because it's weak to wind, which is weak to fire?"

"No," Natasha almost smiled as she remembered a certain hallway battle. "In those cases, it depends on the area, terrain, climate, and other factors. And even then, sometimes it's a matter of logic - wind may be naturally stronger than lightning, but it's also stronger than earth because of erosion. Does that make sense?"

"Almost -" she pointed to the base. "I've seen Kisame use solely water, but Itachi can use water and fire. Why is that?"

"Some ninjas just have the ability to use more than their main element - I'm wind-based, but I can use a little bit of fire jutsu. Itachi uses primarily fire but can also utilize water. Kisame only has water. Most ninjas at jonin rank have multiple elements they can utilize."

"Wait -" Pez stared at her. "So if Itachi uses fire and you use wind, he has an advantage over you?"

"Yes and no," Natasha went, and then smiled. "It works like that sometimes, but not always. I have my ways, you see."

"I see . . ." Pez looked down at her feet, but she jumped and said, "How do you know your element?"

Natasha smiled again, before pulling out something form behind her back. "You use this," she said, giving the small scrap of paper to Pez. "Try pushing your chakra through it."

Pez closed her eyes in concentration, the paper between two fingers. It was a long moment before the paper reacted violently, scrunching as if being shocked. Natasha slightly grinned.

"Wh-what does it mean?" Pez asked.

"It means you're screwed if you ever decide to fight -"

She stopped, looking past Pez's shoulder. She shouted and grabbed Pez, throwing her to the side as she threw a kunai that hit directly in the snake's head. She almost shouted to run, but they were already surrounded by snakes.

Natasha's mind shot to action, and she almost ordered, "Pez! Concentrate your chakra, and try making a lightning bolt to hit the water!"

"What? How do I -"

"Just do it!"

Then she was moving, a kunai in each hand, decapitating and stabbing any snake that came too close. Her eyes were wild, and she thought she could see in three sixty at some points. She also had no clue what Pez was doing.

"Pez! We need that lightning!"

"I don't know how to -"

"MAKE IT!"

"I _CAN'T!_"

Natasha saw the glow of her eyes, and a huge lightning bolt hit the water. She could hear the snakes scream, but all she felt was a slight buzz running through her veins as rain started to fall. She didn't stop - she kept slashing and turning, her Sharingan activated, moving too fast for her to see anything. Her mind was solely on the attack of the snakes, trying to drive them away as her old nightmares ran though her head. She couldn't even stop herself.

Which is why she struggled against her bonds when she was taken from behind.

"Let. Me. GO!" She tried to break her arms free, not moving any less quickly than before. She could feel herself be lifted into the air, her legs and arms flailing to break free. She shouting in her ears was intangible to her, the blood pounding too hard for her to hear until she finally recognized the voice.

". . . they're gone, Natasha, it's me! Calm down!"

She finally stopped moving. She slumped, her kunai dropping from her hands as she was lowered down again. Her head throbbed. Her ankles hurt - probably from so much dashing. She didn't even bother to try and stand - she let her feet sink to the water as Itachi's grip behind her tightened. She gasped for breath as her Sharingan turned off, finally recognizing that after the lightning has hit the pond, she had been slashing at dead snakes.

"Are you alright, un?" Deidara stepped in front of Natasha, but quickly stepped back - her eyes were still wide and wild.

She made a small gasp and looked up - her eyes returned to normal. "I'm . . . fine," Natasha said. "Thank you for asking."

"What happened?" Itachi asked.

Natasha shrugged, and Itachi placed her down so she sat on the water. She tilted her head to Pez, obviously too shocked to explain. Pez bit her lip.

"Natasha and I were talking . . . and we got surrounded," she went. "Natasha told me to make lightning hit the water, but . . . I didn't know how."

"I put too much pressure on you; I'm sorry," Natasha went. "Next time, I'll need to explain better."

"Natasha, I'm not sure we would've needed the thunder with the way you were moving. It was . . ." Pez couldn't find the words, and shook her head. "You've only moved that fast when you were fighting Itachi. It was like you were in five places at once. And . . . the snakes couldn't even poison you properly."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Y-you never noticed?" Pez burst out and pointed to Natasha's legs. "Your legs have been shaking!"

They were indeed, a slight tremor running through them. Natasha quickly looked at her ankles - everyone's jaw dropped, her ankles punctured several times but looking mostly like regular wounds. Purple and red ran down to her feet.

"You were so quick, un," Deidara went, stunned, "That they couldn't poison you. Most of the poison . . ."

". . . ran out of the wound," Itachi went, also in shock. He jumped and looked at Pez. "Were _you_ bitten?"

"No," Pez shook her head. "I'm fine. I wasn't doing much - wait, shouldn't you rest?"

Natasha had stood, picking up a snake corpse and clutching it in her hand. She was already stepping to the base, stopping to look over her shoulder and go, "A certain puppet master needs to talk."

She walked off, still unsteady on shaky legs. Nobody could do anything, staring at the girl walking into the base with the snake gripped in one hand. Pez blinked hard. "In-Incredible . . ."

"Even if I am her friend, un . . ." Deidara shook his head, "That girl can be very, very scary sometimes."

"Too true," Itachi went monotonously.

000

Natasha was trembling all over by the time she got to rip down Sasori's door. He looked up quickly - he was at his desk, a quill pen in hand, wide eyed at the shaking girl. She dropped the door handle - the door fell down in the hallway as she stepped forward, slamming her hands on the desk and putting her face an inch from Sasori's. He leaned back quickly.

"Antidote. Now." she said, her eyes intense once again.

Sasori leaned father back, quickly opening a drawer and taking out a vial. "It's a shot vial . . . you'd have to -"

He didn't get the chance to continue - Natasha popped the cap off and stabbed it into her thigh, wincing as it emptied. ". . . stab it into your leg," Sasori went, nervously sitting up as her face went back.

She took the vial out of her leg and threw it to the side. The shaking stopped, and she glared at Sasori as she threw the snake in her opposing hand down on his desk. "Look." she pushed it at him, pointing to all the purple spots on it, especially near the eyes. "Orochimaru's snakes have these same marks, the same pattern." She grabbed his chin vigorously and put her face an inch from his, nastily going, "Now tell me that it can't be his snake."

Sasori couldn't even make a sexual innuendo, much less a comeback. Natasha released him and leaned back, crossing her arms. "I need more antidotes. And I need to talk with Pein. And I need to make sure you aren't just trying to deny the damn truth!"

"I'm here already."

Natasha had turned in a flash, her eyes wide. Pein, Itachi, Deidara, and Pez stood in the doorway, staring at her. She bit her lip and dropped to a knee, staring at the floor. "I-I'm sorry, Pein. I suppose I was too-"

"Loud," he went dryly. "I assume that Orochimaru is targeting the organization again?"

"Yes," was all she said.

"Then we'll set up more patrols. Be careful, you three." Pein nodded to Natasha, Itachi, and Pez before walking away.

The room was silent for mere seconds, before somebody spoke.

"Can you guys get out of my room now?"

000

"So that's why you've been nervous all day, un!" Deidara went, wide eyed as he sat on the bed belonging to Itachi and Natasha. "I thought you were just on the wrong time of the month!"

Natasha thwacked him on the back of the head, ignoring his angry protests. "This isn't the first time Orochimaru's targeted me or Itachi. But I have no idea about you, Pez," she stared at the girl, who stood against the wall. "Why would he be after you?"

Pez didn't answer, merely staring at the floor. Itachi said, "This is important, alright. If he's after us again . . . I wonder what he thinks he'll gain."

"I'm more bothered by the fact that he's trying in the first place."

"Pez, un," Deidara turned to the girl against the wall, who still hadn't spoken through the whole conversation. "Do you know of any connection you might have to Orochimaru? All of us have a tie to him but you."

Pez answered to the voice, but not the question. "Well, that's weird, then. How do you guys have a tie to him in the first place?"

"I'm here because he left," Deidara went somewhat bluntly. Pez blushed and mumbled an apology, to which he went, "No, don't worry about it, un," Deidara shook his head. "Not your fault. But I would like to wring his neck . . ."

"Dei, knock it off," Natasha went, before looking at Pez. "Because Itachi and I have the Sharingan and he's wanted it, he was trying to take our bodies in a jutsu he uses. We managed to fend him off . . . but he left the group and disappeared, so we haven't heard from him since."

"I'm probably the safest," Itachi went. Everyone stared at him as he continued. "I know a jutsu that will keep him from taking me. He has to transfer the soul to a parallel world, so my jutsu counteracts that. Natasha can't do it, and Deidara - well, I don't know. Pez, if you're caught . . ."

"That's why we need you to stop dodging the issue," Natasha went sharply, "And tell us already. Do you have a connection or not?"

Silence. After a few moments, Pez finally sighed. "It depends. Does he have lanky, black hair and looks albino?"

Natasha almost jumped. "Y-you saw him? When?" she asked, stepping forward with big eyes.

Pez bit her lip, still staring at the ground. "On the day that Pein found me . . . I was attacked by a guy who said he needed me for something. He knew about my ability to resist Sharingan, which is odd . . ."

"Maybe he wanted your body to protect against us," Natasha suggested. "That's what took him down last time."

"So . . . what do we do, then?" Itachi asked. "If we're all wanted by him . . ."

Nobody spoke for long moments. Everyone was either thinking or being frustrated. Eventually, Natasha shook her head. "Now's not the time to frustrate over it. I guess we'll just have to ride it out and see what happens. It could be that it's a temporary thing."

"Or that it's permanent," Deidara suggested.

"But I'm trying to be positive."

"Optimism," Itachi said bluntly, "Doesn't help in a grave."

Nobody could say anything to that, nor did they try to.


	10. Spoof Galore!

**O.o Okay, Natasha is freaking SCARY. First she grills a snake, then she mutilates them. She must hate them, huh? *brick'd***

**Just a few quick words about this chapter: It's a spoof chapter, so it has NOTHING to do with the actual plot. You can skip it if you want, but I personally think it's hilarious. XD**

**Why did I write it? Because I needed some relief from the angst. XD  
><strong>

**10 Spoof Galore!**

Natasha and Pez sat on one of the gatetops, a stack of papers in between them. Both wore the clothes their signifigant other/crush wore, leaving Natasha in pants and a shirt with the Uchiha emblem, and Pez with Deidara's top and pants.

Natasha brushed her hair away as she started. "Hey guys," she went. "Because of the Thanksgiving vacation and stuff for Americans and others, the collaborators PEZ-candy1 (whom shall be referred to as Pezzy) and SylverXX (T.J.) . . .darn her . . . have decided to do a spoof chapter for your entertainment, mostly because my owner is too lazy to do anything else."

"I RESENT THAT!" a voice said from above, but none of the girls noticed.

"And because this is a spoof chapter," Pez went with a wink, "We're dropping pretenses and openly knowing stuff that was supposed to be dramatic irony! For example, I know Natasha likes Itachi and vice verca."

"And I know Pez likes Dei," Natasha went before adding, "That's why we're wearing their clothes."

"We're going to do fun stuff too, couple with randomness," Pez went, "And the first is answering viewer questions!"

"First up, now," Natasha picked up a letter off the pile and read, " 'If you were ordered to kill a cute little bunny rabbit, would you do it?' from Pantaline-chan. Ridculous," Natasha sighed. "I'd kill it for survival reasons."

"Unfortunately, I'd probably kill it," Pez admitted, "Not to George, though, 'cause he's too awesome!"

"George poked his head out from behind Pez, waving a flipper to the crowd before disappearing. Meanwhile, Pez took the next question.

"This is also from Pantaline-chan!" she announced. " 'If you could be any color of panda, what color would you be?' "

"Isn't that sort of a ridiculous question?" Natasha asked.

"Just roll with it! It sounds awesome!" Pez went with a grin. "Besides, it's a fun question!"

"Well, what color are we replacing?" Natasha asked. "Black or white? It could be mean a world of a difference."

"You care about stuff like that?"

"Yes, of course."

Out of nowhere, a random printer appeared and printed a piece of paper, which Natasha took. She read it, then crumpled it into a ball and threw it over her shoulder.

"What was that?" Pez asked.

"A note from my pesky author," Natasha explained with a huff. "She said to replace black, and she's laughing hyserically about her cameo in this chapter."

"Will my author make one too?"

With that, another note printed, which Natasha took and passed to Pez. She read it and laughed, throwing it over her shoulder. "I figured she would," Pez went with another laugh. "Anyways, back to the panda thing . . ."

"Blue," Natasha said with a shrug. "Or red. Whatever."

"I'm going with orange!" Pez said. "Besides, orange and blue would go well, right?"

"Next question," Natasha went. When she picked up the next note, her brows rose in surprise. "We already have one from the collaberators! From T.J., in fact!"

"Remember, guys," Pez winked to the screen as Natasha scanned over the note. "Make sure you submit questions whenever you think of them! It'll be our honor to answer them!"

" 'Have you ever considered being a professional snake chef?' "

Silence.

"Well, all except that one," Pez corrected with a sweatdrop.

"You people are strange," Natasha went coldly. "It was one time. ONE TIME! And you guys should know by now that I hate Orochi snakes of doom!"

"Why? Why would I be a snake chef?" Pez asked.

"I'm not even going to answer," Natasha fashioned it into a paper airplane, then threw it so it hit her author in the face. OW! Why did I write that. O-oi! Get back to the darn story!

After some staring around to see what happened . . . get back to the story! . . .they got back to the story. "Next question," Natasha asked.

"This is from both of them," Pez said. "So let's read it together!"

"Right."

They leaned into the page.

Moments later, both fell back from massive nosebleeds. The note fell back down.

"Do either of you enjoy ItaDei, MadaIta, or KakuHida?"

"Th - That's cruel and unusual! Is this punishment for the paper airplane?" Natasha went, stifling the blood coming from her nose.

"Definitely," Pez agreed, having the same trouble. "Remind me to pummel them!" You'll do no such thing . . .

"Oh, I won't forget," Natasha went, wiping her nose. "In fact, I have a plan that goes with the next question."

"You know what the next question is?" Pez asked as she picked it up.

"Yeah - I peeked at them earlier," she admitted with a blush.

Pez said, "This is from my author, Pezzy: 'What would happen if you played spin the bottle?' That's a good questi - wait," Pez stared at Natasha, who had an evil look on her face. "What is it?"

Natasha snickered, saying, "Why not test that . . .?"

Pez stared at her, before suddenly catching the drift. She grinned and laughed evily, "!Buena idea, mi amiga!"

000

The random room of the base was dark, lit by a single lantern hanging from the ceiling. All of the members were seated around a large table, staring at a green bottle in the center. All was quiet.

"Alright," Natasha went, crossing her arms out of sight. "The rules are simple: you have to kiss who the bottle lands on. No joining in if you're not picked, and the kiss must be passionate," Natasha smirked. "You may take pictures, but no evidence shall remain as all dramatic irony will be hidden away after this."

"Plus we won't remember anything of this anyway, so . . ." Pez shrugged, then went, "Spin it!"

Natasha spun first, everyone eagar to see the first vici - I mean, participant . . . when the bottle stoped, it pointed square at Itachi, who was across the table from Natasha.

"Me first, huh?" Itachi shrugged, reaching forward and spinning it again.

Meanwhile, under the table, one of Natasha's hands made a sign, sending a small breeze at the bottle so it landed right on her.

"Lucky you!" Pez went with a grin.

"Hey, did it get breezy in here?" Zetsu wondered.

Natasha stood and stared at Itachi lustfully. "It will be in a minute, seeing as I don't have to act embarrassed about this."

She leapt across the table and glomped Itachi, both falling to the floor kissing. Somebody wolf-whistled as they broke apart, getting up and back to their seats with a smile plastered on both faces.

"Alright, alright," Kakuzu went. "Next pair, up!"

He set the bottle in motion as baited breath was held. Natasha made another sign under the table, and the bottle stopped on Deidara.

"Me next, un?" he asked, setting the bottle spinning again. Due to Natasha's hidden manipulation . . .

"Yes! My turn!" Pez grinned at Deidara, who was also across from her and next to Itachi. Not wanting to jump across the table like a certain, halfly-immature Natasha (who threw the brick at me! Stop breaking the fourth wall!) did, Pez ran around the table, meeting Deidara halfway. They kissed slowly, deeply, and beautifully. They slpit with blushing and went back to their seats.

"Next!" Natasha reached forward to the bottle, but before she could spin it -

"Wait a second!" Hidan suddenly stood up, his hand on the bottle. "There are more guys here!"

Natasha stared. "Yes, and?"

"The way it works out, there's a higher chance of two guys kissing than a heterosexual pair!"

"And you're figuring this out now?" Natasha asked.

"That's yaoi for you!" Pez grabbed the bottle and spun it, ironically pointing it to Hidan.

"WHAT THE-?"

The bottle was spinning again before Hidan could protest, everybody laughing. Thanks to a stroke of luck (and careful manipulation from a - hey, don't brick me! I didn't even DO anything yet!), the bottle landed on the person Hidan probably wanted to kiss the least.

"HELL NO!" he jumped out of . . .

(Minor note: I do not advise using the language above, so use it at your own risk. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.)

. . . out of his chair to the farthest corner of the room, the farthest he could get from Kakuzu. Everybody laughed except for Kakuzu, who looked peeved under his mask.

"Oh, come now," Natasha went, trying to speak through laughter. "You have to do it, Hidan. I did it with Itachi."

"But you two are in a relationship!" he pointed at Kakuzu. "I am NOT in a relationship with him!"

"You're being such an uke," Pez pointed out.

"And I could always iarrange/i that, if you wanted," Natasha muttered.

Hidan's face turned red. It looked like he was about to speak bfore stopping as black tentacles wrapped around his legs. He yelped and fell, screaming for mercy (oh wait . . .) as he was dragged under the table, where Kakuzu had disappeared.

Natasha ducked under the table and started taking photos, kissing noises coming from underneath. She came back up with photos in hand, Hidan and Kakuzu coming back to their seats. Hidan looked dazed - Kakuzu seemed triumphant.

"And that's how the game goes!" Pez said as the entire group laughed. Natasha sheepishly put the photos in her back pocket, trying to do so stealthily. The bottle was spun again, this time pointing to . . .

"Me again?" Itachi asked. "This might get awkward."

As the bottle spun again, Natasha put her hands together to manipulate the pair again. However, she found resistance in the form of Kakuzu negating it. iDarn him!/i She pouted and crossed her arms, before realizing as the bottle stopped that she hadn't needed to manipulate it in the first place.

Silence.

"Well," Natasha went, "We're lucky you two are from different lines of Uchiha!"

She hid a grin behind her hand, staring from Itachi to Madara and back. "Oh no," Pez laughed, biting her lip to hold it back. "This'll be good. Isn't your author crazy about those two, Natasha?"

"Very. Hey, Madara!" Natasha went, smirking. "I'll pay you five thousand yen to be the uke!"

"WHY THE HECK WOULD I BE AN UKE?"

"I dunno," Natasha shrugged. "T.J. seems to like it, oddly enough."

Itachi had started to smile maliciously. Madara looked at him nervously, scooting away from Itachi's side. "Y-You honestly aren't going to do that, right?" He went near white and red when Itachi put his arm around him, pulling Madara closer. "R-Right?" he asked again in a squeak.

Itachi chuckled. "Too late."

Natasha could barely take pictures as she nosebled, watching Itachi passionately kiss the blushing Madara. Natasha seemed to have a goofy smile on her face as the camera snapped, pictures shooting out and falling on the table. Everybody else was too shocked to speak, much less react.

Also, the narrator was having a nosebleed.

Itachi pulled away from a dazed Madara, who put his head on the table as his eyes spun. Itachi smirked and sat forward again, starting the rotation.

Natasha gathered the picutres and got out the yen, droping it bfore Madara, who didn't move.

"I think he's broken," she said as most of the group agreed.

The bottle start4ed again, everyone (with the exceptions of the shocked ukes) eagerly watching t see what would happen next. As the bottle stopped, it pointed at Natasha.

"Awesome," she shrugged. "At least I'm more likely to have a guy to kiss - no offense to you two," she nodded to Konan and Pez as the bottle was spun again, quickly coming to a stop.

Nobody could even speak.

"HELL NO!" Natasha and Pez leapt away from the table and each other, the bottle pointing square at where Pez had been seated. Both girls looked redder than tomatoes, stuttering refusals and nonsense. The rest of them were smirking.

"C'mon," Pein went, unable to hide a grin. "You know you have to."

"I refuse!" Natasha went. "I stubbornly refuse!"

"I agree! No yuri!" Pez went. "Especially if I'm involved!"

"you know you have to," Sasori went.

"No!" The girls backed up farther.

Deidara facepalmed. "Do they have to?"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"There has to be a way to move this along," Madara muttered, having recovered. "Nobody wants to yield."

"I have an idea," Itachi stood and walked over to Natasha, whispering something in her ear. She blushed, and in the next moment, she was stepping over to Pez.

"No kidding!" was the only thing Pez could get out before Natasha grabbed her and kissed her. The group whistled and clapped, and somebody took out a camera and started clicking away before Natasha pulled away from Pez.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Pez screamed, her eyes glowing blue. In turn, Natasha slapped her, shocking the glow out of the younger girl's eyes.

"We'd be forced to do it anyway," Natasha said sternly, "And I got an offer I couldn't pass up." Bow chicka bow wo - OW! Stop throwing stuff at the narrator! Anyway . . ."I'm just as horrified as you," Natasha went.

"Easy for you to say," Pez rubbed her cheek where she had been slapped. "You're not straight as a ruler."

"You're right, I'm not! And your point is?"

"Alright alright already," Pin went, his face in his palm. "Let's move on."

The girls sat down (Pez still glaring at Natasha) as the bottle was spun again. This time, Natasha didn't even try to manipulate the results, and the bottle stopped naturally.

"Me, un?" Deidara went. "Now I just have to hope it lands on one of the girls!"

"Don't get your hopes up, Dei," Natasha joked. "With our horrible luck, the bottle will land on Itachi or something. Not that it would be a ibad/i thing, per se . . ."

How right she was.

"Did you manipulate it?" Itachi asked shrilly, staring at the bottle that was pointing straight at him.

Natasha stared and shirlly replied, "No. I didn't."

"Then we have irony," Pez went, not mentioning that Kakuzu looked happier than normal.

Deidara and Itachi stared at one another. "Well?" Deidara asked.

Itachi shrugged and put an arm around Deidara. "Well, I dont' think I can embarrass myself any more than I already have."

Itachi kissed Deidara deeply, and Natasha fell out of her chair from a massive nosebleed. Pez took over camera duty and started snapping photos, her own nose trickling with blood as both boys threw caution to the wind and kissed with passion. Natasha didn't get the chance to recover, as when she looked up again, Itachi started to french kiss Deidara. She fell back down, her nose _still_ bleeding and halfway to passing out.

Meanwhile, the narrator was having a cornucopia.

When Itachi and Deidara broke apart, Itachi announced, "That was purely for the entertainment of the ladies!" to whoops of mirth and hysterical laughter. Natasha sat up dizzily, a trickle of blood still streaming, and was patted on the back by Pez. "You alright?" Pez asked. Natasha stared at her.

"I think . . . I think I died and went to heaven."

000

The girls were back on the gatetops, sitting with a scanner in between them.

"Well, that was informative," Pez went with a grin.

Natasha muttered a comeback and said, "Well, we still have some room to grow, so . . .I guess I'll let my author boot the narrator temporarily and say some stuff. Here we go . . ."

Wait, what did they mean by . . .OW! MY SPINE! NO, NO THE BRICK . . .

. . .

Hey guys! T.J. here, aka SylverXX. Don't worry about the narrator; with a raise he'll be fine. Erm . . . I think.

I wanted to just give you guys a shout out in my own way, since I'm sure some of you want to know the human behind this. Well, one of the humans - Mercy is one too!

First off, thank you iso much/i you guys. All of you have been really patient and flexible which has been a great help. You guys - my listeing ears - make this a great thing for me to do, all of you!

But the fun's not done yet! We haven't even scratched the surface of things to do, and Shippuden is still a long ways away. The Orochimaru Arc (that's what I call it in my head) is still going, starting again next chapter, which will hopefully get us back on schedule. I do plan on updating it on a Monday - whether it's next or the one after that, I don't know, but I hope to finish the Orochimaru Arc before getting to Holiday Specials (wow, we sure do have a lot of those, huh?)

Once again, thank you for you awesome support guys, and see you at Chapter Eleven!

. . .

(Darned, crazy author . . .)

"Well, isn't she excited?" Natasha went dryly.

Pez stared at her. "Don't you two get along? Pezzy and I do."

"We have a complicated relationship," Natasha went, "Because she tends to drive me to hell and back. That reminds me," Natasha took four photoes out of her pocket. "What number gets to the both of them?"

"Let me see," Pez pulled out a random phone book and opened to a random page, scanning it. "It says here that their fax number is . . . X15 squared?"

"That's not a fax number!"

"Let's just try it out. Why?"

"Remember the question from earlier?"

"Oh gosh."

000

Meanwhile, in a house on a hilltop, T.J. and Pezzy were sitting across from one another, a Monopoly board between the two.

"I can't believe you sent me to jail," Pezzy went.

"Yeah yeah, so sad. Hey! I got Broadway!" T.J. grinned evilly. "I believe Broadway is one of the more famous ones?"

"You suck!"

"Why, thank you."

Suddenly, the printer in the other room, (which they could see from the table) whirred to life, and an envelope flew out, drifting to the table and dropping down like in a cartoon. T.J. and Pezzy stared.

"F-Fax machines can't do that . . . " T.J. went.

"Who cares! Who's it from?"

T.J. picked up the envelope and looked at the address. "From Natasha and Pez. Wasn't the spoof today?"

Pezzy nodded. "What's inside?"

T.J. opened the envelope and pulled out a picture. She quirked a brow. "Hey, Pezzy? Are you into KakuHida?"

"Yeah . . ."

"Look at this."

T.J. tossed the photo to Pezzy, who caught it and stared. A trickle of blood fell from her nose. "O-Oh my gosh!" she let her jaw fall.

T.J. pulled out another photo, and her own jaw fell. "I-ItaMada . . ."

Both girls simply sat, unable to pull their eyes away from the yaoi.

000

"Hey, we're getting a call!"

Natasha and Pez stared at the scanner. Suddenly, red liquid shot out and into their faces, leaving nothing but their eyes visible. Pez and Natasha slowly stared at one another.

They were later glad it tasted like fruit punch and not blood.

. . .OK, now where's that raise?


	11. A Spa Trip

**To those of you who read last chapter: I hope it was funny. XD**

**To those of you who didn't: Aw well. Serious stuff in here. ;P  
><strong>

**11 Spa Escape**

"A spa trip."

"Yes."

"At a time like this."

"Yes."

"Are you out of you mind?"

Pez let out a long, quiet sigh as she looked down on the two arguing figures from the gatetop. The only reason Pez was listening in was that it seemed to involve her. Plus the arguing pair were quite . . . loud. She chuckled as the argument continued, suspecting how it would play out.

"Honestly Pein, the time for a trip to a spa is _not_ while Orochimaru is targeting Itachi, Pez, and me!" Natasha huffed and crossed her arms. "Do you really think something like this will help?"

"Yes," Pein sighed. "Separating his targets will make it harder for him to find you. I'm going to send Itachi and Deidara to a hiking trail to hide, but you, Pez, and Konan won't be as welcome. I know a place that hires previous kunoichis because of the location, so if something happens - "

"Then they can attack us, or me in particular," Natasha pointed to her chest. "I'm a _criminal_, Pein. They'll know my name - hell, they might even know my _face_ if they've seen the posters."

"They're secluded. I doubt they've heard of you."

"A lot can change in six years - almost seven."

"We have the place covered in genjutsu - they won't remember your names."

"Genjutsu can fail."

"Enough," Pein raised a hand to silence her before she could make a rebuttal. "I already made the plans. You leave tomorrow - Itachi and Deidara will leave tonight. It's an order." With that, he turned and walked off, leaving Natasha to stand and stutter. Eventually, she sat on the water, deep in thought.

Pez waited for long moments before dropping down, landing right in front of Natasha. "Hey."

"Hey," Natasha responded quietly, still staring at her crossed legs.

Pez smiled and picked up Natasha's hands, moving them in the air. "Relax! A spa trip is always fun. You'll enjoy it, I promise!"

Natasha's venom-filled glare made Pez freeze and drop Natasha's hands. The older girl sighed and rearranged her hands on her lap. "It's not that I wouldn't enjoy it," Natasha explained quietly. "But I don't want to go knowing that Itachi and Deidara are alone. Besides, I don't want them to be hurt."

"Itachi's strong enough, and so is Deidara," Pez went. "They can handle themselves."

"But I don't like the idea of them being attacked, or hurt, or whatever without me knowing!" Natasha fell back and stared at the sky, worry marked in her brow. "I don't like the idea of being split up. I'd feel better about it if we had transmitters or something - like a message you could send with a button to alert the other of danger."

"Wouldn't Kakuzu have that?" Pez asked. "Pein never said we couldn't use them."

Natasha finally looked up. "You know, that's not a bad idea."

000

Deidara and Pez were silent as they helped each other pack, although there wasn't much to do. Their only excuse in the end, standing in Deidara's room, was to be together before he had to leave.

"I never thought I'd agree with Natasha," Pez went quietly, "But I am. Are you two going to be alright?"

"Yeah, un," Deidara nodded, pointing to the small, black bracelet he now wore. "If we need help, we can always press a button. And you'll know where to find us."

Pez and Deidara stopped rummaging to stare at each other. "What if you're captured?"

"That won't happen, Pez."

Deidara put his arms around Pez, pulling her into a hug as Pez wrapped her own arms around him, burying her face in his shoulder. They stood like that for a long time, just being in the other's embrace, before finally acknowledging that they had to pull apart.

"Pez," Deidara spoke when she released him, his arms still around her. "There's something I have to tell you, when we see each other again. Hold out until next time, okay un?"

"I will," Pez promised.

Deidara leaned forward and kissed Pez's cheek before letting go, grabbing his pack, and walking to the door. "I'll be back, un," he promised.

And he was gone, with Pez staring after him. Her pack was in her other hand, clutched tightly, and she suddenly felt tears in her eyes. One fell down her cheek as she looked at her shoes, her hands clasped, as she hoped for him to be safe.

000

Natasha crossed her legs on the bed, quietly watching Itachi ready his pack. She knew he was going slow for her sake, but her nerves were aflame as she watched him, almost unable to sit still. She kept looking at his wrist, where the black bracelet lay with its danger button and warning light. If she ever needed help - _like that'll ever happen_ - she could press the button, sending a signal to Itachi's identical bracelet and making the light on his activate. It also worked the other way, and that's what she made Kakuzu check multiple times.

"You should kill any snakes you see, just in case," Natasha suggested. "He could hide them or use a disguise, so you should probably use your Sharingan too. It might make Dei nervous, but . . ."

Itachi nodded but didn't turn up from his packing. He slung the pack over his shoulder and adjusted it.

"You should stay away from trails, too," Natasha continued, "And you should turn off your Sharingan if you see anyone. And try to avoid people too. And if you need help - "

"Natasha."

She instantly quieted as Itachi said her name, holding out a hand to her. "Come here, darling."

Natasha hesitated for a brief moment. She slowly stood up from the side of the bed, taking the outstretched hand with her own.

He pulled her forward and let her collapse in his arms, holding her tightly as he nuzzled and kissed her neck. Natasha closed her eyes and put a hand on his chest, as if to brace herself from his intoxicating touch. She could feel the mark he left on her neck, and she resisted the urge to kiss his neck in the same, mind-numbing way he did to her.

She could only speak in a soft whisper. "Why . . .?"

He held her closer. "Because," he explained, "Just in case somebody sees you, I want them to know that you're claimed."

Itachi released her and turned away. "I'll return."

He had only taken a step before Natasha took him from behind, an arm over his shoulder and liking with the other around his opposite elbow. She laid her chin on his shoulder.

"Go safely," she pleaded.

"I will," was his promise.

And he was gone as well, Natasha staring at the empty space where he had been before. Tears resisted her command and left warm tracks down her cheeks. She closed her eyes and looked down, sending prayer after prayer to Itachi to stay safe.

000

"Ahh!" Pez stretched her arms above her head and sighed. "We're almost there. I can't wait!"

"Don't get too comfy," Natasha went. "Besides, we're still in danger."

"Aren't you tense?"

"I"m not tense!"

"Actually, you are fairly so," Konan said, her arms crossed. "You've been holding tension in your shoulders and back ever since we left the base. If I recall, you often do such a thing when sudden stress is applied."

"Sh - shut up!"

The forest that they navigated was lit softly by the sun overhead, the canopy of leaves above thin. They had traveled for a mere few hours, but they were close. They were traveling quickly, after all.

Pez slowed and threw her arms around Natasha's neck from behind. She could feel Natasha twitched and walk faster, but Pez also felt the tension. "Hey, Konan's right!" Pez went with a grin. "You do have tension!"

Natasha turned red from the face to the neck. "I - I do not!"

"You know, if you're going to act like a pissy teenager, I could always carry you."

Natasha sputtered at Konan, before gritting her teeth and taking a deep breath. "I - I'm sorry," she went, taking Pez's arms and ducking out of them. "I'm just worried about the boys, that's all."

Pez hurried and caught up, her silliness gone. "Yeah," she went, looking down. "Me too."

"Why you? Deidara's in little danger."

"What matters is that Deidara could be in the line of fire," Konan said. "If they're attacked by Orochimaru himself . . ."

"Yeah, exactly," Pez agreed. "I don't want him to get hurt, and Orochimaru is a Sannin, so - "

"You know, this is exactly what I was trying not to think about in the first place," Natasha went quickly before releasing a sigh. "Let's just change the subject. They'll be . . . okay. No need to worry."

Konan raised a brow. "Then why does your voice sound shaky?"

"Hey, look!" Pez pointed, "I think it's up ahead!"

They broke through the trees into a small village-like area, with buildings and huts with signs for businesses. At the end of town as a building with steam behind it - most likely hot springs. Nearby was a tall building with the sign, "Spa Inn."

"That's where we're staying," Konan explained, starting to walk over. "Just remember that this town is covered in genjutsu that'll mask our identities - try not to release it."

They stepped into the inn and up to a counter at the far wall, where a smiling, ditzy girl stood.

"Welcome to the Spa Inn!" she went cheerfully. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, under the name Konan."

"Let me see . . ." the girl opened a folder and ran a finger down a column, searching. "Ah, I see!" she said when she found it. "Yes, two rooms. And your names?"

"Konan."

"Pez."

"Na . . .Natasha Kyuuti."

The girl flinched slightly at each name, but never reacted other than that. "Alright then," she turned to the wall behind her, where a rack hung with keys labeled for specific rooms. She took down two and gave them to Konan, saying, "Your rooms are on the top floor, five fifty-seven and five fifty-eight. Have a nice day!"

The walk upstairs to the rooms was uneventful, all except for Pez's wonderment at Natasha, the cool, calm, stoic ninja who had stuttered as she gave her name to the lady at the desk.

The two rooms were joined together, both with windows facing the plains next to the forest. The beds were covered well, and besides the necessities, a rope hung from each ceiling to call a maid just in case.

Pez fell immediately on the bed, content. Natasha simply sat in front of the window. Konan leaned on the wall, staring between the two as Pez sat up.

"Hey, Konan?" Pez asked. "Where are you going to sleep? There's only two beds between the rooms."

"I have to be awake while you two sleep. I _am_ supposed to protect you, after all," she shrugged. "I can sleep later."

"It does make sense," Natasha mused to the window. "It'd be hard to fight when half-asleep."

Pez smirked, getting up off the bed and walking behind Natasha. She put her hands on Natasha's shoulders, and the older girl twitched in obvious agitation. "You know," Pez went, still gripping Natasha's shoulders. "You really are tense. Maybe you should have somebody massage them later - "

The hand were thrown off faster than Pez could blink, and Natasha glared at her. "The only one I let do that," she said, breath icy, "Isn't here right now."

Pez was silent only briefly, before stepping back and grinning. "Okay, so much for that . . . we might as well do something. Any ideas?"

"I'm . . . just going to stay here," Natasha turned back to the window.

"Wrong answer!"

Pez grabbed Natasha's wrist and pulled her to her feet, dragging her out the door before she could even protest, Konan following behind with a face in palm.

000

"I understand your eagerness, but did you have to drag me into a clothing store?"

The store Pez had 'dragged' Natasha and Konan to was expensive - not that they couldn't pay. It had everything they could imagine in neat rows, including swimsuits and bikinis.

Which was the area they were currently in.

"Come on, Natasha," Pez went with an evil grin. "I've seen you swim, and you always wear that two piece. You should wear a color! Not black for once!"

"I'm perfectly content with black. And why, oh _why_, a bikini? I haven't worn one since I was thirteen, when I was more adventurous and jumped from cliffs into water!"

"You honestly did that?" Konan sweatdropped.

"Simple, you'd look good in it!" Pez said.

"But it wouldn't hide the scars."

"I told you if you didn't stop being pissy, I'd pick you up and sling you over my shoulder."

Natasha and Pez took a moment to stare at Konan, who glared at Natasha. "You know perfectly well that this is for your own good," Konan told her. "It's meant to keep you safe. And it's the chance to calm down, so take a breath already!"

Natasha and Konan stared each other down, Pez looking between the two to see who would win the epic stare-down of stoic girls. Slowly, however, Natasha looked away and buckled down. "F-Fine," she said, taking a long breath and releasing it, looking back to the swimsuits. "Well, what do you suggest? I suppose I can find a way to hid the scars later."

"Why is it such a big deal to you? Haven't we seen them all?" Pez asked.

"Not all of them. I'll figure it out later," Natasha blew it off, shrugging. "Anyways, I was thinking of something red. A bikini wouldn't be too bad, I suppose."

"Like this?" Pez pulled out a bikini in Natasha size, in a deep red that reminded her of a rose in full bloom.

"That would work. It's very pretty."

"Great! Now, let's look for something for Konan!"

Natasha grinned evilly. "Oh, just look for something in blue. Konan seems to like that well enough."

As Pez went back to her searching, Natasha couldn't help but smile, watching Pez stubbornly match clothes to Konan's figure. _Maybe . . . Maybe this won't be too bad . . ._

000_  
><em>

Pez couldn't help but relax in the hot water of the pool, the steam thin enough in the hot springs for her to see all around to the farthest bamboo walls blocking their sight. Konan had already arrived, but Natasha was nowhere to be seen. Pez wasn't worried - she couldn't be. She was too relaxed to.

"This is nice," Pez said, smiling. "We should do this more often."

"Even being tracked by Orochimaru?"

"Eh, minus that part."

"Hey guys."

Pez looked up; Natasha sat on the edge of the pool, dipping her toes in to test the water. The bikini looked great on her, as Pez knew it would. But her hair . . .

"You braided your hair?" Pez asked, stunned.

"Sort of," Natasha tugged on the braid with a hand. "I got a maid to do it for me earlier. I haven't had it like this for a while."

Pez noticed something on the side of Natasha's neck - a red mark, the one that Itachi had given her the night before. Not that Pez knew that, though. "Hey, Natasha, what's that? It looks like there's something on your -"

Natasha's hand flew to the side of her neck in a quick instant, her eyes wide. Pez stopped mid-speech, and moments later, Natasha dropped the hand and gave a fake smile. "I . . . got bruised there the other day, while training," she explained with a simple lie. "That's just the bruise."

Konan raised a brow at the explanation, but Pez didn't notice and simply nodded. Natasha slid into the water and sighed, the tension visibly leaving her shoulders. "So, what were you talking about?"

"It's nice," Pez said, forgetting about the mark for a minute. "To do something like this, minus the Orochimaru part, I mean. We should bring the guys here next time."

"Which guys?" Konan asked.

"Itachi and Deidara. And Pein. Actually . . ." Pez thought for a moment. "I think everyone would enjoy it."

"Except Hidan," Natasha said with an evil smirk. "He would be so pissy, we'd never get rest."

"Aw yeah," Pez smirked. "He'd get an even hotter head than before."

The girls laughed, and they took a while to stop. After they did, Konan said, "You know, Kakuzu probably wouldn't like it either. He'd be worried about the money."

"He has a right," Natasha went, "We almost blew our yen on clothes."

"Sasori would sink in here," Pez went, "But Zetsu and Kisame would probably thrive. Although Kisame would probably try to drown us all."

"Itachi likes hot springs," Natasha mused. "Dei can handle the heat to a point - I'm the same way. I've handled a steam-fighting ninja before - not something I'd want to encounter at a hot springs."

"What about Madara? Can he handle it?"

Natasha laughed outright, before taking a breath and speaking calmly. "I don't remember. I forgot a long time ago. But I think he likes them."

Pez stared at her. "Forgot?" she asked in shock.

"I used to know," she shrugged. "But that's changed."

Pez bit her lip and quickly moved on. "W-Well, what about Itachi? How do you know that he likes them?"

"We go on missions sometimes," she grinned. "And sometimes we stop at one on the way. If we're lucky, we can sneak in and share a pool together. Other times, not so much. It's fun to fool the system, though."

"Nice," Pez laughed.

She was going to continue - at least, that was the intent. But she noticed something out of the corner of her eye - movement. "Wait," she made to get out, crawling onto the shore.

"What's wrong?" Konan asked.

"I thought I saw something, but it might be my imagination," Pez stood, water running down her sunset-colored bikini. "I'm going to look, just in case."

She walked around the pool and to the bamboo screens, looking behind each of them. She traveled back to the area that she had looked at before, but saw nothing there. She went to go back and felt a hand on her ankle. She turned quickly, and her jaw fell to the person kneeling on the ground before her.

"MADARA!"

He squeezed her ankle tightly and glared. "Quiet down! I can't explain right now. Get the girls. Orochimaru knows where you are, and he's coming for you."


	12. Captured!

**Oh dear! (/englishaccent) Well, this doesn't look good. Orochimaru coming after them? What can be worse?**

**...say...**

**...didn't somebody say that Natasha did not like Madara? D  
><strong>

**12 Captured!**

The forest was a blur. Pez was stumbling behind - she would've fallen down before if not for the hand clutching her own, dragging her along. The spa was far behind - ever since she had told the girls to run, Natasha and Konan had been frantic, enough for them to forget that Madara wasn't supposed to be there.

But they weren't running fast enough. Soon they stopped, Natasha releasing Pez's hand and turning without losing speed. "Catch your breath."

"Easier . . . said . . than -" she coughed, unable to speak. Natasha stepped over and thumped her on the back, helping Pez breathe easily. Then she took Pez shoulder and knelt to her level.

"Pez, I promised Dei I would keep you safe, and that's what I intend to do," Natasha told her. "I will help you run, but you need to keep going. I know it's hard, but we'll be out of danger soon, so -"

"Not quite!" Konan shouted back.

A hissing sound rose, and the entire group turned to look back, where snakes were coming out of the underbrush, all painted like Orochimaru's. Konan swore loudly and blocked the way, parts of her starting to turn to blades of paper. "Go!" she shouted. "I'll hold them off!"

"Damn!" Natasha went. "Let's go!"

Pez tried to speak, to stop Natasha, to _help_, but her hand was grabbed too quickly, and they were running again, with Konan behind. Pez could only breathe sharply as Natasha and Madara ran ahead, the older girl still with a grip on Pez's hand. "This is NOT what I was hoping for!" Pez heard, Madara speaking harshly. "I was hoping to avoid this!"

"Well, thank you for reminding me, traitor!" Natasha hissed back at him. "What's your story for THIS, huh?"

"Excuse me, but _I_ was holding the genjutsu, thank you very much!" Madara shouted back. "And what's with the traitor thing?"

"You should know perfectly well," Natasha growled. "You should remember that you _abandoned_ me!"

Pez couldn't speak, but her eyes did go wide. Madara continued, "I didn't abandon you! Do you mean in that massacre?"

"Yes, I do mean that!" Natasha said. Pez didn't understand what was going on, but she just tried to keep running as the forest and trees blurred around them. Natasha continued, "You left me to be attacked!"

"I was being attacked _myself_, you know!" he argued. "Just as I saw you, a group came at me - I had to go stop them!"

"Well, _I_ didn't see them!" Natasha shouted.

"They were out of sight!"

"So why didn't you come back?"

"You had already left - didn't I show you the missing vest you had discarded?"

"How am I supposed to know that isn't just coincidence?"

"Ask Itachi!"

"Oh _sure_! I won't trouble him with your - oh goddess, _why_ do we have to have such a slow runner! Pez, _rest_!"

They stopped suddenly again, Pez falling to her knees as she gasped for breath, trying to digest what she had heard. None of it made sense, and she stopped. Natasha knelt before her, taking Pez's chin and rising it to look her in the eye. "Pez, _we need to hurry_. Do I need to carry you?"

"Just - just let me stay here!" Pez argued. "I - I can stop their advance - "

"No!" Natasha grabbed the girl's shoulders and shook them. "I won't let you be killed!"

"I won't be!" Pez shouted. "I'll stop them!"

"You can't by yourself!"

"Um, girls . . ." Madara put it, before being interrupted.

"Shut up!" Natasha looked back at Pez. "Right now, I don't care if you can or not. What I care about is that we get out of here. That's the important part."

"But I can help us get out of here!" Pez shouted, her eyes dimly blue.

"Not if you're in danger! _Pez, I will not lose you!_" Natasha stood, still glaring down. "I will carry you if I must, but I _will_ take you safely back to the base!"

Pez gaped at Natasha, shocked. This wasn't the Natasha who was so calm at the base, who had so much self-control. This was Natasha being a ninja, and this was Natasha losing all self-control she had.

"Listen, we are going to get out of here." Natasha looked up at the trees. "I think we can jump through the trees - I can carry you Pez, and we might make it. Or Madara could carry you, although I bet he would drop - "

"GIRLS! WATCH OUT!"

It was too late.

Pez was suddenly yanked back by her shoulders, hoisted into the hair and her arms pulled back. She could feel something sliding around her arms - she screamed. She could hear struggling, then a swear as a _woof_ sound erupted - the sound of flames. Another swear, and the sounds of flames disappeared - another scream was heard as Pez's legs were taken, snakes sliding up her legs and around her thighs, entwining around her torso and waist to end.

All movement stopped. Pez looked up as much as she could to shock.

Both Natasha and Madara were bound. Snakes were binding them tightly, and around them were black ashes. Both bled from their eyes, and in their shoulders were fangs. Pez suddenly gasped as she felt something stab into her neck - the feeling of fangs.

Her world started to spin violently, blurring as it went so it all melded into a cloudy mix. She screamed again, and all was lost.

000

The floor she lay against was hard and unyielding - that she knew from her tied and knotted muscles. Pez groaned and bit her lip, opening her eyes to mostly blackness.

"Awake?" a voice asked. "Good. I was worried."

Pez quickly recognised the female voice as her eyes adjusted to the blackness. To her left was a stone wall, just about five yards back. To her right were bars. She was in a cell, although she had no idea why. It wasn't a very narrow cell either, from what she could see as she carefully sat up, her running muscles sore.

Natasha was kneeling by her feet, staring right at Pez. Pez flinched, nervous, but Natasha only nodded and sighed. "Good, you are. Can you move anything else? Any wounds?"

Pez bit her lip and did a mental check. Her neck didn't hurt - she put a hand to where she had been bitten to find that there were no bite marks. Besides that . . . "My legs hurt a lot."

"I guessed. I didn't want to do anything to them if they didn't, but I guess I needn't have worried. Hold still." Natasha put her hands together and closed her eyes, her brows in focus. Slowly, her hands started to glow a soft green, and in a flash, they were to Pez's legs. The green reached out, clinging to Pez's legs and sinking in, sending relief through her sore muscles. After Natasha pulled away, the younger girl's legs were as good as new. Natasha, however, fell onto her butt with a whoosh of air, breathing heavily.

"Th-Thanks," she went, stunned that she had forgotten Natasha's healing abilities. "Is Madara here?"

"Back here," a voice called from the farther corner of the room. "Miss Deaf doesn't seem to want to talk right now."

"Miss Deaf doesn't want to talk, so can it," Natasha mumbled before looking back up. "Is that all?"

"Yeah."

"Good. We need a plan."

Natasha stood and started to pace. Pez continued to sit, staring at Natasha's back and forth path. "Where are we?" Pez asked.

"Orochimaru's base, I suppose," Natasha guessed. "I mean, those were snakes. I'm just not sure if this is actually his base."

Pez bit her lip, pulling her knees up and resting her elbows on them, her hands supporting her. She suddenly realized something. "Do you think they took our stuff?"

"No, I still have my kunai," Natasha pulled her skirt away to show the round case wrapped around her leg, eight kunai held by the metal suspenders. "Why do you ask?"

"The bracelet . . ." Pez stared at her wrist. "It's gone."

"Really?" Natasha asked. "Was it broken?"

Pez thought back - snakes had been wrapping around her arms, starting at the wrists. "The snakes might've crushed it."

"I told Kakuzu he should've invested in higher quality, but did he listen?" Madara shook his head from across the room. "No. Instead, Natasha's stupid kunai dispenser is intact while the only means of escape are gone."

"Shut up - it's better to have the kunai than the bracelets in case we _do_ get out," Natasha went.

Everything was silent. Natasha continued to pace around the room, obviously in thought and rubbing the area where her bracelet had been. The reality of the situation was starting to sink in to all of them, and Pez noticibly shuddered. She had _never_ wanted to be in a dark cell with two unsociable people, in a place where she could be at risk. All she could do was stare at her knees, with the wonderment of how she could lose her bracelet.

She vaguely realized that Natasha and Madara were talking in the corner of the room. "You promise that this is the truth?" Natasha asked.

"Yes." Madara nodded. "You can confirm it with Itachi if you'd like."

Natasha was silent for long moments, still kneeling before Madara. Pez held her breath, still staring at them, as Natasha shifted.

"I believe you."

Madara sighed. "So you will trust me again?"

"No, of course not. You're still a scumbag."

Madara stopped in the middle of his sigh, suddenly staring oddly at Natasha's face. Natasha nervously shifted again, scootching back. "What is it?"

Suddenly, his hand flashed forward and back from Natasha's forehead, and a lock of hair fell down. Natasha went, "Hey!" as she fell back onto her butt, blowing the hair out of her face. "What was that for?"

"A hairpin - I may be able to get us out," he said, standing and walking to the door. His hand was too big at first - after a few tries, it was outside the bars, and he started fiddling. Natasha started undoing her hair, the locks falling back into its natural, long state, as Pez stood up. After a few moments, a click was heard.

"Got it!" he kicked the door aside. It swung on its hinges and opened to freedom as Natasha finally stood.

"We have a way out!" Pez grinned.

"Then let's get going," Natasha went, stepping forward and looking to the sides outside the cell. "I'll lead - I'll handle a surprise better. Madara, back me up, and Pez, watch the rear. Let's get moving."

000

Pez was glad that at least they weren't moving so quickly this time. Natasha was obviously still worn from healing, and her movements against the wall were less than graceful. Her shoulders were twitching as well - obviously, she hadn't healed herself. With Madara ahead of her, she couldn't see the rest, but she wondered if Madara was thinking the same thing.

"Did she heal herself?" she asked at one point.

"No - she almost collapsed again when she healed me," Madara said. "She's going to pass out at some point if she's not careful, and if we get into a fight."

The hallway was straight, with white walls and doorways every couple of yards. They moved against the wall, Natasha carefully peeking into open doors before jumping across and gesturing to the other two to follow. The area was quiet, the biggest sound being Pez's footsteps. Eventually, she stopped and took off her shoes entirely, and that helped to stop the biggest sounds.

But something was still wrong. Not only Natasha, but Madara was on edge, both tense, and looking to the ceiling. Pez couldn't understand for long minutes - but slowly, surely, she started to hear it as well. Something was outside the base, which meant . . .

"Are we on the highest level?" Pez asked in a quiet whisper. "Then why don't we break through the ceiling?"

"We can't be sure," Natasha hissed back, stopping her movement. "If we try and find another floor, we'd create too much noise. And if it does turn out to be a higher level, what if it turns out we're on a high-story building? You can't jump. Madara and I could, but this is a moment where if it turned to me carrying you down, we'd be in trouble. Plus I don't want to risk it. I want to see who else is here first."

"And run into Orochimaru?" Madara asked in a hiss. "Are you insane?"

"Let's just keep going," she hissed back. "I want to see if somebody's here."

The only moved another foot, at the edge of a doorway. Natasha suddenly raised her hand against the wall, stopping Madara and Pez. She stood there looking in carefully to the room, then pulling her head out. Madara suddenly tensed and darted forward, but didn't grab Natasha fast enough.

She was staring straight at Itachi.

Wait . . .Pez shook her head. It wasn't Itachi. He didn't have the same hair - it was shorter and blue, and he didn't have the lines. He did have the right eyes, though. But what he wore was a white, wide-necked robe tied by a purple rope, his slacks black. He was signifigantly shorter than Itachi. _Are they related?_ she wondered.

The moments moved by slowly, but after a long number of them, the man that looked similar to Itachi shook his head at where Natasha stood, muttering something about strange visions. He turned and stepped in the other direction down the hall, turned into a room . . .

And was gone, yet they didn't move. Natasha wasn't moving an inch either. Madara kept looking down both hallways, and into the open door. Pez was confused, but then she realized without a word what had happened - the boy had genjutsu working on him.

"Alright," Natasha went softly, slowly relaxing. "Let's go. I'm still holding the genjutsu, so try not to startle me."

All of them were past the doorway when it happened.

"GET DOWN!" Natasha jumped to the floor, Madara suddenly pulling Pez down as the ceiling above them crashed down just ahead of them, dust rising into the air with more noise than an earthquake. Pez kept her head down, a hand gripped around nothing. The earthquake-sound was quickly silenced, replaced by two thudding noises and footsteps. Pez froze again - where they caught? - before feeling a surprisingly wet and slimy hand touch her shoulder as she looked up.

"Man, you should never go to a spa again, un, if you're going to get in a situation like _this_."

"DEIDARA!" Pez leapt to her feet at the same time the rest of the group did. Her eyes were wide. "How on Earth did you - "

"Both of your bracelets went off," Itachi said as he helped up Natasha carefully. "And we decided to check this base."

"No time for chatter!" Madara suddenly turned to the end of the hall, and with a ishing/i, a samurai sword was in his hand. "Snakes!"

"Oh goddess, I HATE that word!" Natasha went as she turned to the other end, where magnitudes of snakes started to swarm. Pez swore as well and leapt back as snakes started coming from her end, all of them large, purple-spotted, and obviously pissed.

The men took the front as Natasha and Pez fell back, Natasha with both eyes closed. As Itachi and Madara darted in opposite directions with blades out, Natasha said, "Pez. I need you to point me at the snakes, so my eyes are facing them."

"What?" Pez gasped and stared at her. "But I thought you were holding -"

"I am, that's why I need you to direct me!" she shouted. "Do it now, to the biggest trouble-spot!"

Pez grit her teeth and grabbed Natasha's shoulders, spinning her to face an area where clay snakes and Madara were fighting the largest group. "NOW!"

Natasha's eyes went wide as blood started to drip down. In moments, black flames burst up from the snakes, making them scream as Natasha nodded briefly and grabbed two blades from her holder, and with a battle cry, she was in the fray.

_There has to be something I can do!_ Pez though, gritting her teeth. _What can I do?_

"Pez," Itachi looked over his shoulder at her. Pez turned and flinched. He was surrounded by snakes. "Help me out!"

Pez grit her teeth and pulled a kunai out. "Alright, I've got them!"

"Don't get too close!" he warned. Pez nodded and, with a careful aim, sent a kunai into the air. It whistled as it went through three snake heads, all three falling to the ground. The blade fell with a clang to the ground near Itachi's feet, where he picked it up and decapitated four more before throwing it into a fifth's mouth. He jumped back out of the circle and swept with a short blade at the remaining, and they all fell.

The room was silent. Pez looked to the rest of the group - all of them were breathing heavily or bruised, but unbitten. Natasha, the farthest down the hall, leaned against the wall gasping, with a pale face and harsh breaths. Her kunai were loosely gripped, and she was quickly going white.

She could hear Itachi shuddering behind her. "Wh - what did you do?"

Natasha stumbled forward. She gasped, "I'm fine! I -"

"NO!" Pez noticed it a second too late.

Natasha screamed as a massive snake, larger than five of the previous combined, sank its teeth into her back. She screamed again as the fangs were released, her kunai falling to the floor as she sank to her knees, falling onto her side - barely conscious.

Pez, Deidara, and Itachi were too far to help. All of them yelled and ran forward as the huge snake slid forward, its jaws opening wide, a shrieking hiss rising from its throat -

And it's head was gone in a blood swipe of Madara's sword, who stood protectively before Natasha.

Natasha coughed up blood - it splattered on the floor by Madara's feet. She was faced away from Pez - she could hardly hear what she said. "W-what?" Natasha coughed blood again. "Wh - wha - _why?_"

Madara's head raised slightly as the snake head hit the floor. "Because," Madara said. "I want to prove that I'm not a traitor."

With another bloody cough, Natasha sank into silence, passing out. Time seemed to turn into molasses from a spoon as, in a slow-motion second, Itachi ran forward and knelt by her - more like sinking to his knees.

"NO!" He took her body in his hands and stared into her face. "You - you can't be! You - you're not -!"

" . . . dead?"

Everybody turned to look behind them, where a pale-skinned, black haired, purple-lined eyed, smirking, villainous man strode towards them, victory on his face.

"That poison isn't like the others," Orochimaru told them with a lick of his lips. "That poison kills in three days."


	13. We Will Escape Alive!

**...well, so much for Natasha.**

**SO IT'S PEZ TIME! :D  
><strong>

**13 We Will Escape Alive!**

Deidara's face was contorted in rage. Madara's fists were clenched around his sword. Itachi's lip was trembling, his eyes from the unconscious Natasha to Orochimaru.

And Pez? She was past words.

"That poison isn't like the others. That poison kills in three days."

Orochimaru stood before the rubble that had been caused by Itachi and Deidara's entrance, his face is a triumphant smirk as he stared at them with victorious eyes. Pez couldn't speak - she had lost the ability to. All she could do was stare at Orochimaru, her jaw having fallen, shaking from just barely suppressed emotions.

"I'm sure none of you want your friend to die," he said with a grin. "I'm quite shocked that you three managed to escape the cells. But it looks like you won't be leaving anyways."

Madara was the first one to move. "Why . . . why do you want us?"

Orochimaru's grin widened. "You four have something I want from you - you Uchiha and the fallen Kyuuti have the Sharingan. And the young girl there," he stared straight into Pez's eyes and licked his lips, "Has the ability to repress the Sharingan."

"You won't touch her, un!" Deidara suddenly darted before Pez, his arms outstretched. "Don't you dare - !"

"You haven't even heard my proposition," Orochimaru sneered, silencing Pez's attempt to speak.

Itachi was finally able to look up from Natasha's limp form. His eyes were wide, his voice hoarse. "What proposition?"

"If you sacrifice yourself to me, any of you," Orochimaru reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial, made of clear glass, a light blue, transparent liquid inside. "If any of you sacrifice yourselves, I will hand over this antidote. Otherwise . . . well, I'm sure Itachi wouldn't want his _girlfriend_ to die."

"Shut your mouth, why don't you!" Pez shouted, stepping forward to look over Deidara's shoulder. She would _never_ believe what he said - if Itachi and Natasha were together, it'd be far more obvious. But . . . she bit her lip, unsure of how to get the antidote without giving somebody up.

"Itachi, don't make a dumb move," Pez heard Madara say, and suddenly somebody went, "Mmph!" Pez looked behind her quickly - Madara was covering Itachi's mouth, most likely to keep him from giving himself up. It lead Pez's eyes to Natasha - her body covered in spots of blood and poison, red running down her eyes, and - to Pez's shock - tears, running down the side of her face that mixed with the beaten parts of her face.

Rage suddenly bubbled into Pez, shooting into every nerve of her body as she whipped around to face Orochimaru, her fists clenched and her eyes wide and starting to radiate. Deidara looked at her and squeaked, stepping to the side. Orochimaru saw her eyes, and the smirk disappeared.

"You have caused enough pain, Orochimaru," Pez said, her teeth grit as wind started to blow above them, outside, as storm clouds appeared as dark as night. "You hurt Natasha, you hurt Itachi and Madara, and you hurt Deidara. I will let you touch none of them.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way."

Wind erupted in the room as rain slammed through the opening of the ceiling, and lightning struck the floor with a massive BOOM that overrode most sounds. Pez started to slowly walk forward, and Orochimaru jumped back from the opening and into the pile of rubble. Pez grabbed his shirt collar and hoisted him to his feet before he could react. BASH! Her fist hit his face as she threw him up and away, onto the roof. The poison bottle flew out of his hands, but before it could touch the floor, it was in Deidara's hands.

Pez noticed little of this. Her eyes were a pure sapphire, lighting most of her face with blue. She jumped out of the room and into the storm, the rain so thick that it created a curtain she could not see past. Orochimaru was nowhere to be seen.

Back down in the hallway, Deidara fell to his knees and gasped, clutching the bottle tightly. "She's going to fight him . . . damn, don't get hurt! HERE!"

The bottle soared through the air, and the next moment it was in Madara's hands. The older Uchiha grabbed Itachi's shoulders and pulled him to his feet, Natasha in Itachi's arms. "Stay with her!" Madara shouted at Deidara over the rain that was starting to flood the room. "We'll run to the base and get back up!"

"As long as it's close enough!" Itachi added. "Let's go!"

"Itachi," Deidara grabbed Itachi's shoulder. Itachi turned and stared right at Deidara's eyes. His own were wide with panic, afraid. Deidara looked down at Natasha, the tears on her face still wet, and looked back up to Itachi with reassurance in his single, visible blue eye. "Make sure she's okay, un."

Itachi opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He closed it and nodded. "I will."

"Go."

Itachi and Madara ran off in the other direction, Deidara looking back up at the hole in the ceiling, where Pez and Orochimaru had disappeared. "Pez . . . don't die, please, un . . ."

000

"You know you cannot fight me!"

Pez turned around in every direction, the rain soaking her and pounding more loudly than her hammering heart. She could sense Orochimaru around her, taunting her, and it made the blue in her eyes even brighter.

"COME FIGHT ME!" she shouted in rage. "COME AND FIGHT, COWARD!"

Orochimaru was suddenly before her with a malicious grin as a tag was slapped onto her breast. It went off - BOOM! Pez flew back and hit the ground, getting up just in time to roll away from a swipe of a blade. Pez took out a kunai and met the blade - CLASH! Pez's arm jumped away from the hit, and she jumped back from a narrow slice to the knee. It gave a sudden piecing pain, and Pez fell to her other knee - purple liquid leaked out of the wound. It was poison.

"Am I still a coward!" Orochimaru appeared again and slapped her - Pez only grabbed his arm and forced her nails into his flesh. He grabbed her hair and pulled. She screamed and kicked out into a sensitive area. As he doubled over, she jumped back and landed - on one foot? She looked down and found her other foot was on the ground, but she couldn't feel it. It went numb.

She swore and grabbed a kunai, recalling information that Sasori had given her - _if you ever are in a hurry, you can remove most poisons by coating a kunai in a special antidote that will work on most venoms - make a cut above the area and make it deep enough to bleed!_ The kunai slashed above her knee and she cried out, but the numbness stopped spreading. She was okay, for the moment.

She stood and looked around, the wind howling and the rain crashing and lightning in the distance booming. "Come here so I can kill you!" she shouted in rage. "COME HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

_Repress your anger! You can't fight if you remain angry! You need to be calm!"_

The sudden memory cut through Pez mind, Natasha's words so strong the blue glow dimmed slightly. She bit her lip and looked around - the storm was huge. She suddenly heard something in the distance crumble - she was damaging the building. _She's right,_ she thought. _I need to figure out how to beat him!_

The glow dimmed to a half-glow that made the rain and wind suddenly slow, and Pez found herself on a long, wide rooftop only stories from the ground. Orochimaru was rushing at her, sliding like a snake and suddenly rising up to her face. Pez grit her teeth, and suddenly a small lightning bolt came between them. Orochimaru jumped back, stunned, but his aim had been achieved again - a small cut was in her ankle. Pez looked down - no blood, so not deep enough. The time wasted was too big for the opponent to ignore, and suddenly Orochimaru was tackling her to the ground. She was pinned before she could do anything more.

_The area she was in was black, and she stood ankle-deep in bodies. She couldn't move, nor could she scream. She opened her mouth - _

And the scream emerged as Orochimaru was tackled off of her, Deidara next to her and his left eye's scanner gone, his eye wide. Pez's eyes went wider. "How -"

"I'm immune! Kick his ass!" Deidara jumped up and back, running back far enough to be away from the fight. Pez leapt up and looked around again - Orochimaru was just getting up.

The rain suddenly grew as Pez put more force into the storm, her teeth grit. _What can I do now?_ she asked. _Almost nothing! But . . . _

_Pez! I need you to make a lightning bolt hit the water! Just do it!_

_That's it!_ Pez's eyes went wide. _Lightning! That must've been what Natasha was trying to say before!_

Orochimaru was back on his feet, but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at Deidara. "You . . ." he hissed in anger. Suddenly he was running, two blades in hand, poison dripping like the same that had gone into Natasha. "DIE!"

First second: Pez screamed.

Second: She was running towards Orochimaru.

Third: Deidara fell back and onto his back, in shock.

Fourth: Orochimaru jumped, the blades dripping and ready to break into flesh.

Fifth: Pez had him by the wrist, her eyes glowing blue.

Sixth: Her entire face was covered in a blue glow.

Seventh. Nothing.

Eighth.

CRASH. BOOM. SCREAMS.

The lightning bolt that hit both the Sannin and the Mistress of Weather was four times a normal human, and brighter than a sun. Pez herself screamed as it dissipated, making her fall to the ground as Orochimaru suddenly fell back, gone in the rain that was curtains again. Both blades were in Pez's shoulders, and her face went white.

Poison dripped from both blades, right into the cuts of her arms.

The next moments blurred - Deidara above her. Blood pounding in her ears. The rain stalling. The wind settling. And then - nothing.

000

Every part of her hurt. Pez couldn't feel her arms, or her legs, or anything past the pain. But nothing was in her arms anymore. She could feel that. Her world was black, in a world where gravity pulled on her and she felt like she was flying.

Wait - flying?

Her eyes cracked open, then shut, then opened again to an orange sky. Her limbs felt heavy, her legs tucked over somebody's arm, her arms hanging limp, her back supported by another arm and her head against something - someone's chest. Her eyes flicked up to the owner, and her eyes blinked in shock - she could do nothing more.

"Dei . . .?

Her voice came out hoarse. She realized she was, indeed, in the air - below her was a clay bird, flapping through the sky and supporting Deidara and herself. Deidara looked down at her and smiled, holding her body gently. "Hey, you're awake, un," he went softly. "That's good, hmm."

"What . . .?" she coughed once, hard, and took a breath before asking again. "What . . . happened?"

"You were poisoned, un," Deidara explained. "Thankfully, I had kept some of the antidote. I used it and pulled the blades out of your arms - unfortunately, I'm no healer, but I'm taking you back to the base. Somebody can help you there."

"Poisoned . . ." Pez thought back, and suddenly, memories flooded into her mind. The storm was vivid. The sounds whistled in her ears like a nightmare.

Deidara seemed to know what she was thinking. "That storm was . . . huge . . ." he went, staring at her. "But you managed to make it like the storm from before, when you attacked Natasha. How did you ever get the power to make something so -?"

"Horrible? Humongous? Terrible?" she asked. "Because of my lineage, a lot of storm-creation jutsu was passed down to me. That's the biggest I can make it, with control, and it was very narrow. If I didn't have sealed powers . . ." she trailed off.

"I see, un," Deidara went softly. He looked up at something on the horizon, and mumbled, "We're almost there. We'll get into the base and have somebody take care of you, and -"

". . . why?"

The question was so quiet, yet Deidara looked down immediately. Pez's world was starting to darken again, but it didn't stop the stream of questions that rose into her mind. ". . . why . . . did you save me?"

Deidara didn't respond, for long moments. Pez's eyes were slowly shutting. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, his voice a murmur.

"It's because I love you, un. What more reason do I need . . . ?"

His lips touched her as her eyes were claimed by darkness.


	14. The Snake's End

**PASSING OUT IS FUN! YAY!**

**...okay, shutting up now.  
><strong>

**14 The Snake's End**

Pez could feel herself cushioned by darkness. Her eyes were closed, her body numb to whatever hurts she had sustained. She could hear something - barely, but something. It sounded like somebody was speaking in a commanding tone, and the other was arguing. _Pein and Deidara_? Feeling returned slowly, and she felt herself lying on a bed, covered in blankets. The sounds became more distinct, and louder.

"I'm telling you, un, I am not leaving until I know she's okay!"

"Deidara, you've been with her for too long. You need to eat somewhere other than here, get out for a while -"

"NO! Leader, I am not going to leave her! What if she wakes up and I'm not there?"

Pez tried to make a noise, a grunt emerging. Suddenly, the voices stopped, and movement heard. Pez opened her eyes slowly.

The red ceiling above her was blocked from view, Deidara's face looking down at her. Pez blinked and stared at him. Deidara smiled and sighed. "Good, you're awake. How do you feel, un?"

". . . okay, I think," Pez said, noticing the dull pains on her upper arms and all over her body. She pushed herself up and against the headframe, sitting up and staring around her room. Pein stood by the door, arms crossed, obviously either pissed or relieved - maybe both. Deidara kept a hand on her bed, his visible eye looking at her with relief. "What's . . . going on?" she asked.

"You passed out when we got close to the base," Deidara said. "We managed to heal most of your injuries, but the area where the blades were cut into you haven't healed yet. Natasha would be able to take care of that, under the right circumstances."

"Wait . . ." Pez put a hand to her head - the memories were clouding in her mind, and she couldn't think clearly. What she did remember made her jump. "Wait, what happened to - ?"

"Relax, un," Deidara put a hand on Pez's shoulder, making her freeze. "Itachi and Madara are fine. They weren't hurt badly - Sasori no Danna was able to take care of them. And I'm fine, too. You're hurt, though, so . . ."

"You made us worry, Pez," Pein said, finally speaking up. "Next time, don't do something so risky. You could've been killed."

Pez's brow furrowed as she thought back. They had been captured . . . and Natasha and Madara managed to get them far enough through the base for Itach and Deidara to find them. But then they got into a battle, and after that . . .

"Wait . . ." Pez looked at Deidara with wide eyes, her lower lip starting to tremble as the memory came back. "Natasha was poisoned . . . is she alright? She's not . . . d-dead, is she?"

"No, no! Of course not, un!" Deidara squeezed her shoulder, making Pez wince from the scar on her arm. Deidara pulled away. "Sorry."

Pez took in a harsh breath. "Wh - what's happened to her . . .?"

Deidara didn't speak, and he looked down at the ground. Even Pein looked out of the room, silent. Pez could feel her breath still, as if the air had been taken from the room. Deidara fiddled with his hands, looked around the room - and finally looked back to Pez.

"Natasha . . . hasn't woken up."

Pez was sure her heart had stopped. Her eyes only went wider as she stared at Deidara, willing for him to laugh and say it was a joke, that Natasha was fine. All that could come out of her mouth was, "B-b-but!"

"I know, we did get the antidote," Deidara nodded, still watching Pez. "But she was under massive stress, Pez. She didn't know if they'd get out alive or if they would all die. She didn't even know where Itachi and me were. And considering that she had massive adrenaline by the time she was hurt . . . Sasori did what he could, and technically she's healthy. But we have no idea of knowing when she'll wake up. For all we know, she could be trapped in a nightmare. You've been asleep for a week, anyway."

Pez could only barely process the words. She didn't know the entirety of what he said - but she did pick up that they didn't know if she'd awaken. And before she knew it, she was out of bed and running out the door, headed for Natasha's room.

And almost immediately collapsed against the wall.

"Pez!" Deidara knelt by her as she fell to her knees, breathing hard and arms aching. "Calm down, un! She's fine, we just have to -"

"N-no," Pez gasped. She looked up at Deidara slowly, her eyes filled with determination. She spoke with confidence. "I need to see her."

Silence grew between them, Pez staring at Dei, and him back at her. Neither of them spoke.

"If you're going to risk yourself trying to check," Pein said, walking by and past, "Then go. But don't kill yourself in the process."

Deidara turned to watch Pein go, his back disappearing into his own room. Deidara sighed, reaching an arm around Pez's shoulders and helping her to her feet. "Are you sure, un?" he asked, looking at her with a worried eye.

Her eyes answered him. They staggered down the hall, Pez holding tight to Deidara as the horrifying memories started to return.

000

By the time they staggered to the room, another person was walking out. "Just tell me when she wakes up - I want to talk to her, anyway."

"M-Madara?" Pez asked, making the older man jump and turn in the doorway. He relaxed when he saw it was only her and Deidara.

"She's still asleep," Madara told them. "And Itachi's going to bust a nerve or something if that doesn't change."

Madara passed them as Pez stepped into the doorway, leaning on the frame. Itachi turned, sitting in one of two chairs by Natasha's bedside. The latter was unconscious - or asleep, nobody could tell. Her breath was steady, her eyes closed, for all anybody could know, normal. Yet she wasn't waking?

"Itachi," Pez said his name as if telling him his own name. She felt weariness tug at her, and felt Deidara put a hand on her shoulder.

Itachi looked between the two of them. "Pez," he stopped, then sighed. "Pez, thank you for getting the antidote."

"It doesn't do much if she doesn't wake up," Pez sighed. She pushed herself up and stepped forward, pulling out the chair Itachi didn't occupy, sitting down heavily as she stared at Natasha. "Why won't she wake up . . .?" she whispered.

Nobody responded, a heavy silence falling into the room.

000

The day seemed to strech. The only noise that was made was the sounds of breathing, or of the occasional sob coming from somebody in the room. To Pez, she resisted tears more often than she should've. More than once, somebody rose, but stalled and sat again. Pez did that more than once - and she did it the most frequently. Each time the thought of Sasori doing something wrong entered her mind, she got up with the intention to get him. But then the rational came into her head, and she sat and tried to think, unsure.

More than once, she would turn and see Madara leaning on the doorframe, staring at Natasha with no emotion. What was he to her and Itachi? Why did she hate him? And was there a reason behind that strange arguement as they ran from Orochimaru, in the forest? Each time she thought of this, she would stand again, but her voice never worked and she fell to her chair again.

After a while, nobody even bothered to stand. There was no point to anymore.

000

"You know, not everybody is having a pity party right now."

The entire group in the room (minus the unconscious) jumped and turned to the door when Pein spoke, staring at him as he continued. "Hidan has been praying to Jashin every night since you came back. I think he's waiting for her to die."

WHUMP. Itachi's chair fell to the ground hard as he stood with lightning speed. "Well, he can go to hell for all I care! He's heartless, and we're a team. Why is he even here? And why are you telling us this?"

"Itachi, un . . ." Deidara scooched back in his chair, afraid of the sudden onset of hysteria. "Calm down . . ."

"Not until I know she's okay!" Itachi turned and fired upon Deidara. "This is ridiculous!"

"Hey, don't yell at him! Itachi!" Pez shouted back. "What'd he do?"

"I've been waiting for a week," Itachi said, turning on her. Only then could she see the fear in his grey eyes, and he started to shake. "She should've woken up. She's stronger than this, I know it. And don't get on me for hysteria - Deidara flipped on me almost the moment he got back! You don't get it! She's - she's . . ."

Finally, he silenced and fell back onto his chair, his face falling into his hands. All Pez could do was stare, afraid, and shocked. Pein finally stepped into the room, standing behind Itachi's chair. He put a hand on the man's shoulder, making Itachi look up.

"She's going to be alright," Pein said. "We don't know why she's comatose, but she'll wake. I know it. For now, though, you're tired and hungry. You need to get out of this room - "

"I can't," Itachi said, lowering his hands and staring down. "Not until she's okay."

"I'll stay," Pez said, staring between Itachi and Pein. "If she wakes, I'll get you."

"You would . . . do that?" Itachi asked, staring up at her.

She could see the hurt in his eyes. She nodded. "Yes. Of course."

"It's settled, then," Pein said, removing his hand and walking back to the door. "Itachi, let's go. You should come too, Deidara."

"Give me a moment," Deidara said. "There's something I want to do."

Pein nodded, then gestured to Itachi, The older man rose, nodding to Pez and Deidara before leaving the room. Pein closed the door behind him, and Pez and Deidara both stood.

"Pez," Deidara asked, cutting to the chase, "Do you remember what happened before you passed out, near the base?"

Pez bit her lip and thought back. Deidara had removed the blades - they were on his clay bird. Before she passed out - he had . . . kissed her? "Y-yeah . . . I think so. I was really worn out, I don't know - "

"Do you remember me kissing you?" he asked.

Pez froze, taking a breath in. She let it out slowly as she responded. "Y-Yes . . ."

"Pez, I wanted to - to talk to you about that," he stepped forward so he could stand in front of Pez. "I know it was sudden, but . . . we've been fighting together for a while, and . . . you've become a special person to me. Pez, I . . ."

He stopped talking, and suddenly Pez was lost in his visible, blue eye. Slowly he moved forward, and her eyes slipped closed as his lips touched hers, and they kissed softly.

But Pez started to feel tears run down her face, and her emotions started to crash on their foundation.

Deidara moved back and touched her shoulder, seeing the tears. "Pez . . ."

"I'm . . . sorry," Pez said, staring down and wiping away the waterfall of tears streaming down her face. "I - I don't know. Deidara, I don't know! Please . . . I need some time. Please . . ."

Deidara stared at her for long moments, before removing his hand. "Alright," he said, nodding. "I'll wait for you, un. No matter your decision, I - I'm fine with it."

"Deidara, please -"

"I'll let you think. Alright, un?" he asked, smiling as he stepped back. "It's okay, Pez. It's okay."

And he was gone, and Pez sat back heavily in her chair, letting the tears fall as confusion and regret and fear swirled in her mind, and at the forefront:

_What am I supposed to do?_

000_  
><em>

The mere minutes she stayed alone felt like hours, and the mere hour she spent alone felt like eternity. Pez could only stare at Natasha's face, emotions wheeling in her body the more she tried to think. She could still feel the hurts on her body, the places where the cuts were still hurting and the skin of herself feeling like it was burning.

She couldn't think about Deidara. She couldn't bring herself to. What about her friends? And could she afford to become his? Could she risk becoming so close, only to lose him? She remembered the scars on Natasha's chest, that she had gotten working for the Akatsuki. Could something worse happen to Deidara - or herself? What if she lost control again?

Could she afford to love him?

She couldn't think of that. She tried to think of something else, but her mind would always wander back. She was so wrapped up that she didn't notice immediately when Itachi entered the room once more, taking his seat again and sitting in silence. She noticed him numbly, afraid to open anymore emotions onto herself.

Eventually, she knew she'd have to speak. But it was her that started the conversation.

"I heard that Deidara had spoken to you."

Pez froze, her muscles tense. She looked over at Itachi - he didn't seem upset or angry at all. Just tired, like her. Pez took a breath and tried to relax. "I told him . . . I would think."

"Yes," Itachi nodded. "I understand. Something like that is something you can't take lightly."

Pez nodded. She stared at Natasha and tried to push off the question that now entered her mind. She failed.

". . . Itachi?"

"Hmm?"

"What about you and Natasha?"

Itachi stared at her. Pez jumped and looked away, speaking quickly. "W - Well, I know Natasha really cares for you, but I don't know anything else - I mean, I don't know if you're just friends or what, I know she treats her close friends well, but -"

"No, no," Itachi's words made her stop. She stared at him as he sighed, still staring at Natasha. "It's alright. We've been close for a while. We came to the Akatsuki together . . . we're so close we can't sleep in the base unless we're in the same room," he chuckled softly. "We're so afraid of this place. Natasha especially. She's always trying to be so strong for those she cares about, like Deidara. And you."

"You think . . . I've really become a close friend?" Pez asked.

"Yes . . . I saw she was trying to help you before," Itachi nodded slightly. "She always wants to help her close friends. She doesn't give up, either. It's what makes this so hard, to sit and watch her sleep. I - I love her. And I can't bear to see her like this. I - It's too hard for me to wait."

Pez stared at him, eyes wide. If he loved her, and she loved him - why were they apart? Was it fear - what kept her from deciding if she loved Deidara or not? What did any of it mean?

"Pez, I know I must be confusing you, and I'm sorry," Itachi looked up at her. "I'm just . . . conflicted. And worried."

"Please . . . don't."

Itachi jolted and was by the side of the bed in an instant. "Natasha?"

The girl's eyes were open, and she pushed herself up without a word, her body shaking. Her lower lip was bitten, her arms around herself. Pez stood up, about to speak - but all that came out was a gasp.

Natasha was crying. Tears streamed down her face in arcs, coming full force as she hugged herself tighter, silently letting the tears fall. Itachi opened her arms to her, and she fell forward into them. She let him hug her, as she started to sob, her body shaking with each cry.

Pez stared for long moments, then stepped back, afraid to be intruding in the moment. She made it past the door and closed it, then fell back against it as she listened to the muffled cries.

She saw Deidara down the hall, stalled in his tracks. His eyes were wide - his scouter was gone. He took a shaky step forward. "P-Pez?"

"She's . . ." Pez slowly stared at him, shocked. "She's . . . crying."

Deidara's jaw fell completely off its hinges. All he did was stare back at her, trying to find words. What finally came out shocked them both.

"In the four years I've known her, she has never cried."

000

Natasha knew she was crying hysterically into Itachi's chest, shaking with every sob. She also knew that the last she had known, Pez had been there. Whether she still was or not, Natasha didn't care. She just clutched onto Itachi's cloak and cried, letting him hug her as she melted into him.

She tried to slow the tears, bringing her back to at least semi-consciousness of her surroundings. She finally heard Itachi whispering in her ear: "It's alright, darling . . . you're safe now. It's alright, don't cry . . ."

She held onto him as the sobs ceased, tears still falling down her face as she held onto Itachi, her lifeline, and took in his warmth. She took a steady breath.

"Natasha . . ." she heard him whisper in her ear. "Natasha, what's wrong . . .?"

She sniffed, then pulled away from him to look at his face. Her lower lip still trembled, and she still held his cloak. She sniffed and spoke. "I was asleep the entire time . . . and I couldn't help you . . . it's all my fault . . ."

Itachi shook his head and pulled her to him again, holding her close. "It's not," he said. "You did more than enough. I doubt you three would've got out if you hadn't done so much."

"You . . . heard?" she asked, hiccuping.

"Yes, from Madara."

"Him."

"Did he tell you -?"

"Yes. I don't know what to do."

Itachi shook his head lightly. "Don't worry about that. What matters is that you're safe, and that everybody else is. Pez saved you . . . she got an antidote from Orochimaru, and fought him. She's okay - she saved your life."

Natasha tensed. "She . . . did? By herself?"

"Yes."

The kunoichi took another steady breath, and another. She tried to relax, closing her eyes in Itachi's warm embrace. "I'm . . . glad everybody's okay."

"I was worried while you were asleep," Itachi said. "It's been a week."

"I was running through old nightmares for a while," she said. "But after a while, it was all darkness. I'm sorry you worried . . ."

Itachi pulled away and held her shoulders gently, as if she was glass. "Don't. I'm just happy you're okay."

He leaned in and kissed her, holding her tightly in his arms. She kissed back as she wrapped her arms around him, finally able to feel the relief she had wanted. Safety.

000

"I'm sorry that you all worried," Natasha said once Pez, Deidara, and Pein had returned to the room. "I don't know why I was asleep for so long, but I'm alright now. I guess I just had fought for too long."

"Hey, as long as you're okay," Pez said, staring at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Natasha nodded, taking a breath. "I'm just shaken. I'm alright though, don't worry."

"You scared us," Deidara said. "Don't do that again."

"I won't," Natasha smiled, nodding. "I'll make sure it never happens again."

000

Natasha knew she would find Madara outside, on the lake. She did not expect to find him far out, sitting on the same rock with George in his arms. She kept her arms by her sides, her hands in fists, as she walked to the rock and waited at the bottom for Madara to jump down.

"I thought you wouldn't be awake for a while," he said. "At least you're alright."

"Thank you for protecting me," Natasha said, looking away. "And . . . "

"And . . .?" Madara asked.

Natasha bit her lip, afraid to admit what she was about to. She saw George waddle to her leg, nudging it with a flipper as if to say, Go on! She sighed and looked up, the words spilling out. "I'm not longer bitter about what happened in the past. Obviously I didn't know the full story, and I want to start anew. I'm sorry for judging you."

Silence. Madara stared at her with wide eyes as Natasha looked away, embarrassment on her face from having to apologize to whom for long had been her enemy. The only movement was George, whom waddled to Madara and poked his leg. The older man looked down at the penguin with a raised brow, and George somehow shrugged. Madara nodded and looked back up.

"You know . . ." he went, catching Natasha's attention, "I've kind of missed having a student to look after. And Itachi knows what I can teach him. But you . . . haven't been my student for so long."

"You . . . would take me under your wing again?" Natasha asked, eyes wide.

"If you wanted."

Natasha didn't reply, shock on her face. Slowly her face changed into a smile, one that made her look younger by years, as if she was thirteen again. "I don't see why not."

"Then you need a refresher, I assume," Madara went. In the next moment, his hand was in her gut, and Natasha flew back and landed on the water with a crash. She pushed herself up and stared at Madara, who cracked his knuckes with a grin. "You never let your guard down."

Natasha took a breath, and smiled back. "Of course . . . sensei."

**Guess what this means, folks? The Orochimaru Arc is OVER! The next arc is Natasha's Training Arc. Soooo vague, huh? XD**


	15. Cracked Up

**WHOA! Did Natasha _forgive_ Madara? O.e I am deadly afraid . . .**

**Oh, spoof chapter up next. Read if you want, or don't. I personally think this is hilarious, though. XD  
><strong>

**15 Cracked Up**

Natasha and Pez sat together in the plush seats of a theater, most of the Akatsuki members in the row behind them. Itachi and Deidara were the exceptions, sitting next to the ones they loved.

"Hey guys," Pez went. "As you can probably tell, we're not at our normal place."

"Here's the thing," Natasha sighed. "Since T.J kind of forgot about the holidays -"

"No she didn't, she wanted to finish the Orochimaru Arc," Pez corrected.

Natasha stared at her.

"Anyways!" Natasha continued, "Since T.J. forgot, she decided to do a spoof chapter, in honor of the passing holidays."

"Yeah . . . and so close to the Thanksgiving holiday too!" Pez went. "So she probably won't do another one for a while, since she wants to keep the story on track."

"Unfortunately . . . we lost a best against her," Natasha sighed, slouching. "I knew I should've have bet on not becoming Madara's student!"

"Take that!" Madara went, right behind her.

Natasha rabbit-punched him in the face before continuing. "So she told us to be in this theater - for what, I have no idea."

Suddenly, the large screen before them flickered to life, and the room went dark. A voice boomed out as words appeared on the screen:

"Good evening, Akatsuki," a girl's voice boomed. "And welcome. I brought you all here to laugh with me at Pez and Natasha's torture at my - oh wait, wrong script. That was for the party last night! How'd that get here?" There was a few moments of rustling, during which Natasha and Pez stared at each other with the same question on their faces: _what the heck?_ The sound continued several seconds later. "I asked you guys to come here because Natasha and Pez have lost a bet with me and PEZ-candy1, and I want you to witness their torture with them. And the torture is: viewing crack pairings."

"WHAT?" Natasha and Pez almost jumped, drawing a laugh from everyone, even the voice on the screen.

"Yeah, tough beans. Just to make it worse, I asked you guys to this specific theater just to make it better - so you can watch it in hi-definition, surround sound, IMAX 3-D style!"

Natasha groaned loudly.

"So, watch with me, my friends, as we laugh our butts off at their expense!"

The words disappeared for a brief moment, the screen white. There was no more sound. The first pairing came up on the screen:

"Pein and Natasha."

"WHAT THE-"

"Whoa!" Pez laughed. "The Leader and you? I have to wonder what that'd be like!"

"I'm sure we'll find out soon, un," Deidara said as the screen made a small change. " 'With the Animal Path'. Isn't that the male one with the long hair in a ponytail?"

"Is this because my man is feminine?" Natasha shouted at the ceiling to whoops of laughter.

"Could be," Pein leaned forward between Pez and Natasha, having been sitting right behind the former. "I mean, heaven knows he's easily mistaken for a girl."

"Hey!" Itachi turned and glared. "Don't blame me for being a bishounen! And besides, Deidara was mistaken for a woman when he first appeared!"

"Hey, un!"

"Shush," Pez went, "It's starting!"

000

"Come in."

Natasha closed the door behind her as she stepped into Pein's office. The room was spacious, only a desk and a single bookcase at the end of the room. Other than that, the room was mostly floor, enough for the entire Akatsuki to lie down and have elbow room either way.

Pein sat at his desk with his arms crossed, staring at Natasha with unreadable eyes. Natasha stood before the door, almost ready to run from nerves it seemed.

"Natasha," Pein said, "I've heard from the other members that you've been acting sullen for the past couple of days. What's the problem?"

Natasha closed her eyes, resisting a sigh. "Itachi and Deidara are on a mission, Pein. I'm worried they'll get into conflict."

"With each other?"

"Y-Yes, Pein."

"That's a lie," Pein pushed his hands on his desktop as he stood. "They've been getting along, and they don't get hurt." He softened his expression. "What's really going on?"

Natasha's expression had turned to shock. She coughed, trying to regain her composure as her cheeks turned pink, looking away from Pein so as not to look him in the eyes. "I'm . . . fine. You don't need to -"

"It hurts me that you'd lie to my face," Pein said, watching Natasha freeze and slowly look up, staring at him with wide eyes. Pein stood up, walked around his desk, and stood across from the shocked girl. "Please, Natasha. Nobody else can hear you but me. Tell me what's wrong."

The first couple of moments were silent, Pein staring at Natasha softly. The kunoichi could only stare back, unresponsive. For a moment, Pein thought she wouldn't speak.

Then her eyes became glossy, and tears started to drop on her cheeks as Natasha wrapped her arms around herself. A sudden cry emerged from her. Pein's eyes wided as he stepped forward. "N-Natasha?"

Her arms were suddenly around him, her face buried in his chest as she started bawling like a child, shoulders heaving and body shaking. Pein took a step back in shock - slowly, he put his arms around her and held her in his arms, leaving a hand in her hair as he kept her close to him.

"I'm a-a-al-alone now!" Natasha cried, holding Pein even tighter. "I-Ita-achi and D-Dei-idara are g-gone, and th-they're my o-only friends! I'm so l-lonely without some-b-body with me . . ."

She continued to cry like a child, Pein staring at her with a soft, sad expression. "Is that . . . you're worst fear?" he wondered quietly. Natasha didn't seem to hear, her tears soaking Pen's shirt as the girl cried.

In the long minutes before she stopped crying, all Pein could do was hold her close to him and wait. Natasha clutched his shirt in fists, as if he'd float away if she didn't. The tears just kept coming, with no sign of stopping. Then, finally, they did.

Natasha was silent, still clutching onto Pein like he was her last lifeline. Pein held her in his arms like she was made of fragile glass, afraid to let her go in case she broke again.

"It hurts me, to see you break like this . . ." Pein whispered, holding her closer. "You're not alone . . . I mean, I don't want you to be alone."

Natasha sniffed, then pulled back so she could look up at him. "W-what?" she asked, sniffing.

The tracks of tears were still fresh on her face, her eyes red - but somehow Pein got lost in them, the blue-grey depths that he had seen for the first time years ago. He seemed to reach for them for his own eyes, and hers closed as his did and his lips lightly touched hers, and he realized what he was doing as he kissed her deeply, holding her as if she could fall. What shocked him more was feeling her soft lips kissing back, hesitation absent. More moments were spent in that kiss than it felt there were in eternity, and as he opened his eyes just slightly, he could see the blue depths staring back at him.

He pulled away as she did, moving his hand to lightly hold her chin. "I don't want you to be alone," Pein told her. "You're . . . somebody I care about. I will erase the catalyst of loneliness before it can even cause you to be saddened.

"Pein . . ." Natasha looked like she was going to cry again, but she shook her head again and hugged him again, closing her eyes.

". . . thank you . . ."

000

Silence.

"T-T.J. is messed up . . ." Natasha went, pale.

"We hadn't concluded that already, un?"

"In my opinion," Pein went, leaning over the seats again, "It would've been easier to seduce you when you first joined, when you're emotions were vulnerable."

"Like I'd ever be seduced!" Natasha glared at him.

"How do you know that for sure?" Pez asked. "I mean, if you had just joined the Akatsuki . . . you probably were in a pretty bad state, it would've been natural for him to succeed if he tried to seduce you.

Natasha glared at the younger girl. "Shut up. You're next."

Just a moment later, the screen went white and showed the next pairing, making Pez instantly look behind her.

"What, afraid?" Natasha challenged.

"Yes, very!" Pez went. "Where did T.J. get the idea of me and Kakuzu?"

"Probably from PEZ-candy1's recommendation," Kakuzu suggested, at the farthest end of the aisle behind.

Pez turned around and faced the screen again, grabbing Deidara's hand in the process. "I'm scared . . ."

"Don't worry, T.J. and PEZ-candy1 can't get you," Natasha reassured. "I locked them in the projection room before we came in here."

000

When Pez was assigned to take care of basic injuries on the mission, she didn't think she'd need to at all. It was Hidan and Kakuzu, after all - they'd be the least likely to get hurt.

How wrong she was.

Kakuzu and Pez were at least alone in the clearing, Hidan having left to "get help." _More like not to be near me, _Pez figured, rummaging through her bag as she tried to think of the little Natasha had told her about in medical skills. Pez turned with supplies in hand, nearly dropping them when she saw Kakuzu.

His right arm's sleeve was soaked in blood, his opposite hand holding his shoulder in obvious pain. His mask was off - his shaggy hair and stitched mouth showed, yet it didn't intimidate Pez at all. Her mind as focused as it could be at that moment, she knelt by Kakuzu.

"Bad time to get injured, huh?" she asked weakly.

Kakuzu clutched his arm tighter in reply. "First time in a while, at least," he replied, before moving his hand to his collar. "You'll need this cloak off, then?"

"Ye-yeah," Pez said, before moving to help, slowly tugging it off of his right, injured arm.

The wounds were worse than she thought. Pez winced as she carefully held out the arm, spotting two long, parallel cuts that ran from his shoulder to elbow. "If only I had brought salve . . ." she mumbled before saying out loud, "I can at least wrap these, so they will be taken care of at least. You can get more help later. Just . . . hold . . ."

Pez's words drifted off like her eyes, along his arms. His were finely toned, obvious strong and . . . attractive, Pez had to admit. A strong blush rose in her cheeks as her eyes went to his shirt - underneath she could see the impression of toned abs. She had to consciously pick up her jaw to keep from drooling, unable to tear her eyes away.

"Just hold . . .?" Kakuzu prompted, bringing Pez back to reality and eyes away from the source of trouble.

"Oh! Um . . . just hold still . . ." Pez shook her head to clear it, reaching for the bandages as she tried to refocus.

Wrapping the wounds was the easy part. Not blushing or breaking into giggles was the hard part. He _did_ have toned biceps . . . strong, attractive, to-die-for biceps . . . _Dammit Pez! Must. Focus_. Her mind told her to go quickly to keep the blushing to a minimum, but her hands rebelled, sliding along his skin as she wrapped his wounds as slowly as they could go.

The bandaging wasn't the best, not nice and neat like Natasha's would've been, but it worked. Pez sat back on her heels and took a long breath - at least it was done. No more staring at the manly figure! "It's not the best, but it'll serve until we get back to the base."

"I see. Thank you," Kakuzu sat next to Pez as he rubbed the bandages, obviously at least somewhat pleased. Pez watched him in rapture, her cheeks blushing as her mind rebelled once more.

"It . . . was nothing, Kakuzu," Pez said, trying to keep her hands on the ground. She caught his eyes and smiled. "It's my job anyways. Don't worry. I'm happy . . . to . . ."

Her eyes were stick on his, her cheeks a bright red. She couldn't seem to look away - her mind had stopped, her heart beating fast. Kakuzu moved towards her slowly, hesitating. Then he kissed her deeply, wrapping his strong arms around her as he held her close. Pez almost jumped in shock, with his arms around her, she slowly relaxed, eyes closing as she kissed him back gently, her hands finding his shoulders so she wouldn't hurt him.

They took a long minute to pull away, but they still remained close. Kakuzu moved a hand to Pez's cheek, and she leaned into it as her eyes closed.

". . . thank you . . ."

000

Pez's face was a huge blush, with blood dripping from her nose.

"Ha! Nice," Natasha smirked at Pez. "For once, I have to give T.J. props!"

The next thing on the screen was, "Madara and Natasha."

"DAMN YOU, T.J.!" Natasha swore, before looking behind her at Madara."

"Well, how interesting," Madara propped up his feet on the back of Natasha's chair. "Do I detect embarrassment, my dear student?"

The next moment, Natasha was on his lap with her hands around his neck. "DAMN YOU TOO, YOU PERVERT!"

"Whoa, get off of him!" Pez and Itachi grabbed and pulled Natasha off of Madara, who took a harsh breath. Natasha sat back in her seat with a huff and a hint of attitude.

000

Moonlight shone on the field where Madara and Natasha stood, across from one another in fighting stances. The field was quiet except for their breaths, steady but waiting. Both pairs of hands held kunai, glinting from the light of the moon.

"Madara, what are the rules of this match?" Natasha asked, her stance not wavering even an iota. "First blood wins?"

Madara smirked - his smile seemed to shine. "Not this time. First to be subdued."

Natasha stopped for just a moment, then dropped out of stance to stare at him. "Subdued?"

Madara was rushing at her before she could react, and just jumped away just in time as his kunai slashed where face had been. She reached out and tried to slice his back - it went through. She growled and jumped back, making signs with her hands. "Wind Style!"

Wind started blowing faster than normal, whipping around both of their hair so their visibility was ruined. Madara made signs and blew out, fire appearing from his lips and growing like a grease fire with water. Natasha swore and ended the wind as she jumped away, the fireball dwindling and going out as she appeared behind Madara, kicking him to the ground. He rolled over and grabbed her ankle, dropping her to the ground. She fell as he rose, and she got up as she gripped her kunai, her Sharingan spiraling to life as she started to dance with blades.

CLASH. That was all they could hear. Natasha was moving too fast for her to see where Madara was. She knew he was fighting back - she kept hearing metal against metal, the sound of blades as they hit at lightning speed. Natasha didn't even know where she was. She was spinning too fast, dancing as she fought her sensei, her hair following her movements like liquid through the air.

Then she felt a sudden lock of her shoulder, and both blades flew out of her hands.

"Wait! Stop!"

She didn't need to be told twice. She fell to the ground on her hands, scratching them as she slid and hit her shoulder. She cried out and took a quick breath, sitting up and checking her palms. They weren't badly hurt, but they were scratched. She got to her feet and rubbed her shoulder where she fell, biting her lip. "That's never happened before . . ." she muttered.

"You were too tense," Madara chided, walking around, obviously scanning the ground for the lost kunai. "Help me out - we don't want to be stepping on these."

"Right," Natasha walked back to where tracks were bored into the ground, made from the dead force of the fight. She shuddered and walked off to where she thought the second one had been thrown.

A memory suddenly flashed in her mind as she walked - when her shoulder had suddenly locked - Madara had looked at her in complete fear before changing to a small grin. iI wonder why . . . /i she thought, suddenly hitting something with her foot. It jumped away, moonlight glinting off the bent kunai as it hit the ground feet away. Natasha sighed - at least she wouldn't have to dance around it while she was fighting! But it was a broken kunai all the same - unusable in its state. She knelt down to pick it up, rising with it in her hand.

And suddenly it dropped as she jumped.

Soft, gentle hands gripped the insides of her shoulders, right where she had felt her shoulder lock. She froze, shoulders tensing as if resisting the hands upon them. She felt somebody move up to her ear, his hair brushing her lightly. "If you're tense, dear," Madara whispered, his hot breath brushing Natasha's skin, "I can always fix that. Just relax for me, dear, and I can help you."

Natasha couldn't move. His hands started to massage her stiff shoulders, moving with such grace Natasha actually relaxed from the touch. She could feel her heart beating as if against iron gates, trying to break through her chest. Her eyes closed as she let out a slight, quiet sigh of relief, blood pounding in her cheeks.

Then she realized who exactly was doing the massaging.

She broke from his grip and turned, swinging her fist into chest and blowing him back. She leapt forward and raised her fist for another punch - but her shoulder glitched, and she fell to the ground with a loud cry.

He had her pinned to the ground before she could react, his hands on her shoulders before she could blink. She tried to force her way out of his grasp, struggling to no avail. She collapsed and glared at him with venom, only for her eyes to go wide as his soft hands massaged her shoulders again.

Madara leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Dear, I'm doing this for you. Don't you want this . . .?"

Natasha couldn't respond. His hands kept touching her shoulders, intoxicating her mind until she closed her eyes and gasped, unsure if she wanted it to stop or never end.

She felt his lips on hers and felt herself kiss him back, no longer able to control herself. She threw all caution to the wind, reaching up and tangling her hands in his hair, kissing him fiercely as a sinfully sweet cry rose from her throat, her body shivering in estacy.

His lips pulled away from hers, whispering softly. "I win."

Natasha looked at him through half-lidded eyes, not necessarily caring but curious all the same. "W-won? You said . . . subdue . . . and I'm far from subdued . . ."

Madara chuckled, pressing his lips to hers again. She kissed him again, unable to stop herself. When he pulled away, his breath whispered in a husk tone into her ear.

"Did I say, 'subdue'? Darling, I meant _seduce_."

000

Pein smiled evilly in the back row. "What was that about, 'Like I'd be seduced'?"

"I demand a lawyer!" Natasha raged. "That was an unfair representation of me!"

"Actually, I think that's a pretty good representation." Itachi went. "I mean, it's not out of character at all. Heck, you'd probably do the same thing to me, given the circumstances."

Natasha muttered something about liking Itachi better, before going, "What's next?"

The screen suddenly went out, before lighting and saying, "Ha Ha, Pez gets spared."

Silence.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Natasha started to throttle Pez, who was only lucky in the fact that she wouldn't have to be embarrassed again. The rest of the Akatsuki, however, had to remove an angry Natasha from Pez, for fear that she would turn the younger girl into a bloody pulp in rage.


	16. The Pain Won't Stop

**WHOO! NEW ARC! YAY!**

**Alright, let's see what this has in store for us!  
><strong>

**16 The Pain Won't Stop**

Pain.

_Natasha screamed as the pain on her back grew and grew, a blade carving into her skin slowly and agonizingly. She couldn't get off her stomach - a weight kept her down, making her struggles useless._

_She screamed again, struggling under the weight that pressed her down as her vision started to go dark. She wanted to sleep, to submit to the sweet death that would free her, to -_

No! _Her mind screamed as adrenaline pumped in her veins._ I can't give up . . . no, no . . . NO!

Pez woke with a scream, stifling it quickly as she took hurried breaths, her body covered in sweat. She stared around the room quickly - she was still beside her own bed, on the floor. Her back hurt where she had hit it on the floor.

She took a deep breath and tried to calm her racing heart, the dream swirling in her mind like a thick batter. Air wouldn't reach her lung quickly enough, and it left her gasping.

What did it mean?

A knock on the door spurred Pez on to get her breath back before she responded. "Y-Yes?" She still felt pale.

The door opened to Kisame and Deidara, the latter running to Pez's side in an instant. "What happened, un? We heard you scream!"

Pez stared at him numbly, until his words slowly made it though her mind. She shook her head slowly as she tried to clear her mind of the huge headache it had formed. "No . . . I'm okay. Just a bad dream."

"It must've been really bad," Kisame assumed, standing near the end of her bed. "Your scream could've woken the dead. Are you sure you're alright?"

Pez bit her lip and nodded, not looking at anyone. "It was . . . just a nightmare. I don't like having nightmares."

"Well, what was the nightmare about, un?"

"I'd . . .rather not talk about it" Pez looked at her knees, before pushing herself up to stand.

Deidara stayed kneeling, staring up at her. "Are you sure you're alright? What on Earth happened to you?"

"That's what I'm wondering - for the goddess's sake, what _did_ happen?"

Pez looked back at the door. The woman of her nightmares stood against the doorframe, her arms crossed over a red housecoat of silk. Her blue eyes stared at the young girl with worry, as if - was she afraid? Pez remembered the nightmare again, about Natasha's pain, and realized something odd - only Natasha's upper back touched the doorframe. It wasn't that noticable, but Pez knew - the place where the Natasha in her dreams had been attacked was awkwardly kept away from the wall.

Why?

"S-sorry . . . I woke you, huh?"

"Yes - I'm shocked you didn't wake the rest of us." She muttered something about everybody else not caring out of heartlessness, before walking over to stand before Pez. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Pez looked away, afraid to answer. Deidara did for her. "She said she did, but she didn't want to talk about it."

Natasha shrugged and let out a whoosh of air, turning back to Kisame. "I think she'll be fine. I can take things from here."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Go back to bed."

Kisame looked between Natasha and Pez before finally stepping back. "Just don't go nuts on us, Pez," he said, before turning and walking out.

Natasha stared after him. "I didn't think you two talked that much . . ."

"We have border patrol together," Pez went absentmindedly. "We talk a lot."

"Hmm." Natasha turned back to the young girl. "Is this the first time you've had a nightmare here?'

Pez couldn't help but think of the nightmare. The Natasha in that nightmare was screaming in pain, emotions pouring out of her - although Pez didn't know what emotions. The Natasha before her was so stoic, so calm. How did those two relate? iNo, it was just a dream. Stop it,/i she visibly shook her head.

Natasha raised a brow. "It's not?"

Pez looked away and corrected with, "No . . . it's my first time, at least in a while."

"Hmm . . ." Natasha didn't seem to notice - much less care - that Pez wouldn't look her in the eye. "It might be because of the enviornment here. When I first joined, for the first few months at least, I had constant nightmares too. I still have them . . . sometimes."

"Same here, un," Deidara went, standing himself. "They stopped being so constant, but I still have dreams of before I joined . . ." he shuddered.

"What was your dream about? Something before you joined? Orochimaru?" Natasha asked. "Can you tell us?"

Pez didn't respond for a long second. "I . . . forgot it already," she lied. "I don't remember. And besides, I think it was just nonsense anyways."

Whether Natasha believed that or not, she didn't question it. She nodded once and turned away. "Well, if happens again, let me know. I can help you out if you need it."

She had only taken a step when Pez suddenly remembered something so harshly, her hand bolted.

She touched right where she had previously seen a red line, right on Natasha's back.

Natasha stumbled and froze, making Pez stumble back. She stared with wide eyes, suddenly afraid of the kunoichi's rage. The silence stretched in the room.

"You noticed . . ." Natasha went with a voice of ice, "That it was full moon? That my chest was wrapped again?"

Pez didn't speak - until she suddenly blurted, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I could feel the bandages under your housecoat."

Natasha didn't respond. She nodded only once, and her steps out of the room went quickly, leaving Pez and Deidara alone.

Deidara put a hand on Pez's shoulder, his eyes wide. "What happened, un?"

Pez could only stare out of the room. "She was scarred . . . I remembered from before, when I first found out about her scars on her chest."

And before she had froze, for a split second, Natasha has shaken and almost screamed.

As if stuck in a dream.

000

_Not that I'm worried,_ Natasha tried to tell herself as she started her long walk across the lake, heading to an area Madara said would be their training grounds. _She probably had a nightmare of her past or something private. She has her rights to keep that quiet. I never really told anyone about . . . _that_ part of my past. But . . ._

Natasha bit her lip, thinking back to when Pez had touched her back. _She had seen part of that scar too . . . I wonder what that means? Did her dream have something to do with that? Or with me?_

_This is going nowhere,_ she argued in her mind, unfocused on her surroundings. _The only way to get answers is to go force them out of her. I doubt she's forgotten, and this might be important. I'll just have to go and -_

A sudden blow to her chest blew her back as she gasped, falling into the lake again with a SPLASH. She forced herself to the surface again, getting onto the surface with a hand to her chest, wincing. The blood of her wounds showed through her bandages, and she grit her teeth to keep from wincing once more.

She ran back to land and skid on the dirt a mile from the base, glaring at her new 'sensei'. "Why the heck did you do that?" she asked angrily.

"You almost walked into me," Madara went bluntly. "First rule: Never let -"

"-an opponent take you off guard. I _know_, Madara," Natasha continued to glare at him. "Must you always remind me?"

"Yes, until you remember," he went, crossing his arms.

Natasha crossed hers in return. "You could always remind me by NOT hitting me in the chest during the twenty-four hours it bleeds."

"Regular enemies won't do you that curtisy," Madara went. Before she could snipe back, he went, "But that's not the topic of today's test."

Natasha gaze softened as she smirked. "Test? What kind?"

"One of endurance."

The smirk vanished as Natasha stepped back, a bottle in Madara's hand full with liquid. "No," she went.

"Yes," Madara smirked. "I think endurance is one of your weaker points. You never train against more than one enemy, so you focus all your energy on one, not taking into account that another is right behind you, waiting to attack. And while your speed helps, it won't be that huge a help when you're moving too fast to notice an enemy right behind you. Just like when fighting the snakes, or putting genjutsu on Sa-"

"Okay okay, I get it," Natasha went, "But _why_ do you have a poison?"

"This poison is called, 'Spicerose'," he turned the bottle so she could see the small label. "It's useful for medical operations, but terrible to fight with in your body. It numbs any muscle it enters and stalls the nerves so your reaction time lowers. I'm sure you can tell why it isn't safe for a figher," he only stopped for a moment, then continued. "And before you say anything about still recovering from poison, Spicerose converts itself into an inert protein after being in the body for two hours, and it's not like I'm going to use that time to kill you. Unlike a regular opponent, that is," he stopped, than smirked and slipped the bottle into his cloak's pocket. "Interested in the training?"

"I'm dying from the enthusiam," she went, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"All of my kunai are coated in Spicerose," Madara said, "And i will fight you with them for fifteen minutes. If you can get up and walk away - after fifteen minutes - falling before then doesn't count - then you pass."

"And if I don't?"

"It's a _long_ two hours."

Natasha bit her lip. _Not my prefered method of training, but then again, I did agree to go under his wing again._ "Fine then," she pulled out two kunai and gripped them tightly as she slid into a fighting stance. "I'm ready."

Madara was in her face in a second, kunai drawn. Natasha reacted too late - a shallow slit ran across her shoulder and though the bandaging that supported the rest in a flash.

Cascades of bandages fell from Natasha's torso as she leapt back, leaving her scars free to bleed through her shirt entirely. The effect of the spicerose was instantaneous - the area around it went numb, and it spead from the start of her shoulder to her collarbone's end. Natasha swore, only thankful that the muscle was less than important.

Shel eapt foward and slashed at Madara, missing once but cutting his chest in a back pass. _Now if only my blades were coated!_ She was hit from behind, knocked forward as Madara's blade caught her shoulder deep. She growled and pushed him back, knocking him out of the way as she turned to the shadow clone behind her. She punched the clone as her shoulder lost feeling, and when she moved her arm back, her shoulder didn't drop for a long, crucial second. She swore in her mind.

She suddenly cried out as a slash went from her lower spine around to her side, making her fall forward and pivot as she raised her left fist. She missed him by a foot - the opportunity went unwasted as his kunai sank into her arm, on the side he had always been slashing at - her right side. She jumped back, far enough away to assess the damage.

Slashes covered her right side, numbing her upper arms, shoulders, and lower back. Blood ran down the wounds in trickles, just as they did down her breath from her scars. She bit her lilp in frustraion - another couple of muscles, and she'd be unbalanced and uncoordinated. _That's probably his plan, too. I need to attack careful-_

She never got the chance.

_Pain carved into her back, her body pinned in place -_

She screamed as searing pain ran from her hip up her back.

_No matter how much she screamed or struggled, she couldn't get free-_

She fell to the ground.

_She wanted to give in to death._

The memories started to fade . . .

_She shouted his name . . ._

They were gone, replaced by numbing pain on the right side of her back, from her hip to her shoulder blade. She was the ground, lying on her right side, tears burning behind her eyes from the fierce memories. Natasha breathed heavily as she tried to move her body. It did - but she couldn't stand. At least, not now.

She heard Madara's feet come closer, but she didn't bother tring to look at him. She was miserable enough, her memories slowly re-burying themselves in her subconscious. She couldn't help hanging onto his words - they kept her rooted in reality.

"You lasted longer than I thought . . . but you failed."

Her heart sank.

"You're problem is dealing with more than one enemy. Just two of me took you down easily. How do you fight more than one enemy?"

She didn't respond. The memories were gone. She forced herself onto her left side and pushed herself to her knees, still unable to feel her right torso. She pushed herself onto her feet shakily.

Madara stared at her. "Where are _you_ going?"

"Back to the base," Natasha said, pain thick in her voice from the memories that she had now repressed. "I have to heal there - healing in the dirt is a bad idea."

"Then at least let me help -"

"I'm fine."

Madara didn't listen. Her other arm, the numb one, was slung over his shoulders before she could protest, and she glared at him. Madara only laughed as they started back to the base.

"Hey, it's not my fault my student is an idiot."

000

Pez had to pick up her jaw when Natasha staggered into the red and black lounge, falling onto the couch opposite of Pez and not moving.

Pez half smiled. "Training went well?"

"Don't talk to me," Natasha stretched out and faced the cushins away from Pez. "Half of my upper body is numb and what isn't is sore. When Madara says, 'training', he _means_ it."

Pez never meant to respond - and if she was going to, she was going to laugh. But her eyes moved to the girl's back, to the slits where her shirt had been torn - and through them, she could see red lines, just like the one from before.

Her curiosity won. "Did you heal . . . _all_ of your -"

Natasha rolled over so quickly that Pez shrank back, only then remembering the last time she had mentioned that. The room was silent for long seconds. Natasha only stared at Pez, who started to feel hopeful. Would Natasha explain?

"They're only battle scars, Pez," Natasha said simply. "I got them before I joined Akatsuki. That's all."

Pez didn't respond - all she could do was sare. Natasha changed the subject.

"What are you going to do about Deidara?"

The younger girl's blood froze, leaving her staring widely at Natasha. The older girl shrugged one shoulder after the other. "I heard from Itachi. I'm not quite sure why you're not acting, but I suppose that's not my business."

Pez looked away. She couldn't seem to explain to her that the reason she couldn't do it was the fear of being hurt, and partly because she thought that was the reason Natasha and Itachi were apart. She couldn't explain that the two older ninjas were her models for the situation.

But in the meantime, Pez knew Natasha was lying, and not just on the couch. Just a battle scar? Then why did she react so harshly when Pez touched it? And why did she get so mad over something supposedly so simple?

Meanwhile, Natasha knew Pe was hiding something from her. First she wakes screaming from a dream she can't remember, and then she has a sudden interest in . . ._ that_ scar? It had to have been provoked. And while Natasha knew she could figure it out if she tried, she'd never know the provocation unless she forced it out of Pez. And she refused to force a friend.

Both girls thought the same thing at the same time.

_How I can do this without causing her pain?_


	17. As A Kunochi

**Wow . . . looks like Natasha has nothing to say STILL about that scar on her back . . . but then again, she was half-numb, so maybe that was the cause?**

**17 As A Kunoichi**

"Wait . . . so you're still having nightmares, un?"

The morning was new, with dawn only barely slipping over the horizon. Deidara and Pez sat on the farthest gate out to the lake, skipping stones together in the newborn light. Bags were noticeable under Pez's eyes - her eyes were a slight red. Yet Deidara still know nothing of what she was dreaming about.

Pez played with a thin, smooth stone in her hands as she responded. "I'm okay . . . they're just normal nightmares. And it's just the same thing - I'm used to them." iAnd yet I always wake at the same point,/i she thought with mild frustration.

"Is that why you don't scream every night?" Deidara asked.

"I can stop it if I'm careful," she went, finally tossing the stone onto the lake below. It bounced one, two, three times before disappearing beneath the surface. "But I think everybody is getting used to it. Nobody bugs me about it anymore."

"Except for me, Kisame, and Natasha."

"That reminds me," Pez went, staring at Deidara. "Is it just me, or is Natasha extremely different when she's not . . .well . . . fighting a real battle?"

Deidara raised a brow. "What do you mean, un?"

"When we were trying to flee Orochimaru, Natasha was . . . scary . . ." Pez resisted the urge to shudder. "It was like she had no self control. And when she woke up, she started bawling . . ."

"She cares for her friends," Deidara said. Their eyes connected - Pez's breath hitched in her throat. His blue, almond eyes stared softly into hers. "As do I," he whispered softly.

Pez tried to breathe, to steady her nerves, yet her cheeks turned crimson, and she couldn't look away. Her heart thumped harshly against her ribcage, the bone bars keeping it from setting free. iI don't know what to do. I can't love him yet - but I want to, so badly I want to. But . . . could I bear the pain of losing him if I become his?/i

"How ungentlemanly of you to make a girl so embarrassed, Deidara."

The two turned around so quickly that they almost fell into one another in shock. "Madara!"

The older man stood upside-down on the gate behind them, at eye-level with them both. His loose, black shirt fell over his crossed arms and showed his lower abs, and the legs of his black pants revealed only his strong ankles. The high collar of Madara's shirt covered his smirk.

Pez was the first to react. "W-What are you doing?"

"Eavesdropping."

Deidara hand met his face, and it came away with a wet mark of saliva on his forehead. "How much did you hear, un?"

"Just from the 'Natasha is scary when she's in ninja-mode' part. Although I must wonder why you'd say that." Madara uncrossed his arms and shrugged with his hands in the hair, his shirt falling a little bit more.

Pez glared at him. "Don't you remember running from Orochimaru? She was completely different. She was fiercer, less controlled . . ." she shuddered as she recalled Natasha gruffly telling her that she had to run or be carried. "She was rougher too."

Madara sighed, running his hand through his falling hair. Deidara finally went, "Can you iplease/i be right-side up, un? It's too awkward to speak with you like this."

With a roll of his eyes, Madara flipped and landed on his feet onto the gate, between Pez and Deidara. He sat down between them with a sigh. "You're right, of course. Natasha is unyielding, unmerciful, and unforgiving . . . as a ninja, that is." Madara smirked. "Unlike a stereotypical ninja, however, she's not too good at teamwork - too rebellious for her own good - and can be cocky if she's too into it. In a way, she iis/i very different when she fights.

"Even so, the Natasha you're thinking of was already under stress," he shrugged once more. "Normally, she's cool-headed. Had she not been worried about Mr. Artist-Who-Likes-To-Glare-At-Me-Behind-My-Back and Itachi, she would've been so fierce it would've scared the crap out of you."

"You seem to know her pretty well," Deidara went, ignoring the previous snipe.

Madara ignored the raised brow aimed at him, leaving Pez time to mutter. "I wonder what it would be like to see her in an all-out fight, if she wasn't under stress . . ."

The man next to her flashed his classic grin. "I was wondering the same thing - just to see how she's changed. Which is why you can be a spectator for the day."

000

"Come on! Dodge!"

Natasha leapt back as Madara's kunai swept where her body once was, landing on the balls of her feet with steady grace. A cut on her collarbone spanned two times the length of the cut on her opposite cheek, but neither of them bled too fiercely. Her breath was somewhat lost, yet she moved like liquid as Madara attacked again, nicking her wrist. iThank the goddess they're not poisoned this time,/i she thought with a smirk, leaping back again to create distance.

"Go Natasha!" Pez called as the kunoichi spun away from Madara's attack, then swept at a shadow clone's feet behind her. She grabbed Madara's hand above her and stood, turned, and hit the unbalanced Madara as her stumbled before her. He fell to his knees and onto his chest, and she grabbed the kunai from his hands as her foot pushed into the small of his back. She knelt with a kunai to the back of his neck.

"Surrender."

"No."

"Do it now, or you lose your neck as I lose my teacher."

"Fine. You win."

Natasha jumped off of him and got ready to jump away if needed, yet Madara only stood and opened his palms. "Relax. Training is done . . . for now."

She still kept on guard, not trusting her teacher enough to keep his promise - he was more powerful than her anyways. Even so, she lowered her kunai and stepped out of stance, glancing over at Pez. The young girl got up and started to run over.

"That was awesome!" Pez went, oblivious. "Nice job!

Natasha flinched. "PEZ!"

The kunoichi jumped before Pez, facing the trees, her kunai screaming through the air out of her hands and into the canopy of the woods.

Pez had stopped running. She stared at Natasha's back. "Wh-what was-?"

Two bodies fell out of the canopy of leaves.

As Pez gasped, Natasha only frowned grimly. "As I thought . . . we were being watched."

She turned to face Pez. Unharmed, but frightened. Not bad. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Madara, neutral. Her senses were on high alert.

"Madara, let's check the bodies," Natasha went, turning to the trees and walking to the trees before getting and answer.

The bodies had fallen into the shade, but thankfully, some sunlight streamed through the leaves - enough for Natasha to see. She flipped the dead man onto his back. He wore basic armor, crudely made, with a sword sheathed on his left hip. iA mercenary,/i Natasha thought, iAnd a poor one at that. Who would be hired to attack - or scout - way out here?/i

"Madara," she called, "Did you find anything?"

"Old armor and poor weapons. No identification at all."

"They're probably mercenaries, either here to scout or assassinate. I bet there are more." She stood and stepped out of the shadow at the same time as Madara, with Pez staring between the two with confusion on her face.

"The only way to find more is to search," Natasha went, crossing her arms. "I don't like the idea of splitting up - the team's too small, and we don't have time to get the others. Madara, take the back. I'll go on ahead."

She turned on her heel and walked back into the forest, ignorant as to whether they followed or not, her mind set and ready for a fight.

000

Pez was glad they got to run on the forest floor, at a pace she could handle. She ididn't/i like the occasional glances Natasha gave her, obviously irked at the hindrance of slowing down for her.

The forest was quiet, as far as Pez could hear. It was also dark, the only light entering the gaps in the canopy above. She would've tried to enjoy it, had she not been following a friend in crazy-ninja-mode.

At every clearing, Natasha would stop and jump into the trees, looking from above for enemies. She never found anybody, thankfully, but she'd land and check the clearing carefully all the same, then set out again. No words were exchanged.

Pez was certain that Madara had hired the men as a test. But when would Natasha realize that?

000

Natasha knew something was off when she reached the last clearing she could think of. It was wide and spacious, but it was in dull shadow. A small, low stump littered the center of the clearing, the bark wearing away to reveal a moderate tan beneath. No sound was heard. It was quieter than the end of a song.

Natasha stopped Pez and Madara before they could join her, the feeling of unease growing. She stepped carefully into the clearing, looking up into the trees for signs of enemies. There were none.

She fisted her hands and spun slowly, feeling as if she was being watched. Her worry never wavered - her stance was defensive. Her ears fought for every sound.

"Natasha."

She spun quickly with a kunai ready to throw and aimed, before seeing Madara. She relaxed slightly, lowering her hand. He crossed his arms, vexed. "I don't think anything's there - we should move-"

Men charged into the clearing, swords drawn, all aimed at Natasha. She flinched - swords skewered her empty place as she leapt into the air, her feet above, ankles bleeding where she had been nicked by the blades. Her hands made the Horse sign at the ground as the wind around her started to quiver and suspend her.

"_Wind Style . . . TORNADO!_"

Men shouted as the wind swirled and blew, a clear tornado forming that knocked men down and ripped others armor-less. Half of the men fell to the ground, most of them wounded.

Natasha released the wind and fell, spreading her arms with kunai gripped as she caught two men with her blades. She hit the ground.

The rest of the battle was a blur. All she knew was that men were falling around her, that people were slashing at her, that blood was flying into the air. It took five long minutes before she finally stopped - most of the men around her were dead.

Only one man was alive. Natasha landed, wincing as the adrenaline left her body - the pain of her wounds beat madly. She assessed the damage quietly. Cuts on her collarbone, cheek, forearm, side of her back, across the shoulder blades, and her ankles were obviously bleeding, and the other minor slits littered her body. She suddenly went light-headed, falling onto a hand and her knees as she tried to steady herself, the sudden realization of being covered in blood not just her own making itself known. She steadied herself, taking a deep breath, glad that, at least, she wasn't going to bleed to death if she healed herself quickly. She ran her chakra through her body and sealed the wounds. She wouldn't bleed out.

The only man alive was on the ground, and she knelt down to his eye level quietly. "Who is your boss?" she asked quietly.

The man wouldn't respond, and only glared at her, clutching his leg where one of her kunai had entered. She sighed and closed her eyes. "I have Sharingan, you know. If I can't get you to tell me that way, then I will this way."

Her eyes slowly started to open, red and black showing, as the three prong star appeared. His face went from wide-eyed to shivering, until he shouted:

"GAH! NO! MADARA UCHIHA! WE WERE HIRED BY MADARA UCHIHA-"

"Too late."

The Sharingan completely showed.

The last man didn't even have time to scream. Within a few seconds, his eyes dulled, life retreating while his heart still beat. _His soul wasn't strong enough - it was weaker than_ his, she thought. She solved the problem of his beating heart simply - she crushed his windpipe with her standing foot.

She remembered his last words suddenly. She slowly turned to face her companions. Pez was white - her eyes were wide, and she looked light-headed. Madara stared at her with his arms crossed, calm.

Natasha suddenly felt her self control unravel, and she started to shake. "A-another test?" she asked, stuttering and horrified as she felt the blood on her body cooling.

"You at least passed this time."

Exhaustion overtook the kunoichi as she fell to her knees, her chakra suddenly too low. Her heart hurried pace only kept drumming faster, and she breathed heavily, face drawn into weariness. She forced herself to speak. "W-why?" She thought she sounded like a child again.

Sounds of footsteps approached her. A hand touched her shoulder, and she forced herself shakily to her feet. Madara stared right into her wide, blue-grey eyes with a devilish smirk. "Simple. Pez and I wondered about your ninja-mode, and we-"

"More like you," Pez mumbled.

"-Decided to test you." Madara removed his hands and crossed his arms again. "You really are fierce. You haven't changed at all, even in the eight years since I-"

Her fist knocked him back, a bruise appearing on his cheekbone where her fist hit him. Her eyes scorched him. "Don't you DARE say that I haven't-"

Lightheadedness hit her again, the combination of hitting a friend and the previous events finally colliding into her, and she fell off her feet before she could stop herself.

Pez suddenly caught her, having run forward to catch her. "Are you alright?"

Natasha took a breath, looking around. All the men were dead, unmoving, and all because of her. Her breath sped up. She knew the mercenary group had at least fifteen men. She shuddered with the fact that she had killed more than that, and in less time, in the past. She didn't want to think about that again.

". . . Natasha?"

"I'm . . . not sure if I'm alright. But I need to . . . rest."

"She learned how to be deadly when she joined the ANBU in her old village," Madara went, having recovered. He stepped over and helped Natasha upright, slinging an arm around his shoulders. "She's just in shock, Pez. C'mon, let's get back to the base."

Natasha regarded his words numbly as Pez slung her other arm around her own shoulders, her mind going back in time. By the time they had started to move, she had either passed out or fallen asleep. It didn't matter. It was the same to her, at that moment.

000

_Natasha hid in the underbrush of the bright forest, probably a mile from the Uchiha Manor by her calculations, crouching carefully as to not make a sound. The small twigs scratched at her bare arms, at the tattooed ANBU symbol that was dark red against her left arm. Her tunic and pants were red -_ not best for sneaking around in_, she thought, tugging at her typical wear. She didn't care too much, as long as she wasn't seen. She could at least thank the goddess that, for a thirteen-year old, she was small._

_She peered through the branches at the man and boy standing in the clearing, listening into their conversation as hard as she could. The boy was her best friend, whose high collared shirt hid his chin and his ponytail. Itachi. The man, though, looked similar only in dress - his long hair was spiky and shaggy, and he wore no headband. His eyes were a similar shade of grey as Itachi's, only with a slight tint of red to make a difference. He stood inches over Itachi, almost always speaking with a smirk and a cocky look in his eyes._

_Natasha settled as quietly as she could, grinning as the conversation reached a noise level she could actually hear._

_"So then, Itachi," the man asked, his voice relaxed. Natasha couldn't tell yet if he wasn't a ninja at all or just a stupid one. "You're sure you weren't followed, right?"_

_Itachi shook his head. "From what I noticed, no."_

_"I see," the strange man shrugged and started to pace. Thankfully, he walked away from Natasha's hiding spot - luck was on her side! "You know," he said, gesturing as he spoke, "The easiest was to catch a tail is to move in pairs - although you should also take every sound seriously. Not ever sound is a woodland animal."_

_Natasha's blood suddenly froze as a large hand grabbed her shoulder. "Here's a good example!" in the same voice came from behind. She turned with wide eyes._ A-A shadow clone?

_Within mere seconds, she was in the center of the clearing, on her stomach, and with a foot in the center of her back. She squirmed as she tried to free herself. Itachi's voice rang through her mind. "Natasha?"_

_"You know this girl, Itachi?"_

_"Sensei, this is my friend from the ANBU - I told you about her before! I've known her for three years!"_

_Natasha's ears perked up at Itachi's words. "Sensei?"_

_"Does that mean its okay to release her?" the man with the relaxed voice asked, his foot slightly relaxing, but still pinning her to the ground._

_"Yes." Itachi moved within her view, looking down at her as she crouched to her level. "Are you alright?"_

_The foot on her back moved away, and Natasha pushed herself onto her forearms with a groan. "Y-Yeah, I'm okay."_

_"Itachi," the man behind her went, and she turned to face him. He was taller than she had thought - he was at least a foot taller than her, while she was at least four inches under Itachi. "You remember what I said, right?"_

_"Sensei!"_

_The man dubbed, "Sensei" gave Itachi a look, and her friend sighed. Natasha turned back to him, staring. Itachi shrugged and went, in a bored tone, "When did we meet, and at what age?"_

_Natasha raised a brow - it was an obvious test to make sure she wasn't a fake. "Ten years old, Chunnin Exams, in the Forest of Death. Although shouldn't you ask a harder question?"_

_"I wanted to make sure you would definitely know it," Itachi shrugged and held out a hand. She took it and stood with him. "Natasha . . . this is my sensei - Madara Uchiha."_

_Natasha turned as her eyebrows went into her hairline. She connected the name to the person before her. "But . . ." she squinted at him. "Madara Uchiha is dead."_

_"It's a long story," Itachi went. "Do you want to hear it?"_

_Natasha looked between them, thinking. If it was true . . . well, she wouldn't tell. But first, she needed to know the full story. " . . I think I probably should."_

_"Is she trustworthy?" Madara asked Itachi, obviously worried. "I'd rather wipe her mind and send her on her way."_

_"She is," Itachi said, "And wiping her mind would only make her an enemy to you. We should explain."_

_Natasha listened to their story with a straight face, slowly adding everything up in her mind. By the time Itachi and Madara finished, she was tying up the loose ends. "It's . . . an odd story . . ." Natasha went, biting her lower lip, "But I suppose it does make sense. So you really _are _the Madara Uchiha . . .?"_

_"Yes, I am," Madara nodded. "Although as I noted, I've been hiding for years."_

_"Hmm . . ." Natasha bit her lower lip, thinking. "If that's the case, why train Itachi?"_

_"I found him - or he found me - in the forest one day," Itachi shrugged. "I don' know, but he offered to train me. I've been training with him since I became a chunnin."_

_"And then kept it from me for three years . . .I assume your parents don't know?"_

_"No."_

_Natasha silenced, thinking. It made sense at least . . . given by the fact that Madara had found her so easily, it was undeniable that he was a pretty good ninja - no - probably one of the best. Natasha resisted a shudder at the idea of what would've happened had Itachi not been there._

_"If you want to suggest it, go ahead. I'm not THAT opposed - as long as she's strong enough."_

_"Hmm?" Natasha looked up, suddenly realizing that she had tuned out part of the conversation._

_Itachi smiled at her, saying, "I was thinking - both of us are part of the ANBU, and we both know Madara is here. And - well - it doesn't make sense for me to keep Sensei to myself . . ."_

_"You want me to join you?" Natasha asked, looking between the two. "But I'm an outsider - you two are at least related."_

_"You're a Kyuuti, right?" Madara asked, raising a brow. "I remember the odd Wind-style user in the Uchiha. Exiled, cast out, and married to somebody outside the line. Your line is distant to the Uchiha - and the line that bore the first Kyuuti never had another child, so there's no continuation of that line in the Uchiha. And anyway," he shrugged, the smirk appearing on his face. "Itachi won't let me hear the end of it if I don't offer."_

_"Sensei!" Itachi glared at him, before turning back to Natasha. "Well? It's the reason I've been getting stronger."_

_Natasha stared between them as she thought._ Logically, now that I know, I should tell somebody. But . . . he hasn't attacked me out of malice. And he hasn't done anything wrong before me . . . maybe its okay . . . and I do want to be a stronger ninja . . .

_"Alright," she said. "If you don't mind, Madara, I will join you."_

_"First lesson now, then."_

_She was kicked to the ground from behind, the shadow clone from before disappearing. She glared up at him, mostly with confusion._

_"You never let you guard down," Madara went._

_Natasha sat up, smirking at him. "Of course . . . Madara."_

000

Natasha could feel before she could see when she reawoke. The bed beneath her was so comfortable, welcoming, that she almost drifted to sleep. But her eyes opened all the same, to the man that brought back everything to her mind.

She sat up quickly, glaring at Madara at the side of the bed. He didn't flinch - he looked exactly the same as he did in her dream - young-looking, smirking, and a slight red in his grey eyes. Natasha wanted to punch those very eyes in.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Madara didn't jump back, even when Natasha shouted. Even that took all her energy - she fell forward, only to be caught by Madara before falling off the bed. She wanted to swear at him, but chose not to as he laid her back down. She glared at him, the questions seemingly in her eyes.

"When we got back, I wrapped your wounds and sealed the bigger ones, and got you clothes that weren't torn," he explained, "Then I dropped you off here. No, don't give me that look that screams, "You're a pervert"."

She _was_.

"In all honesty, had Itachi done it, it would've created suspicion. He's doing work outside the base anyway. Plus I'm your sensei," Madara shrugged. "You've only been out an hour. Everybody knows, and until you regain chakra, you're stuck here. Anyways, I was just waiting for you to wake up, just to make sure you're okay."

Natasha continued to glare. She managed to make her voice work. "You're . . . an ass."

"Hmm." Madara stood from his chair, walking out of her view. Natasha somewhat relaxed, glad he was leaving. She heard the door open, then silence.

"You know," she heard, "I did hire those men. But only because they were coming close to the Land of Rivers. Not only that, but they had a criminal record. They had looted some towns, so you actually did some good today."

Natasha's eyebrows lifted into her hairline. ". . . really?"

"Yeah. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know. I know no excuses will work on you, but I at least wanted to tell you that."

The sound of footsteps rose, then fell as the door closed behind him. Natasha was alone with her thoughts swarming in her head, tangling and mixing until only one remained.

_He's never tried to explain himself to me_ or _wait for my awakening before._


	18. Seeking the Truth

**Wait . . . Madara? Caring? DOES NOT COMPUTE!**

**...at least, that's what Natasha's thinking. D  
><strong>

**18 Seeking the Truth**

_The pain exploding in Natasha's back was unbearable, growing with each passing second and spreading as her captor carved into her skin and soul. She let out a scream and tried to lie still, yet wanting to break free even if it would hurt. But the pain was almost over - she knew what would be carved, she knew the progress, she knew when the roaring pain would stop. But even so, she wanted to be free, to run and run and wish she had never promised to undergo this torture that she thought would never, never end._

_Her vision blurred. She let the tears in her eyes fall so she could see, across the road and block to see the man that, only now, might be able to save her, because she knew that she would die if she didn't get help. She reached out a hand and screamed his name, and he turned to face her. His grey eyes, just a tint of red, seemed to be the only thing she could see, the messiah she endured pain for - but they turned away and widened in shock, and the man she waited for . . ._

_Ran._

_Her outstretched hand fell as she screamed again, not from pain, but from betrayal. His betrayal was too fierce - the betrayal of -_

Pez sat up at the speed of light, her fist in her mouth and knuckles bleeding from having stopped the scream. She was covered in beads of sweat, her breaths short, but at least she hadn't fallen out of bed yet. Thankfully, she heard no running to her room.

She tried to think back; the dream had continued farther. It had only gotten as far as Natasha almost giving up. The man was new. But who was it . . .? Grey eyes, a tint of red . . .? Pez shook her head as she tried to figure it out._ Why did he look so familiar. It's like I seem him everyday_. She thought of Natasha, as a child, standing next to the man she had seen. She still couldn't pinpoint it - in her mind, the man was a silhouette. Then she thought of the adult Natasha, but it still didn't work.

_Grey eyes with a tint of red! Where have I seen that before?_ Pez put a hand to her forehead as she tried to think, before finally giving up. _Maybe I'll figure it out later._

Pez looked at the door - still closed, and no sounds behind it. At least she knew for sure she was alone. She tried to think about the dream - Natasha screaming like that was out of character. As Pez had seen, Natasha was incredibly aggressive - it proved so when she attacked without waiting for a reason against her. So if this dream was real-

_No way,_ Pez shook her head. _It can't be real. To think that even a single iota of it is real is crazy. But still . . . it keeps repeating. What does that mean? Would somebody know?_ She bit her lip. Asking Natasha was out of the question. And Dei would have no experience, as would Madara or Itachi. Sasori could know, but she was never on good terms with him. Kisame probably wouldn't. Hidan, Kakuzu, Pein, Konan . . . nobody at the base would have an idea. Pez sighed. The best option - if she hoped to get valuable information on what the hell she was dreaming about - would be Itachi or Natasha, since they were so close. It would have to be Itachi, unless she could catch Natasha at a good moment. Even so, if she wanted to ask Natasha . . .

Was it worth a shot to ask a ninja whose first reaction was to strike?

000

The next morning, Pez waited carefully on the top gate for Natasha to come, hoping to tail her and find some information for herself. The sun was just rising, and Pez had eaten and left just as Natasha walked into the kitchen. _Hopefully she won't take too long,_ Pez wondered, hoping not to wait for an hour.

Madara passed beneath her shortly before the sun had risen completely, and Pez held absolutely still to make sure he didn't hear her. He did anyway - he turned and waved to her from the lake, before continuing to the training ground across the lake. Pez waved back sheepishly, making a note about eyes in the back of Madara's head.

Just when Pez thought she was going to fall asleep from boredom, she heard pit-pats on the lake, and Natasha ran past the gates farther out. Pez's eyes snapped up, and she quickly shimmied down the gate and started running after Natasha, hoping that she was silent.

A little ways before the grounds, Pez took a detour into the trees, weaving between the large trunks until she had found an area near where Madara was waiting. She thought for a moment about Natasha's killer instinct - hopefully she wouldn't strike out if she saw Pez. The kunoichi in her mind ran up to Madara and skidded, stopping without her breath.

Madara smirked. "You're late."

"Sorry . . .if I . . . hadn't eaten . . . since breakfast . . . yesterday!" Natasha gasped as she tried to regain breath, hunched over with her hands on her knees. "If you hadn't . . . tested me-"

"Then I wouldn't have known how much you have improved," Madara went, crossing his arms. "Besides, like I said, they were straying too close anyways. A ninja doesn't have time to-"

"-rest when an enemy's near. Yeah yeah," Natasha stood up, her breath back. "I was hoping you'd give me some lenience."

"No," Madara smirked again. "Training is every day unless I say. You can't deal with it, you can walk."

"Pfft. I'm not walking. Walking means giving up."

"Good then," Madara went. "In that case, I was thinking of just a regular spar today . . . as long as you had the energy."

Natasha eyed him suspiciously. "Spar?"

"Only taijutsu. No Sharingan, ninjutsu, genjutsu, nothing. And if you cheat . . ." Madara's eyes turned into Sharingan, "I can . . .ensure . . . that it doesn't happen again."

Natasha glared at him as he turned them off. "What if you cheat? What do I get to do?"

"You get to suck it up and stop complaining."

They started to fight. Pez watched with wide eyes, almost unable to track their movements. It reminded her of Natasha sparring with Itachi . . . except with more blood. Natasha seemed to get more cuts and bruises fighting Madara than she did with anyone else. The difference in skill was obvious to Pez, more so when the kunai flew out of Natasha's hands and the fighting stopped, the older man with his blade at her throat.

Natasha stepped back, irked. "Looks like I lose," she went, gasping for breath. "Where did my kunai go?"

She moved to get them, but Madara stopped her again with a kunai at her neck. "In a real battle," he said coldly, "The enemy doesn't let you retrieve weapons."

"This is ridiculous!" Natasha pulled out more kunai and started to dance, and both fighters turned into whirls of steel and clashes, bearing into the ground around them. Pez could only stare in astonishment - within moments, the kunai flew again. One hit a tree near Pez, who jumped and crouched down, hoping to make herself a smaller target.

Natasha was at a blade's end again, sucking air as sweat ran down her face. "Nice try," Madara went, "But I still win."

"Again."

The battles continued. Pez could only stare at the fighting, watching as Natasha continued to lose, often at blade's edge. Every time she challenged again made her face more red in frustration, her attacks more harsh. It got to the point where Natasha didn't even bother to speak - she was knocking Madara's blades aside and going straight for him, kunai blurring for mere moments before being defeated again.

Finally, she lost one too many times. "GODDESS DAMN-" she leapt at Madara, not bothering to pull kunai anymore, knocking him to the ground. They started to roll as Natasha attempted to pummel him, raising dirt into the air as they started fighting dirty. The kunai were gone - Madara knee'd her in the gut and yanked on her hair. Natasha gasped and kicking him in the groin, knocking him back down and twisting his arm. He punched her in the jaw, stunning her as he grabbed her ankle and yanked her onto the ground again. She rolled and kicked him as he stood, knocking him down. She jumped on his back and yanked his arm back, trying to wrench it into an impossible position. He suddenly rolled and sent Natasha tumbling, and Madara stood and forced his foot into her shoulder. An ugly snap was heard - her shoulder dislocated.

"OW!" Natasha fidgeted and tried to struggle away. Madara applied more pressure, making Natasha grunt again. "I win," he went. "Surrender, or I'll dislocate the other."

"N-Never."

Madara bore his foot harder on her shoulder, finally making Natasha scream. "AGH! FINE! FINE!"

He finally got off of her, letting her roll over onto her back. She sat up and grabbed her shoulder, wrenching it back into position. "Ow!" She let it hang limp as she glared at her sensei, obviously irked. "Ass."

"Even so, you still fail," Madara went with a shrug. He pointed to the small lacerations covering her body. "Evasion, evasion. You can never seem to avoid my strikes. Either that, or you don't care how much blood you lose."

"I-I try to win," Natasha went, wincing as she attempted to stand. "Even if it means getting hurt."

"It's pointless if you're mortally wounded," Madara rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm, pulling her up. "Get healed. Same time tomorrow."

"That's-!"

She never got to say what she thought of it. Madara turned on his heel and walked off, leaving her standing in the middle of the island. Natasha grumbled and put her hands together, summoning green chakra to start healing her wounds. Pez watched her with wide eyes, shocked. _Impossible! She _can_ lose against somebody! But . . . why to Madara, of all people?_

Natasha started to walk away from the field, still covered in blood but healed except for the obvious pain in her shoulder. Pez sighed and stood up, watching the kunoichi as she stepped onto the lake. Natasha stopped in her tracks, still.

"Pez . . . any reason why you watched?"

Pez almost jumped, shocked. She stood still, before slowly trying to scootch to a tree nearby.

Natasha turned and looked right at where Pez was standing. "Don't bother, I'm not angry. Come on, let's get back to the base."

Pez froze again, staring at Natasha. As the girl had said, she didn't look angry . . . Pez forced herself to walk forward, coming out of the forest. "I thought you wouldn't see me."

"I noticed you when you knelt down. When you move, it's highly noticeable, especially if it's fast. Speaking of, sorry for that misaimed kunai.

"No worries."

"Well . . . why did you come to watch?"

Pez looked away, quiet. She noticed a kunai lying on the ground, reaching for it as she spoke. "I just wanted to watch today . . . nothing else to do."

"Then why hide?"

"I didn't want to bother you."

Pez handed the kunai over to Natasha, holding the handle out. Natasha took it and placed it in her holder. "Well, next time, be in a place where I can see you," Natasha went, looking around the area. "If I can't see you, I might hit you. Can you see any other astray knives?"

"No," Pez looked around. "I think they're gone."

"He must've kicked them into the water or something . . ." she mumbled. "Let's get back to the base."

"Right . . ."

Pez followed Natasha, her list of questions only growing. Again, she wondered if this girl was truly attacked like her dream said. She wanted to ask about the scars on her back - maybe she'd get some questions answered! - but she kept her mouth shut, knowing that she'd only get in trouble and risk enraging the girl. Pez bit her lip and silenced her questions, focusing on the long walk back.

000

Natasha had spent a good hour lying on the couch of the living room, giving her body time to rest. All she could think of was Pez, Pez, Pez. What were her motives? Why was she watching? And how come she seemed to suddenly have interest in her training anyway?

Her mind spun, and Natasha pulled away from those thoughts. She got to her feet, as recovered as she was going to feel for the rest of the day, and thought of Itachi. With a stumble to her step, she walked out, hoping to find the raven-haired man somewhere around the base.

000

Pez found Itachi herself, sitting in his room with a cup of tea and a report on his desk. She closed the door behind her as he looked up, revealing red-trimmed, triangular reading glasses perched on his nose.

He took them off as he spoke. "Pez? What's wrong?"

"Nothing . . ." Pez went, staying by the door. "I wanted to ask you something about . . . well, Natasha."

Itachi stood from his desk, still staring at Pez. He didn't seem mad, so Pez continued. "I've . . . well, I've been interested in that scar on her back for the past while, but she won't seem to tell me about it. And . . . I've been having weird dreams, so I was hoping you could-"

A sigh broke through his defense as Pez tensed, stepping back. "N-Not that you need to-"

"No, Pez, it's fine."

The girl stepped forward nervously. Itachi sighed and crossed his arms. "I can't tell you everything - that's for Natasha to decide - but I can tell you a little. That scar was one she received before joining the Akatsuki, on a mission back in Konoha. In fact, it was that mission that forced her - us - to leave. I can't tell you the details, but she's sensitive about it - apparently, it brings back bad memories."

"What's it of?" Pez asked. "Can't be that big of a deal."

"It's . . . a crest," Itachi sighed, "But that's really all I can share with you. But the memories associated with it are difficult for her . . ."

000

Natasha managed to make her way to Itachi's room with little difficulty, her shoulder throbbing but healed. She smiled - a bed would do her well. She was about to open the door when she heard:

". . . the memories associated with it are difficult for her to handle."

She froze - it was Itachi's voice, and she had a feeling she knew who he was speaking to. She got up to the wall by the door and listened in, hearing tuned to the words inside.

"What memories could be so bad?" Pez asked. "Was the mission a failure?"

Silence. Itachi's voice was very quiet, so quiet Natasha could barely hear it. "It's too . . . private. That's all I can say."

Her heart went out to him. iHe still doesn't like to talk about it./i

"So a crest that's sensitive? Is that all? How'd she get it?"

"That's something you have to ask her," Itachi said. Unbeknownst to Natasha, Itachi was looking away from Pez. "There are . . . things behind it that aren't mine to say."

Natasha heard enough. She walked away from the room quietly, before breaking into a run until she was outside of the base. She stopped at the base of a gate, staring up at the sky.

At least now she knew what Pez was wondering about. And now she knew how much Pez knew. But why the curiosity? The wonder of it all made Natasha's nerves tingle.

The only thing she had missed, said by her raven-haired lover just before she left, was, "But don't ask her until she's ready to tell you - her wound's too fresh to open, and I don't want her to be hurt."


	19. Relief

**Okay guys, I just realized that some of my formatting, isn't working between dA and here. When I do italics, I use i and /i like dA requires, but that's not pulling over to here, apparently. SO . . . formatting in the past chapters is wonky. I'm sorry about that, I really am, but considering that I JUST learned about it . . . I'm pretty upset. So expect that to be fixed probably ages from now.**

**For now, though, I will try to fix the formatting in the chapters to come so that you can have the chapters in the proper format. The ones in the past . . .well, I'll get to them eventually. DX  
><strong>

**19 Relief**

Natasha opened the door to Itachi's room slowly, slipping inside without a sound. She softly closed the door behind her, not breaking the concentration of the man sitting at the desk. She smiled - the red glasses simply sat on his nose, leaving grey eyes to peer through at the paper below. His hand was steady and his cursive neat - the pen in his hand seemed to dance across the paper, leaving a smooth black trail of letters in its wake. His hands were clean of ink, and a cup of steaming tea rested on the edge of the table, half full.

She smiled in spite of herself, barely keeping back a chuckle. The noise drew Itachi's eyes, making him stop his writing to remove his glasses. "You seem happy."

"Just amused," Natasha walked to the neatly made bed and fell onto it, lying on her stomach as she yanks a pillow into her arms, snuggling with it. The silence of the room lasted for mere seconds.

"You heard the conversation, didn't you?"

Natasha tensed, having no need to ask what the conversation was. Itachi continued in the silence. "I heard your footsteps. Was it okay that I-"

"Yeah, yeah," she went, shifting. "It's fine. She would've learned about it eventually."

"If you're sure," Itachi stood and crawled onto the bed, staring at Natasha. "Do you know why she asked?"

"No. That's what I'm wondering," She hugged the pillow tighter. "Whatever the reason is, I'll figure it out. I'll just have to ask her later."

"Hmm." Itachi watched her for a few moments more. He smirked, reaching forward and yanking the pillow out of her grasp.

"Hey!" She glared at him and sat up as Itachi laughed.

"Pillows are for sleeping, silly," he went.

"You just want me to use my favorite one," she reached forward and hugged Itachi tightly, nuzzling his neck. "That's the only reason."

"Of course, darling," he said as his arms snaked around her. They sat in silence for long moments, before Itachi finally asked, "So? What are your plans?"

"Well," Natasha pulled away. "I do know something I want to do."

"Hmm?"

"I'll give you a hint - you can do it alone or with a partner, and we did it at the Halloween party."

"Prank Hidan?"

"I want to dance."

000

Pez wasn't too shocked when she walked into the statue room and saw Natasha at the stereo, popping in a CD. What she was more shocked at was Itachi being there as well. The older ninja had a smile on her face as she closed the stereo, and it remained as she looked up at Pez.

Pez pushed off the questions in her mind, focusing on what was before her. "What's with the music?"

"I wanted to dance," was all she said before the music started. Pez recognized the song - Dance in the Dark. She smirked and cleared her voice as Natasha grabbed Itachi by the hands and lead him onto the floor.

_"Some girls don't dance to the beat of the track,/i" Pez sang along as Itachi took Natasha's hands started to slow dance. "iShe won't walk away, but she won't look back."_

Pez watched as Natasha twirled on the floor, her skirt floating around her and a smile on her lips, blue eyes full of joy. Itachi held her gently, their steps in-time, almost gliding above the floor. _They would make a cute couple_, Pez thought sadly, thinking of Deidara. She shook her head and continued:

_"Baby likes to dance in the dark,_

_'Cause when he's looking she falls apart._

_Baby likes to dance in the dark . . ._

_Baby likes to dance in the dark,_

_'Cause when he's looking she falls apart._

_Baby likes to dance, likes to dance_

_In the dark . . ."_

Itachi's foot flared out for just a moment - Natasha stumbled forward into Itachi's arms. He held her and continued to sway, and she smiled up at him with gratitude. Pez stumbled in her singing and looked away.

When she reached, "_She looks good . . ._" she stumbled, slightly embarrassed to be calling Natasha a tramp._ It's only a song, silly,_ she told herself, continuing with a blush through that part as she reached the chorus.

Pez thought a little deeper as she watched, still singing with the tune._ Natasha's certainly not a tramp,_ she thought,_ And definitely not a mess, right? But . . . what about that dream? Itachi said that she got that scar on a mission, but he never said whether the mission succeeded or not. And the memories were too fresh? What does that even mean? Is it purely coincidence?_

"Pez, the song ended . . ." Natasha smiled, standing still. Pez jumped - she had been singing the chorus over and over again, running into the next song - Monster. She nervously blushed. "S-Sorry . . ."

"Not an issue." Natasha smirked, running over to the stereo and shutting it off. "What's on your mind?"

Pez looked away. "Nothing . . ." _I can't ask yet. Not until I know she's okay._

"If you're sure . . .hey, do you know the song, 'Ghost of a Rose'?"

Pez nodded. "Mostly."

"Good."

The song started to play, and Itachi pulled Natasha back on the floor for another dance as Pez started to sing again. "_The valley green was so serene. In the middle ran a stream so blue . . . A maiden fair, in despair, once had met her true love there and she told him . . . . she would say,_

_"Promise me - when you see - a white rose you'll think of me. I love you so! Never let go. I will be . . .. your ghost of a rose . . ._" Natasha finished the line quietly. She wasn't the best - Pez shrugged. She was definitely better at dancing, but she was still okay.

_"Promise me,_" They sang together, _"When you see - a white rose you'll think of me. I love you so! Never let go. I will be . . . your ghost of a rose . . ._"

_"Ghost of a Rose,_" Itachi smiled and swayed with her, their dance slow and beautiful. Pez smiled a little as she watched.

"_And almost done, she turned to run - Dancing to the setting sun as he watched her . . ._" Pez sang lightly. "_And evermore he thought he saw - a glimpse of her, upon the moors forever . . . . he'd hear her say:"_

_"Promise me, when you see, a white rose you'll think of me. I love you so! Never let go. I will be . . . your ghost of a rose . . ._" Pez smiled as the two dancers twirled together, both smiling. She ended the song quietly, stunned. For just a few moments, they danced in the silence, holding onto each other. Pez sensed it was time to leave - she turned and entered the living room, but before she could close the door, she heard Natasha mention something about another song. She stopped in her tracks - slowly, she turned and watched through the crack of the door.

000

"You're playing that song?" Itachi asked as Natasha knelt by the stereo again, pulling the CD out and replacing it with another one.

"Of course," Natasha went, grinning. She jumped up and walked back to him as the song started playing. "Why do you think I wanted to dance in the first place? I just couldn't play this when Pez was around."

Itachi raised a brow as "DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again' started to play. "Too nervous to let anyone guess?"

"More like I didn't want her to see how we dance to this," Natasha smirked.

"_So we back in the club, Get that bodies rockin' from side to side, si-side to side,_" the singer went as Natasha swung just as stated, taking Itachi's hands and making him dance along with her. "Besides, this _is_ our song, after all."

Itachi laughed. "True."

"_Hands up, and suddenly, we all got our hands up, No control of my body . . ._"

Natasha smirked, wrapping her arms around Itachi's neck as she swayed, making him wrap his arms around her waist. The chorus started to play:

"_'Cause baby tonight . . . the DJ got us falling in love again! Yeah baby tonight . . . the DJ got us falling in love again! So dance dance, like it's the last last night of your life life, Im'ma get you right - 'Cause baby tonight . . . the DJ got us falling in love again!_"

Natasha smiled at the next line, knowing that she couldn't 'down drinks like that'. Itachi seemed to get her smirk, laughing. His hands moved to her hips, making them sway in-time as the chorus played again, and all through to the bridge.

Natasha whispered at the final chorus. "Promise that you'll stay in love with me?"

Itachi smiled, taking her face in his hands gently. "I don't need to fall in love again, babe. I'm always in love with you."

"Itachi . . ."

He pulled her into a soft kiss, stopping their swaying as they were wrapped by music.

"_'Cause baby tonight . . . the DJ's got us falling in love again . . ._"

000

Pez's eyes went wide as if she almost watched a crash before her eyes - except far, far more graceful. Itachi pulled Natasha to him, kissing her gently like she was a porcelain doll. It ripped the breath out of Pez's lungs. _Impossible! But they - I thought they-_

She slowly turned away from the door, walking to the couch and collapsing. _Think, Pez, think._ She bit her lip, trying to think of a logical solution. She hadn't seen them kiss before . . . yet they were always softer around each other. _Wasn't that because they both had a crush on each other? But I thought they were still apart . . . could it be that they accidentally kissed each other?_ She turned back to the door - looking through, she saw nobody there. They had to have gone back to their rooms. Pez rubbed her eyes, confused. _It's too late for thinking this stuff_, she concluded. She stood up, ready to go to bed and forget it had all happened.

When she opened the door, she almost crashed into Madara.

"Whoa, there," Madara stepped back, letting Pez regain her balance. "You seem in a rush."

"S-Sorry . . . " Pez went. She took two steps away from him, intent on going, before thinking of something. She turned - Madara was still staring at her.

"You alright?"

"Um . . ." Pez bit her lip, almost afraid to ask her question so suddenly. "Say . . . Natasha and Itachi . . . I was wondering-"

"What's between them?"

Pez nodded, leading to Madara sighing. She jumped. "I-I meant-"

"Pez, whatever chemistry is between them is none of my business, and probably none of yours either. It's their relationship."

Now Pez was_ definitely_ confused. "Chemistry? What do you mean?"

Madara went wide eyed at her. "Pez . . . don't you know? Well . . . Natasha will tell you, I guess. It's a long story - _now_ what is it?"

Pez had jaw-dropped. She had seen his eyes - grey with a tint of red. The same eyes from her dream. She snapped out of it and tried to act neutral. _Finally! Another piece of the puzzle! But what does that mean_? She shook her head and thanked Madara for his time, rushing off to her room as she reassured herself that this time, she'd figure out what the dream meant.

As she stepped into her room and changed, she ran through everything she could remember about Madara. Natasha hated him in the past - she had even called him a traitor before, when they were running from Orochimaru! That would fit - but apparently, it was a misunderstanding - _I mean, she's on friendly terms with him again, so that has to mean something, right? Plus it looked like he saw enemies or something, so . . ._ With Madara being a traitor, the facts she knew about Natasha's scar, and the dream, things started to add up - and Pez crawled into bed with the knowledge that she'd find the truth that night.

000

_"MADARA!"_

_Natasha screamed her sensei's name and reached for him, her back bleeding in agony. Madara's eyes pierced her, before turning away and widening in shock at something she could not see. She screamed as he ran, betrayal running through her veins._

_Finally, the knife was free from her back. Natasha nearly broke - all the memories of killing for her friend, of partaking in the massacre that meant her exile for sure, and knowing that both Itachi and she had spilled blood because of the clan that was going to harm their village - the pressure released, and she had stood in a rush and knocked her captor on the ground._

_She leapt onto him, keeping him down, as her short sword was drawn and stabbed into his body and heart, blood staining his shirt and her pants, her eye mad. Warm blood splashing on her face was the only thing that brought her to her senses - she froze, her hand raised with her sword, blood dripping from the dead man's wound. He didn't even have time to scream._

_Natasha slowly stood. She was covered in his blood - in her mind flashed the start of the bloody killing, where Itachi had stabbed the first man to rush him, and Natasha watching as he knocked him to the ground and rushed through the screaming crowd. Natasha knew her kill count. She knew how many Itachi would have to handle on his own. And she knew that the death she had just caused, had to be more merciful than many of the other deaths that would occur._

Pez sat up with her fist in her mouth, her knuckles bleeding, eyes wide and body soaked in sweat.

Natasha Kyuuti and Itachi Uchiha, two of her closest friends, were murderers.

**Just to let you guys know, the songs are: Dance in the Dark by Lady Gaga, Ghost of a Rose by Blackmore's Night, and DJ Got Us Falling In Love Again by Usher. I own none of them.**


	20. The Ultimate Sin

**Oh. My. Gosh. If it wasn't obvious before, Itachi and Natasha are mass-murderers. ZOMG WTF BBQ ROFLCOPTER!**

**20 The Ultimate Sin**

Pez watched Natasha and Itachi nervously through the crack of the living room door, trying to keep as quiet as she could. The two ninja were eating breakfast - oatmeal. Pez couldn't help replaying her dream in her head again: _Is that for sure what I remember? Is that for certain what I know?_

She had stayed awake the entire night, her eyes developing bags and tiredness pulling at her limbs. She had been afraid to fall asleep again - the image of Natasha's bloodstained face was enough for her to force herself awake, to reality. Too many things added up - it made Pez nervous, and she couldn't let it sit anymore. She had to find the truth.

She was dragged out of her thoughts by a wince - Natasha rolled her shoulder inside the room, her lower lip bit. Pez watched Itachi jump, concerned. "You alright?"

"Yeah . . . my shoulder's been messed up since yesterday," she rested a hand on her right shoulder. "Madara dislocated it during training. I thought it was fine, but I woke up this morning and it was hurting again . . ."

"Did you use medical ninjutsu?"

"Of course. It didn't do much but put it back in place," she sighed, putting down her bowl of oatmeal and standing. "I think it's just sore. Hopefully it stays to a dull throb - I can't have it hurting me all the time. Pez? Did you want to speak to us?"

Pez jumped, rattling the doorknob. Itachi turned, unshocked, to the door Pez hid behind, and Natasha stared calmly. Pez nervously opened the door, poking her head in. "H-Hi . . ."

"Spying on us again?" Natasha asked, sitting. "Is there a problem?"

"N-No . . . well . . ." This was her chance! Pez couldn't seem to make her vocal cords work. She struggled inside of herself, wanting to say what she thought but unable to. Finally, she bit her lip and let her words rush out. "I wanted to ask you about that scar on your back and what it may have to do with a mission."

The effect was instantaneous. Itachi jumped up, shocked. Natasha's eyes went wide, shocked. Pez stumbled back, suddenly very afraid. "N-Not if you don't want to, I mean, you don't have to, I was cu-"

A sigh broke through her words, silencing her. Natasha stepped forward, resting a hand on Pez's shoulder. Pez shuddered, very nervous and very scared. Her dream flashed through her mind over and over again, and she had to consciously resist the urge to run - until Natasha's voice broke through her mind.

"Come with us."

000

Pez watched Natasha stare at the lake far below them, standing on the cliff side above the Akatsuki Base, high above the gates and the land below. Itachi stood nearby, watching the kunoichi with worried eyes - Pez had no idea what to expect. Her palms were sweaty, her lip was bleeding where she bit it, and her feet were itching to run.

Long moments passed in silence. Nobody could speak. A soft wind blew, cold to Natasha's skin. Inside, she gathered her willpower, for the first time about to show somebody her deepest secret - one that she had hoped to mostly carry to the grave. Now, she had no choice. She had to put the matter to rest.

"In eight years . . ." Natasha went, catching the attention of everybody behind her as she grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it off, "In eight years, this scar hasn't completely shown since that day. Pez . . . you're the first one that's wanted to see it. Why?"

"A-A dream . . ." was the response, quiet and nervous, almost inaudible. "I dreamt that you were a-attacked . . ."

Nothing but bandages covered Natasha's torso now. She chuckled grimly, her hand around a bandage at her shoulder. Her heart thumped wildly. "Attacked? Tortured is more like it. Pez . . . this is the price of becoming an unprovoked, willing murderer."

She pulled. The bandages fell away from her body, drifting in the wind. Behind her, two gasps sounded.

The Uchiha Crest, blood red, was carving into snow white skin on her back.

Pez couldn't speak. Natasha heard Itachi walk forward and felt him touch her shoulder. Haltingly, nervously, but strongly, she opened their tale.

000

Natasha's feet padded along in the darkening forest, orange light streaming through the leaves as she walked. Her ANBU uniform was clean, almost brand new, and it fit tightly around her small form. Her mask rested on the back of her head, the strap circling her brow and hiding in her hair. Dry tears streaked on her face - she hoped that in the dying light, nobody would be able to notice them. Her last words to her mother had started the tears, and her entrance into the forest the end of them.

_"Mom?"_

_"Yes, Natasha dear?"_

_"...if I did something, hypothetically, that forced me to leave . . . would you blame me?"_

_"...it depends on what it is."_

_"Murder, for example."_

_"...dear?"_

_"N-No . . . forget it. I'm sorry, Mom."_

She remembered how the rest of her morning at home had been quiet, how she had dressed and prepared to leave, only to stop in the doorway. It was as if the memories replayed before her eyes.

_"...Mom?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Can you make a promise to me?"_

_"Dear, you know I'd promise anything for you."_

_"...promise me that you'll remain safe. Promise that wh-when I return . . . you won't blame me for what I did."_

_"Blame? What do you - wait . . . does this have to do with this morning?"_

Natasha had run then, not listening to whether her mother followed her or not, or whether she had said anything more. She now pushed the memories back into a dark corner of her mind, trying to numb her emotions as she made her way to the place where she knew she's find the two Uchihas that day.

She saw the clearing ahead and stopped, carefully stepping without a sound behind a wide oak tree, just surrounding the area where Itachi and Madara stood, waiting. Madara wore his usual garb and his classic smirk, his old katana Natasha was so used to in hand. Itachi wore similar garb to her own - the ANBU uniform, except that he had no mask. Natasha pulled her mask off and laid it in a hollow space in the tree, quietly rising and listening.

"So, those are you plans?" Madara asked.

Itachi stood tall, unwavering, except that his voice shook. Natasha could barely listen to him, her heart reaching for his. "Yes. We will not kill Sasuke - and we will have to k-kill the rest. There's no other choice."

"...are you sure you don't want to tell Natasha?"

"She wants to become a great ninja - she knows the truth about this. I don't want her to throw away her dream for me. Besides, it's my mission. She'll only get in trouble if she joins."

"...are you sure she doesn't know about these arrangements already?"

Natasha used that time to step in. She braced her shoulders and stood tall, masking her own fear as she walked into the clearing, to Itachi's shock. "Natasha?"

"I heard from the Hokage that you were going to attack tonight," she said, holding her hands behind her back. "I figured you'd attack with Madara. I decided I'd come with you."

"B-But-" Itachi stepped forward, shocked. "Natasha! This is too risky! It's my mission, my clan that's betraying the village-"

"-but it'll be your burden," Natasha went, shutting him up. "I don't want you to take on this burden by yourself. Killing all of the people in your clan means taking on a heavy crime. It will turn into a massacre- and you'll need help. I want to take your burden, too. It's only fair . . . I've known about this, too."

"But you'll be exiled!" Itachi went, shaking his head. "I'm the one that has to be ostracized! You'll be throwing away your dream-"

"I'd rather help my best friend than go chasing after a dream," Natasha stepped forward and put a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "Please, Itachi - no matter what, you know I'll help, and you can't take this all yourself. At least let me help."

Itachi didn't respond. Natasha tried to smile - it came as a small twitch at the corners of her mouth, masking her eyes filled with what she knew had to be fear. It was either this, or sit and wait - and Itachi was her friend. She needed to help him.

"I think the best option is to take her with us," Madara went, crossing his arms and breaking the silence. "Itachi, with you and me, it's fifty fifty. If you really want to take the brunt of the massacre, Natasha and I will take a quarter of the damned clan each. And I don't think she'd stay here either way."

Itachi let out a sigh, telling Natasha that she had won the battle. "Fine," he looked up at her with his grey eyes. "But if things get too risky, please, get out. I don't want you to die."

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I'll be alright."

"Things might be riskier for you, Natasha," Madara went, crossing his arms. "You don't have the Sharingan, as far as I know."

"I'll be fine without it," Natasha realized that without it, she'd be at risk of genjutsu, or worse - Tsukayomi. She resisted a shudder. "I'll be okay."

"If you're sure . . . but if something happens, let me know. That goes for both of you," Madara went. He looked in the direction of the clan's small village. "Now . . . we'd better get going."

He walked ahead, leaving Natasha and Itachi in the clearing alone for brief moments. Itachi looked at Natasha again, his eyes pleading. "Natasha-"

She gripped his shoulders in her hands. "I'll be okay, Itachi," she said. "Focus on what you have to do. And . . ."

"And?"

"...Sasuke will be fine. He will not die. You just have to protect him from yourself . . . okay?"

She pulled him into a friendly hug, whether reassuring herself with it or him, she didn't know. What she did know was that the night ahead would for sure be the bloodiest battle of her life.

000

Natasha's vision was stained with red. Her limbs were on fire, her hands were covered in blood, and she knew that on her face had to a mad look. She rushed through the people rushing at her, the kunai in her hands breaking flesh and sinking into men who couldn't react fast enough. Piles of bodies followed her. Men shouted around her, weapons slashed at her - her arms were slashed at, her thighs bled, a cut below her eye trailed red liquid down her cheek. Yet she didn't slow, the adrenaline in her body fighting for her as she wondered on the inside what was going on.

Long minutes passed, and the angry shouts started to be replaced by screams of pain and mercy and death. Natasha was deaf to them all, striking at any Uchiha that moved in her sight. Always she kept her eyes open for her sensei and her best friend and her friend's brother, and moving like a tornado that split paths through living beings.

Natasha was finally free of the crowd, and the screams had ceased. She stopped and fell to her knees. She was by the edge of the manor, staring behind her. Bodies littered the street, red seeping down the road. Their blood drenched their arms and her hands, and she wiped it off on her pants. She sheathed her kunai and stood.

Her sensei and friend were nowhere in sight. The air was silent. She had fought so far away from them that she no longer knew where they were.

Sudden footsteps sounded behind her. She turned - making their way through the bodies was a man, a katana strapped to his waist - one unlike Madara's, whose own was worn and old. Natasha watched the Uchiha near, readying herself. The man stopped before her. She didn't recognize him.

"You!" His eyes scorched her. "You are that blasted Kyuuti child!"

Natasha held her ground, eyes sending a message of death upon him. "And if I am?"

He hissed at her. "You are not a Kyuuti! You are an Uchiha, one that has forgotten your birthright! You play the weakling while the true workers strive, and you even deny the name! You are an abomination, and you will be reminded of your true clan before your death!"

She twitched at his words, sliding into a battle-ready stance, not knowing what to expect. He leapt at her, and she jumped back, before leaping at him and slashing at his face. He leaned back and grabbed her wrist, throwing her to the ground.

Natasha leapt up, ready to jump away but too late - his slash cleaved her vest in two, just barely missing her shirt. Natasha landed on the balls of her feet and threw off her vest, leaping at him again. He dodged to the side and let her fall. She didn't even get the chance to stand.

She screamed as his katana sunk into her back, carving into her skin and her soul. She felt tears running down her face, unable to stand or break free. The adrenaline was pumping in reverse - the pain was magnified as if millions of blades carved into her body, and she screamed into the night in pain.

She wanted to give into death . . . she wanted to sit up and let the blade take her, but she refused. _I will not die! I must survive . . . for Itachi, for sensei . . .!_

Suddenly he was there, Madara, watching her through the trees. Tears streamed free, and she reached for him as she screamed his name.

"MADARA!"

His eyes pierced her - the grey that seemed to have a small mix of blood within them. Sudden strength boiled inside her - it seemed to diminish as he turned away, eyes widening, and he disappeared. Natasha cried into the night, betrayal scorching through her veins.

The blade was free. She leapt up and threw her attacker off of her, onto the ground. She dived onto him, the short sword on her back in hand, and sank it brutally into his heart. His blood splashed on her face, warm and wet, dripping back down off of her chin. She raised her knife again, eyes mad - the only thing that stopped her was the feeling of the blood cooling on her face, and the heaving of her chest.

She fell away from him, staring at the corpse that had just moments before been a living man. With him, she had killed all she needed to. She didn't have anymore men to kill. Itachi, however, would have double that amount and more to take care of himself. And she was alive. Natasha was fortunate for that.

But if she was so lucky, why were tears streaming down her face?

000

Natasha awoke a half hour later, curled on the ground, tears still fresh on her face. Blood still coated her body - she hadn't moved at all. She could hear somebody scream in the distance - Sasuke. Natasha lurched to her feet, stumbling over her feet as she slowly, slowly walked to the rendezvous point. Between the searing pain still in her back, the betrayal of her sensei, and all the lives she had taken, Natasha was numb.

000

Natasha leaned against the wall of the building directly center of the manor, just arriving and hiding her back as Itachi stepped out of the darkness, covered in blood. His headband covered his hair, and his face was paler than it ever had been, even in moonlight. They stared at each other for long, quiet moments.

"Sasuke is unconscious," he said. "He should be safe. Everybody else is dead." He paused. "I-I think Madara's checking."

"Him." Her voice was hoarse. She didn't bother trying to tell him - it was pointless now. Silence again. "I killed the men I came across . . . one of them g-gave up a fight-"

"S-So they're all dead . . . all of them."

They fell to their knees at the same time, sobbing as tears ran down their faces. The realization had hit them at the same time.

They were murderers now.

000

Natasha faced Pez with Itachi standing next to her, her chest no longer bare and wearing her shirt again. Pez stared at them with wide eyes, their story pounding through her mind. _Just like . . ._

"After that, Natasha and I left the village," Itachi went, his voice strong with a hint of sadness. "We couldn't stay. It was impossible. So we traveled for a short time until we reached the village. We took those lives because of one thing: a coup that would destroy Konoha that they were the masterminds of. We did it to protect our village, our home."

"Pez, please don't hold this against us," Natasha went quietly, tense. "W-We didn't do it because we wanted to. We had to. I . . . had a choice, and I chose to stand by my friend. Please don't blame us for that."

Pez didn't respond. She could only stare at them, shocked. Her dreams were right. Her intuition was correct. But her heart was heavy as she turned and walked away. Her heart laid like a beating stone.

_They were . . . almost . . . just like me . . ._

**And that . . . is the end of Natasha's Training Arc.**

**Anybody shocked? Yeah, she helps. Yeah, she's exiled too. But putting her character all together, and this was really inevitable.**

**Next arc is the Past Arc. Ready?  
><strong>


	21. Jump!

**Okay, Imma gonna warn EVERYBODY right now - the Past Arc has the most mature themes so far. If you can't take them, walk out now . . . although keep in mind, I warn for a reason.**

**So it looks like Pez is a little worried about that explanation, huh? Well . . . read on.  
><strong>

**21 Jump!**

Natasha was shocked when she saw Pez turn and walk away without making a word. She jumped, then ran to catch up. "Pez, wait-"

"What?" Pez turned, her face devoid of emotion. Natasha bit her lip. With her face like that, it couldn't be good.

"Pez, I want to know what you think," Natasha went. "And I don't want you to blame us."

Pez nodded, but Natasha wasn't satisfied. "Listen . . . it's a big deal - you cannot tell anyone. I mean, everybody knows, but they don't know the details . . . they think Itachi killed his clan in cold blood-"

"-because that's the assumption, huh?" Pez asked. For the first time, her voice was truly cold. "If somebody kills their family, it must be assumed that it was done on purpose."

Natasha could not respond to that. Pez stared straight at her, her face a stone. Natasha tried to speak. "Pez. . . what are you talking about? I didn't mean that at all!"

"But you just said it yourself," Pez went, crossing her arms. "'They think Itachi killed his clan in cold blood.' That sounds a lot like assuming that it's the usual case. Where does that put you two?"

Natasha gasped, shocked. _She's never been this - upfront - about something like this. _ "Pez, I don't understand what you're talking about? Unless . . . does this have anything to do with _your_ past?"

Pez turned on her heel and walked away, not looking back. Natasha went wide-eyed, shocked. She almost wanted to call after her, before Itachi placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned - he looked pained.

"D-Don't worry about her. She has a lot to think about," he said.

"This doesn't make any sense," she went softly, staring at her retreating back. "I mean, what was she talking about? It almost sounded like she was upset that we would assume such a thing."

"Do you know her past?"

"No."

"I don't either. Perhaps she's just in shock, darling. She needs some time."

"I suppose you're right," Natasha nodded, hugging Itachi tightly. "I"m sorry . . . I didn't want you to relive those memories."

"It's okay . . .it only reminds me what has to be done."

She pulled away, shocked. "Itachi!"

"I have to do this, Natasha. Not now . . . but soon. Soon he will have to."

"You know I won't let you," she went softly. "I won't let you get killed . . ."

He shook his head sadly. "Natasha . . . you weren't the one who had to kill his family that day-"

"I'm the one that abandoned mine," she said. "At least, the family I cared about. How is that different?"

"At least you could go back to them."

"And that's your way of going back?"

"Yes."

"Itachi . . ."

He finally looked away from her. "Now's not the time to talk about it, alright?"

She bit her lip and held her peace. Instead, she said, "What do you think is going to happen?"

He was silent for a long moment. Then he took her into his arms again, holding her head against his chest. "I don't know," he finally admitted. "But I do know that what we started . . . might turn into a storm."

Natasha had to silently agree. She had a feeling her tornado wasn't going to be stopped easily.

000

Deidara, Natasha, and Itachi gathered in the latter's room, staring silently at the floor as they thought over what Natasha had told them about Pez's odd behavior over the last weeks. Nobody was willing to suggest anything - none of them knew what could ever make the energetic, silly, young girl so stoic. At least, Natasha didn't. By the awkward silence of the room, she could only assume that her friends were not aware either. The sun was setting in the window, and a light line of blue at the top sill reminded them that the night was coming - thankfully, days after the full moon. The darkness had spread inches down the window before somebody finally spoke.

"That is bizarre for Pez, un."

They burst into conversation. "That's what I was thinking!" Natasha went, crossing her arms under her chest. "She seemed to be offended when I explained about the Uchiha Massacre. I expected a large response, but I didn't think she'd just turn and walk away without saying anything!"

"Do you think there's a connection between her past and our story?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know. I know nothing of her past."

"Well, why don't we ask, un? I mean, that's important! Why did we never ask?"

"I'm not going to pressure her. She did not pressure me."

"But Natasha, this might be important."

"Still, she's been here for three and a half months already. If it was an issue, Pein would tell us."

"Her jutsu was an issue - you said it yourself that Pein should've told you but never did."

"He's right, un! We need to either ask Pein or figure out ourselves!"

"NO!" Natasha glared at them both - they shrunk away slightly, shocked at her fierce tone. Silence grew. "I refuse to make her tell us anything unless it becomes an issue," she said, standing and pacing. "I'm not going to bother her because of mere suspicions. Pez's reasons for wondering about me were valid, although I have no idea how she had those odd dreams. That's not the point, though - she had reasons to suspect. We do not."

"She did bothered to ask," Itachi pointed out.

Natasha sighed and stopped, slouching slightly. "I know. But I refuse to do the same to her. She's my friend. I refuse to pester her."

"What about us, un?" Deidara asked. "What if we want to ask her ourselves?"

Natasha glared at him. "No. We are _not_ bothering her, Dei. If we pry, then we will only create problem. You need to calm down."

Suddenly, Deidara leapt to his feet. "Wait a second, un! Who said you were the one that told me what to do?"

"Dei! This is not a laughing matter - this is _real_."

"This has ALL been real! And yet I've been doing fine on my own!"

"Deidara, you are FAR too young to be making these choices-"

Finally, he glared at her with venom, making for the door. "Natasha, un, stop it! I'm not a child anymore!"

The door slammed behind him, leaving Itachi and Natasha in stunned silence once more. Natasha let out a long sigh, turning to Itachi. "Are you going to complain too? Am I also treating you like a child?"

"I don't know what to do," Itachi went, standing and wrapping arms around her waist. "But I understand that she's your friend. She's mine, too. But right now, things are too overwhelming to just make a decision about it."

"I know . . ." she leaned into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck as he started to sway gently, holding her close. "I just wish that I knew what to do, instead of being an ignorant child."

"You're not ignorant. And you're not a child," Itachi said, kissing her forehead. "You're my darling girl, and you will figure out a way to make this right - with _all_ of us."

000

Deidara couldn't sit still, even in his own room. The sun had set completely - the once dark blues were turning to black, and stars were starting to litter the sky. The waning moon started rising to the east, only marking how long his unrest had been growing. Deidara tried to calm down, tried to go to sleep. But his thoughts kept him awake, kept him from sleep, until eventually he found himself picking his way through the hallway to Pez's room.

He knocked on the door. "Are you there, Pez?"

"No."

Deidara raised a brow and opened the door. Pez was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. George wasn't even in the room, having chosen to go somewhere else. Deidara pulled the door closed. "You alright? I heard something happened earlier."

"I'm fine, Dei . . ." Pez looked away. "I'm just tired."

"Are you sure?" Deidara asked. "Did Natasha bother you at all?"

"No! She didn't."

"Was it her past?"

"No . . ."

"...is it your past?"

"NO!"

The most insistant word yet, and it almost made Deidara step back in fright. "Pez-"

"I'm . . . I'm okay, Deidara," Pez got off of her bed and walked to the window. "I'm just tired, that's all."

Deidara stared at her with drawn brows. "Pez . . . do you want to talk-"

"Deidara, I would really, really like it if you would just leave."

Silence. Deidara stared at his feet in confusion, his mind swimming. "But, Pez . . . if it's your past, please let me -"

"It has nothing to do with my past!" She told the window. "It's none of your business!"

"But-"

"Just let me sleep, Dei."

Deidara stood his ground and stared at her back, confused. "But, Pez . . . listen, we all have things in our past that we don't like. But you can't bury them. Think about that . . .please."

He was halfway down the hall when she heard her shout.

"I HAVE NOTHING TO BURY!"

The door slammed, and Deidara stopped and leaned against the wall. "Pez . . . " he slid down the wall and started crying into his knees, his actions ruled by his deep, deep confusion and regret for being able to do nothing.

000

Natasha was sitting on the windowsill of her room, quietly watching the moon as she rubbed her shoulder. Her mind was swimming as if in molasses - nothing added up, like a puzzle without a piece. She traced shapes on the glass with her finger, first a heart and an arrow puncturing through it, then a heart behind it with another, crossing arrow. She traced a small circle in one of the hearts, not intending to write a name, but only to keep her occupied. She had a feeling that if she didn't, she would leap up and do something rash.

A squack brought her out of her daze. She turned - George tugged on her sock, staring up at her with wide eyes. Natasha smiled a little and picked him up. "Why are you here instead of Pez's room, buddy?"

The penguin seemed to shrug as Natasha absently petted it, thinking. When they had first found the penguin, Itachi had suggested something - _Could Madara have put George here? He's the only one that would've had the ability to do so. I wonder . . . I never did get an answer from him. Maybe I should -_

Her hand suddenly ran over something rough at the back of George's neck. The penguin squacked - Natasha pulled her hand away and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, little guy. Is something on the back of your neck?" She turned the penguin in her lap, looking at his neck.

Her brows rose into her hairline. It looked as if there was a small burn on the back of the bird's neck - a very small circle, surrounded by three tomoe in an even pattern. Natasha gasped - it was the Sharingan. _So he DID put George there!_ she realized. _But why?_

George wiggled. Natasha released him, and he waddled over to the closed door. "You want out?" Natasha asked. She stood and walked to the door, opening it. "Here."

The penguin didn't move. Natasha stared at him and nudged him with her foot - "Come on, go ahead." Then she heard it - quiet sobs, coming down the hall.

She looked down the hall and saw Deidara huddled on the ground, his arms around his knees. "DEI!" She ran over to him and knelt. "What's wrong?"

The blond artist didn't seem to respond. Natasha slipped her fingers under his chin and made him look at her. His eyes were red. "Dei?"

Deidara's lips trembled out a word. Then he shuddered and started to cry. It was all Natasha needed.

"Pez."

She released him and stood, turning down the hall to see Itachi walking towards her. His eyes were wide. "Natasha?"

"I need to go see Pez. Take care of Dei," she passed him and trotted to Pez's room, quickly leaving the other two behind. _What the hell is going on?_ she asked, gritting her teeth. _This is bloody ridiculous._

She stopped at Pez's door and rapped. "Pez?"

No response. She opened the door to Pez, lying on the bed again. Natasha stepped forward. "Pez, what's going on? Dei is crying."

Pez slowly turned to face Natasha. Her eyes were almost empty. "Deidara doesn't cry."

"Is something wrong-?"

"NO!" Pez got up and looked away from her, angry.

Natasha stared at her. Slowly, very slowly, she clenched her fists and glared at her. "Pez. Do you really want to hurt the people around you?"

Pez snapped. She turned around with furious eyes and stomped forward.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She shoved Natasha against the wall and ran out. Natasha gasped as her right shoulder pulled sharply. "PEZ!"

She bolted from the room and started chasing after the distance back of Pez, running down the hall in the direction of the statue room. Her shoulder started to hurt - she kept running, her bare feet pounding on the ground. She passed Deidara and Itachi, shouting - soon Deidara passed her, and they chased Pez into the statue room. The younger girl ran out the door as Kisame dashed in, blocking them. "What's going-?"

Natasha pulled a kunai and growled at him. "OUT OF THE WAY!"

He stepped back. She ran past him with Deidara ahead of her, out the door and past the gates, across the lake. She could see Pez running into the forest - Deidara was faster, and he ran into the forest quickly. Natasha gasped and reached out towards him.

But then she felt a huge slam of pain as she felt her shoulder pull, the hurt so bad that she fell to her knees and shouted.

"Natasha!"

She heard his voice of caution, but she struggled to her feet again as a soft rain started falling. She tried to keep going, but the pain was too much - she fell again, her shoulder throbbing.

"NATASHA!"

Thunder suddenly crashed overhead as Itachi made it to her side, eyes wide. She tried to stand. "I'm fine, I-"

"NO!" He took her in his arms. "You can't keep going! Dei can take care of-"

"I CAN'T LOSE HER!" she shouted, trying to break free from his iron grip. Her heart throbbed, her fears beating through her blood as she writhed in his arms. Itachi's grip stopped her, leaving her to mutter in fret and in fear.

"Natasha . . ." he held her closer and turned, walking back to the base. "It'll be okay . . . she's going to be fine."

"I can't . . . I can't . . ." Natasha couldn't speak anymore. She fell asleep in his arms, her last thought a prayer that no matter what, Pez wouldn't die.

000

Deidara gasped as he followed Pez, his feet pounding the mud beneath his feet around him as he ran, thunder sounding in the distance. He soon was following the blue glow of Pez's eyes, his eye glued on her back as he gasped, hoping - praying - that she was not going the direction he hoped, even as he followed the very path he was dreading.

The trees broke. Yards ahead was a cliff edge. Pez stopped at the very edge - Deidara shouted at her, and she turned.

"Why did you follow?" she asked, eyes blaring as the rain started pounding harder.

"Because I need to know what's wrong! PEZ!" he screamed, fear controlling his voice. "PLEASE! DON'T RIP OUT MY HEART AND THROW IT IN THE THUNDER!"

Nothing happened for long moments. They stood and stared at each other in the rain, Deidara gasping and Pez eeriely quiet. Then: a voice cleaved the rain.

"I never had your heart, Deidara."

Pez turned to the cliff.

Deidara gasped and ran.

His scream sounded.

She jumped.

"NO!" Deidara fell to his knees as Pez disappeared, followed by a SPLASH far below and a crash of thunder. He stared in shock.

She was . . . dead?

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Deidara leapt up with every intention to throw himself off the cliff. Hands restrained him, pulling his arms behind his back. He screamed words he could barely recognised - he heard a rough growl shout into his ears, words like "She's fine,", "She's not dead," and "She'll be back!" echoing through his head. Then he saw a blue hand rap his temple out of the corner of his eye, and everything melted away.

**I know I rarely make comments at the bottom, except to announce that a new arc is starting. Well, this is the same arc. No change. But: I want to say this to EVERYONE.**

**_Pez did not commit suicide._**

**Yes, I purposely spoiled you. But when PEZ-candy1 and I originally published this chapter, we agreed to spoil our audience for one reason - because neither of us wanted anybody to think, even for a week, that we would have something so series occur in this. There will NEVER be any form of self-mutilation in this, and there will DEFINTELY be nothing so harsh.**

**Had to be said, man. I may be an author, but I have my right to protect myself from what I think are bad choices, and not saying this now seemed like a bad one to me.  
><strong>


	22. Where Is She?

**For those of you who did NOT read the bold message at the bottom of last paragraph, Pez is alive. Go back and read the spiel.**

**So what happens next? Read on, and let the angst continue . . .  
><strong>

**22 Where is She?**

Natasha awoke in a daze, leaning against Itachi's chest with her feet on the couch next to them. For a moment, she couldn't even remember what had happened. Her shoulder didn't hurt anymore, though - her arms were around Itachi's neck. She felt tearstains on her cheeks, and her legs ached. It came trickling back to her, until she realized with a flash her worst fear, sitting up quickly and tightening her hold around Itachi.

"Ggh!" Itachi awoke when Natasha's arms tightened, bringing his own hands to her wrists. "Natasha?"

Natasha turned to him. Her eyes were wide, showing the cool grey beneath the blue sharply. "Where is Pez?"

Itachi didn't respond. Natasha stared at him in shock, her lower lip trembling in fear.

The door to the living room opened, making Natasha turn quickly to see who it was. Kisame stood in the doorway, soaked, carrying a newly-awakened Deidara over his shoulder. Natasha leapt to her feet and rushed forward as the artist was unceremoniously dropped on the floor, catching him before he could fall. Kisame walked past her to the corner of the room, not looking at her at all. Natasha turned to face him as Deidara rose.

"Kisame?" Natasha's fists were clenched, and she started to shake. "Where is Pez?"

The shark man didn't respond for long moments, until he nodded towards Dei. Natasha turned to him, a tremble in her voice. "Deidara? What happened to her?"

Deidara stared at his feet. He was soaked head to toe - his hair stuck to his face, covering his left eye and clinging to his cheeks. His cloak hung on him like a wet towel, and his blue eyes were moist. Natasha's breath was short, her heart nearly frozen. Deidara slowly, slowly looked up. Natasha gasped - he was crying. A small welt was on his right temple, and he was shaking. His voice came out as a hoarse whisper.

"P-Pez . . . j-jumped the cliff nearby . . . and into the river . . ." Deidara started to cry, his tears running anew down his already-red cheeks. "I tried to stop her . . . I d-did . . . but sh-she turned away and j-jumped . . ."

Natasha froze. She couldn't move, nor breathe, nor do anything. His words kept repeating in her mind, until something finally registered - _she had jumped._

She thought she couldn't say anything. Then - almost without her knowing it - a shrill, growing shriek rose from her throat as she fell to her knees, slamming her fists on the floor. "DAMMIT!" she screamed through tears. "WHY DO MY FRIENDS HAVE TO DIE? GODDESS _DAMN_ IT!"

Deidara fell to the floor next to her, crying as loud as she was, and both brother and sister broke down and sobbed, filled with grief and sorrow and loss and disbelief. Natasha's nails dug into the carpet - Deidara's into her wrist, trying to stop her. She couldn't control the noises from her throat, the anguish and sorrow breaking her apart as her nerves all realized that Pez had committed suicide, jumping to her death without anybody even knowing that she needed help. Then, through the tears:

"Pez is okay."

Rage ran through her so quickly she didn't even realized she had stood until she was yelling at Kisame. "DON'T YOU _DARE_ SAY THAT SHE IS OKAY, YOU BASTARD!" she screamed, her voice cracking and tears still streaming. "SHE JUMPED TO HER DEATH, DAMMIT! SHE KILLED HERSELF! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO SAY-"

"I know where she is."

_That_ stopped Natasha. She stood silently, shocked, tears still dripping to the ground. Her heart thumped in her chest. She still shook like a plucked bowstring. But she couldn't sob anymore. She was too surprised to.

Kisame continued. "Pez went to a secret training ground that only she and I can get to," he explained. "We can get to it because we can both hold our breaths just long enough to get there. She's not dead - if you want the proof, remember the storm. Had she been dead, it would've stopped."

"But . . . why did she go?" Deidara had finally gotten his senses back. He got to his feet, staring at Kisame with red eyes. "We could've helped her!"

"Help wasn't what she wanted," Kisame said, shaking his head. "She wants to be alone."

"But why couldn't she just-"

"**Because she didn't want anything to do with anybody else, you ass!**" Kisame shouted. Deidara was stunned into silence - words left his throat. **"You wouldn't leave her alone, you wouldn't let her think - what else was she supposed to do? She left so she could think by herself, you idiot!**"

With that, he stomped out, slamming the door behind him. Deidara stared at the door, numb. Kisame's words echoed in his ears, and tears started to fall again. He numbly realized that Itachi was watching behind him - Natasha had walked out at some point. He let out a sob, reaching up and wiping away a tear on his cheek.

"Wow, what a big crybaby."

Deidara turned to the corner, every nerve twitching. "Really, she's okay and you're crying like a baby," Hidan went, arms crossed and smirk maliciously plastered on his face. "If this is what you're like when she's okay, I want to see your face when the bitch actually DOES kill herse-"

He was silenced in a matter of moments. Deidara grabbed him by the throat and shoved him against the wall, eyes wide and angry. "How DARE YOU!"

"Deidara!" Itachi grabbed him by the arms and pulled him back, pulling Hidan forward and onto the floor in the process. Deidara shouted, struggling - Hidan leapt up and ran out, leaving the door wide open. Itachi shouted in Deidara's ear. "You need to calm down! Deidara-"

"NO!" Deidara screamed. "LET GO OF ME SO I CAN KILL THE BASTARD-"

"_Deidara._"

Pein stood in the doorway, arms crossed and oozing superiority. Deidara glared at him, too pissed to care about the man being his leader anyway. He stopped struggling against Itachi's grip, his eyes speaking for him. Pein continued:

"I know you are upset about Pez leaving," he said, uncrossing his arms and stepping forward until he was a mere pace from him. "But we cannot afford to get emotional. You may _not_ hurt your comrades, nor may you shout in the base until every single person can hear you. _Do you understand me?_"

Deidara looked away, thinking. Pein tapped his foot, waiting for a response. Finally, he looked up and smirked.

"Fuck you."

A pain erupted at his temple, and everything turned to black.

000

Natasha knew that rain was running down her shirt, making her hair stick to her skin and her skirt lay uselessly between her legs. The bandages on her legs were fraying away, barely attached anymore. Natasha didn't care. She let it wash over her as she sat on the gate, watching through the rain at the dark sky, lighting itself with the lightning of her grief.

She felt like a child again - helpless. She had hated that feeling always - it was why she wanted to become a great kunoichi, besides her heritage. She knew that she had to listen to Kisame, to leave her alone. But she couldn't fathom it. Her friend was in a cave somewhere, probably cold and defenseless, and meanwhile, she could do nothing. For the first time in a long time, she felt like a child who needed the adults to do something.

She was far from the oldest in the Akatsuki, but she knew that no one would care about what she wanted. They'd go about their business, wondering every once in a while how Pez was fairing, and do nothing. _Even Madara?_ a part of mind asked. She knew the answer already - a big, fat no. What she wanted more than ever was a hug, somebody to bring her back down to Earth and help her find a way to be a help _somehow._ Nobody like that was around. It left her to her thoughts, letting the rain run down her face and her cheeks, mixing with the tears that continued to fall no matter what she did.

"NATASHA!"

Suddenly arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her against Itachi's chest. Her eyes went wide - she could feel Itachi's heavy breathing. "Natasha . . ." he was shaking. Natasha numbly took his hands in her own, almost not realizing it herself what she was doing. All she could do was stare, wide-eyed, at the sky. She hung onto his words.

"Natasha, it's raining out here . . .we need you inside. You'll get sick out here."

" . . . why do you need me?"

"It's Deidara, Natasha. Pein knocked him out, and the force . . . might've killed him."

Natasha's grip suddenly hardened. She broke out of his grip and jumped to her feet, turning to Itachi. "Take me to him!" she demanded, her eyes widening like a child's.

000

Itachi watched Natasha silently, only able to sit and watch her as she carefully checked Deidara, who was unconscious, lying on his bed. Itachi sat in a chair at the base of the bed, seeing Natasha carefully rub Deidara's temples with glowing hands, her chakra searching for his injuries. Natasha's eyes were tightly closed, concentrating. The only sound in the room was of their breaths, quiet against the silence.

Finally, Natasha opened her eyes and stood. "There's no damage to his skull at all, nor to his brain. No concussion, no injury . . ." she struggled on her words, before choking out, "But he won't wake up."

"He's comatose . . ." Itachi muttered, biting his lip, unsure what to do. He stared at Natasha but didn't see her, his mind running. He was shocked when a sob suddenly broke through the room - Natasha was crying.

"WHY CAN'T I DO ANYTHING RIGHT?"

She suddenly bolted from the room, making Itachi jump to his feet and dash after her. "NATASHA!" She wouldn't respond, and he mentally swore. How many people were going to get hurt - physically and mentally?

000

Natasha bolted into her room and slammed the door behind her, locking it before catapulting herself onto the bed in tears. _My friends are dying around me!_ she swore in her mind, trying to silence her tears. _And there's nothing I can do about it! Why does this happen?_

She heard a quiet knock on the door and tried to silence her sniffing. "Natasha?" Itachi asked from outside. "Are you okay?" She didn't respond. "Darling?"

Natasha turned away from his voice and burrowed herself underneath the covers of the bed, trying to ignore him. Eventually she heard his steps lead away, and she pulled the blankets over her head as she tried to stop crying.

Pez was gone. Deidara was in a coma. What was going to happen next? Natasha sat up and forced the blankets back, trying to get a hold of herself. _I couldn't save Pez, and I can't save Deidara either. I'm still a helpless child! What the heck can I do?_

"Natasha?" Itachi's voice again at her door. "Please, let me in."

"No . . ."

"Why not?"

"..." Natasha refused to respond to that, afraid that if she told him she'd lose him too. She turned away from the door and tried to calm her heaving breaths, turning into sobs to match the silent tears. She heard his footsteps walk away once more, and she thought herself to be alone.

Then: a pair of keys rattled in the doorknob, and the door swung open and then shut.

"I didn't expect it of my student to sulk."

Natasha turned towards the door and, in a second, cried out and leapt up, running to the other side of the room. "NO!" she pressed herself against the wall, trying to get as far away from Madara as she could. "NO!"

"Natasha, what's the problem?" Madara asked calmly, pocketing the room keys as he watched her slide down the wall. "Deidara is still alive. There's nothing you could've done that would've stopped Pez from leaving. It's not like you to break down like this."

"Leave me alone!" Natasha curled up on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. "Deidara and Pez are gone! What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Natasha," Madara stepped forward. "Deidara may be comatose, but that is not your fault. Itachi told me," he explained to her questioning look. "I guessed from there. But as I was saying, his condition is not your fault. Neither is Pez's. She probably would've snapped regardless of whether or not you spoke with her."

"You don't understand . . ." Natasha muttered into her knees. "You don't get it . . ."

Madara stepped forward until he was right in front of her, crouching down to her level. His eyes were determined, the same eyes as years before. "Then make me 'get it'," he said.

Natasha stared at him with drowning eyes, and almost immediately she felt her emotions overflow. She felt too much like a child again, too much like a helpless being. Which is why when she snapped, she found herself with her arms around Madara's neck, shouting "SENSEI!" as she burst into hot tears.

Madara went wide eyed, falling to his other knee as Natasha cried heavily into his shoulder, almost in too much shock to hug her back. But his arms wrapped around her nonetheless, patting her back as she sobbed, nearly dragging him into the floor with her grip. Madara stared at her.

"S-Sensei . . ." Natasha held onto him tighter, utterly overwhelmed. " I don't get it . . . I only seem to h-hurt my friends . .. " she sobbed.

Madara didn't respond for long seconds, watching her cry. He forced himself to speak. "Well . . ." he went, rubbing her back carefully to avoid her scars, "Sometimes you need to hurt the people around you to make them stronger."

"B-But . . ." Natasha responded through tears. "I couldn't help D-Dei, or Pez . . . and I'm only going to hurt Itachi . . ."

Madara realized it in an instant - her biggest fear lay in hurting her friends - or of being helpless while they got into trouble. He spoke carefully. "You're not going to hurt them," he said gently, nervous. "Trying to help them is proof enough that you care. It shows them that you're a young, independent, beautiful woman. And trust me," he said, stroking her hair, "The only way you're hurting them is by hurting yourself."

Natasha couldn't respond for long moments. When she did, it wasn't in words - it was in a sniff and a lessening in her sobs. Madara smiled slightly. "That's a girl," he went. "I suppose all this time, I have taught you something. How to be strong . . .no. I've only added onto the tremendous strength that was already there. I guess it means I haven't wasted my time."

Finally, slowly, Natasha's tears were reduced to sniffles. She loosened her grip slightly, pulling a little bit away from Madara. "Th- . . . thank you."

"What for?" he asked, releasing her. "All I did was say a few words."

"For being here . . ." Natasha said, pulling away and wiping away the tears on her face. "And for always being here, even when I hated you. And . . .I'm sorry for hating you . . ."

Madara didn't respond for long moments, only staring at her. Natasha feared that he would refuse her. But he nodded, face a mask of emotionless. "You're forgiven."

She sniffed, finally able to smile a little. "Thank you . . ."

"Now . . ." Madara stood, offering her a hand. "C'mon. This is no time to be throwing a pity party."

Natasha stared at him, surprised. Slowly, she took the hand and stood. "Thank you, Madara."

The silence stood for only seconds after they dropped hands. Then the door opened up to Itachi and Kisame, both out of breath, obviously having ran there. Natasha raised a brow, stepping away from Madara and forward. "What's wrong?"

Itachi ignored her and looked at Madara. "So she's okay?"

"Take a look for yourself," he gestured at Natasha, who looked between Kisame and Itachi.

"Good," Itachi nodded.

Natasha crossed her arms. "What's wrong?"

Kisame grinned. "It's Pez. We have an idea to get her back."


	23. Bloodied Snow

**The ONLY thing that can ever make Natasha cry is her friends in danger. We proved that in The Snake's End, no? Well, last chapter is more confirmation on that part.**

**And NO, it does NOT make Natasha Mary-Sue at all. Consider how it's her sensei AND that she's already going through a mountain of stress, anybody would collapse under it. She just had to do it in front of a person who made things too hard to bear.  
><strong>

**23 Bloodied Snow**

"Wait . . . what do you _mean_ you have a plan?"

Natasha, Itachi, and Kisame waited in the room, the door locked once more. Kisame leaned against the door with his arms crossed, watching Natasha as she paced from the end of the bed to the window and back again. Itachi watched her from the bed, brows drawn.

Kisame responded slowly, still watching the unnerved kunoichi. "The way to Pez is through the river, yes. But I think I could grab the two of your and drag you upstream to the training grounds. If we can get there, we might be able to convince her to come out. She may even be able to save Deidara."

"You think her voice might rouse him?" Natasha asked, stopping at the foot of the bed. "Because he obviously loves her?"

"Yeah. Maybe she'll tell us what's up with her, too."

"But I thought you didn't want to interfere."

Kisame didn't speak. He stared at the window - Natasha turned again to stare with him. The trees were halfway horizontal to the ground - at least, the trees they could see through the rain. The lake was rushing in waves, crashing against the outside walls of the base-cave. Lightning struck in the distance - thunder roared. The rain seemed like it could only become thinner from there.

"If this storm is natural," Kisame went, "Then I'm an ant. Pez is upset, that's for sure. It can't continue like this."

Natasha turned back to him, and for the first time, she saw him with a worried look on his face. _They must've became close while my back was turned_, she realized oddly. _How did that happen? Was I so concerned about my own doings that I never looked at her?_ "What do we need, then?"

"You need to be calm, and willing. Then we can go."

"I _am_ calm. And I'm willing to do whatever it-"

"I wasn't talking about you. Eh, Itachi?"

Natasha turned to Itachi. He had taken off his cloak - he stared at his knees. He didn't wear his headband - his bangs blocked his face from view. She put her hand on his knee. "Itachi?"

He looked up. Natasha's brow rose into her hairline - he looked like he was on the verge of tears. "I . . . don't think you should go."

"Why?" Natasha asked, moving her hand to his shoulder. _This is the first time I've ever seen him do this . . . cry while so calm . . ._ "We need to do this to save Pez."

"But . . . I know that." Itachi looked down at his knees again. "I just . . . look, I want you to be safe-"

He had started to shudder and stood. Natasha stepped back. "Itachi-"

"I don't want you to risk your life for a friend again-"

"Wait, please-"

"We should just let somebody else go-"

"Itachi-"

"Please, WILL YOU LISTEN FOR JUST ONE TIME?"

Everything had frozen. Itachi held Natasha's shoulders - he had shaken her just slightly. Natasha gasped at him, unable to speak. Kisame only watched silently.

"Itachi . . ." Natasha watched as he started to slowly break down.

"I . . . I almost lost you once . . ." Itachi went, his hand sliding down and tracing one of the scars on her chest through her shirt. "I can't bear to lose you again . . . p-please, just don't leave again . . ."

"Itachi-kun . . ." Natasha wrapped her arms around him as he hugged her tightly, yet he kept his composure and didn't cry. Natasha rubbed his back and shushed him, holding him as close as she could. She had even forgotten that Kisame was there. What mattered was keeping Itachi in one piece at that moment.

"Itachi . . . you know I wouldn't die," she said, letting him hold her just so tightly so she had trouble breathing. "I promised you I wouldn't die."

"H-Hmm?" he pulled away and stared at her. His eyes were red.

Natasha smiled and closed her eyes as she remembered. "We promised not to die unless we had to die together. We made that promise when we were thirteen and a half, just after we left Konoha together. And you know, I intend to keep that promise. I swear, I'm not going to die. I'll come bleeding back to you if I must, but I will not die."

He was silent for a long moment. His hands slipped to her shoulders once more, yet this time, they were gentle with her. "Do you promise?"

Natasha smiled softly and gazed at his eyes. "I promise, Itachi-kun."

He held her face gently and kissed her, letting his love and his strength pour into her. She took it willingly, knowing that she needed it. They stood together in silence for a long time, until-

"...I always thought that you two were together after all."

They pulled apart and stared at Kisame, suddenly very afraid. He had been there the entire time? What would he do?

"Relax," Kisame went, crossing his arms and tapping his foot. "I've known for a while. I'm not going to tell anyone, at least not now. For now, it's Pez we have to worry about."

"...you're right." Natasha nodded.

"C'mon," Kisame opened the door and walked out. Natasha went to follow, calm and determined - before a hand slipped into her own and held tight.

Itachi followed and smiled. "We made a promise."

Natasha nodded. She knew now that she might die - but if she did, at least she'd die happy.

000

The cave was quiet. The waterfall rushed over the mouth of the cavern, masking any light except for the glow of Pez's eyes. In her corner, arms holding her knees, she could only cry into her cloak.

Thunder crashed. Lightning struck. And as it did, she looked up and saw her face in a puddle by her feet.

"I-I'm . . ."

She slapped it with her hand.

"I'M A MONSTER!"

000

The rain was worse outside, but at least they had their cloaks. Natasha and Itachi ran through the trees under Itachi's wide cloak, and Kisame held his own above his head as he led them through the pouring rain. Even in the forest the rain was tough - it reduced vision to only yards before them. Natasha thought it was a miracle Kisame even knew where they were going.

"We're here!" Kisame skidded at the cliffside suddenly, having broken from the trees moments before. Natasha and Itachi stopped - they saw below them, at the cliff's edge, the river rushed and babbled freely. The sight made Natasha nauseous.

"We have to jump!" Kisame told them, pulling his cloak off. His chest was bare - his pants were already soaked. "Follow my lead!"

He leapt, and Natasha pulled herself away from Itachi's cloak. "Just like in the good old times, right?" she shouted. "Cliff jumping!"

"Yeah!" He responded.

Natasha ran backwards and then, without losing speed, forward. She leapt off the cliff in a leap of faith, flipping as she arched towards the water.

SPLASH. She hit the water as a second splash erupted just feet from her. Still underwater, a hand grabbed her - it pulled her upstream, dragging Itachi along with it. Natasha held her breath - the stream crashed against her, and she remembered with a sinking feeling what had happened the first time Pez had created a storm.

_This won't be like last time,_ she told herself as she felt her air supply lowering. _This time, we'll all make it out okay. Including Pez._

She was nearing her last breath. Just in time, Kisame surfaced, pulling her and Itachi up with him. She gasped as she hit the surface, ready for a current to sweep her away-

-and nothing happened. Rain still poured, winds still screamed, but the lake, at least, was still. Natasha found the edge of the lake and clambered out, soaked from head to foot. Her skirt stuck to her legs. She swore and, with some difficulty, pulled it off, only leaving her bandages covering her thighs and her hips like a tight pair of shorts. She looked up - Itachi and Kisame stared through the rain.

"Now's not the time to focus on my change of attire!" Natasha yelled. "Kisame, get in to Pez!"

"Right!" Kisame turned and ran towards the waterfall nearby, diving inside. Itachi pulled Natasha over to a set of trees - she hid behind one, ready to move if she had to. She had a feeling that things wouldn't work out well, anyway.

She was right.

000

Pez's silence was ruined when Kisame dived inside the cave, hitting the floor in front of her with a wet slap. Pez's eyes went wide - she jumped up. "Why are you here?" she asked, eyes glowing.

"Pez!" Kisame scrambled to his feet. He was, indeed, quite soaked - his hair stuck to his face, and his pants were still soaked through. He sighed. "Thank goodness. I was worried that you would be hurt."

"Why would I be hurt?" she asked. Just by seeing him, her eyes dimmed just slightly. He could see his worried face.

"Everybody's been worried about you, Pez." Kisame said. "Especially Itachi and Natasha - they're outside, they've been worried sick. Natasha had a meltdown, too."

"But . . . she doesn't cry," Pez went, suddenly suspicious. The rain that had started to calm stalled.

"She did - right into Madara's shoulder, in fact," Kisame said. "Listen, we need you back. We ALL need you back. Pez - Deidara's not waking up."

The weather stopped.

Everything stopped, in fact. Pez's heart - her breath - her thoughts. All that echoed was Deidara, Deidara, Deidara. Not waking up.

...dead?

"Wh-What?" her eyes went wide. Suddenly, they were starting to glow again. "H-He - he jumped after me? He didn't- he's DEAD?"

"No, Pez!" Kisame went wide-eyed as well, but for a completely different reason. 'NO, he's comatose, you see-"

She wasn't seeing anymore. Suddenly she roared, slammed with grief and with shock and with fear. And just as she did, a gust of wind slammed through the cave and knocked Kisame to his knees, the same gust that threw him outside and propelled Pez to the lake just outside her cave.

000

Kisame's shout and the sudden pounding rain again made Natasha realized that the plan wasn't working. Suddenly, everything collapsed.

CRACK! BOOM! WHOOSH! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"

Natasha fell to her knees as the weather collapsed around her, Pez's scream sounding through everything - the rain, the wind, the thunder. Natasha gasped and forced herself to her feet - she felt a hand on her shoulder. "NATASHA?"

"I'M FINE! WIND STYLE-" she made the hand signs. Wind started rushing out of her past, showing her straight to Pez.

She blanched. Pez, her cloaked ripped and in an orb of her own wind, screamed - burning red marks covered her skin. Her eyes were blood red. And Natasha knew just from the winds that if she didn't do something, Pez was going to die.

"NO!" she aimed all of her chakra to the wind. Around Pez it nearly erupted - suddenly it was razor-sharp, an inch thick, and cutting at Pez's skin. She screamed. Natasha gasped in fear.

"YOU CAN'T!" Kisame shouted. "IT'LL KILL HER IF YOU DO!"

"DAMMIT!" she released the winds around Pez. They continued to spin past her control - bloody slashes appeared on Pez's arms and legs, tearing apart her clothes and making blood swirl around her. Natasha ran forward - the wind pushed her back. She started to fight against the wind, pushing through to hopefully help - save - Pez.

"NATASHA!" Itachi shouted behind her. "NO!"

She ignored him, suddenly afraid. She made the hand signs again - the wind around her writhed, pushing away from her as she struggled through the weather to get to Pez. Kisame's heavy footsteps followed her - she couldn't afford to look behind her to see what was going on. All she could do was keep moving, keep forcing the wind away.

Her chakra was falling too low. Just as she thought she was going to give way, she realized with stunning clarity that the rain had stopped - in fact, the _wind_ had stopped. Everything . . . stopped.

She looked up at Pez and released her hand signs. Pez was still staring at the sky, arms spread, but the rain wasn't falling anymore. It was suspending in mid-air - it was starting to crystallise, turn white, grow into slender needles. _Snow?_

Natasha didn't have the moment to think. They all rushed right at her, moving too fast for her to see.

The pain was overwhelming. They seared through her body, missing her organs but piercing her abdomen all the same. She screamed as they punctured her, just missing her neck and her head. She heard a shout of her name and a painful grunt - she wasn't the only one hit.

The onslaught was over as soon as it started, with the only change that Natasha was bleeding. It wasn't the end - yet again, raindrops started to form into white needles, but this time, they started to turn red - red with their combined blood.

She shouted and rushed forward. Another shout followed her, and another. The needles started to shriek through the air, right at her. She was on the river now, close enough that she could've taken two more paces and touched Pez. Except that she didn't have two more paces. All she had was one more shout.

"PPPPEEEEEEEEEEZZZZ!"

000

"Where am I?"

Pez stared around her. She stood in an endless expanse of white, brighter than any snowfall she had ever seen. She was alone. Her cloak was gone - her clothes underneath showed. Her eyes didn't glow - she felt normal. She wasn't sure what was going on, except for a distinct ringing in her ears.

"Is anyone here?" She shouted into the space. No response. She thought that nothing had happened until she felt something move behind her.

She turned. A bright, almost real image appeared before her, moving fluidly. It showed the lake in front of the secret training grounds she had retreated to. Natasha was running to her - she was cut and bloody. She was shouting something. Needles were inches from her.

"N . . . no!" Pez fell to her knees as she watched, in slow-motion, the bloodied snow needles moving closer and closer. Suddenly, she shrieked:

"NO! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

000

An inch from her eyes.

That was how close the first potentially fatal needle came to Natasha before it stopped - right between her eyes, about to pierce the bridge of her nose and into her skull. She was already pierced several times over, but that was the brunt of the attack. The real attack - it all halted.

Pez _screamed_. Natasha blanched and shouted again.

Then: the marks receded. The glow faded to blue, then entirely disappeared. The needles dropped like stones into the lake. The clouds above parted to reveal a red sunset. Pez stared numbly at Natasha. The kunoichi stared back.

"I'm . . .so sorry . . ."

Pez's eyes glazed over, her words dying on her lips. Natasha's mouth opened for a silent scream as Pez dropped into the lake below, her eyes having slid shut.

"NO!" Natasha reached out to grab where she had been - but pain streaked through her, and she stopped. Lightheadedness clouded her. She started to fall backwards, realizing too late the blood lost, the energy spent, the chakra gone. With one last burst of light, everything was gone.


	24. The Truth

**Uh oh . . . I hope they're not dead. DX Both of them got hurt really bad . . .**

**24 The Truth**

"No!"

"PEZ!"

Itachi and Kisame dashed forward as both girls dropped into the water. The sun turned it bright orange - the sun was setting beyond the lake. The water below them was dark, and only a guess could send Itachi in the right direction.

He wasted no time - he threw off his cloak and dived right into the water where Natasha had fallen. He nearly turned to ice - he shivered. But he could feel that it was warmer than the rest of the lake, and he paled as he realized why - he had dived into Natasha's trail of warm blood. He kicked downwards, reaching forward for anything - _anything_ - that would show him the way.

About twelve feet down, he found her. His hand brushed hers, and then touched her shoulder. Her eyes were closed - Itachi took her around the shoulders and kicked upwards to the surface.

The moment he reached air was the same moment that Natasha came briefly awake, coughing harshly. Lake water came from her lungs at first - Itachi slapped her on the back harshly, and it seemed to help. Then blood started to lace the water, making her violently hack and nearly double over. Itachi went pale - he swore loudly. Several needles pierced her between her collarbones, through her trachea.

Itachi ripped them from her chest - blood leaked from the wounds. She stopped coughing - her eyes losing focus. "No! NO!" Itachi held her tightly to him, rising onto the water so she lay on the surface, kneeling to hold her as fearful tears ran down his face. "DON'T BREAK YOUR PROMISE!"

A hand gripped his shoulder. His eyes went wide - Natasha's eyes regained some focus - she stared into his eyes. "D-Don't worry . . ." she coughed. "I-I'm not going to leave you alone . . . I-I love you too much to do that . . . Itachi . . ."

Her eyes slipped shut, and she fell either into sleep or unconsciousness. Itachi breathed deeply, relieved as he clutched her tightly, tears streaming down his face. "Natasha . . . thank god. Thank god . . ."

000

Kisame couldn't see her. The water was too dark for even him to see through, and the deeper he went the darker it became. There was no trail of blood to follow - only intuition. It made him nervous as he went deeper and deeper in the lake. How far down did it go?

Eventually, he found her. Her body rested on the bottom of the lake on a bed of sand, a trapped bubble of air around her mouse and nose. Kisame nearly sighed in relief - his jutsu, placed on her before she left the cave, had worked. He grabbed her roughly and started to the surface of the lake, swimming through darkness.

It took long seconds before a hint of light appeared above him. _A little like I was dying,_ he thought, looking at Pez. She couldn't be dead. He refused to think of it.

He burst through the surface and stood in a flash, carrying Pez gently in his arms. He could only notice it then - he gasped loudly. Burns covered her body, her skin in dark reds that wove itself into patterns and line up her neck and under her jaw. Besides that, all over her arms and legs were bloody cuts, not deep enough for her to bleed out but close enough for there to be danger. He swore loudly.

"Is she okay?" Itachi ran to him, holding a fainted, bleeding Natasha in his arms.

Kisame looked up. He couldn't keep the panic out of his voice. "I don't know. We need to get back to the base!"

000

Pein was furious.

He wasn't the only one. When Itachi and Kisame walked into the Statue Room of the base, they were met with an array of angry and confused faces.

It was the unconscious girls that changed that.

Pein stared in absolute surprise. ". . . wh-what the _heck_ happened?"

"Too much to explain! Konan!" Kisame growled as he set Pez down.

Konan walked forward as Itachi laid Natasha down, kneeling by her form. Konan knelt before the two unconscious girls, carefully inspecting them both. Itachi didn't expect a big outburst, and he was correct. Konan said little as she ran her eyes over the two fighters.

Kisame was growing impatient. "Well?"

Konan sighed, looking up at him. "I can't heal Pez."

"Why not?" His voice was as icy as the needles his friend had created.

"I don't know much about these burns, but I do know this: they are not natural. Natasha would have a better time - she knows Pez better."

"Then heal Natasha," Itachi said, clasping her hand. "She could heal Pez-"

"-while she's still half-dead?" Madara asked, stepping forward. "No. She, herself, needs rest before anything happens."

"Even so -"

Itachi stopped as his hand was squeezed. He looked down - Natasha's eyes were open, vaguely focused on his face. He held her hand tighter. "You're awake."

She ached. The needles had melted, but she was still punctured, bleeding on the floor. Her head spun. Her chakra had only barely recovered, and voices faintly echoed. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on one thing at a time. She felt something warm on her arm, moving up to her shoulders and down the rest of her body. Her chakra grew - her wounds closed. She recognized Konan's voice, starting to come into focus.

". . . anywhere else that needs healing?"

Natasha opened her eyes again, feeling fine until she sat up with screaming muscles and burning tendons. Itachi's hands supported her by her shoulders - she felt as if she had been pounded with metal mallets. But Konan sat back on her heels, looking worn. Natasha turned, remembering Pez. Bloody cuts and scorched skin met her eyes. Natasha shook her head slowly, eyes wide. "N-No . . ."

Obviously, Konan thought it was the answer to her question. She stood shakily, quickly regaining balance. "Pez will need healing soon, but I don't know the nature of her injuries. You're the only one who may be able to heal her, at least until the unnatural burns are gone."

Natasha turned rapidly to Konan and stumbled to her feet, surprised and hurting. "Pez is alive?"

"PEZ!"

Deidara had stumbled into the room, awake. Everyone whipped around to face him - he was still pale. He arrived at Pez's side and fell to his knees, shocked. Everybody stopped breathing, it seemed. Natasha watched sadly, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

". . . who did this?"

Her hand froze and fell. His voice was venom. Nobody could move. Slowly, he rose and looked up. His single visible eye held fury as he stared at Kisame. "You . . . you didn't -"

"I didn't even touch Pez," Kisame went, folding his arms.

Deidara turned to Konan and met an immediate shake of the head. Madara answered with his finger. His eye scanned right over Natasha, past her, to the person that's accusation made her blood freeze.

"Itachi . . . I can't believe you."

"HEY!"

Natasha grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around before he could even touch Itachi. His eyes were wide. Natasha released her grip, barely able to speak. Her hands turned into fists.

"_I_ am the one to blame."

Silence.

Deidara stared at her in shock. His eyes drifted to Pez. Yet Natasha could feel his anger radiate, his eyes narrowing and turning back to Natasha.

"I can't believe you would hurt your own friend, Natasha. You've . . . _changed_. Just like you told me not to."

Natasha blanched. She stepped back. "Deidara-"

"I should've known not to trust her with you."

"Please, it's a misunder-"

"All this time, I thought you were her friend."

"It was a-!"

"Stop."

"Deidara Iwa-"

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A FUCKING CHILD!"

His words slapped her across the face. No one moved. Natasha realized her firsts and let her anger, her utter confusion, rule her. She let it rule over action she wouldn't regret, and replaced them with actions she would.

The back of her hand, her knuckles, slapped across his jawbone and past his cheek. The sound was a loud PFFT, echoing around the room. Natasha realized her mistake in an instant, with widening eyes - right on his jawbone, two purple marks were starting to darken. His cheek was red. His eyes were as wide as her own.

Natasha put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Dei."

He didn't respond - didn't even look at her He shrugged her hand off.

Natasha turned, still sore, and walked away.

000

They laid Pez on her own bed, carefully pulling the covers over her. Deidara nearly commanded everybody out afterwards.

"Deidara . . ." Sasori crossed his arms. "Are you sure you should've let Natasha-"

"Just . . . get out, un."

Everybody looked at one another, and at Deidara's doubly-bruised, purple jaw, before filing out of the room. The last three left were Kisame, Itachi, and Madara. Deidara didn't look at any of them. He only stood at Pez's side, staring at her face.

Kisame put a hand on Itachi's shoulder. "Let's get going. We did what we could."

Madara was left. Deidara didn't even respond, as if he wasn't aware the old samurai was there. Madara sighed, stalling in the doorway. "I only have one thing to say, _Iwa_."

". . ."

"What Natasha did? That was something she would do to anybody else in that situation. That was treating you as an _adult_."

He left. The room was silent as Deidara watched Pez.

Then he fell to his knees, tears running down his face.

"Pez . . . please, wake up . . ."

000

Deidara had fallen asleep. Moonlight streamed through the open window into the dark room, nearing full moon. All was quiet in the base. The artist slept against the side of the bed, clutching one of Pez's pale hands.

Her eyes snapped open, and she tensed. It took her long moments to realize she was in her own bed. Her body burned. Old wounds felt scabbed and fresh. She was still able to relax, and she realized that not only was Deidara next to her and holding her hand, but he was also awake.

They stared at each other, wide blue eyes to wide blue eyes.

"Y-You're alive?" Pez's whispers cracked.

Deidara sat up. "_You're_ alive?"

"Dei . . ."

He clasped her hand tighter, standing. "I'll get Konan - you look -"

"No!" she held his hand tighter. He stopped, watching her face. "Please . . . stay, Dei. Please, stay . . ."

He stalled for only a moment. He knelt and leaned closer to her face. "I'll stay, un," he promised.

He kissed her lips gently, too numb to realize how much she kissed him back.

000

Natasha ran down the hallway, clutching a First Aid kit in her hand and hair disheveled, as if she had just gotten up. At least she had been in bed - her body was sorer than before, bags were under her eyes, and the lack of sleep showed on her face. She didn't care. What mattered was what Kisame had told her: _Pez was awake._

She made it into Pez's room. Itachi turned to her quickly - he had been standing only feet away from the bed, seemingly talking to Pez. Pez herself was sitting up, still wearing her torn clothes from the days before. Deidara sat right at her side, holding her hand, having acted as if only a breeze had swept through the door and not the kunoichi that had backhanded him the day before.

Natasha sighed - at least she was right. She walked to Pez's bedside, standing next to Deidara, smiling. "Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah . . . sort of," Pez went, shifting slightly with a wince of pain. "Well, as okay as I can be, for being covered in slashes and burns."

"Some of which you caused," Deidara went icily.

Natasha sighed, dropping her first aid kit next to her on the floor. She bent down and took Deidara in a hug, holding him close. He didn't even react, like a concrete wall. "I'm sorry, Dei." She pulled away and put a hand to his cheek, but he flinched away. Natasha sighed and murmured one more apology, before turning back to Pez. "Where are you hurt?"

"Everywhere." Pez said honestly. My arms and legs are the worst, though. They took a lot of the attack. My torso, too."

"How did the burns get there?" Natasha asked, sweeping her hair behind her back and putting her palms together.

"For that matter," Itachi went quietly, "Why did you run? Did something happen?"

Pez didn't speak. Natasha started to heal the arm closest to her before she answered. "I . . . was . . . thinking about my past," she went slowly. "Things kept coming up that reminded me . . ."

"Was it Natasha's story?" Itachi asked.

"A little."

Deidara turned and stared at Natasha again. Natasha turned right back to him as she finished healing Pez's arm. "Deidara, I'm clueless about her past. If it was on purpose, I would know."

"Listen, I've . . . been in a massacre before," Pez explain as Natasha started on her other arm. "When I was younger . . . well, the reason I have control over storms is because of my clan. Certain skills are passed down . . . in fact, it was a combination of my heritage that made me able to call storms like I do. But I can't control it when I'm angry - you guys saw. It's worse when I have loose control over my emotions.

"When I was six . . . well, I lost control. Big time. Hurricanes . . . tornadoes . . . I don't know what made me unstable, but whatever it was, it was big. My entire family . . . _died_ that day."

Natasha's eyes were wide. _And again, I learn how hard it is to hurt family, even if mine is still alive._ "What happened?"

"When I finally got control, they were all dead . . ." She took a breath and rushed on. "I had a seal, one that was on my back. It had broken when I lost control, but a man . . . I don't remember who it was . . . he resealed it, took me to a place where I would be safe. But people went after me . . . I grew up with my family, and older couple, for years, until some bounty hunters came to the doors. They killed the man I called my Papa . . . and I left.

"I never meant to kill any of them . . . I never meant for my family to die, and never the way they did. But I swear, it wasn't with malice. It was an accident. When I heard that the two of you . . . well, that you and Itachi, Natasha, had to kill the Uchiha clan because of their malice. . it scared me. I didn't want you to think that I did what I did because of malice. I was afraid before . . . and I don't think I am now, at least, not so much. Please . . . just believe me."

Natasha had healed as much of Pez as she thought she could. The burns were still faintly red; the slashes still pink, but better. She bit her lip, taking in the tale. "So when I explained myself to you . . ."

". . . I got nervous," Pez went.

Natasha sighed, closing her eyes. She spoke honestly. "Pez, I'm . . . I'm sorry. I didn't know -"

"It's . . . okay," she went, looking up at them. "It's in the past."

"But you don't have to worry about it around us, un," Deidara went, squeezing her hand. "It's okay. We're your friends . . ." he sneaked a glace at Natasha as he said it, "And we will stand by you. Okay?"

Pez stared at her knees. Natasha realized that a tear had plopped from Pez's eyes to her legs. "Th . . . thank you . . ."

Natasha wasn't sure how to respond. She did the best she could - she took a deep breath and spoke. "H-hey . . . anywhere else that you need healing?" she asked, trying to treat her as normal. _I won't let her past change anything._

"...my back," Pez said. "I still have the seal there. Can you heal it?"

"I think so," Natasha went. "Can you roll over so I can see it?"

She helped Pez onto her stomach before she lifted up the shreds of her shirt. Natasha gasped when she saw it - the design was burned into her skin, the color of dried blood she was all too-used to. Natasha bit her lip and put her hands together, calling upon green chakra. Her supply was low.

That didn't answer why Pez screamed when she put it to her back.

"STOP!" she cried out in pain, struggling. "STOP IT!"

Natasha jumped away, stopping her flow so suddenly she nearly stumbled to the ground. Hands supported her from behind - Itachi held her up. The old aches and pains came back, having disappeared as she focused on Pez. Her head spun. Whatever the seal had done, it had drained her. She could barely stand - but stand she did, without support. "Pez . . ."

Pez took deep breaths, obviously biting her lip in pain. Deidara was on his feet, staring at Natasha with beams of malice. Natasha waiting for Pez. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah . . ." she squeaked, turning her head to face Natasha. "S-Sorry . . . I don't know -"

"It's okay . . ." Natasha went, taking a few deep breaths. "It's okay; we didn't know that would happen."

"Maybe it'd be best for that to heal on its own," Itachi suggested. "Just from that result . . ."

"You should probably leave her alone, Natasha," Deidara said. Even as he said it, Natasha caught the double meaning.

She didn't respond, therefore, and nodded to Pez and Deidara as she walked out of the room. Itachi followed her, how far behind she didn't know. She heard the door slam as she walked down the hall - Deidara must have closed it. It was her okay to fall against the wall, sliding to her knees.

Itachi went wide-eyed and ran to her, arms around her. "Natasha?"

"That . . . took a lot out of me . . ." she went, gasping. Her mind made an eerie prediction.

_Things are not going to be quiet . . ._

**And that is the end of the Past Arc! WHOO HOO! Next arc is the Guilty Arc, which will probably be the shortest arc yet. XD**_  
><em>


	25. Malice Intent

**Well, now we know more about Pez's past. We also know Natasha's. Past-pasts! :D**

**But . . . why do I have this distinctly bad feeling . . .?  
><strong>

**25 Malice Intent**

Pez could smell the warm scent of pancakes and syrup as she awoke the next morning. She was happy just by that, and was made even happier to see them on a tray by _her_ bedside, four stacked on a plate and covered in just the right amount of syrup, and a calm, blond artist sitting to the side.

Pez grinned at him. "I'm awake in time for breakfast?"

"Not really," he shrugged. "At least, not by other people's standards. It's noon."

"Then time for breakfast."

Deidara grinned and chuckled as he helped the tray onto Pez's lap, their hands touching briefly before he pulled away. Pez thought static electricity had to be at work in her touched fingers.

"So?" she asked, digging into her meal. "What's up with everyone else?"

"Kisame's been worried about you, un, but he had to go fix the training grounds. He said he'll see you later today."

"That's good. He's not too hurt, is he?"

"Punctured a little, but he's fine."

"What about Itachi?" he mouth was nearly full.

"He's okay - heaven knows his _roommate_ healed him. He's a little nervous about her, though."

"Roommate?" And then it clicked - he meant Natasha. "Hey, how's Natasha doing?"

Deidara gave no response until Pez's mouth was full again. "She's fine. I'm sure. Hell, I didn't think she felt _any_ guilt for hurting you at all."

Pez went wide eyed. "Wha-?"

"Pez, she _hurt_ you!"

"She apologized!"

"Not enough. She wasn't even hurt. She didn't even bother to heal you. Not that I wanted to her touch you anyway-"

"Deidara!"

"Pez, we shouldn't be discussing this," He went, shaking his head. "She should be apologizing to you, though-"

"Dei, stop," Pez went, her look pleading as she tried to sit up taller. "Natasha is my friend. I mean, I can't really remember, but-"

"Enough, okay?" his voice silenced her. "Let's not worry about it now, alright? In fact, how are _you_ doing? I can still see the marks, but you seem better."

Pez opened her mouth to argue, but she stopped. She was too tired for an argument anyway. Instead, she said, "I'm alright . . . sore, but alright. Better than being dead anyway."

Deidara smiled and touched her hand again. The touch was warm - it stopped her from stuffing more pancake into her mouth. The artist smiled. "I'm glad. I was really, really worried. It scared me when you jumped."

"I didn't mean to scare you . . ." she went slowly, staring at her feet as she remembered what she had said to him. _I never had your heart._ "And . . ." she continued, "I didn't mean what I said."

Deidara raised a brow for only a moment before his eyes went wide, remembering. "Wait - so you -?"

"I didn't mean to say what I did," she admitted. "I was . . . stressed. I shouldn't have had said it. Especially to you."

Deidara nodded, lost in thought for a reason Pez could not fathom. She finished her pancakes in silence, mulling over what she had been told, her mind wandering to a certain, innocent kunoichi.

Deidara took her tray from her when she finished. "I need to get some things done . . . I'll make sure to come back and check on you later."

He was halfway out the door when she spoke.

"You're not . . . going to hurt Natasha, are you?"

He stopped. Pez's breath held. Slowly, he turned and walked back to her side, his fingers lifting her hair away from her forehead so he could kiss her brow.

"Don't worry about it, un."

He had never said he wouldn't.

000

Natasha had been hoping that her day of rest and a good night's sleep would help her feel better. Her muscles had still ached, and healing Pez didn't help her much.

She was wrong. Breaking every rule of a shinobi's sleeping habits, she awoke at half-past twelve. She still felt like she had been beaten with metal mallets.

Her strangled, irritated groan reached the ears of her roommate, who sat before the desk with a book in hand, red frames resting on his nose. In his lap was George, sleeping against his chest. He looked up at her as she tired to burrow deeper into the covers, too irritated to get up, even if it was late.

He smiled. "Did I ever tell you that you look beautiful when you sleep?"

"I may look it, but I don't _feel_ it," was her grumbled reply.

"Yes, I figured you'd still feel like a mess."

To be fair, she _did_ feel bad to have thrown her pillow at him, earning a surprised grunt and a squawk as it made impact. But her only guilt lay in no longer having a place to rest her head.

"I thought you'd be too hungry to do that," he admitted as George squawked in response.

"I'm never too hungry to do that," she replied.

"Deidara was making pancakes in the kitchen, so I stole some for you," he said, standing to reveal a tray of plain pancakes, covered in cinnamon, on the desk. "I figured you'd want to eat in here, rather than out there. Dei didn't seem very willing to part with these when I told him they were for you."

"I'm not shocked," she went, finally untangling herself enough to roll out of bed. She still wore her clothes from the day before - they were creased and crumpled. Her hair was tangled and in disarray from two days' abuse.

Itachi was kind enough to let Natasha sit and eat in peace through three of her four pancakes. This satisfied her - she didn't mind the question she knew was coming. Indeed, on her fourth hotcake, it came to her ears.

"Is something wrong between you and Deidara?"

Her fork paused in air, pancake and cinnamon coating it. She finished her bite and chewed thoughtfully, hesitant to respond now that it had been said. She swallowed and answered quietly. "He's . . . still upset. And my backhand didn't help. I'm not sure if he knows the whole story."

"You apologized," he went, picking her up and sitting in her seat, letting her rest on his lap. "You apologized, but he's still upset."

"I don't know how long it will take before my apologizes mean anything to him," she said, leaning against him, her head on his shoulder and her eyes closed. "The problem is that I _accidentally_ hurt Pez. He doesn't seem to understand that. And it doesn't help that I wasn't so injured when she saw me earlier."

"He doesn't have the fully story, you mean," Itachi went, taking her fork from her hand and cutting out a bite for her as George leaped into her lap, snuggling against her. She put her arms around him, smiling slightly. Itachi continued. "And he won't listen to you now, anyway. I bet it's because he's just so worried about Pez. Maybe when she gets better, he'll be willing to hear the whole story."

"She won't listen to you, either," Natasha pointed out, stroking George's head, much to the penguin's delight.

"True." He brought the fork to her lips, yet she kept her mouth shut in amusement. Itachi smirked. "Do you really want to try that?"

She nodded.

Natasha's mouth fell open as Itachi kissed her, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She had no time to react, much less yelp. He pulled away and shoved the last bite of pancake into her mouth before she could stop him.

He laughed at her disgruntled expression as he put the fork down. "Must you forcibly feed me like that?" Natasha asked.

"Maybe."

"You could at least finish what you started."

"No thanks."

Natasha laughed at his frankness and gave him a hug, which was hindered slightly by a certain intervening penguin. She quieted and held onto him all the same. To Itachi, it nearly seemed like she was hanging onto him for dear life - and perhaps she was.

She spoke in a hoarse whisper. "I hope Deidara forgives me."

"If you tell the truth," Itachi said, holding her as close, "He will."

000

Deidara was just finishing washing the dishes in the kitchen when Kisame came in, his cloak on and dry. Deidara turned to him and nodded. "Things fixed down there?"

"Yeah, for the most part," Kisame said, taking his cloak off. "I was more concerned about the area in general. Turns out the storm wasn't so bad that there was permanent damage, thankfully."

"Who caused the most damage?"

"Mostly Pez, although I can't blame her," he shrugged. "As long as she is okay."

"What about Natasha?" Deidara asked, peeling off his gloves and throwing them onto the counter. "How much damage did she cause?"

Kisame stared at him. Deidara stared right back, eyebrow raised. "Well?"

"...Natasha didn't cause any damage, really," Kisame said slowly, eyes narrowing. "Except to Pez. Speaking of, though, how's that cheek of yours? Natasha's backhand looked ferocious."

"I'm more worried about her attacking Pez," Deidara said, yet he still put a hand to his black and purple jawbone. "Honestly, I don't like the damage she caused. Didn't you try to stop her?"

"I did."

"Then why did she still-"

Deidara was nearly slammed against the countertop by the blue-skinned man, the air flying out of him as Kisame got in his face. He looked angry. "Listen, bub," Kisame said, "What's between you and Natasha is none of my business. I'm not the one that's going to tell you what happened, because it's not my deal. But if you hurt Pez, at _all_, in your doings, so help me.

"Keep in mind, as well . . . we play for keeps. And your ass is _mine_ if Pez gets hurt by all of this."

He backed away, leaving Deidara to sink to the floor. Kisame glared at him from above, before turning and walking out.

Deidara glared at his retreating back, pushing himself up by the counter.

It would not be _Pez_ getting hurt this time.

000

Madara sat at the desk in his own room, the area completely dark. Curtains blocked light from the window, and the door was closed. Only a candle by his workspace left him light to see the paperwork he was filling out.

_There's too much of this_, he thought, sighing. He leaned back in his chair, giving his eyes the chance to rest. He dimly realized that he should have been out by the training grounds - heaven knows his student would be waiting for him, still wanting to train until he threw her in the dirt and taught her to calm down. Not that he could - she'd be up and running before he could even start.

A scratching met his ears at the door, and he sighed. Pushing the notes off to the side, he got up and walked to the door, pulling it open. George's head poked in, staring up at him with beady, black eyes.

Madara chuckled and kneeled to the animal's level. "What's up, buddy?"

George put a flipper on his lap, as if he was trying to have a serious conversation with him. His head gestured one way, then to another, then a final one - Natasha's room, Deidara's room, outside.

Madara understood. And he wished he hadn't.

000

Deidara expected to eventually find Natasha on the lake, and he was right.

He had been waiting on top of the gates for her, watching below himself for the sign of the kunoichi to blame. The sun was only starting to consider dropping, so the sky was still blue. Deidara decided to stay even if it was pitch-black, just in case Natasha emerged.

It took mere minutes for the ninja in question to appear below him, obviously searching for the boy herself. Deidara frowned - she was in top health, it seemed. And that pissed him off.

He dropped behind her, and she turned to meet his glare. He didn't let her speak at all. "I want an apology."

Natasha looked at him oddly, and he had to resist laughing - as if she didn't know what he wanted! She spoke calmly, her brow furrowed. "Deidara, I've been trying to talk to you. Listen, about what happened-"

"What do I really need to know?" Deidara asked. She stopped in her tracks as he continued. "I walked in to see you in perfect health, Pez wounded, and you not doing a thing to help. Then you had the audacity to be so . . . so _proud_ to have the blame. Well, I want you to know this: say your excuses, but I won't listen. I thought you were better than that. I thought you were a friend."

She looked shocked. "Deidara! I-I am a friend! Listen, it's not what you-"

"SHUT UP!"

Her jaw dropped as his fist slammed into her cheek, and she stumbled back. Deidara felt a swelling feeling - pride? - in his chest. Then Natasha stared at him with wide eyes that slowly dropped to the ground, and she left her hands by her sides, her face still turned away and her cheek reddening. She didn't cry - but she hadn't yelped either. She only looked defeated.

...and all of it pissed him off.

She gasped as she felt his spider crawl up her chest, yet she did nothing as it exploded. She flew back screaming - she skid on the lake's surface, rolling as she landed on the other side of the lake. Deidara stomped to follow, hands outstretched as more clay beings appeared from his hand mouths, all circling towards Natasha as birds and spiders. She did nothing, but the skin that he could see - where her shirt had been blown to pieces - was red and blistered.

He had neglected to notice that the scars on her breastbone had opened. The full moon had occurred only the night before, and she was bleeding. Even if he had seen, he wouldn't have cared.

He walked right to the edge of the lake as all of the explosives converged on her, and he readied his hand sign. Natasha stared at him with pleading eyes as the bombs surrounded her. He could feel no empathy.

"Katsu."

She _screamed_ as they exploded, nearly pushing her into the ground as the fire scorched her skin. Deidara walked forward calmly - her skirt was charred, her body was turning red, yet her skirt was still intact at her breasts. He picked her up by the neck - she was lighter than even _him_ - and lifted her off the ground. His hand was already forming a long, segmented centipede around her waist. Her eyes went to Deidara's - they were filled with pain.

He didn't care.

"You know what this means, un?" he asked, his whisper deadly. "This means that if you ever, EVER, hurt her again . . . you'll get worse than even this."

He threw her to the side, sending her across the lake and skidding on the surface of the water. She lay as she was, his centipede still around her waist, and his sign ready to blow her to bits.

He grit his teeth. "Kat-"

Somebody grabbed his wrist.

He was met with Madara's angry face.


	26. Just Listen To Me

**Owch...Natasha looks like she got the crap beaten out of her.**

**But...why does Madara look distinctly...pissed? O.e  
><strong>

**36 Just Listen to Me**

Deidara had the strange feeling that his vengeance was going to be cut short.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Madara screamed right into his face, still holding him with a hand of steel, nails biting into his wrist. His face was a harsh red, teeth bared like a feral hound. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

Deidara's eyes had gone wide. He didn't get the chance to speak, even if he wanted to. "I thought," a voice went behind him, "That I warned you not to hurt Pez."

Deidara couldn't respond before blue hands grabbed his elbows, yanking them behind his back and grappling with his wrists, skin ripping as Madara let go seconds late. His eyes went even wider - he gritted his teeth from the pain. "I-I wasn't hurting Pez! Natasha-"

"I DON'T GIVE A BLOODY_ FUCK_ WHAT YOU THINK NATASHA DID, YOU ASSUMING ASSHOLE!" Madara shouted, his Sharingan swirling, mixed with pure rage, seeming wilder than he ever had in his presence. "DID YOU HONESTLY THINK SHE WOULD HURT PEZ ON PURPOSE? YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, YOU IDIOT! INSTEAD, YOU ASSUMED THAT SOMEBODY WHO HAD LET YOU _SURVIVE_ ALL THESE YEARS SUDDENLY UPPED AND ATTACKED ONE OF HER FRIENDS! SHE DIDN'T EVEN LIFT A FINGER, GOD DAMMIT! SHE ADMITTED SHE WAS WRONG - WHY WON'T YOU JUST GIVE IT UP ALREADY? HOW THE HELL COULD YOU-"

". . . Stop . . ."

Everybody's eyes flew to Natasha. She was still lying on the lake, her skin red, covered in blisters. She was numbly trying to pick off the centipede off of her waist. It fell away with a PLUNK into the water, her hand falling back to the cold water again. Slowly, she raised herself onto her hands and her knees, panting at the water. She turned her face to them, brows scrunched in pain, but her face free of tears.

"He . . ." she coughed, "Can beat me . . . all he wants. If that satisfies him . . . so be it. I just . . . I just want him to . . . forgive me . . ."

Madara glared with fury at Deidara before turning on his heel and walking to Natasha's side, where she fell back down onto her back, chest rapidly rising and falling. He knelt by her side and went, "Are you alright? Wait - don't answer. You're covered in burns. Dear god . . . we need to get you to Konan _now_. Hold still. I'll have to carry you."

"OW! STOP!" Natasha screamed as he lifted her into his arms.

"Calm down . . ." Madara carefully settled her in his arms. He froze for a moment, scanning her body with his eyes, before turning back to Kisame and shouting, in shock, "She's entirely burnt! Her skin is blistering!"

"WHAT?" Kisame shouted back, nearly deafening Deidara in one ear. "HOW?"

"She wasn't fighting back, that's why," Madara went quietly, only heard by himself.

Kisame's hold, meanwhile, tightened on Deidara as he spoke angrily. "I hope you plan on actually listening to her story, wise ass. Otherwise . . ." something popped in Deidara's wrist, sending a wave of pain through it. He winced. "This won't be the end of it," Kisame threatened as he loosened his hold slightly.

"We have to get Konan, _now_," Madara said, Natasha nearly unconscious in his arms. "And then, you fool . . . you will listen to the _whole_ story."

000

"Dear god . . ." Konan repeated as she let her hands dim, sweat beading on her face. Natasha didn't blame her - her chest was covered in harsh burns. Her legs and arms were not as fierce, but still ached. Her neck was also red, but the areas where the blood of the wounds on her chest leaked - they were dark brown, nearly black.

Needless to say, she hurt like hell.

She tried to hide it, however, as she carefully watched Deidara from across the room, lying on the couch across from him. To her relief, Kisame and Madara only glared at the artist as he watched her silently, only slight guilt in his eyes as he sat, leaning forward slightly to see her better. She didn't know what to tell him, and she didn't feel like she could be saying anything to fix his anger. She could only hope he would forgive her.

"Natasha," Konan dragged her attention away from her younger brother and to her medic. "I've healed you the best I can, but you're still burnt quite a bit. Can you heal yourself at all?"

". . . I don't . . . know," Natasha pushed herself up, sitting against the armrest. Konan watched her carefully as Natasha closed her eyes, spreading her chakra along her skin. She glowed a faint green - she could see it through her eyelids. A cooling sensation ran through her, like cold water over hot skin. The burns along her flared slightly, then lessened. Her head started to spin, however, and a hand touched her shoulder before she could do more.

"Natasha, stop. You'll only hurt yourself."

She did stop. Opening her eyes to her sensei, she raised a brow at him. Why was HE so worried about her? "I'm fine, sensei . . ." she tried, only for a block of ice to plummet into her gut and for the contents of the room to double. She herself doubled over and closed her eyes, waiting for her world to stop spinning, calming herself as best she could as she heard the door open.

A high cry met her ears. "NATASHA! What the hell happened?" Pez was right next to her in a moment, forcing Madara to fall away. Natasha opened her bruised eyes to look into startled blue crystals, and she tried her best to sit back up and smile. It came out as a grimace.

"I'm . . . alright, Pez. It's okay."

"But-!" then Pez saw the marks on her friend. Natasha tensed as she saw Pez slowly turn to Deidara, who was already getting to his feet. She could see Pez's eyes start to glow, and she closed her eyes for a mere second.

It was all it took for the fireworks to start.

"DEI! WHAT THE HELL?" she screamed at him, her hands balled up and her eyes glowing. Nearby, Natasha could hear thunder starting to crash.

Deidara's eyes went wide at her rage, and he fell back. ". . . Pez-"

"HOW COULD YOU?" she sounded so confused . . . Natasha bit her lip. "HOW COULD YOU HURT HER WHEN-"

"Calm down, Pez!" Konan insisted. "You're going to hurt yourself again." She grabbed Pez's arm and pulled her away, startling the younger girl enough to shut her mouth and stop the glow in her eyes. Instantly, the thunder faded away.

"Pez, stop . . ." Natasha sighed. "I brought this upon myself. Let me talk to Dei, please!" she went, exasperated.

"You can talk to him after _I_ talk to him."

Natasha turned back to the door. Itachi stood in the doorway, eyes narrowed and his Sharingan spinning. Turning back to Dei, she watched his face pale. His voice was barely heard, how hoarse it was. "I-Itachi . . ."

Nobody spoke. Itachi walked to Deidara slowly, eyes never leaving his face, hands clenched. He stopped right in front of Deidara, cold eyes boring into him, one hand rising to grab the artist's collar and lifting him into the air. Dei made a strangled sound, grappling for the stronger man's hands as Itachi's cold voice hit the air of the room. "You have better have a good explanation for hurting her, Deidara. Especially after everything she's done. You'd better apologize right now, or else-"

"STOP!"

Everybody jumped as Natasha shouted, wincing as she felt her skin throb. Her world nearly started to twirl again, but she forced the sensation away, catching the eye of Itachi with a cold eye of her own. Itachi dropped Dei. Madara, Kisame, Konan - everybody - looked at her as she took a steady, even breath, steadying herself.

"Leave. All of you. Let me talk to Dei, already."

000

The only two left outside the room, leaning against the wall outside, were Itachi and Pez. Everybody else had left, Konan reasonably sure Natasha would be okay, Madara seemingly frustrated and worried, and Kisame with the promise to Pez that if he hurt her feelings, he would kick his ass for her. The two lingering friends had remained in silence, neither speaking very much, until Pez finally spoke.

"Itachi, I'm sorry."

Itachi turned his head up, arms crossed, and lifted a brow. "Why would you be sorry?"

"Well," Pez sighed. "I tried to tell him not to hurt her this morning. I just wish I could've stopped him."

"You can't blame yourself. No matter what any of us did, he probably would have done it. He's easily angered."

". . . I know . . . but I just . . ."

"Enough. There was nothing we could have done. He loves you, and nothing else can be done about that."

Pez nearly jumped. She stared at him openly as he continued. "I've noticed for a while, Pez . . . but that doesn't matter. Are you well? You must still be in pain."

". . . Kind of," she admitted. "Konan healed me again this morning, but I still ache. I hope Deidara will let Natasha heal me…"

"She only wants forgiveness," Itachi said. "If that's the case, I think all she has to do is be honest. It's all she can do . . . besides, she doesn't want to lose the last family she has. She can't afford to lose her brother."

000

Natasha didn't know where to begin, and she was relatively sure he could tell in the silence of the air.

She sat in the middle of the couch, leaning forward so she rested her elbows between her legs. Deidara had his legs crossed on the couch, watching her steadily with the same half-guilt in his eyes as before. She kept her eyes closed, thinking back. Where on Earth could she begin? She let a sigh pass her lips. She felt, even at that moment, that her story was too complicated to tell in a few breaths. Her skin still hurt, her head throbbed, and she needed a shower and a bed. Overpowering all of that, however, was the harsh beat of her heart against the iron bars of her ribcage. She couldn't lose him. Natasha had to explain.

But how to start?

"What made you go after Pez?"

She looked up suddenly. Deidara had asked quietly, in a mere whisper, as if anything more would make her break. i_At least he's trying_,/i she thought with yet another sigh. Natasha opened her mouth, her only thought cursing how hard beginnings always were as she began her tale.

"When you passed out, I tried all I could to make you wake up. But nothing worked. You were perfectly okay, and still you remained asleep. You didn't even have a concussion. I got frustrated and afraid . . . so I ran. When I calmed down again, Kisame came to me and - and said he had an idea." She bit her lip as she stuttered, unsure if she should share her . . . moment . . . between her and Madara with Deidara. She wasn't even sure herself why her elder did it. She shook her head, however, and moved on, vaguely aware of the raised brow that hung on Deidara's face. "He suggested that he try talking her out, so Itachi and I followed him down to the training grounds," she continued. "He went inside the cave and tried speaking with her."

"And that failed?"

Natasha couldn't help but smile grimly. "Yes, Dei. It failed big time. Pez came out though . . . my dear goddess, it was _terrifying_. She was covered with the burns she was brought in with, and they were _glowing,_" Deidara's eyebrows lifted in shock, so she kept treading on. "The weather was terrible and the wind was too rough . . . and I tried to stop it. When I did . . ." she cleared her throat nervously, speaking in a rush. "When I tried to stop the wind around Pez, it backfired. I don't know why, but it started cutting at her and wounding her. When I tried to release my chakra around her, it was too late. The wind had accelerated and wasn't stopping. In the end, we hurt each other a lot - I was punctured all over. Hell, I was pierced in the trachea for goodness's sake. Pez was worse - she was hurt exactly as she was when she came in, when you saw her. I scared Itachi out of his wits, though. He cried to me, begged me not to go back on my promise not to die without him. I had to force myself awake for just a few moments to reassure him. I . . . I haven't seen him THAT terrified since the Uchiha Massacre - not even then."

Deidara jumped at that. "_Itachi? Terrified?_"

"Yes . . ." Natasha sighed. "When we got back, I was passed out. I don't know what anybody was talking about, until I heard in the darkness Itachi begging Konan to help me. Konan healed me, and . . .you saw the rest.

"Dei, it was an accident. I swear. I made a mistake I cannot reverse. So . . . perhaps I deserve to be yelled at, chastised. However . . . I just want you to forgive me. I want to put this behind me - behind _us_. Please . . ."

Neither of them could speak - what could either of them say, anyway, Natasha thought. She kept her eyes on her hands, fiddling with nothing. She could feel his eyes on her. He had to know she spoke the truth . . . unless his trust in her had deteriorated too far already. She bit her lip and let her eyes stay down. What would she do if he didn't forgive her?

". . . Pez is special to me."

"I know."

". . . I would react the same way Itachi did."

Startled, Natasha looked up. Deidara met her eyes, for once - this time, she could see something different in his blue, almond eyes. Sadness. Fear. An overwhelming amount of guilt. He took a trembling breath. A tear fell down his cheek. "I would scream. I would cry. I would be so scared, Natasha . . . and," his voice suddenly caught in his throat. He spoke too hoarsely. "I would pray to God that she wouldn't die. I couldn't live without her - just as I can't live without my big sister."

"Dei . . ."

She reached forward and brought him into her arms as he broke down, crying into the fabric of her chest. Natasha patted his back and shushed into his ear, whispering softly. "It's okay. She's fine, she won't die. She's too strong for that, Deidara. I promise you."

"I-I-I was s-s-scared, Natasha," he sobbed into her chest. "I was scared . . ."

". . . I know, Dei."

She didn't need any words to tell that he was sorry.

000

Pein looked over the paperwork Madara had assembled and collected in his wide, stone office. Madara crossed his arms before his chest. Candles lit the scene eerily, fitting too close to the mood. The elder shifted from foot to foot awkwardly, eyes fierce. Pein's eyes scanned the paper quickly, focused.

He looked up suddenly, nodding. "You're right. This assassin has to be stopped."

"And stopped soon," Madara said. "Or Natasha is in _fatal_ danger."

**And already, the Guilty Arc is done! Next arc? The Assassin Arc! I know, so creative, right? XD**


	27. Threat

**Yay~! Deidara's not pissed at Natasha anymore! HAPPINESS ABOU-**

**Wait . . . didn't I say that this arc was the Assassination Arc?**

**...uh oh.  
><strong>

**27 Threat**

"Nggh . . . just five more minutes . . ."

"No. Get up. Now."

Pez's eyes flew open as she was dragged by the ankle out of her bed, landing on the ground. "Wh-What?" she rubbed her eyes, glaring up at the silhouette of the kunoichi who had so rudely awoken her. "I only wanted five more minutes . . ."

"We don't have five more minutes," Natasha said. "Meet me outside in ten, or I'll drag you."

Pez grumbled and sat up, rubbing her eyes with the overlong sleeves of her shirt. "Wh-What time is it?"

"Five o'clock."

"FIVE O-"

A hand covered her mouth and cut her off, and she bit it. Natasha sighed but removed it, inspecting the teeth marks left behind. "You drew blood - thanks. And I was up an hour ago, so don't complain. Get dressed and meet me out in nine."

Natasha licked the blood off and walked out, leaving Pez to simply say, "This is way too damn early..."

Fifteen minutes later, Pez was dressed in everything except her cloak and had stumbled outside the base to be met with a stern-faced Natasha, wearing grey pants for once instead of her skirt. "It's way too early for this..." Pez said, rubbing her eyes for what seemed like the trillionth time.

"No, it's actually a little late. C'mon. We'll eat on the road," Natasha said, turning and starting to walk onto the lake.

"On the road?" Pez asked, only to get no answer. Undeterred, she followed Natasha and caught up to her side, asking, "Where are we going anyway?"

"We're going to a town named Baltam for business," she answered, keeping her eyes forward. "It might be a few hours' travel, unless you're willing to sprint."

"I can't sprint to save my life," Pez grumbled.

Natasha raised a brow at her from the corner of her eye, making Pez stick her tongue out in return. "In any case," Natasha went, "It's far enough away that I wanted a head start. Can't hurt to be ahead of the game."

"Why are we doing this anyway...?" They had stepped off the lake and into the lightening forest.

"Pein gave us a mission yesterday night. It was urgent enough that I decided we should set out today."

"Then why wasn't I-"

"You had already gone to bed and I didn't want to wake you. I know how much of a grump you are when you're suddenly woken. Hell, you're still being grumpy."

"I AM NOT!" caused Pez to stop in her tracks, as it did Natasha a few paces later. Natasha turned to her, looking like she was going to say something, only for Pez to cut her off. "I am NOT moving until you tell me what's going on."

". . ." Natasha put a hand to her face and noticeably held back a sigh. Running the hand through her locks, she looked at Pez and bit the inside of her lip, making Pez lift a brow. Finally she crossed her arms and turned back to the faint trail ahead of them. "Keep up, and I'll tell you."

"You're not a morning person either, huh?" Pez asked as she caught up to Natasha's long strides.

"No. I'm actually anxious to get to where we're going," Natasha finally let loose the sigh she had been holding in. "The story is this: an assassin is after me."

"Wh-WHAT?" Pez felt like she nearly jumped out of her skin. "Why?"

"The story for _that_ is longer than I care to share right now," Natasha answered, keeping her eyes forward. "But in any case, this assassin has been asking people about my whereabouts . . . it hadn't been much of a problem until now, but then she turned up in Baltam-"

"What's the guy's name?"

"Hmm?"

"The assassin's name, I mean. Who is he . . . or she?"

Natasha took a long time to respond, leading Pez to wonder if she had gone deaf in one ear before the kunoichi spoke up. "Her name is . . . Mirage Han," she shuddered slightly. "As her name implies, she uses genjutsu. It's not her real name, though - it's the only name we could get for her."

"I see . . ."

"Anyway, she's too close for comfort now, so when Pein told me that she was around, well . . . I demanded that I go stop her," she shrugged. "He said to take you along, since you had never gone on a mission before and that now might be a good chance. I agreed . . . I hope I'm not taking you away from anything important."

"No . . . not really," Pez went, before repeating, "But why you? Do you know her? If she's after you -"

Natasha threw her half a glare before closing her eyes, still keeping her pace. "I insisted that I go, because, really, I put myself in this position in the first place. As to why she's after me . . . I killed her brother."

"WHAT?"

"Shush! We don't know who else is here!" Natasha warned.

Pez dropped her tone to a whisper. "What do you mean?"

"Her brother was a jinchuruki. Ever heard of them?" Natasha didn't wait for an answer. "They're holders of tailed beasts - I'm sure Pein told you about them."

"He did . . . they're demons, right?"

"The bijus are. The jinchurukis themselves - not so much. It's a long story, which you probably already heard. He's the reason I got the scars across my chest - he let his biju loose and nearly kicked my ass. I killed him, but now this chick is after me - normal avenger type, just like somebody else I know . . . "she mumbled the last part to herself before looking back up at Pez.

"How do we find her, then? We can't just randomly walk up to people and ask, 'Hey, are you Mirage Han? We have to kill you'."

"Of course not," Natasha went, sizing her up. "That would give us away. Thank god you look twenty-one, by the way. We wouldn't be able to find her if you weren't."

". . . Why . . .?" Pez asked slowly, giving her a side glance.

"Simple. We're going to ask around in a bar."

"Why are we going to do interrogations?" Pez nearly shouted, thankfully drowned out by the hubbub and noise in the club. After getting to Baltam and getting a hotel, Natasha had (forcefully) dragged her to a pub which seemed incredibly popular in town - enough so that it took ten minutes of careful sneaking to get in.

Natasha smirked at her young teammate. "Simple. Everybody here is either drunk or half off-their-rocker. Not to mention the music isn't bad . . ." she mentioned, hips swaying a little bit to a loud salsa tune. "Anyway, our target is apparently a white-haired, young woman who looks about sixteen years old. Green eyes, pretty flat-chested. Let me know if you spot her - I'm going to try interrogating some of the people who look like they have some sort of status."

"Why? We're both wanted . . . we could be caught," Pez mumbled.

"Nobody here will be paying attention to that. If you'll excuse me, though," Natasha smirked, looking down at the end of the bar, "I think I found somebody to talk to."

As she walked away, Pez rolled her eyes and went, "I will never get used to her."

Natasha had to wipe her predatory grin off her face before she could sit down next to the woman who wore the police uniform. The woman's head was propped on her chin in thought, other hand swishing around a small amount of sake. Natasha herself waved down a bartender and asked, "Vodka here?"

"Of course, ma'am," the man nodded. "One round?"

Natasha noticed, out of the corner of her eye, that the officer had finished her sake. "A round for me and a round of sake for the pretty officer next to me, if you don't mind."

The bartender nodded and walked away as the officer looked up at her. ". . . If you're trying to get information," she went, "You're looking at the wrong chick. I know your type - type of girl who will get me drunk just to take advantage of me."

"I'll admit that maybe I've had a few . . . flings, before," Natasha admitted as the drinks arrived, before smoothly adding, "That aside, is it so wrong to want to chat with a nice-looking lady? Indulge me, please. Name's Kazane. And you?"

She resisted a smile as the officer took the bait and the lie. "Officer Tama. And I suppose . . . I'll indulge you for a little while," she smirked as she took her sake. "You _did_ buy me a drink, after all."

"I might as well be courteous to a pretty face, right?" Natasha smiled before draining her vodka. "Things rough down here? I'm from out of town."

"Decent enough," Tama shrugged and shot down her sake. "If you haven't been here before, though, I warn you - there are some people here that would pick up an intelligent woman. Be careful," she winked.

"The same to you," Natasha teased as she called for another round. She could feel her cheeks getting pink, but for the moment, she told herself that she had to keep going - she couldn't stop just to keep herself sober. She had to blend in. Her tipsy logic seemed to work as the drinks arrived again, causing her to shoot down her next glass smoothly. "Speaking of people," she continued, sending a flirtatious smile to Tama, "Any interesting faces? Or just yours?"

Tama grinned. "Oh, not much recently. Except . . ."

Natasha held back her grin, noticing the officers similarly flushed cheeks. "Except?"

"Ehh, chick's around asking about a girl named Kyuuti," Tama shrugged nonchalantly. "None'a my business . . . she's persistin', though, you know?"

"Is it that Mirage girl I heard about?" Natasha asked. "Mirage Han . . . ?"

"Yes, darling," Tama smiled. "But that's not what I want to talk about right now,"

Natasha felt the last bit of her control slip away as she leaned forward. "What do you want to talk about, then?" she breathlessly asked.

Tama drunkenly giggled as she leaned forward to whisper in Natasha's ear. "I want to know how well you kiss, babe."

_Call me Natasha, sweetie,_ was what she thought, before their lips met.

Pez had found a free spot at the bar and had been sitting for a good ten minutes with her forehead pressed against it before she heard somebody sit next to her.

"You look like you're either drunk as hell or _need_ to be," the woman next to her said.

"You're telling me," Pez mumbled. "I have the worst traveling partner ever."

The woman didn't respond for a few moments, and Pez heard somebody - the bartender, she guessed - walk over. "Two beers, please," the woman went. Pez finally lifted her head to look at her new drinking partner as the bartender walked away.

White hair. Green eyes. Flat-chested. _Oh fuck._

"Name's Mirage, by the way," the assassin said. "Mirage Han."

". . . I'm Pez . . ." she answered, trying to calm her nerves. She noticed the girl's blue tunic was held to her waist by two belts, sheathing kunai, a katana, and several ninja pouches. Pez turned her eyes away, but too late.

"You noticed?" Mirage asked. "Don't worry about it. Everybody does. If you've heard of me, you'll know why I have them."

" . . . I've heard your name," Pez lied, "But I don't know anything more."

As the drinks arrived and Mirage passed a glass of beer to Pez, she said, "I'm an assassin. I'm after a girl who killed my brother . . . Natasha Kyuuti. Do you know her?"

"I don't," was her quick response. Pez bit her lip and took a sip of the alcohol, feeling the burn as it slipped down her throat. Mirage seemed to trust her answer and sighed, laying her chin on her interlinked hands.

"It seems like the only people who know have seen her a town away," she muttered. "I can't find her anyway, the damn bitch."

"Wh-Why are you looking for her?" Pez asked nervously.

"She murdered my brother," Mirage answered, still facing ahead. "At the time, I heard that she had died with him, but then I learned about a year back that she was still alive. I loved my brother a lot, and I decided . . . well, I didn't want her to get away with what she did. I want justice against her. So I packed my bags and . . . well . . . here I am. Still searching."

Nothing new to her, yet Pez still had to resist a shudder that slipped down his spine. "A-Are you sure she killed him?" she asked. "I mean, maybe it was a mista-"

"That's what people _always_ ask me," Mirage went with a pout. "But I know so. Somehow, I just know that she murdered him. My brother and I - we were really close. I always promised to protect him, even though I was younger. Then he died . . . so I'm going to keep what little of the promise I can, and kill her. That's all I can do . . . right?"

Pez was _really_ starting to feel nervous and wanted to leave, only a sudden arm slung over her shoulder from the other side of her stopped her. She jumped and turned her head, only to be met with a smiling Natasha, who had her chin on the younger girl's shoulder. Pez opened her mouth to speak - thankfully remembering that Natasha had chosen the alternate name Kazane before they walked in - but she was cut off.

"Hey, did you know the police officers here are really good kissers?" Natasha asked with a giggle. "They are. I just made out with one in the corner," led to another giggle.

"Uhh . . . g-good for you?" Pez asked nervously.

"Yeah, but now I'm kind of hot . . ." Natasha teased, running a finger around a strand of Pez's hair. "I wanna get out of here . . . too noisy, too. I like the music, though."

"U-Uhh . . ." Pez had no idea what to say, so she shut her mouth and turned back to Mirage, who was staring at them oddly. "I-I _really_ have to go."

". . . oh! Uh, go then," Mirage went, shaking her head and smiling. "Thank you for your time, Pez."

"You're welcome . . ." Pez managed to stand, dragging Natasha with her.

This was exactly why she hated bars.

Pez was pretty sure Natasha was absolutely drunk off her ass, which was why she was thankful to get to the one-window, one bed hotel room they were sharing. _Thank god I'm female. Hopefully she won't hit on me, _ she prayed. _I mean, I'm her teammate! She wouldn't do that . . . right? _

"You looked like you were having a good time, Pez-kuuuuun," Natasha went with a grin, finally letting the younger girl go to lean against the wall. "Sorry to drag you out of there."

"I-It's fine," Pez went, collapsing on the bed. ". . . how much did you even have to drink?" she asked, sitting up suddenly.

"Oh, just two shots of vodka . . ." Natasha shrugged like it was no big deal. "I mean, I didn't want to get drunk . . . but I guess I failed . . . so much for that, huh?" she giggled.

"Oh great, you're not even going to remember tonight tomorrow, are you?" Pez asked. "Does that mean if I tell you I saw Mirage, you wouldn't care?"

"Hmm . . . no, not really," Natasha looked out the window with an odd look on her face, as if searching for something. "Nah, we can leave Mirage for later. Not like she's going anywhere . . . well, she might . . . but I'm here . . . so that's okay!"

"Nice to know you still have logic," Pez went, lying back and closing her eyes.

She was stunned to feel somebody straddling her moments later.

"WHAT IN THE-!" Pez nearly jumped up - only for the fact that she _couldn't_. Natasha had her hands on her shoulders, knees clamped around her hips. She had a predatory grin on her face too, masked slightly by seductive eyes.

"Pez-kuuuun, I told you I was hot and bothered . . ." Natasha went, leaning down so her face was mere inches from Pez's. Pez paled. "Don't you want to help me?" Natasha asked with a little pout. "We're in this together, baby."

Pez had no idea what to say, jaw having fallen open, so she said the first thing that came to her head. "W-W-W-What the hell, man?" was the only thing she could spew out in absolute shock.

"I'm not a man, I'm a woman," Natasha teased, bringing her face closer. "C'mon," she breathlessly whispered. "I know you want this too."

"LIKE _HELL_ I WANT THIS!"

Natasha's lips were suddenly on hers, and Pez started to flail as much as she could - which, unfortunately, wasn't much. She tried pushing Natasha off, kicking her legs away, only to get a muffled giggle as a response every time. She wasn't giving in, though, and just as she thought that maybe it would just be best to give in to the drunken ninja (who could very well start getting abusive if she didn't get her way), Natasha broke away and looked out the window again.

". . . Hey, it worked!" Natasha went with a grin.

Pez's eyes went even wider. She sputtered. "Wh-WHAT WORKED?"

"We were being watched, Pez-kun," Natasha answered with a giggle. "I figured that I could get them to go away by grossing them out."

Pez couldn't respond. She scooched out from under Natasha instead of speaking and pushed her down on the bed. "Go to sleep, you're drunk," Pez told her. "I'll watch."

"Hey! I admitted I was drunk! You liked it, admit it!" Natasha accused as Pez walked to the window.

The young girl was very, _very_ thankful that moments later, she heard the ninja's breath go even in sleep.

"Uuugh," Natasha regretted cracking open her eyes to the bright morning sun, mallets already thumping the inside of her skull. She could only barely remember the events of last night, and she ALSO could not remember why her head spun. "That is the last time I drink vodka, I swear . . ." she muttered to herself.

"I would be happy if that was true," Pez went from the windowsill, making Natasha cover her ears and close her eyes again. She heard her still. "You tried to seduce me last night. And apparently, you were making out with an officer."

". . . oh goddess . . ." Natasha said as she rolled over and buried her head with a nearby pillow. Her next words were muffled even to her own ears. "Anything else I should know?"

"I saw Mirage. You missed the chance to kill her."

Natasha blinked, thinking she had heard wrong. She looked at Pez again and removed the pillow. "_What?_ "

"Mirage. You missed her."

". . . Well, fuck."


	28. Fear

**So . . . I don't think Natasha's happy.**

**Or sober.**

***...brick'd*  
><strong>

**28 Fear**

Natasha let out a grateful sigh when she saw Pez walk back into the room, a cup of tea in each hand. She pushed herself upright in bed, sitting on the edge as she took one of the cups. The ceramic was warm - the tea was hot, and she almost sputtered, but it woke her up. She was thankful for that.

"Don't thank me," Pez grumbled. "Be thankful you have less of a hangover than you do. How much did you drink last night?"

"I think I drank three shots," Natasha admitted, turning her eyes back to her tea. Her head swam, her eyelids drooped, and she really, _really_ wanted to curl into the covers and die, but she knew it was herself that caused her misery. Looking back up, she continued. "Three is my max, although I really shouldn't drink that much in the first place. One is enough. But had I stopped, it would look out of the ordinary."

"What do you mean?" Pez asked. "I only had a few sips of beer, and only because Mirage bought it for me."

"That reminds me, what in the fuck happened?" Natasha asked, avoiding the question. "You didn't say anything to give us away, did you?"

Pez sighed. "Thanks for trusting me. Nothing slipped, but she told me about why she wanted you. Nothing new, really . . . but it sounds like she's being very, very persistent. People are seeing you, Natasha. They are telling her how to get closer."

"That's because of the wanted posters, I guess," she took another drink of tea. "Although really, I haven't been in public for a while without being incognito. I wonder how she's managed to get so close . . . we need to stop her, that's for sure. And stop her before she has the chance to strike."

"Well, why is that a problem?" Pez asked, before slowly adding, "I mean . . . you seem . . . I dunno. It seems like for whatever reason, you want her out of the way quickly. Normally you would go find her and kick her ass, but . . ."

Natasha stared down into her tea, determined not to respond. She couldn't tell the girl before her that she, somebody who tried to be a role model to the younger, was afraid. She couldn't tell her that it wasn't because of the death threat, or because it was somebody from the past. She couldn't explain her fear.

And that's how she wanted it to stay.

". . . Uhh . . ."

"Hmm?" Natasha looked up, realizing she had tuned out.

". . . well . . . do you remember anything about yesterday night? I mean, I told you earlier, but-"

"No, Pez, I don't remember flirting with you," Natasha grumbled, looking to the side. "Sorry about that. I hope I wasn't getting too . . . personal. I truly wouldn't make a move on you-"

"That . . . wasn't what I was going to ask," Pez forced out. "Err . . . I more wanted to know . . . uhh . . ."

"What? Spit it out."

". . . Are you gay?"

The silence lasted for a second.

Natasha had to bite her thumb to keep from laughing, already sloshing tea on the rug. Pez jumped slightly, before Natasha removed her hand. "No. I am not gay. You're close, but don't worry. Definitely not. I am bisexual though, which is only really obvious when I'm that drunk."

"I . . . see . . ."

"What? Please don't tell me you're homophobic."

"Of course not!" Pez answered. "I don't really care . . . I was just curious."

"Well, asking questions is how you learn things. Speaking of learning things," Natasha forced herself to her feet, head still slightly spinning but feeling much better after a cup of tea. "We need to go walk in the village. We won't learn anything hiding."

"I thought you'd say that." Pez nodded. "What do we need?"

"Any weapon that we can hide. Anything that could be small, deadly, and untraceable."

Pez was starting to question Natasha's areas of spying and interrogating.

"A farmer's market?" Pez asked dully, standing with the kunoichi outside of the crowding near the stands.

Natasha sighed, brow drawn and a "poor-girl-doesn't-know-what-she's-doing" face on, although that might've been because of the hangover. "A lot of people are around here, most likely people Mirage has seen and spoken to. Not only that, but I am still tired, and I don't like the idea of going anywhere else while I'm like this."

"Well, if we're going to ask here," Pez went, "You still need an alibi. The one you used last night- is it still safe to use?"

"Yeah, and I have to anyway. The officer from last night might remember it," Natasha muttered. "Just in case, a reminder to you: it's Kazane," she paused. " . . . Just . . . be careful, okay? Try to be casual, and if you see Mirage again, then try to avoid her or lead her away from me. I can't afford to be found."

It was Pez's turn to lift a brow. "Why? I thought you'd want to kill her first. What, are you afraid?"

Natasha was silent.

Until she turned and vanished into the crowd.

"H-Hey!" Pez took a step forward, but in vain - she had already lost her. "Damn, she's fast . . ." Pez muttered, before her mind slipped into thought again. _Why does she seem so nervous?_

Before she could do anything, she felt somebody knock into her, and she fell to the ground. "Hey, watch where you're going!" a man went, glaring at her. "If you can't move, at least do it at the side, already! Stupid girls."

Pez resisted her retort as the man stomped off, streaming off curses. Pez sighed and put a hand to her face. "Man . . ."

"Are you alright, Miss?"

Pez looked up into friendly eyes, the woman with them wearing a uniform made of blue. The officer held out a hand. Pez took it gratefully and got to her feet with a smile. "I'm fine, thanks, ma'am-"

She spotted Mirage behind the officer.

"Pez?" Mirage lifted a brow at her, walking forward. "Are you okay? I didn't know you were a local."

"I'm not," Pez explained. "I'm just here . . . for . . ." _Snap, what do I say?_ "Food! For the walk home, is all." _Well, I guess that works. _

"Oh, I see," Mirage smiled. "Just for yourself? I suggest the stands with the fruit. It's a lot better than some of the other stands."

"O-Oh . . ." Pez smiled awkwardly back. "Thanks for the tip."

"Well, if you're alright, Miss," the officer smiled at her. "Since you two seem to know each other, I was wondering if you could help me answer some questions. Mirage is trying to find somebody, I was wondering if you could help."

"Caroline," Mirage turned to her companion. "I asked her yesterday night, she didn't know."

Pez was starting to feel uneasy. She took a nervous step back. "Didn't know what . . .?"

"Mirage here is looking for a girl named Natasha Kyuuti," Caroline went. "I saw her last night. She was pretending to be a girl named Kazane, but her name slipped out unintentionally. She has brown hair and blue-grey eyes - have you seen a girl like that?"

"U-Uhh . . ." Pez bit her lip, her mind screaming at her to say something, do _anything_, except that her body wouldn't respond. "N-No, I haven't. Is that all?"

"Hmm . . . I guess so," Caroline went, biting her inner lip. "You can go, I suppose."

"O-Okay . . ." Pez's mind was swimming. She couldn't see Mirage's odd look, Caroline's concerned glance, only knowing that Natasha was suddenly in danger, and she was too. She turned away and took a quick step.

A hand suddenly, roughly, grabbed her shoulder, turning it to ice.

"_Wait_," Mirage went roughly.

_Uh oh._

"Wasn't there a girl with you last night?" Mirage asked, pulling Pez back. Pez looked at her with wide eyes - the assassin looked suddenly angry. "A girl with long brown hair? I didn't see her eyes, but-"

"N-N-No!" Pez went, before straightening up, hoping her lie wouldn't be seen. "Sh-She has red eyes! Red eyes. Her name was Amaya Arashi."

"Are you sure?" Mirage went, mouth a thin line. "Are you certain that was her name?"

"I've known her all my life!" Pez straightened more. "If that was untrue, I would know! She's my best friend, it's impossible NOT to know."

"Alright, alright," Caroline stepped forward and pushed Mirage back slightly. "The girl is telling the truth. Relax, we'll find her. She can't have gone far."

Mirage opened her mouth, looking like she wanted to fight back, but instead let out a sigh instead. "Y-You're right . . . sorry, Pez. I'm just trying to find her, and it's hard, you know? I didn't mean to flip out on you."

"It's . . . okay . . ." Pez went, trying to calm down her OWN nerves. "I-I have to go, okay? Things to do and all."

"Alright then," Mirage nodded. "See you, then."

Pez turned away from them and walked off nervously, hoping that they wouldn't follow. All the while, her mind ran rampant. _She let her name slip out? Dammit! She must have been too drunk to remember her alibi. I have to find her! If she can turn on her Sharingan and remember the name Amaya, then we should be okay! I just have to find her first._

_. . . Why do I feel like I'm fighting a lost cause?_

Natasha smiled as she walked through the crowds, ears open and headache mostly gone. So far, she had heard nothing - about her or Mirage. In some ways, it was good, but even so . . .

_I wish I could at least hear something_, she thought, idly looking at one of the stands, admiring the colors of the produce she hadn't seen for years. Her mind trailed off as she looked at the fruit, her eyes scanning over some of the green colors. Basil, thyme, rosemary, and other herbs she all recognized. _Just like back then, my mom's old garden,_ she thought with a smile-

_"No, please, stop! I don't want to - STOP!_

She jerked away, shutting her eyes as she pushed the memory back, deep in her mind so it wouldn't come back. Mentally, she growled at herself. _Keep it together. You're not near him anymore. This is no time to get nerves._

How could she explain to Pez about this? Sure, Itachi knew just from being a childhood friend, and she told Deidara herself after he found her screaming in the middle of a dream, but Pez? As much as she hated to admit it, she was a role model, and was trying to keep that up for Pez. _Does that mean I can't show her my fear? _ she wondered, continuing to walk along the stands with her head down. _She already knows something's up - she said as much. Then again, that only makes it imperative that I stop Mirage here and now. But . . . what if she-_

She stumbled back, looking up as she realized she should have been watching where she was going. Natasha heard somebody gasp - assuming she had done some damage, but bit her lip and said automatically, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

She stopped.

The officer from the night before, Caroline, was standing before her with a white haired girl, both with dark expressions.

Caroline held hand cuffs.

Pez spotted Natasha from her position in the crowd, a sudden upheaval in spirits running through her. She pushed through the crowd, opening her mouth to call out to her.

She stopped when she saw that Caroline and Mirage had already gotten there first.

Natasha's mind whirred as she watched Caroline smile sweetly at her. "Why, hello there, Kazane," she said, ice lacing her voice. "Or should I say, Miss Kyuuti?"

Everybody around them gasped - somebody screamed. The crowd scuttled back, staring on in shock. Natasha saw, out of the corner of her eye, a stunned Pez. She bit her lip. _Now is not the time for this,_ she realized. _I gotta put this down and make sure nobody gets hurt. Now._

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," she said calmly. "I'm merely a tourist of the area. I told you-"

"Last night, yes," Caroline smirked. "But seeing as you were a little too . . . _tipsy_ . . . last night, your real name slipped out. I never thought I'd get to share a drink with a missing-nin."

Natasha mentally slapped herself. How could she forget? She looked over at the white-haired girl - Mirage. The teenager's teeth were grit, brows drawn and green eyes fierce. Her fists were clenched, shoulders hunched. Every bit like an angry, wild animal.

"So? How do you want this to go down?" Caroline asked, still sickly smiling with a cute voice. "Do you want to turn yourself over and we'll give you a simple hanging? Or do you want this to get dirty?"

Her mind was running wild. _I can't kill Caroline! She doesn't deserve to die! Nobody here - no. I have to be merciless. I can't go off the plan now. I have to stop - but . . . everybody here-_

"Don't even bother giving her an option, Caroline," Mirage's voice cut through Natasha's thoughts like a sharpened machete. Natasha blinked as the girl stepped forward. "Natasha Kyuuti . . . I've been waiting for too long for this moment," Mirage growled. "I swore one day I would avenge him, and now is the time. You killed my brother, Han, and this is the day I shall bring you your end for it."

Natasha tried not to tense, even as she thought she felt her scars twitch. "Maybe I did," she went, standing straighter. "If I did, then it would be of no circumstance to me."

She felt dirty. Saying words she didn't mean, saying things she should take back - none of the people deserved to see this side, nobody should have to-

_Jesus, hold yourself together, Natasha! This isn't time for morality questions! _ Why was her hesitance holding her back, god dammit?

"No circumstance?" Mirage was suddenly shouting. "You killed him in cold blood! All his life he was hurt for being who he was, and you came and murdered him for something he couldn't prevent! You'll die for that . . . TODAY!"

Natasha almost didn't react quickly enough, seeing Mirage draw her katana and dash at her. She reacted on her own - hand slipping to the holster hidden beneath her shirt, around her waist, she drew a kunai and met the blade with a clash. The strength nearly knocked her back - _she's strong_, she noticed with shock. _Stronger than maybe I am!_

"DIE HERE!" Mirage knocked her blade away, the kunai flying out of her hand. Natasha growled ferally and reached for another blade.

The illusion hit her too quickly.

Pez could only watch on in shock. Natasha's blade flew out of her hand. Pez tensed, watching her reach for another, thinking she had it on her own -

- until her role model, her friend, one of the people she trusted the most, one of the only people she could believe in now, fell to the ground with a scream.

"NO!" came the agonized scream. "STOP IT! STOP, PLEASE!"

"How weak," Mirage spat, speaking over the pain-filled screams. "To think that somebody like you could defeat a man like my brother. You disgust me," Mirage put her katana to Natasha's throat, a smile rising on her face. "Time to die, dear."

"NO!"

Pez ran forward, shoving Mirage as hard as she could. The girl suddenly stumbled away, her eyes wide, staring at Pez in shock as she regained her balance, her katana having fallen out of her hands and next to Natasha. "P-Pez? What are you doing?"

"I won't let you hurt her!" Pez went, shouting over Natasha's next scream. She looked at the kunoichi she knew, trembling on the ground, tears streaming out of her eyes like she was in horrible pain. Pez broke her eyes away, back to Mirage. "What did you do to her?"

"Pez . . . I trusted you," Mirage said. "I thought you were telling the truth."

"You can't hurt her," Pez growled back. "I won't let you."

Mirage continued to stare angrily back, looking between her and Natasha, as if weighing the odds of taking them on. Caroline stepped forward at last, grimacing. "Mirage, you have to step back," Caroline said. "It's too busy here. There's too much risk to continue."

"But Caroline, I can't- HEY!" Mirage shouted as Pez, suddenly sensing the lowered guard, grabbed Natasha into her arms. "COME BACK!" she shouted again as Pez ran into the crowd, which parted easily for her, afraid.

Nobody at that moment, however, was more afraid than Pez herself.

Pez didn't bother going back to the hotel. Instead, she ran out of the village, opposite the way they came, looking over her shoulder more times than she could count to see if she was being followed. She never was. Only the scorn of Mirage's words could trace her.

Natasha had stopped screaming the moment they left the village, staring blankly up at Pez. The younger girl was afraid to put her down, even if her arms ached and her legs throbbed. She had no idea of knowing what Natasha would do.

Why did it hurt her so much? Why did the great Natasha, the girl who seemed get hell thrown at her and come out intact, fall to such a simple thing?

Pez didn't know what to think anymore.

"Pez," came the breathless word out of Natasha's mouth. Pez didn't stop running through the trees, only looked down at her. "W-We can stop," Natasha said. "I'm okay. You're tired and we need to make some sort of camp."

She hesitated in complying. Slowly, reaching a small clearing, she came to a halt, putting Natasha down. Natasha swayed on her feet for a moment, before getting the balance to sit down without falling on her back. Pez continued to stand, staring down at the girl.

"W-What happened?" Pez asked, shocked. "Why didn't you fight?"

Natasha looked away from the girl, frowning slightly. "It was genjutsu, Pez. It hit me faster than I anticipated . . . I think her katana was a holder for it. When it knocked my blade away, it attached itself to me."

"But why would genjutsu do that?"

"Genjutsu works in different ways, Pez-"

"No," Pez stared down at the ninja, serious. Natasha didn't speak. "Why did it stop you enough to keep you from fighting?"

Still, the ninja didn't respond. Natasha slowly, very slowly, pushed herself to her feet. Refusing to meet Pez's eyes, she turned away. Moments of silence passed between the two of them. ". . . I don't want to talk about it, Pez," Natasha said.

"But you were hurt!" Pez went, stepping forward. "Natasha, what was it? You were almost killed-"

"I'm fine, it won't happen again-"

"But it still HURT you! How can I know-?"

"Pez-"

"It was so simple; it had you off your feet too quickly-"

"PEZ!"

Pez nearly jumped out of her shoes. Natasha turned to face her, face pale, fists shaking from the force she was holding them with. Her breath still came out in gasps. Pez stared at her, suddenly shocked and suddenly scared.

She had never had one of her closest friends scream at her the way Natasha just had.

Slowly, the kunoichi released her fists, standing up straight. A single tear, almost unseen, ran down her cheek.

"You wouldn't understand why it hurt me so much, of course. You didn't have an asshole of a father who scarred you with it."

**Okay, normally I don't leave notes unless it's the end of an arc, but this time, I'm making an exception. Guys.**

**The series is gonna end after this arc. I know it's sudden, but I just decided that I wanted to devote my time to other projects, and this was not one of them. Therefore, AL will be ending as soon as the arc is over with.**

**I'm sorry to those of you who are disappointed by this choice, but keep in mind! There are at least two chapters left, and I intend to post the last one on the day that I started last year: September 26th. So until then, AL will still be updated, and it will stay up for as long as I feel it can. :)**


	29. Pain Without Love

**Well . . . oh my. What is Natasha talking about? O.e**

**29 Pain Without Love**

Pez felt her own heart sink at the words, falling into her stomach and turning into ice. All she could do was stare at the role model she trusted, the kunoichi who took on hell with head held high, who at that moment seemed like a stranger. Natasha had never looked more broken than she did at that moment, Pez thought, even though the elder was standing tall, a single tear still clinging to her face.

" . . . N-Natasha?"

"Yes?"

Pez opened her mouth to speak and came out with nothing. Natasha smiled grimly, only a corner of her lips rising, incomparable to the look in her eyes. "I suppose what you want is the story."

Pez could only nod.

"The reason you don't know about this is - well," Natasha glanced to the side. "Only Itachi and Deidara know - and Madara, to some extent, I suppose. I was trying to play role model to you, so I guess I kept it a secret, but -"

". . . now is the time that you need to tell me," Pez bit her lip. "Why not before? Why not when this mess started? I could have helped you!"

"No, you couldn't have. Things still would have turned out the same, whether before or later I don't know. It was bound to," Natasha sighed. "This is something that I've been fighting for a few years, so I try not to talk about it.

"Pez, what you guessed is correct. I am afraid of genjutsu," Natasha held up a hand, keeping Pez from speaking when she opened her mouth. Natasha plowed on. "Back when I lived in Konoha, around age six or so, I decided to become a kunoichi so I could protect what was dear to me, and so I could prove that my clan was not simply weak. I wanted to be as strong as an Uchiha, since my family had been called weaker for generations. My father found out, after I told my mother. He was . . . "Natasha seemed to search for the words for a moment, biting her inner lip."He was . . . unpleased. He wanted me to be a lady, a little girl, for all my life. My dream was not what he wanted.

"So, Vyacheslav-Ion Kyuuti, my own father, took matters into his own hands. He took me aside, into the garden and away from my mother's eyes. He asked me again why I wanted to become a ninja. I told him," Natasha suddenly stopped, taking a few deep breaths, pain etched into her face. Pez waited, tense again at the bizarre behavior of her companion. Natasha steadied and continued. "H-He - he used genjutsu on me. He made me see what the results c-could be from this life," her voice was thickening with tears. "I . . . I w-witnessed my parents, d-dead at my feet," her voice was cracking, breathless. "My friends' remains were s-scattered on the ruins of my village," Another tear slipped down her cheek, voice growing quiet. "Everywhere I l-looked, there was p-pain . . . nothing but pain. It was my fa- Vyacheslav's attempt to st-stop me from b-becoming a n-ninja . . ."

Her voice finally cracked, and she turned away, ashamed. Pez went wide-eyed again, wanted to step forward, touch her shoulder, _something_, except that she couldn't. "N-Natasha . . ."

In a few deep breaths, Natasha regained some composure, rasping, "I d-don't remember how long it lasted anymore. All I know was when I regained my senses, it was dusk. My m-mother managed to free me from the nightmare, finding me sprawled on the ground pleading in screams to a father wh-who had walked away and left me. I told her what happened, b-but . . . "she shook her head."We could do nothing to punish him, for he was the head of house and we had no authority over him.

"He only hurt me with it one other time," Natasha stammered, eyes closed as another tear ran down her face. "When I turned thirteen, and I was accepted into the ANBU, w-we got into a verbal fight - one of the many since I had grown older. He showed me the same vision, and that was when I s-stopped calling him Father. My mother would have stopped calling him husband, but I didn't want her to be hurt. Vyacheslav and I refused to speak to one another, and my mother kept us apart. It's why I never said goodbye when I left. He had hurt me too much."

Pez barely heard the last words forced out by the woman before her, having them be covered up by tears and a sudden sob. Natasha wouldn't look at her - Pez could see the tears on her face, her shoulders shaking from sobs. She could do nothing, feet still chained to the ground.

When had the stoic ninja turned into this?

"N-Natasha . . ." Pez could say no more.

The name seemed to bring her to her senses. She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, taking a shuddering breath, only for it to emerge as a sob again. She managed to pull herself together at last, shaking her head fiercely to spin off the tears that had stubbornly clung to her face for so long. "I-I'm sorry," she said. "It's a bad memory. I don't like repeating it."

"I can tell . . ." Pez slowly shook her head, still staring openly. "Natasha, if you were in the ANBU, couldn't you report him or something?"

"While I could have tried, the problem was he was a ninja as well," Natasha said, "Not only that, but he was sneaky. He would find a way out of it. And there were no physical bruises, so there was no evidence for physical abuse."

Suddenly, Pez's eyes went wide. Sputtering, she nearly shouted, "N-No evidence? What about for mental abuse? If it was genjutsu, and if you were a ninja, surely there would be signs-"

"You're right, there were," Natasha calmly interrupted. Pez's mouth clicked shut. "But," Natasha continued, "My mother and I depended on him. He was our only source of dependable income. I was an ANBU, yes, but I was not paid quite enough for my mother and me to live. My mother did odd jobs, so she also had an income, but Vyacheslav-Ion's job brought us enough money to live comfortably. By taking him out of our lives, we would have to take a heavy fall - one we could not possibly survive on. Besides that, I hid the signs well. I didn't want pity."

"Why didn't your mother just get a divorce?" Pez asked. "I mean, surely then-"

Bitter laughter rang through the clearing. "Pez, that was impossible," Natasha said coldly. "It was a forced, arranged marriage. Vyacheslav was too strong. If either my mother or I tried to defy him, he would knock us down. In the end, though," she muttered, "He only had to do it to me."

Pez stared at the woman - the strong ninja who spoke of lack of hope - in disbelief. "So you did nothing," Pez stated.

Natasha nodded. "There was nothing we could do."

That made Pez's feet move.

She could see Natasha's eyes widen in shock as her hand smacked her across the cheek, the ninja flinching as the skin turned red. Pez's nails had scratched across her face, leaving sharp marks in the trail. Pez stared at the damage angrily, watching one of the cuts slowly open and ooze blood, as she clenched her fist.

"Nothing you could do?" Pez barely paid attention to the blue glow starting to appear in her eyes, not realizing how the clearing was getting darker. "He HURT you! And by doing nothing, you were only allowing him to continue! Is this really the Natasha I respect?"

"Pez, calm down," Natasha suddenly went pale, clearly seeing the clouds forming overhead. "Pez, you're causing a storm, calm down-"

"I will NOT calm down!" The first slap of wind burst through, unbalancing the elder for just a moment. "Not only did you let that DOUCHEBAG of a father HURT you, you did NOTHING to stop it! All this time, y-you're just a fucking COWARD!"

Suddenly, Natasha realized it was not time to try and reason.

Natasha had Pez shoved against a tree in a matter of seconds as rain started to pound on the open ground, wind still blustering through the trees. Natasha turned on her Sharingan, staring at Pez's eyes as they went wide, the blue dimming for just a moment. "Pez," Natasha growled so fiercely her eyes seemed to be twirling with blood. "You have to calm down right. Now. We are not out in the middle of nowhere anymore. We are not alone anymore. And that means that you have to keep your temper in check, or else I WILL leave you alone, and I will NOT come back to see if your corpse is here or not. Calm yourself, or we'll be caught, and we will BOTH die. Do you want that? Do you want to see another person die because of your actions?"

That seemed to get through to her all too easily.

Pez's eyes instantly dimmed, and all the rain and wind stopped. The clouds continued to linger, perhaps because Pez was containing it, but it wasn't as bad as before. Pez sagged against Natasha's hold, letting go of a breath she had been holding.

"I'm . . ." Pez sighed again. "I'm sorry, Natasha. I lost control."

"Yes, you did," Natasha let go of her and stepped away. "Don't worry; I'm not leaving you alone. I just don't want you to do something stupid."

"I . . . know," Pez whipped off her brow. "B-But . . ."

"Hmm?"

"You said something close to this, but I guess I'll say it," Pez stood up straight, recovering. "Mirage. We still need to find her."

"You're right," Natasha agreed. "But first, we need a plan."

"A plan would sound like a good idea, if I wasn't already here."

Natasha flinched as she felt a slim blade sneak around her throat, pressing lightly against her skin.

_Well, shit._

Pez paled as Mirage poked her head over Natasha's shoulder, grinning as she pressed her knife against Natasha's neck, drawing beads of red.

"So? What's it going to be, Pez?" she asked. "Are you going to kill me and risk Natasha's life? Or are you just going to walk away so I can do what I set out to?"

" . . . Pez. Get out of here-" Natasha started, before silencing as the knife pressed deeper into her skin.

"I didn't tell you to talk," Mirage growled. "Choose now, Pez."

Pez bit her lip. Attack Mirage, have Natasha possibly die. Have HERSELF possibly die.

But the alternative . . .

She would live. Go back to the Akatsuki, explain to the group what happened to Natasha - how the assassin had taken her. Hidan would be happy, probably even Sasori. Maybe some of the others.

But Itachi would have a single tear run down his face, his stoic face never moving - until evening, when she would hear his cries from the other side of a closed door. He would lose his only friend from his past life, the only person he trusted. His best friend.

And Deidara? He would lose his friend, his mentor, and his sister. The look in his eyes would change when he looked at her, because it would only remind him of the assassin.

And she, herself.

She would never live with the guilt.

"Get your hands off her right now, you bitch."

Pez surged forward, knowing that what was about to happen was a matter between who was the quickest - Mirage, who could slit Natasha's throat and then stab Pez, or Pez herself, who could take the kunai suddenly in her own hand, and stop Mirage from hurting one of the last people Pez could trust.

All that mattered was a split second.

One second.

And then it was gone.


	30. In the End

**30 In The End**

Pez blinked very suddenly. Blood had splashed into her face.

And two blades were in Mirage's chest.

The assassin stared widely back at her, eyes shooting from Pez's face to Natasha's, who was so fierce Mirage actually looked frightened. Pez looked between them as well - to Mirage and Natasha's faces, to the knives thrust to the hilts into Mirage's body, to the blood that stained the once-blue tunic. Mirage was gasping.

"Y-You-"

Mirage couldn't finish her sentence. Pez didn't know what to say in turn. Natasha, however, seemed to have a mind of her own, even with blood streaming down her neck, Mirage's own knife in her hand.

"This battle is over, Mirage," Natasha said calmly. "Die knowing that I never wanted to kill your brother. Die knowing I was the one that went to your family and told you that he had been slaughtered. Die knowing that I regret his kill every day."

Mirage's eyes went wider, if possible. "Y-You LIAR!" she screamed, eyes fleeting from one face to the next, landing on Pez's as she started to slowly sag. "Y-You- you betrayed me! You're an accomplice to a murderer, a traitor, a liar - you are just as guilty as her! How DARE you-"

"No."

This time, both Natasha and Mirage stared at her. Pez took a deep breath - it came out in a whoosh, blowing hair away from her face as the blood started to cool. "I am none of what you say, Mirage. A murderer, maybe, but not a traitor or a liar. I am only a friend. And no matter what you say . . ." Pez looked her straight in the eyes.

"I will never betray my friend."

Ripping her kunai out of her body caused more blood to splatter, although much less than Natasha as she did the same. Mirage stumbled - she reached for Natasha as she fell to her knees.

Natasha, ever stoic, lifted her foot and forced Mirage's face to the dirt.

The clearing, lacking of wind and rain, was entirely silent.

". . . so she's gone," Natasha sighed with relief. "Thank the goddess," she turned to Pez. "And thank you, Pez. You saved my life . . ."

"Call it even, Natasha," Pez smirked. "How did I do?"

". . . better," Natasha smiled - a genuine, true smile. "When I first met you, you never would have done this."

"I did it thanks to -" she suddenly stopped. "Natasha, y-your - your hand!"

Natasha went wide-eyed, before looking down at her fingers. Sure enough, her right hand - the one that hadn't held the knife - was bloody at the lowest points of her fingers, still bleeding fiercely. She quickly lifted her other hand to cover the blood, hand glowing green quickly. Pez ran forward just in time as Natasha suddenly paled and collapsed, catching her as she fell. "Are you okay?" Pez asked.

"F-Fine," Natasha went, falling to the ground on her shins. She lifted her hand to her face - blood still coated it, but through that blood, four scars ran perpendicular to the fingers. "Damn . . . as always, a scar for each murder," Natasha muttered.

". . . Is it a curse?"

Natasha looked up at Pez. "What?"

Pez stepped back, looking at Natasha up and down, eyes lingering on her chest and back. "You said that the scar on your back, you got killing Uchihas. The scars on your chest, the Dolphin Horse. And now . . ." she gestured to her hand. "So, is it a curse?"

". . . maybe, Pez," Natasha went slowly, pushing herself to her feet. She stumbled for only a moment, but her balance was back before Pez could act. She stood tall, letting her bloody hand drip red. "Maybe I am cursed. But now, our mission is over."

". . . What does that mean?"

Natasha looked Pez in the eye. Blue eyes met blue.

"We go home."

Natasha calmly took in Pein's surprised face, brushing away the urge to laugh. Sure, the tale was odd, but it didn't mean she could let her boss down. Suddenly, Natasha wished that she had been able to act more appropriately.

"In any case," Natasha finished, "Pez ended the final blow on Mirage just hours ago, so we managed to get our way back. There weren't any major injuries, and nobody will be able to find Mirage's body at least for a few days. We hid it too well."

Natasha saw Pez stare at her out of the corner of her eye. Sure, she was putting the blame on Pez, but it wasn't the spotlight she wanted. She didn't care. Pez had saved her life, after all, and there were only two things she wanted. A mentor and a lover.

Pein's expression neutralized, no longer looking shocked like it had before. "So things were taken care of?"

"Yes. I hope to have a mission report to you by tomorrow morning."

" . . . I see," Pein placed his chin on his fist, looking down at his desk in wistful thought.

Pez raised a brow. " . . . Pein?"

"I'm fine," Pein looked up at the two of them. "Good work, both of you. Congrats, in fact. I'm glad both of you are alive. Until later, you are dismissed - you must be tired."

"Yes. Thank you, Pein," Natasha bowed, glancing at Pez as she turned away. She heard Pez follow her out of the large office and into the Statue Room, shutting the secret door behind them.

". . . Why did you say it was me?"

"Hmm?"

Pez stopped her from walking, putting her hands on her hips. "You know that it was both of us who stabbed her. Why say it was me?"

". . . you'll understand when you're older, Pez."

"But Natasha-"

"Listen, I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't important. Okay? Trust me."

"But . . ."

Suddenly, Natasha sighed. How was she supposed to explain? As always, Pez wouldn't let it go. She was stubborn, alright . . .

". . . to put it simply," Natasha started, watching Pez perk up. "Had I not said that, Pein would have thought you were useless, which I didn't want to convey. Not only that, you saved my life. Beyond that . . . you should know at this point. You have to be useful."

". . . Okay," Pez nodded. "That makes sense."

"Yes. Now, let's go to bed. I'm tired . . ."

Natasha made to go to the right, towards the rooms, before an opening door and a squawk met her ears behind her.

"George!" Natasha suddenly turned to see Pez kneeling down, dragging the penguin into her arms - behind the animal: Madara, Itachi, and Kisame. Natasha suddenly let out a sigh and smiled, putting a hand to her brow.

Finally. And after too long, too.

"Nice to see you two back," Kisame said, grinning widely. "I assume you weren't hurt too badly?"

"Nope!" Pez went, standing with the penguin in her arms. "I mean, unless I look dead? I dunno, do I look dead, Natasha?"

Kisame chuckled. "Well, I see you're the same as always, then."

Natasha winked at Pez as Madara walked forward, stopping in front of her. ". . . So you got out alive. Not too hard?"

For a moment, Natasha hesitated. She took a breath - let it out. Her words came softly. " . . . I was hit with genjutsu, twice," Natasha admitted. "Once when I first met Mirage, the second as an attempt to stop me when Pez dashed Mirage."

"And you escaped from the second?"

"No need. Pez stabbed Mirage at the same moment I blindly dragged the knife away."

Madara suddenly smirked. "It seems like you're getting over your fear."

"No," Natasha shrugged. "But for now . . ."

"You have pushed _him_ away from you?" Madara asked, serious.

Natasha didn't respond for a brief moment, uncertain. Suddenly, she looked up into his eyes, meeting them calmly.

"I wouldn't have done it, if not for you, sensei."

Madara nodded. He held out his arms, suddenly drawing her into a hug. Natasha nearly jumped - Madara just smirked and spoke softly in her ear. "I'm proud of you, Natasha."

". . . thank you, sensei," Natasha went, equally soft, putting her arms nervously around him.

They pulled away after a mere moment, her afraid to meet his eyes and him smiling. He let her go, saying something about rest that Natasha barely heard as he walked away.

"I see you're okay."

Natasha looked up again. Itachi had taken Madara's place. She smiled at him, letting him pull her into a warm hug of his own - different from Madara's. Not . . . the hug of care. A hug of deep, undeniable love.

"I missed you," Natasha whispered.

"I missed you too, Natasha," Itachi whispered back, holding her tightly.

She wished the moment would last forever.

Pez watched the two from afar, smiling. She watched them whisper to each other, even if she couldn't hear it.

She was just glad to see Natasha so happy.

"Well . . . aren't they cute?" Kisame asked, crossing his arms as he smirked. "I've been watching those two for years, and yet their romance never gets old."

Pez suddenly lifted a brow. She looked up at Kisame. "Romance?"

"You didn't know?" Kisame asked. Pez shook her head, and Kisame's smirk only grew. "I know Itachi and Natasha are going to tell you eventually, but I guess you might as well know now. Pez - they've been dating for the past few years."

". . . they HAVE?" Pez went wide-eyed.

"Of course!" Kisame scoffed, grinning. "Why do you think they shared a room?"

" . . . I just thought it was a friend thing or something . . ."

"Oh yes, a friend thing where nobody else is allowed in the room in the night."

Pez hand to hold back a laugh. Not just for plain humor, the laugh represented something strong - finally, the end of a mystery. Thank goodness THAT was solved. As she thought of romances, however, a strong thought came to mind - one that almost made her leap out of her skin.

"Wh-Where's Deidara?" Pez blinked at Kisame. "I would have thought he'd be here!"

". . . You don't know?" Kisame asked. Pez shook her head, leaving Kisame to blink a few, slow times. "Pez . . . he was supposed to go on a mission."

"A mission?"

"Yeah, for a tailed beast."

". . . so what . . .?"

"You don't get it? Pez, _he just left._"

Pez froze. The sentence ran through her head again and again.

A tailed beast.

Fear of Loss.

A confession.

They made her run out without even saying goodbye.

Out into the sun-setting lake she went, feet patting on the surface of the golden water as the sun drooped and melted over the horizon. Pez couldn't see the opposite end of the coast. She left her feet gallop on their own, letting them progress from uncomfortable to painful to numb to completely unfeeling, as she let air burst out of her lungs as she tried to reach the end of the lake, praying it wasn't too late.

Then - just at the end, before entering into the trees, he saw a large puppet and a head full of blond hair.

"DEIDARA!"

The artist turned around so quickly it blurred - or maybe that was Pez herself, as she gasped and stumbled, unable to run further. She tried to catch her breath, looking up, begging for him to see her, stop for her, but not leave. Not now. Not when she had to say what she needed to say.

The artist turned halfway, to exchange a word to the puppet - Sasori.

The puppet shrugged.

And Deidara turned back to her completely, running onto the lake again.

Her heart felt like it was almost bursting, suddenly painful with sprinting and the scare of the day and- and the love. The love was overbearing. She felt like it was going to suffocate her.

Which is why it made it so important to tell him all of a sudden.

He stopped from her, just mere feet away, as if he was unsure whether to approach or not. The melting sun dribbled onto his side, casing an orange glow. The lake turned into water colors, swirling on the canvas like a spilled palate. Pez caught her breath at the sight of it. She looked up slowly, staring at Deidara.

He looked so handsome in the light.

"Pez . . ." Deidara stared at her.

Pez stumbled forward, closing the distance halfway. She thought her feet would give out. "I knew you were leaving," Pez spilt in a rush. "I heard you were leaving, and I couldn't let you leave, I just had to tell you-"

The water nearly claimed her.

Deidara dragged her out of the water before she could fall to more than her hips, holding her under her shoulder, dragging her up so her face was inches from him when her confession fell from her lips like the sun from the sky.

"I love you."

Nothing moved. Not the wind, not the sky, not the water. Everything froze, for a mere second, as they stood in the moment of the truth.

Love started it again.

Deidara gathered her into his arms - she fell into them gladly, holding him closely. He nuzzled his face into her shoulder - her face into his. Happy tears rolled from his eyes. A chuckle burst from him.

"D-Don't you find it odd?"

"Find wh-what odd?"

He pulled away from her, looking her in the eyes. Searing blue met searing blue, until the closed with a sealed kiss. His words breathed out of him, not needing to be said.

_Our love was never unrequited._

**Copypasta from the dA version:**

**So with this . . . AL has come to an end.  
>I'll admit, I had some trouble writing this chapter. Not from a morality standpoint of, "Oh, it's done, what will I do now?" thing. More of a, "How do I wrap up all of the subplots that the crowd will care about?" problem.<strong>

**The final DeiPez scene I've had planned for a while, almost since their first kiss. I knew it had to be a pretty powerful scene, which is why I tried to go into a lot of detail. I hope it came off as powerful! ^^**

**The ItaNata subplot was more about Pez learning about their relationship than the relationship itself really going anywhere. Yes, it was a very, very strong relationship. But the only way I could think of to make it progress farther than it already did was to either make them marry (which I already have a headcannon for), or . . . make them make love.**  
><strong>And who are we kidding? They're 21 years old, for the love of mike.<strong>

**The Student/Sensei plot was the hardest for me to wrap up. To be honest, it progressed really, really quickly. I knew that by the end of it, Natasha was really going to respect Madara in a different way than in the beginning, but I didn't know just how far to take it. That was the hardest to wrap up, so I'm sorry if it is shitty. XD**

**And finally, the Mirage thing. Yes, the ending was incredibly fast for that. I was planning on making this whole big battle, where Natasha has to fight past her fears, but . . . in the end, there was no time. So you get a dual-stab instead!**

**To those of you wondering what happens after all of this? Well, that will be for both Pez-candy1 and I to disclose at our expense. Which translates to: we will tell you if we want to. Honestly, I don't mind sharing it if enough people ask, but I'm not speaking for Pez. Besides that, our versions of what happens at the end to each of our characters may not coincide. *shrug***

**Everybody, thank you SO MUCH for reading! It has been a full year since this started, and I am so proud to have people stick through this to the end. I cannot come up with the words to thank all of you, so . . . thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

**If anybody has any questions about the ending or the series, please review! I would love to answer your questions!**


End file.
